What Am I Feeling?
by Midnightkisses10
Summary: The story of how Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy met, discovered and lived their lives out together despite the hardships they faced.
1. First Impressions

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Part 1- Worlds Collide~_

_~Chapter 1- First Impressions~_

Scorpius Malfoy had never felt so small as he did in that moment. He knew very well that he wasn't the tallest boy anyway, but he felt like he had shrunk down to the size of a pea. He grasped his mother's hand tightly, but no sense of comfort came over him. He was scared. And he was going to going off on his own to a huge school, with nobody to stand by him.

It was overwhelming here. Scorpius had never felt so many different emotions circle him before and for good reason.

Scorpius was an unusual boy with unusual gifts. Some may say it's extraordinary what the boy could do, but he would argue that, saying it was just rare. He saw it as more of a burden than anything else and it wasn't something easy to deal with.

Scorpius was able to feel everybody's emotions around him. Out of the few people who knew about his gift, only a couple saw any benefits in it. Most realised the hardships of such a power. Yes, he would never doubt what another was feeling for him and he _could _manipulate this but Scorpius didn't even see that as a benefit. But when he had to deal with everybody else's emotions, including his own, the only word to describe this was overwhelming.

It wasn't easy for Scorpius' parents either. Before they discovered the power when Scorpius was five, they spent years trying to understand how Scorpius always knew and understood what they were feeling. When Draco Malfoy, Scorpius' father, came back from work, angry, after a hard day, it was confusing to see their son angry too. And if Astoria Malfoy was feeling a bit down, Scorpius would always ask why she was sad. Even when she denied it, Scorpius would tell her he knew she was sad.

For a short while, the Malfoys decided that Scorpius must just be very mature for his age and in tact with his emotions. But it was the day, not long after Scorpius' birthday that was a real turning point.

The family had been shopping in Diagon Alley, ignoring the glares they received. It had not been easy for the Malfoy family after the war. Draco's mother and father had been sentenced to serve life imprisonment in Azkaban for their participation in the war, however Draco was not, on the basis that he was young and his role in the war was enforced upon him, whereas others acted willingly. Even so, Draco was an outcast. In no way did society accept the eighteen year old boy who was now living on his own. He did not return to Hogwarts for his final year and struggled to find work. He eventually managed to get a job in Flourish and Blotts, behind the scenes, as no one wanted to be served by an ex death eater. It was the only way to keep some money coming in. It hadn't got much better when he married Astoria. People were starting to ignore the fact he played a part in the war, but only few. The Malfoys just tried to make as few public appearances as possible.

However, the day they chose to go to Diagon Alley an unfortunate accident happened. A young boy, off on his second term holidays crash landed his broom in Diagon Alley. People crowded around the scene, whispers flying around that he had actually broken his leg.

Draco and Astoria had been trying to peer over the crowd when they heard a small whimper next to them. Scorpius curled up on the floor, grasping his leg with his face distorted in pain. His father instinctively went down to comfort him when he heard a whisper of _Daddy… it hurts._

That was when they realised there was something more to Scorpius than meets the eye. They looked into it, bringing him to the Ministry where someone from the research committee informed them that Scorpius wasn't the only one to have such an ability, though it was extremely rare. He told them how Scorpius is able to feel everything everyone else was feeling.

Once Draco and Astoria had found this out, they did their best to keep their son safe and away from unwanted emotions. They didn't want him to have the weight of everyone else's bad feelings on him. He was only a boy… he didn't need all that.

They didn't take Scorpius out too often, only when he needed to. But he was too young to know any different. He stayed at home with his mother and the few house elves that lived there. Scorpius actually got on really well with the house elves. He would chat to them throughout his childhood years, really making good friends out of them. Intriguingly, Scorpius couldn't sense magical creature's feelings, only humans. However, his father in fact treated the house elves extremely well, although Scorpius knew it was probably a lot to do with his friendship with them.

Despite his secluded childhood, Scorpius was happy in Malfoy manor. He liked his quiet life. He wasn't the most sociable person anyway, but staying at home meant he didn't have to deal with other people's feelings. It was bad enough having his parent's feelings around him all the time.

But this… and with all these _strangers' _emotions circling, making his own feel so tiny and his existence so small… was going to take some getting used to.

"Scorpius, darling, are you feeling alright?" Astoria bent down next to her son, taking his hands in hers. She offered a supportive smile, though she knew how hard and frightening this all must be for her son. But both her and Draco knew it needed to be done. They knew Scorpius was clever and they knew he needed a good education if he wanted any chance in the Wizarding world. His name was already dragging him down.

"It's a bit strange, but I think I'll get used to it." Scorpius muttered, his head flicking around as new emotions flooded around him.

"You should get on the train so you can get a seat." Draco clapped a hand on his son's shoulder before picking up his suitcase for him.

Scorpius nodded and gratefully took the heavy trunk from his father. With the other arm he grasped the cage of his owl, bumping into people rushing past as he did so.

"Oh Scorpius…" Astoria hugged her son tightly, holding back the few tears threatening to spill over, "You be good now. Write to us as soon as you can. If it's too hard then you can always come home…"

"But it would be better if you stay," His father said firmly, "You'll love Hogwarts. I promise you."

"I should get on." Scorpius worried, watching other excited children jumping upon the Hogwarts Express.

"Goodbye honey," Astoria said with a broken voice as she kissed the top of his head, "Write to us. Remember."

And with that, Scorpius made his first few steps into his new but completely strange life. He had never been without his parents before. They had always been there to look after and care for him. What was it going to be like now that Scorpius was without them? Would it be hard? Or would Scorpius cope?

The possibility of making friends hadn't even occurred to Scorpius. He knew he was anti-social. Or at least thought he was. Plus, he knew nobody would want to be friends with a Malfoy.

Scorpius dragged his trunk down the slim corridors of the train, his eyes scanning each compartment. He didn't recognise any of the other students. Of course he wouldn't, but they all seemed to know who he was otherwise none of them would shoot him such evil glares.

He felt the resentment gleam off the other children. It only made him more uncertain of himself and the relief even greater when he found an empty compartment.

The blonde shut the door firmly behind him, the emotions swamping around him dulled. He breathed out a sigh of relief and plopped himself down on the seat.

When the train started moving, Scorpius didn't even look out the window to see his parents waving at him. Instead, he searched through his trunk for his copy of _Hogwarts: A History. _He had read it many times of course, but he thought it seemed more appropriate that he read it now.

For the first part of the train journey, Scorpius tried to block out his worries by reading about the moving staircases of Hogwarts and their origin. He tried to enjoy the peace of only his emotions for the time being. He knew it wouldn't last very long.

When his door flung open and he was greeted by the sound of heavy panting and a rush of annoyance, his head flung up to see who had disturbed him.

A boy stood there, could be no older than twelve. His hair was dark, almost black and looked like it was uncared for. His cheeks were flushed, from the running most likely, and his pink lips parted as gasps escaped through. What Scorpius noticed most were those green eyes. A bright, piercing green, a shade Scorpius could only describe as stunning, but also somewhat recognisable.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The boy asked, Scorpius noticing that his voice was slightly deeper than his.

"No… um, of course not." Scorpius said nervously, fidgeting in his seat.

The boy flashed him a grin, making Scorpius' breath catch. The boy sat down on the opposite side of the carriage, pulling his legs up onto the seat.

"My brother was chasing me, the big brute. I hate big brothers sometimes," The boy huffed, crossed his arms, "Do you have a brother?"

"N-no." Scorpius stuttered, his eyes wide as he wondered whether he sounded like a complete idiot.

"Count yourself lucky." The boy exasperated, running his fingers through his straggly hair, "Are you a first year?"

"Y-yes."

"Mm, me too." The boy smiled happily, when he suddenly offered his hand, "I'm Albus Severus Potter."

"O-Oh…"

Scorpius had heard of the Potters. As well as them often being in the Daily Prophet, he had heard a lot about them from his father. Mostly bad things, unfortunately. But Scorpius could feel it was just jealousy. Him and Albus' father, the great Harry Potter, had a childhood rivalry throughout their days at Hogwarts. Harry had come out of it as a hero, with lots of money and had past on a good name to his children, whereas Draco had left the war with the exact opposite.

He often complained about the Potters' fame and fortune, often calling them 'Attention Seekers'. Scorpius' mother believed her husband of course, but Scorpius knew that Draco just envied the Potters' life.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius shook Albus' hand quickly, almost as if to avoid Albus' reaction.

He felt slight surprise from the other boy in retaliation, yet he still smiled, "It's nice to meet you Scorpius."

Scorpius gaped for a second. He expected Albus to quickly escape as soon as he discovered his name, but maybe Albus was different, "It's nice to meet you too."

"So, you're a Malfoy," Albus grinned, as he leant back in his chair, "Our dads had a bit of a rivalry. Do you think we will?"

"I'm not like my father." Scorpius said nervously, but with a small smile.

"Me neither," Albus' smile grew even brighter, causing Scorpius' heart to pick up again, "Maybe that means we could be friends? My dad's always said we should have nothing against the Malfoys. And you seem really nice."

"I would like to be friends…" Scorpius whispered timidly, hiding behind his blond locks. For the first time, the possibility of having friends filled Scorpius' mind, especially when he felt happiness spill from Albus as their friendship was agreed. He didn't know what it was like to have friends, other than the house elves, so it was going to be new for him. But Albus seemed so… warm and welcoming. He felt like he could start to relax a bit, "W-why were you running from your brother?"

"He was teasing me," Albus lowered his head, a small pout appearing, "About being in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. He's been at it for weeks. It's really annoying… I just wanted to get away from him."

_Impulsive, _was Scorpius' first thought to that, "Is it bad to be in Slytherin?"

"I guess it's not bad… but I would rather be in Gryffindor. Don't think I will be though. I think I'm more of a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

"I want to be in Ravenclaw. I want to do well in… Hogwarts. I want to get good NEWTs at the end of it all."

"Thinking about NEWTs already?" Albus raised his eyebrows, "I should stay friends with you. I have a feeling you would prepare me well for exams."

Scorpius giggled uncontrollably, blushing at his own reaction, "I'll be happy to."

~X~

_A/N: Ah, maybe it wasn't the best idea for me to post two new stories in two days, because I'm not sure how long it will take for me to upload them, but I just wanted to get this first chapter up! _

_I wanted to do a story about Albus and Scorpius' life and also thought of the 'Feelings' power as I shall now refer to it. Was originally going to include the 'Feelings' power in a different story, but I thought it would add a bit of drama to it, sooooo combined the two. _

_This is going to be a loooong story by the way. It is slash, rated T, but will probably add an extra M story on the side for the boy lovin goodness. _

_Hope you all liked the first chapter! Please review if you want me to continue with it!_

_**Next chapter:: The sorting ensures some surprises.**  
><em>


	2. The Sorting

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 2- The Sorting~_

When the train halted, Albus and Scorpius suddenly silenced. The young boys had spent the whole train journey, chatting about nothing truly important. They had changed into their robes at the right time. Scorpius gradually became more and more confident throughout the time, still feeling slightly shy but Albus had completely relaxed him. Scorpius doesn't think he had ever talked to someone, other than his parents, as much as he had talked to Al in the past few hours.

Both stood up abruptly to look out the window, however they hardly got a good view of Hogwarts castle.

"Come on! Let's go get my bags and then get out of this train!" Albus said with excitement laced in his voice, reflecting on Scorpius.

"Okay… wait, I need to get my trunk." Scorpius struggled with picking up his heavy trunk as well as his owl. When Albus suddenly pulled the owl out his hands he breathed a sigh of relief.

Albus grabbed onto Scorpius' wrist, dragging him out the compartment. They were one of the first out and they sprinting down the corridor, giggling as Albus hauled Scorpius through the train. Scorpius was so excited himself, he almost ignored everyone else's emotions flooding through his being.

Albus found the compartment with his family members crowded inside.

He released Scorpius for a moment and charged forward, pushing past his family to fetch his suitcase. Scorpius didn't know who was who, though he noticed an older boy who looked quite like Albus and assumed it was James, Albus' brother, who he had told him about before. There was also a ginger girl, who looked the same age as them and a few blond girls.

"Who's that?" James questioned with furrowed eyebrows as he nodded towards Scorpius.

Scorpius blushed and lowered his head when Albus grinned, "A friend."

Albus was made to hand Scorpius back his owl when he picked up his own and quickly hurried the other boy out of the cubicle.

Albus and Scorpius were the first students out the door, onto the platform. They finally got the view of Hogwarts castle they wanted and it was hauntingly spectacular. The stars shone over the caste, only making the strong stone towers look even more magical.

Albus bit his lip with a grin on his face. He had heard so many stories about the wonders of Hogwarts from his parents, uncles and aunties and even grandparents. He had heard about all the wonderful, miraculous things involving Hogwarts. Even more recently, he had heard about it from his brother who had been there for two years and before that, from Teddy Lupin and his cousin Victoire.

Yes, he was nervous about which house he was going to be put into. James had been teasing him so much about being in Slytherin, it really scared him. He _really _didn't want to be in Slytherin, though he didn't actually admit how much he didn't want to be in Slytherin to Scorpius and he put up this excited façade, he was so frightened. But… that didn't matter so much now. He was so completely excited about going to Hogwarts. He just knew he was going to have the best time.

"Although I've grown up around wonderful magic, _beautiful _magic, _this _is the most magical thing I've ever seen." Albus nodded, glancing down at Scorpius with the biggest smile on his face.

Scorpius' heart warmed at Albus' sweet words and he gaped at the other boy, "That's such a lovely thing to say."

Albus' smile widened, when loud footsteps were heard from behind them. They both turned around abruptly.

Scorpius' lips parted when he saw a huge man standing there, wearing thick layers, a messy dark beard with thin patches of grey hair streamed through. Though, his face was soft and loving and there were only slight wrinkles rested in the corners of his eyes

"Hagrid!" Albus exclaimed , dropping his bag to the floor as he threw himself forward at the giant, wrapping his short arms around him.

Hagrid let out a throaty chuckle, softly hugging Albus back, "Well 'ello Al! It's nice to see ya finally 'ere at Hogwarts!"

"I haven't seen you for ages, Hagrid. We've all missed you." Albus said with a fake pout.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I've been a bit busy, Al," Hagrid suddenly diverted his gaze to Scorpius, "Well whose this 'andsome young bloke?"

Scorpius blushed yet again and hid behind his hair when Albus piped up, "This is my new friend, Scorpius!"

"Oh yeah? You Malfoy's kid?" The giant asked, nodding at Scorpius.

Scorpius noticed other students start to pile onto the lit platform and he answered as quickly as possible, "Y-yes, I am."

"Oh right, well it's nice to meet ya. I'll talk t'ya both later! Leave ya bags 'ere, I'll take 'em for the first years," Hagrid smiled warmly as Scorpius reluctantly let go of his owl, "Good luck with the sortin."

The next few minutes were a blur for Scorpius. Hundreds of students piled off the train and the mix of emotions emitted was something almost too much to bare. Albus had clutched onto his arm, so they didn't get separated. He felt anxiety but excitement come from Albus, as well as many others around him. There were others feeling slightly more relaxed, Scorpius assumed they were older.

When a couple came past, the feeling of young love and infatuation overcame Scorpius, something which he had never experienced before. He stared after them with wide eyes, as a warm fuzzy feeling overcame his chest. He liked it. It was a nice feeling. Something completely unexplainable but positively wonderful.

He hoped he would feel that for someone one day.

Soon enough, Albus and Scorpius were ushered onto a boat with other's of their age. They clasped onto each other again, desperate to not let each other go. However, when the boat started to float gracefully by itself towards Hogwarts, they could breath a sigh of relief.

Sitting opposite the friends on the boat were a boy and a girl. The boy was quite bulky, mousy short hair sitting on his head. The girl was, in contrast, a tiny person with thick black hair and sweet smile.

Albus was the first to talk.

"It's amazing, isn't it? I love it. Can't wait to spend the next part of my life here." Albus said confidently, to Scorpius and the other two.

"It really is!" The girl perked up, grinning widely, "I'm Henrietta Anderson. You?"

"This is Scorpius," Albus said gesturing towards the blonde boy but also being careful not to say his name, "And I'm Albus. Albus Potter."

"_The _Albus Potter?" The other boy said with lips parted, "Harry Potter's son, Albus Potter? Didn't know you were coming to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, well, I don't won't it to be a big deal or anything," Albus shrugged, Scorpius watching and feeling his embarrassment, "What's your name?"

"Michael Alfock. Pureblood." He nodded proudly, tilting his head up slightly.

"Oh, alright then," Albus leaned towards Scorpius, whispering in his ear, "Slytherin."

Scorpius bit his lip to contain a giggle when Michael frowned, "What are you laughing at?"

Scorpius gasped slightly, shaking his head quickly, "N-nothing."

The rest of the boat journey was spent in conversation, mostly between Albus and Henrietta, Scorpius slipping in a comment every once in a while. Michael scowled most the time. They admired Hogwarts castle as the boat crept closer and closer and it only glowed even more, but also became even bigger and slightly more daunting.

Soon, Scorpius and Albus were put onto carriages, with Henrietta in fact and were taking the final part of their journey to Hogwarts. They had become quieter at this point and Scorpius could feel the nervousness radiating off Albus and Henrietta. It only made him even more edgy.

Finally, they arrived at the castle. Albus still clasped tightly onto Scorpius' arm. Even through all this anxiety, Scorpius still felt happy that he suddenly had a friend. And he was overjoyed that it was Albus.

Before they knew it, they were waddling down the middle of the great hall, older students staring them down. Albus noticed a few of his family members sitting on the Gryffindor table, including his smirking brother.

Scorpius' eyes were scanning the room in fascination. Despite all the rushing emotions trying to distract him, he was in awe with the great hall. The glittering night sky floated above them, the stars mirroring those of outside. The room was plated with gold and Scorpius smiled when he saw Professor McGonagall who Albus had told him a lot about on the way there.

The first years gathered around the front of the hall. Scorpius craned his head in order to see the Sorting Hat sitting on a chair.

It sang this year's song loud and clear, Scorpius listening intently to the descriptions of each house. Scorpius was almost convinced he was going to be placed in Ravenclaw and he knew he would be absolutely fine there, but he thought Albus may be put in Gryffindor. He liked Albus and he thought he might have been his only chance of making friends. He hoped and prayed like his life depended on it through the rest of the song, wanting Albus and him to be together.

"Anderson, Henrietta!"

The black haired girl shakily made her way up to the stool. A brown haired teacher, neither Scorpius nor Albus recognised, placed the sorting hat on Henrietta's head.

A moment later the sorting hat confidently yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so the sorting continued. Claps erupted after every person was sorted. Michael was sorted into Slytherin, as predicted by Albus, who had nudged Scorpius at that point.

When it came to Scorpius, he though he was going to explode. The room had gone completely quiet at the mention of a 'Malfoy' being sorted and anticipated the result. But all these emotions from his year as well as from everyone else was too overwhelming and almost too much for Scorpius. He was feeling so dizzy as he heard his name called. Albus urged him forward and the blonde slowly walked up.

He noticed McGonagall giving him a concerned look and understood that she knew. His parents had told her about his power and she said she would give Scorpius as much support and help him in every way she could.

The hat was placed upon Scorpius' head and he was almost shocked when he heard a voice whispering in his ear.

"Ah, ah… interesting. What an interesting power," The hat muttered, making Scorpius gulp, "Feeling other's emotions… certainly made you more mature. And extremely clever too. How could you not be? You can understand people just by being around them… extraordinary. Although, not extremely sociable… stayed at home most of your childhood I see. You read for company… kept the company of house elves… funny, I'm glad I took a second look at you and didn't put you straight in Slytherin. You are nothing like your forefathers… Good intentioned, clever, mature… I will like to see you grow… reach your full potential… friends with the new Potter already?" Confusion overtook Scorpius. Albus? "Hmmm, I think you have an interesting future together… The only place for you is RAVENCLAW!"

The silence in the room still burnt through. Scorpius felt the confusion of many students. But what surprised him most was the instant acceptation of all his peers as soon as they found out he was not a Slytherin. It almost upset him to think that people felt that badly towards him. But Scorpius wasn't going to waste his time with people who just accepted him for his name or house; he was just happy that he suddenly felt a certain relief for him.

Slowly claps erupted through the room as Scorpius stood from the stool and crept towards the Ravenclaw table. He passed Albus who clapped him on the shoulder and grinned widely at the blonde. He took a seat next to an older girl with mousy hair, who smiled warmly at Scorpius.

"Potter, Albus!"

Albus took a deep breath, turning his head towards the Gryffindor table. He saw his brother sitting up and watching with great interest. McGonagall smiled at him as he stepped up and sat down. He closed his eyes as he felt the hat take it's place upon his head.

The anticipated voice in his ear came and he only bit his lip, "Ah, the second Potter arrives. Hm, strange, how different you are to your brother. Though you're more kind hearted, you're not as confident. Confident in appearance, but deep down you are so uncertain on yourself, so unsure of who you are. You have been very nervous today. You have some brains, from your mother I would think."

As Scorpius watched Albus sit there with his eyes tightly clasped and worrying his bottom lip with his teeth, he thought how perfect he would be in Gryffindor. He knew Albus was meant to be there. From what he had seen so far he had all the qualities of a fine Gryffindor. Maybe he and Albus… would not quite stay friends, despite what the sorting hat said and where the hat put Albus.

"You are different from your father in some ways, but also similar. Hmm, worried about being in Slytherin hm?" Albus gasped slightly, his eyes snapping open, "Much like your father. Though, you would not fit into Slytherin. I don't think it would help you reach your full potential… hmmm, you've met the young Malfoy…" Albus frowned ever so slightly. Why was he mentioning Scorpius? "There's something drawing you together… something I would like to see unfold… You're going to have an interesting future together. Mm, I guess then I will have to put you in RAVENCLAW!"

Albus immediately grinned, knowing he was in the same house as Scorpius. He didn't think too much about what the sorting hat had said, or the fact that really he wasn't that suited to Ravenclaw; it was something that would come up in many years time.

Scorpius was shocked really. His own shock overrode the others around him. Although he was sure Albus was quite smart, he was almost sure Albus would be put in Gryffindor. It just made more sense. He was the son of Harry Potter, Gryffindor extraordinaire. His brother was in Gryffindor, alongside most the relatives which were already in Hogwarts. But… why wasn't Albus?

The shaggy haired boy bounced towards the Ravenclaw table, happiness springing off him. He wasn't in Slytherin! And he was with Scorpius who he really liked and would like to stay friends with. Everything was going so smoothly.

Albus took a seat next to Scorpius and threw his arms around him. Scorpius froze in surprise but still ended up smiling.

"I'm not letting you go now," Albus smirked cheekily, "You're stuck with me now."

Scorpius giggled and shook his head, "I think I'm okay with that."

And so, they turned to the rest of their house and started to get acquainted and settle into Hogwarts.

~X~

_A/N: I absolutely looooooooved writing that chapter! I loved writing the little whispers of the sorting hat. Basically there is going to be this question through it: Should Albus really have been put in Gryffindor? I'll let you answer that question for now ;)_

_Please leave a review! This is still a new story and it's always amazing to have encouragement when it comes to new stories! Really motivates you to continue! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! _

_Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I certainly enjoyed writing it!_

_**Next chapter:: Scorpius is called to Professor McGonagall's office... already.**  
><em>


	3. The Power

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 3- The Power~_

Their first dinner at Hogwarts was amazing. Scorpius had never tasted anything so delicious. The house elves never prepared anything particularly amazing and neither of his parents ever cooked. Scorpius was in absolute heaven at Hogwarts already. As for Albus, he was enjoying dinner as well. He had always loved his Grandma Molly's cooking since he was little, but this almost lived up to it, something Albus never thought would happen.

Soon enough, they were hurried out of the Great Hall, in order to be shown the way to their common room. Scorpius was still very surprised that Albus was in Ravenclaw but as he started to talk to other members of Ravenclaw, he realised they weren't all quite as anti-social as him. Scorpius sighed to himself; he was going to have to learn how to be more friendly.

Suddenly, Scorpius felt a hand rest firmly on his shoulder. Scorpius instantly swivelled around, only to see Professor McGonagall standing there, smiling softly at him.

Albus soon followed, his eyes widening slightly in surprise as he saw the Headmistress standing there.

"Mr Malfoy, could I speak to you before you continue to your common room?" McGonagall asked in a monotone, not giving anything away, to the eye anyway. Scorpius understood that there was in fact a caring streak coming from her towards him, something he know why was there, but he accepted anyway.

"Um, of course Headmistress." Scorpius said in a quiet voice, being careful to be polite. Scorpius peeped over his shoulder at his gaping friend, "I guess I'll you back at the common room?"

Albus instantly grinned and nodded, "I'll make sure we're in the same room! I'll save you a bed next to mine!"

Scorpius couldn't help but smile widely back at that and giggled in amusement, "Thank you, Albus."

Scorpius followed McGonagall down the halls of Hogwarts as he admired the moving paintings gracing the walls, greeting the Headmistress when she walked past.

"You've made friends with Albus Potter?" McGonagall asked abruptly and Scorpius nodded quickly, "I would not have expected that. Especially with how much your fathers hated each other. But I've heard Albus isn't much like his father and, if I'm correct to assume, you're not much like yours."

"Not particulary."

The rest of the journey to McGonagall's office was in silence but it wasn't too long. Scorpius was seeing a part of the castle which was mostly just corridors and portraits. He couldn't wait to see the rest of the castle. He thought that maybe he and Albus could explore together the next day.

McGonagall muttered a few incoherent words when a door suddenly appeared on a wall. She opened it for Scorpius, allowing him to enter first. Scorpius muttered a quick thank you when the door was shut behind the two.

This office was the most fantastic thing he had seen so far. It was a round room, with the desk on a slightly higher platform. All sorts of books sat on the shelves around the room as well as many different magical objects Scorpius didn't recognise.

More portraits circled the room, but these seemed more important. Scorpius even recognised some of the faces.

"Is that Albus Dumbledore?" Scorpius thought out loud, almost blushing as soon as he had said it. The old man with a sparkle in his eyes friendly face always warmed Scorpius' heart. He saw him many times in books. He was someone he would have liked to have met. Someone who could easily inspire many. It was strange to think that Scorpius' father had tried to kill the man with a sparkle in his eyes.

McGonagall smiled and made her way up to the desk, "Yes, it is," She gestured for Scorpius to sit and he obeyed almost immediately, "They're all fallen heroes of the war. Next to him is Severus Snape, your father's Godfather as you probably know and an extremely brave man. I always think it's good to remember them, even if it is painful sometimes." McGonagall said this confidently, knowing Scorpius would be able to understand.

Scorpius glanced around at the moving pictures. One which caught his eye was of a red headed boy who gave a cheeky smile once Scorpius caught his eye. He knew that face. And he knew where from. His father had mentioned in the past that the Weasley family lost a family member in the war. The Weasleys had twins he knew and one of them had fallen in the war. Fred, he remembered. His father had always seemed very solemn about that. Once they had gone into Weasley Wizard Wheezes on Diagon Alley. He knew the face of the living twin, George. In fact, George had chatted to him quite friendlily, for the first and last time, even though he knew Scorpius was a Malfoy.

"That's Fred Weasley." Scorpius stated while staring at the portrait.

"Yes, dear Fred," The professor sighed, bowing her head, "George never was the same after he died. Then again, you couldn't expect anything more. They were both extremely bright, but just never used their abilities in an… _academic _way," She chuckled, shaking her head, "But they used them to do what they enjoyed. And they made a success out of it. Poor Fred, poor George. They're still truly inspirational.

"But anyway, we should get down to business," McGonagall sat upright in her chair, "Although, it was nice to discuss something more mature with a student. It doesn't happen often.

"I assume you understand why you're here?" She raised her eyebrows and he nodded slowly, "I have never taught a student with your power before. And don't think I ever will again. Professor Dumbledore did, in fact, in his earlier years of teaching. I'm not exactly sure what to do for you, but if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask, I want you to know this. If you need any help, please ask.

"There is a rare stone which can help your power," Scorpius' attention perked up to a all time high and his lips parted in shock, "You've never heard of it? The student who once came to Hogwarts with your power wore it around his neck and the stone would stop any emotion from reaching him before he could feel it himself. We've been searching for a stone for you in preparation for your arrival. We were hoping to have it before you arrived but, unfortunately, we had not had much luck. But a wizard in South Africa contacted us, saying some Muggles have dug some up while mining."

"So… it's a natural stone? What's it called?" Scorpius said with enthusiasm. If he could stop his power from affecting him all the time… school life would be so much easier.

"It's called Baralime. Extremely rare. It's not completely natural, only the basis of a shield for your power. Incantations need to be made on it before you can use it. It may take a couple of months to get it right but you should have it soon." The professor smiled, realising how much it could mean to Scorpius.

"Thank you so much, Headmistress." Scorpius said breathlessly, a goofy grin across his face.

Suddenly, there came a knock on the door. McGonagall yelled a firm enter when an older girl, wearing a Ravenclaw uniform entered.

"You wanted to see me, Headmistress?" She said delicately and politely.

"Yes, Violet, this is Scorpius," McGonagall turned back to the smaller boy, "Violet is a prefect for your house. Do you mind if I tell her about your gift and she watches over you for the next few months, Mr Malfoy?"

"That's fine, Headmistress." Scorpius nodded.

McGonagall briefly explained Scorpius' power to Violet. She seemed unchanged by the explanation and took it all in as if she were in a lesson.

"I've read about it." Violet smirked proudly, tipping her head up.

"Good. I would like you to watch Mr Malfoy and make sure he settles in fine without too much hassle," McGonagall glanced at Scorpius again, "You may bring him back to the Ravenclaw common room. Will you be okay now, Mr Malfoy?"

"Yes, headmistress. Thank you." He said gratefully.

Scorpius was completely tired by the time he reached the Ravenclaw tower. Violet had hardly spoken to him. Not that Scorpius minded. He enjoyed admiring the changing stairs and stone statues of Hogwarts for the first time in peace. And he just wanted to get up to the dorm to see Albus again.

They reached a tower with a swirling staircase which took what seemed forever to climb. When they reached the top a huge door stood there, suddenly a voice came from the door.

"What goes up and down the stairs without moving?"

Violet looked to Scorpius, as if to prove himself that he could answer the question. Scorpius hesitated for a second, before answering the question with ease, "A rug."

The door instantly flew open, Scorpius' eyes widening in excitement as he saw the common room for the first time. Blue tapestries hung over the grey walls, which somehow looked silver to Scorpius. There were many tables in the room, naturally of course and some of the older years were already occupying them, books scattered around them as they studied hard. A large comfortable sofa sat near a blaring fire, other students seated, chatting.

Despite it being late, the common room was bustling, mostly with first years it would seem. Excited jitters travelled through the room but Scorpius just wanted to find Albus. As if an answer to his thoughts, Albus appeared from the crowd, bounding towards him.

Scorpius was almost knocked back as Albus through his arms around the small boy's neck. They both giggled in delight and Scorpius returned the hug, confidently which was something Scorpius didn't do often.

"I thought you had gotten into trouble already!" Albus raised his eyebrows and quirked his lips. He tapped Scorpius on the nose playfully and Scorpius couldn't help but release a nervous giggle.

"No… Professor McGonagall just needed to speak to me…" Scorpius said with care.

"First years, up to your dorms!" Violet suddenly yelled from behind Scorpius, "Get ready for tomorrow's lessons!"

Like the obedient students they were, the first years quickly scurried up the stairs. Scorpius glanced back to Violet, who was already walking away from them. Scorpius knew he wouldn't rely on her if he needed any help.

Albus suddenly grabbed Scorpius' wrist and dragged him away, yet again. They climbed the many stairs, Scorpius still glancing around to admire the portraits covering the walls.

"I'm so happy that I'm not in Slytherin!" Albus exclaimed, as he showed Scorpius into a room. It was a large room with four double beds circling it. Deep blue drapes hung over each bed and the ceiling was decorated by a cleverly painted swirly pattern with sapphire colours and hints of silver. Scorpius noticed his trunk and owl sitting on one of the beds already, "And even happier that I'm with you!"

Everything was working out well so far. Scorpius had ended up in a good house, one which he could work particulary well in, he had found out he may receive something which would prevent his power from bothering him too much and most importantly, it seemed he had made a friend already.

"I'm really happy too…" Scorpius said while gazing around the room, "Are we the only ones here?"

"For now," Albus jumped onto his bed, then patting a space next to him for Scorpius, "A prefect said there's a lot of moving around with the rooms in the first few weeks, people getting comfortable and everything."

"Oh, okay."

"So, what did McGonagall want to speak to you about?"

The question took Scorpius back. Did he tell Albus about his power? If he wanted to be friends with him… then he could trust him, right? And Albus would accept it… he seemed like an accepting person. And he actually couldn't think of an excuse right now, "If I tell you something… will you keep it a secret?"

Albus' face softened, immediately understanding Scorpius' serious tone, "I'm your friend. Of course I would. You can trust me, I like you Scorpius."

"Okay… it's a little weird, but… I want to tell you…"

Scorpius quickly explained the essence of his power to Albus, saying it as fast as possible, worried that Scorpius wouldn't understand or would now dismiss him completely because of it. He was regretting telling Albus about it all already. He should have kept his mouth shut, saved it for a few more weeks or even months.

"I-I know you must find it weird and everything… b-but I still want to be friends," Scorpius said desperately, finally taking a seat next to a shocked Albus, "I know you're shocked and scared right now… and slightly confused but… I would never use it against anyone… I-I just couldn't."

Albus' parted lips softly closed and his face relaxed, "It's slightly strange Scor," Scorpius' head lowered, yet his interest perked at the new nickname, "But… I really like you. We've got on well today, haven't we? I still want to be friends and see how things go. I don't think it would bother me too much… And, I don't think you would use it against anyone," Albus grinned, shaking Scorpius' hair, who couldn't help but smile too, "You're too nice for that."

"You… I… you don't think I told you this too soon?" Scorpius said nervously, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"I think we're gonna be good friends, Scor. And it's better you told me now than lied to me about it. It would have been worse if I found later though." Albus held out his hand for Scorpius.

Scorpius blinked for a second at Albus' hand, before slowly letting his own slide between the other boy's fingers, "Thank you so much, Albus."

"Call me Al, Scor." Albus said with that cheeky smirk of his face.

"Okay… Al." Scorpius giggled, face flushing yet again, but he didn't think too much of it.

Albus tapped Scorpius' nose again fondly, "You're the only one who's allowed to call me that."

~X~

_A/N: Oh dear, there was a lot more I wanted to put much more in this chapter but realised quite how long it was going to be anyway! Sorry all! _

_Thank you to: **drumline, JuicyPumpkin, Albiiee And Lou Forever xx, Words Of A Feather**, for being the first reviewers for the first two chapters! Keep on leaving your opinion guys! I love getting feedback!_

_Next chapter: Albus and Scorpius have there first day at Hogwarts._**  
><strong>


	4. Just The Start

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 4- Just The Start~_

Scorpius' eyes slowly fluttered open as he heard ruffling coming from beside him. His first thought was that his mother had come into his room, but when he saw the blue silk hanging from his bed gracefully, he realised where he was.

He was in Hogwarts.

Memories flooded back from the eventful night prior. So much had happened… he had got into Ravenclaw, spoken personally to the headmistress of Hogwarts, discovered there was something that could help his power and most importantly… made friends with Albus Potter.

Who happened to be the one making noise beside him.

Scorpius shifted his eye line, only to see Albus unpacking his trunk, fully dressed in his uniform already, including his new Ravenclaw tie. The blonde pulled himself up onto his elbows and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Albus…" Scorpius muttered groggily. Albus' head shot up at the call of his name and instantly grinned happily when he saw Scorpius awake, "Am I late?"

"I'm Al to you, remember?" Al said playfully, quirking his head to the side as Scorpius blushed in return, "And no, you're not. I'm just an early riser. I can tell you're not, Scor."

Scorpius chuckled, shaking his head to himself, "Not really."

"Well, don't worry. I'll always wake you." Albus said happily, when he picked up a blue tie and threw it at Scorpius, "That's your one."

"Thank you…"

"If you want to have a shower, you should go now. We'll have to go soon," Albus made his way towards the window where his white owl was sitting in her cage. He opened the door for the bird who immediately flew out, settling on his arm. Scorpius watched intently while Albus stroked her head, "Her name's Hedwig. I named it after my dad's owl. He really loved his first owl. Hagrid got it for him. She was loyal and brave my dad said. So when I got a snowy owl for my birthday last year, I named her Hedwig too. My dad was happy about that."

Scorpius smiled to himself. He liked Albus so much. The boy was so interesting and had so many stories from his childhood which he had already shared with Scorpius, and Scorpius was sure he had many more. He felt the caring vibe ripple off Albus, just towards a bird. Scorpius had his own owl, but he had never seen such an importance towards it. But Albus… you could see he loved this bird; Scorpius could _feel _he loved his Hedwig and that was something unusually wonderful.

"That's sweet," Scorpius said honestly, looking at his own bird, "You really love Hedwig."

"Cause you can feel that?" Albus said confidently, Scorpius feeling no sense of fear whatsoever from Albus which still surprised him.

He gradually nodded, "Yes…"

Albus grinned, reaching over and opening the window. It flung wide open and Hedwig spread her wings and flew away, into the sky, "Can I show you something?"

Scorpius shrugged, nodding again, "Sure."

Albus crept towards his trunk, opening it again. He started rummaging through it, Scorpius watching him through sleepy eyes. Albus suddenly pulled out a badly wrapped, flat package. He bounced towards his friend, jumping on the bed next to the other boy, "You've shared one secret with me. I know it's not nearly as big or anything… but I wasn't going to tell anyone about it."

Slowly Albus pulled the string on the package while shifting closer to his friend. Scorpius was still tired, hardly registering what was happening but still kept his eyes on the brown haired boy.

Scorpius was confused when the packaging was dragged off and only a worn out piece of parchment lay there. He frowned and glanced back at his friend. Albus reached for his wand which was sitting on a side table and pointed it at the parchment.

He clearly said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Like spiders crawling over the map, ink appeared clearly and beautifully, making a swirling pattern as well as bold letter gracing the page.

Scorpius' eyes widened and lips parted. What was this? Where did Albus get it?

"Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present the Marauder's Map…?" Scorpius read out loud, almost feeling the urge to reach out and touch it.

"It was my dad's. He was given it in his third year by my Uncles Fred and George," Albus said proudly, "My granddad and is friends originally made it _ages _ago. They were called the Marauders. My granddad was Prongs," He said while pointing at the name, "They were real mischievous so they made this map; it shows you everyone, everywhere. Here, have a look."

Scorpius carefully took the map into his hands, absolutely intrigued by the object. He opening it up, only to see the names of places around Hogwarts as well as the footprints of students and teachers carefully plodding around the school grounds.

The smaller boy could feel Albus' enthusiasm rolling off him. He wasn't exactly sure why Albus was so excited about telling him this, but he assumed it was because he was able to share this with someone. As well as amazed by the map, he was touched by Albus' eagerness towards him and that he was sharing something which was obviously quite important and special to him.

"It's… amazing… Your dad gave it to you?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Yeah. He gave me this and James his invisibility cloak," Scorpius almost chuckled to himself. An invisibility cloak too? Did Albus even realise how special and rare these things were? "Lily is going to get his Firebolt when she starts Hogwarts, or at least in her second year cause first years aren't allowed brooms. Our whole family is Quidditch _mad. _I'm better than James though." Albus grinned smugly, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up.

"W-what position do you play?" Scorpius didn't know much about Quidditch at all, but he would try for Albus. If that interested him, then of course Scorpius would try to take an interest in it too.

"I normally play Seeker. James likes to be Seeker too at home, but he's the Gryffindor Keeper. He was so high up on his high horse when he became Keeper last year because he was only in his second year and is the youngest Quidditch player at the moment in Hogwarts. We had to keep reminding him that dad was in his first year when he got onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Albus shook his head, knowing that nothing would stop his brother from showing off.

"So… what are you going to use the map for?" Scorpius was hoping Albus wasn't going to misbehave. He liked Albus a lot but he wasn't the type of person to play up and wouldn't follow any mischievous behaviour.

"Ah, well I'm not really the mischievous type like my uncles, or even my dad. I guess I'll just use it when I need to look for people or anything like that. I just think it's brilliant."

Scorpius let out a small sigh of relief, "Thanks for sharing this with me. It means a lot… Al."

A wide smile broke out on Albus' face and he quickly squeezed Scorpius close, "See, it's not too hard to use that nickname."

~X~

Scorpius fidgeted in his school uniform, tugging on the tie and yanking on his cloak. Albus and Scorpius followed the crowd of Ravenclaws heading to their first lesson of the day, Potions.

Albus glanced down at Scorpius who looked like he was about to rip through his robes in annoyance. Albus couldn't help but smirk and he grabbed the blonde's wrist, "Stop it! You're going to tear your robes and it isn't even the first lesson!"

Scorpius huffed and released the fabric, "They're annoying me."

Albus' head was flicking around the corridor, not knowing where to look, "We have to go exploring after. I need to see this amazing school! We can use the map…"

"That would be fun." Scorpius nodded enthusiastically, almost tripping over his own feet for a second. Albus' arms immediately shot out to catch him and make sure he didn't fall. Scorpius offered an uncertain smile but a blush grazed his cheek yet again, "Thanks."

"Oi, Albus!"

Albus almost jumped out of his skin at the almost aggressive shout of his own name. Both Albus and Scorpius swivelled around immediately. Scorpius recognised the face of the boy strutting down the corridor, his black curls waving over his face.

"How's my little Ravenclaw?" James threw an arm around Albus' shoulders, with the other ruffling his little brother's hair. Albus struggled half-heartedly, but Scorpius did hear a small chuckle come from Albus.

"Get off, Jamie!" Albus laughed, finally pushing his brother off him.

"How the hell did _you _get into Ravenclaw with your stupid little arse?" James said with raised eyebrows, twisting his mouth.

"Shut up! The sorting hat obviously had a different opinion." Albus huffed, crossing his arms and raising his chin.

"And it was also a big surprise that Malfoy here didn't get into Slytherin."

The sudden resentment from the older boy immediately shot through Scorpius making him shiver. From what he had heard about James, he wasn't surprised about the bitterness. He seemed like he was the type to judge quickly but Scorpius just hoped he could show James that he wasn't all that bad.

"Not really." Albus shrugged, not understanding the tone of dislike to Jamie's voice.

"I bet he's disappointed." James glared at Scorpius, Scorpius lowering his head and gritting his teeth. He did want to say something, challenge him, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he needed to keep his mouth shut because James would only turn on him even more.

Albus then realised what James was doing. James had always been particularly rude about the Malfoys, despite their father telling them their should be no hard feelings towards the Malfoys. He had probably picked up the attitude from Uncle Ron. Uncle Ron didn't mean to be rude about them, he simply made jokes about the Malfoys. But James had always taken them too seriously and ever since he had heard about their participation in the war, had a specific hatred towards them, "Lay off, James." Albus hissed with furrowed eyebrows. He knew his brother could be a complete idiot some times.

Scorpius felt the defensive streak from Albus and it almost made him smile.

"You're not seriously going to be friendly to this guy, are you?" James said angrily.

"Yes, I am. Because I like Scorpius and he's really nice. I really get on well with him and want to be friends with him." Albus said in defence, almost stepping in front of Scorpius.

"Do you not remember what his father did to ours in the war?" James raised his voice, taking a step closer to intimidate the two.

Scorpius' hand shot out to grab Albus' cloak, pulling the boy back slightly, "It's okay, Albus… just leave it."

By now, some of the other Ravenclaws had started to notice the two brothers and the Malfoy. Some had stopped to see what was happening. Some of the more confident Ravenclaws headed towards them, also defensively just in case anything happened.

"You're a manipulative little thing aren't you?" James snarled, his face inching closer to Scorpius, nerves bubbling up within the blonde, "Why don't you just leave my brother alone?"

"First years! Move along, move along!" A Gryffindor boy yelled, Scorpius noticing he was older and also the prefect badge on his jumper. He glanced at James and an instant frown appeared, "James Potter, you should be in Transfiguration right now. Get to class."

James scowled once more at Scorpius and strutted off. Albus and Scorpius watched after him was frightened looks upon his face.

And this wasn't the end of it.

~X~

_A/N: Sooo, that's the proper introduction to James Potter. He doesn't seem very nice at all... I don't want to make him seem completely awful and horrible but I'm afraid I'm making him seem that way... and what I've got planned for him so far doesn't make it any better. Hopefully chapters even further into the future will do James justice. _

_Wasn't actually planning on having Albus reveal the Mauraders Map yet but when I was writing it, it just felt right._

_Thank you to **drumline **for reviewing last chapter! But people... need more reviews! I'm really enjoying this story and I want to know if you are too... **Please review!**_


	5. Christmas Time With The Potters

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 5- Christmas Time At The Potters~_

The next few months went faster than Scorpius ever thought. He thought settling into Hogwarts would be the hardest thing he would ever had to do, but it hadn't been bad at all.

With Albus by his side, his first months away from home had been made easy. Although they had an instant connection, their bond had only grown and grown since they had first met. Albus was bubbly, though naturally quite logical and he could easily be at the peak of popularity. But he had stuck to Scorpius' side completely since the beginning. Scorpius was still shy and quiet around other people, yet he and Albus could absolutely chat for hours and hours on end.

Albus found Scorpius endearing, interesting and adorable. He knew he got on amazingly well with Scorpius because their personalities matched. Scorpius thought Albus was friendly, bubbly and extremely kind to him and he knew Albus would do anything for anyone, and he found himself more willing day by day, to do anything for Albus too.

They had completely warmed together and for two boys whose fathers had hated each other so strongly, it was completely shocking that their sons got on so well.

Even for any two boys who didn't have fathers with such a rivalry, it would be strange for them to be so close. They literally hadn't left each other's sides since the first day. They walked around hip to hip, surprising all the teachers, especially the ones who were around when their parents were in Hogwarts. It made a lot of people quite happy to see the two being able to come together.

James had been difficult. He did not feel that brother should be any where near a Malfoy. The comments shot at Scorpius about his father and heritage did hurt a lot but Scorpius tried to ignore it. James was careful never to say these things when Albus was in earshot, so Albus was not aware of the abuse James shot at his friend. But Scorpius couldn't tell Albus. Yes, his friendship was strong with Albus, but he didn't want to risk anything getting in between them.

His father had actually been quite accepting when he sent him a letter, telling him about Albus. Maybe Astoria had convinced Draco to accept it, maybe they had even argued, but the letter Scorpius had received said that 'although we were surprised at first, as long as your happy Scorpius, we're happy too.' Scorpius knew, that wouldn't have been his father's reaction.

But before they knew it, it was Christmas and they were off back home. It was strange arriving back at platform 9 ¾, the last time Scorpius and Albus were there they didn't even know each other.

The first day back at home was quite surreal for Scorpius in particular. Suddenly, he was so alone. After being around a person non-stop for over three months strange, it was natural to feel a little empty, especially in such a huge house with so little people.

For Albus, it was different. He was among a big family, with activeness always around him, however without Scorpius, it didn't feel quite right.

That was why he had asked his father if Scorpius could come over for dinner one day.

Harry Potter wasn't nervous about having the Malfoy boy in his home, not at all; he actually sounded rather pleasant from Albus' descriptions and his enthusiasm towards the boy, but no, it was asking the father that he was nervous about.

But he had. For Albus' sake. And surprisingly, Draco Malfoy had agreed. He said that he would trust him with his son for a night, as long he promised to protect him and treat him with respect. Harry thought that really, that was fair enough.

So here Scorpius was, in the Potter household. He appeared in the chimney by floo, after his father had stuttered himself through an excuse about not being able to bring him.

Albus was sitting on the sofa, tapping his foot impatiently. His sister was also excited to meet the boy he had been talking non-stop about from when he came back home and all the way through Christmas day.

When the green fire blared in front of him and the small blonde boy appeared there, Albus' genuine grin stretched across his face again. Scorpius couldn't help but return the smile as he saw his friend from across the room.

Instantly, Albus jumped off the sofa, sprinted towards Scorpius and threw his arms around the smaller boy. Scorpius shuddered back, his spine hitting the wall behind as his friend squeezed him in his arms. But it didn't matter. He had missed Albus. And that was all there was to say.

"Gosh Scor! I've missed you so much it's unbelievable!" Albus squealed, only clutching Scorpius closer to his chest, "Obviously, that means I have to have my Scor by my side for the rest of my life now."

Scorpius couldn't help but allow a small giggle to escape his lips and Albus rocked him side to side in his arms, "_Your _Scor?"

"Yup," Albus pushed Scorpius gently away from him, so he could look properly into those silver eyes, "Yup. You're _my _Scor. Which means you have to be my friend forever, no matter whether you like it or not." Albus tapped Scorpius' nose in that playful way he always did, which made Scorpius blush as per usual. Albus couldn't help but like making Scorpius blush, "Come on! I've got to introduce you to my family!"

Scorpius had expected Grimmauld Place to be darker. It did formerly belong to the Black family, after all. It was decorated by warm patterned knitted blankets draped over the sofa and small table. Bright curtains with flowers hung in front of the windows as a shiny piano sat underneath them. Many pictures of the Potters, as well as the extended Weasley clan sat over the fireplace and hung on the walls. And of course, tinsel was entwined around the fireplace too, as well as a healthy looking Christmas tree sitting in the corner, with enchanted decorations floating around. Mistletoe was growing over the ceiling which Scorpius was careful to ignore.

As Scorpius was dragged down the corridor, he noticed the burgundy walls which also had family photos, as well as photos of deceased family and friends Scorpius realised but also appreciated. There were also more Christmas decorations on the walls and banisters.

Albus suddenly halted at a set of stairs and glanced up. Scorpius followed Albus' gaze, only to see a withered looking house elf standing there, with a small broom.

"Kreacher, is mum and dad and everyone in the kitchen?" Albus asked casually.

The house elf, Kreacher, looked upon Albus, then his eyes glared at Scorpius, "Yes, Master Albus," The elf continued to stare at Scorpius, the boy shifting uncomfortably, "He has Black blood in him."

Albus frowned but continued on, "Uh, yeah. Thanks Kreacher."

Scorpius' wrist was grabbed again as he was dragged away, "Sorry about him. He's old. But he's actually not that bad when you get to know him."

"I didn't think your family would have house elves…" Scorpius muttered, yet loud enough for the brown haired boy to hear.

"Well, Aunt Hermione always says we should let him go, but Kreacher refuses to. He says he will always stay in the Black house. And he's happy doing what he does. Mum doesn't make him do very much most of the times. Sometimes run errands or something like that." Albus shrugged.

Suddenly they reached a door and Albus stopped. He glanced at Scorpius who's eyes were slightly bulged out. He just realised he was going to meet the great Harry Potter. Not only the great Harry Potter, but his best friend's dad. And mum. And by the sounds of it, other members of the family too.

"It's okay, they don't bite. They bark though." Albus said with a roll of his eyes as he opened the door.

A large wooden table ran through the room with a small kitchen at the end of the room. Crowded around the table and standing in the kitchen, were adults, children, teenagers and _redheads. _Mostly redheads.

Scorpius recognised some of them instantly, just from the constant pictures bombarding everyone of him in the Daily Prophet. Sitting at the head of the table, was a man who looked like an older version or Albus. With shaggy brown hair and piercing green eyes, but what was different and most recognisable was the glasses and lightening shaped scar poking through his bangs.

Albus' dad. Harry Potter.

Sitting next to him was a ginger haired man with a slight pot belly. Scorpius remembered Albus telling him about this man's obsession over food, which Scorpius then assumed was the reason for the belly. He had round brown eyes, which reminded Scorpius of Rose Weasley's, Albus' cousin who was in their year and had got into Gryffindor. He saw Rose sitting next to the man, and he was grateful that at least he knew her, even if he had only spoken to her on a few occasions.

Rose's dad, Albus' uncle. Ronald Weasley.

Across the table was another man, but Scorpius knew who this was, just by the looking at him first glance. Tall and lean, Scorpius had seen this man working in Weasley Wizard Wheezes, the few times he had been into the shop.

Another of Albus' uncles, George Weasley.

Scorpius was able to deduce who one of the women were standing in the kitchen, by the fact she was the only redheaded female adult in the room. And there was only one of the older generation of original Weasleys who were a female. She looked no older than thirty five and could tell that in her prime, would have been an extremely beautiful.

This was Ginevra, Ginny Weasley, Albus' mother.

Scorpius was unsure who the second women with brown hair was in the room. She could have been any of Albus' aunts. But when she moved to stand behind Rose and Ron and placed hands on her husband and daughter's shoulder, Scorpius realised.

She must be Hermione Granger Weasley, Rose's mother and Albus' aunty.

Four were children. Two of them he knew, James Potter who he did not have a particular liking for, was standing in the kitchen next to the other boy. Rose Weasley of course, but a ginger girl and boy who he did not recognise. But, remembering the family photos on the wall, he realised the small girl, no more than eight years old was part of the Potter clan.

She was Lily Luna Potter, Albus' sister.

From pure guessing skills and by company that was around, Scorpius assumed the last boy was Hugo Weasley, Rose's brother and the younger child of Ron and Hermione. Also, Albus' cousin, but he would have to make sure.

The last person looked like he was in his late teens, early twenties. He had startling blue eyes and hair, a slightly pointed nose and pale skin. He looked extremely quirky, wearing a t-shirt with the logo of a Muggle band, which Scorpius didn't remember the name of. He was also extremely handsome and there was no way of denying it.

Judging by the looks and the age, Scorpius guessed that this was Teddy Lupin, who was Harry's god-son and also very close to Albus from what he had heard.

"Hey, Scorpius has arrived!" Albus said cheerfully, stepping in the room and beckoning Scorpius to join him.

Scorpius stepped hesitantly into the room and offered a small smile, "Th-thank you for inviting me." He said, in a state of nerves.

With a warm smile, Harry stood up, as well as other members of the family. He offered a hand to Scorpius which the blonde took timidly.

"It's nice to meet you, Scorpius," Harry said in a friendly way, shaking Scorpius' hand, "Especially after Albus has told us so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr Potter." Scorpius took a deep breath, feeling slightly more relaxed.

"Please, call me Harry. 'Mr Potter' is far too formal for me." Harry chuckled, as they released each other's hands.

"Okay… Harry." Scorpius nodded.

After a few more introductions to what he already knew, Scorpius felt much better. He knew Albus' family was not going to be intimidating in any way. They were extremely friendly and welcoming, except for James who had slipped away, not that Scorpius minded. Lily was very nice, though almost overly nice, as she seemed to already be planning hers and Scorpius' engagement. He was right, the other boy was Albus' cousin, Hugo. George was also comforting, as he made small jokes to lighten Scorpius' mood and they re-introduced themselves.

From behind George, Teddy came, holding out a hand for Scorpius.

"Nice to finally meet my cousin," He smirked widely. Scorpius had almost forgotten that they were second cousins. His father had mentioned it so long ago, when he was quite young so Scorpius never questioned why they weren't in touch with Teddy. But now he realised it was probably for the simple reason that his father didn't want to be in touch.

"It's nice to meet you too." Scorpius hesitantly said, shaking his cousin's hand.

"We'll have to get to know each other better soon, won't we?" Teddy chuckled.

"Y-yeah."

"Don't be nervous, we're family," Teddy ruffled the smaller boy's hair, "How was Christmas?"

"Yeah, Christmas at Malfoy manor must be an interesting affair." Ron snorted, taking a seat down at the table again.

Scorpius' cheeks heated up again, as Albus guided him towards the table, both sitting down next to each other, "I-It was good, thank you."

"Did you get presents?" Hugo asked enthusiastically, bobbing up and down on the spot.

"I got a few books and a Potions set… I didn't really want anything else." Scorpius looked at Albus for support who quietly nudged his hand.

"My dad got me my very first, proper broom!" Hugo exclaimed with a satisfied grin, "Do you play Quidditch, Scorpius?"

"Um, no… I don't have much interest in Quidditch." Scorpius said with a sheepish smile.

"Unlike your father then." Ginny smiled kindly, resting a hand on Scorpius' shoulder as she walked past.

"Well, at least that means the Potters won't have any proper competition then?" George grinned, prodding Albus who he sat next to.

"Your father was a very good Quidditch player," Harry admitted, with a reluctant nod, "Gave me a run for my money."

"He never talked about Quidditch games against you…" Scorpius smirked to himself and Albus, "Probably a bit embarrassed."

They all couldn't help but laugh at that comment, though that made Scorpius blush. He realised that in nature he was probably more like the Weasleys and Potters than his own parents, but he couldn't talk about his father in that way. Hermione noticed the worried glance on his face straight away, "Don't worry honey, we wouldn't laugh if it were in a nasty way. We make jokes about each other all the time…" She suddenly turned her head to glare at her husband, "Especially Ron."

Ron grinned at once, "Life wouldn't be fun if I didn't."

They went on to keep chatting for about half an hour and Scorpius soon felt more and more comfortable with the Weasleys. They were friendly and there's no point pretending they weren't and Scorpius got on very well with all of them so far it would seem. There was no hostile feelings shooting towards him, which was nice to know.

Albus insisted on dragging Scorpius out to the garden, even in the cold, where a car sat on the grass. Harry, Ron and Teddy soon joined them and explained and the two older men explained about an enchanted car, belonging to Arthur Weasley, which they used to fly to Hogwarts in their second year. They told the Malfoy how this car was also enchanted and also a Ford Anglia, except not blue, but red. They used to go and fly it around over London when they were younger.

Scorpius also got more of an opportunity to speak to Teddy. He found out that Teddy had just left Hogwarts and he had gone to study wandlore in Germany. Scorpius had always been fascinated by wandlore, so he was able to talk to the Metamorphmagus about what the study was like

Teddy was extremely surprised by the intellect of his eleven year old cousin. Yes, he knew he had to be clever as he was in Ravenclaw, but he knew so much about wandlore already, about the same as Teddy knew, and Teddy had not known nearly as much before the beginning of his studies in September. He was thoroughly impressed. And also rather happy that he was getting on so well with Scorpius. Although Teddy did consider the Weasley clan his family, having someone he was actually blood related to did make him happy and he hoped he could get to know Scorpius more, who so far had made a very good impression.

When the five boys started to make their way back into the house, they were surprised to see an owl, which none of them recognised, come surging towards them. It settled on the window pane, next to a flower pot, a package sitting between it's beak.

Harry stepped forward, assuming it was for one of the Potters and plucked it from it's beak. With a frown, the shaggy haired man turned to Scorpius.

"It's for you, Scorpius."

Scorpius' eyes widened in confusion but he accepted the letter gratefully. When he saw the Hogwarts symbol on the back and the stamp saying 'confidential' he suspected what it was.

"I-I think it's private." He muttered, looking for Albus' support.

Albus understood and immediately came to Scorpius' rescue, "How about we go up to my room? I needed to show you it anyway!"

The friends climbed the many stairs of Grimmauld Place while gripping the package tightly to his chest. He suspected what this was, and he hoped and prayed it was.

When they reached Albus' room, the most noticeable thing was the Quidditch posters and scarves which covered the walls. Scorpius saw a small Christmas tree, with enchanted shooting stars circling it. The room was a fair size, with a big bed sitting in the middle with red covers.

"Is it… the necklace?" Albus asked curiously, grabbing Scorpius' wrist and forcing him to take a seat on the bed.

"Y-yeah… I think."

Albus watched as Scorpius tugged on the envelope, gently ripping it. He pulled out the letter and emptied the little package onto the bed.

Scorpius read the letter out loud, knowing Albus would understand: "_Mr Malfoy, I hope you're having a good Christmas. I'm sure you'll be even more pleased to find out the stone is ready for you and I thought to get it to you as soon as possible. If there are any problems, you know where I am. Your sincerely, Headmistress McGonagall."_

No words were exchanged as Scorpius felt tingles of anticipation run through him, as well as some sparking from Albus. But hopefully… in a few seconds he wouldn't be able to feel anything from Albus, not that he didn't want to, because Albus' emotions were always quite lovely, but it was more convenient.

As he opened the soft cloth around the stone, his eyes twinkled as he saw the golden crystal shine. He couldn't help but release a breathy gasp as well as a shaky smile.

The last emotion he felt before he slipped the stone around his neck was a wave of happiness aimed towards himself coming from his friend, before it was blocked.

Scorpius felt dizzy for a moment, like a clear glass was placed in front of his whole body. His eyes flickered shut, trying to stop the faintness from overcoming him. It felt like one of his senses had been cut off and it was _bliss. _

The realisation that he only had to endure his own feelings was satisfying. All of the sudden he felt so relaxed and he could finally concentrate on his own emotions. Be concerned, with his own problems and not everyone else's too.

Albus slid a hand over Scorpius' forearm, concerned as the boy's eyes were shut and he looked faint, "Are you okay, Scor? How does it feel?"

Scor slowly opened his eyes, met by a bright green smiling back at him, "Amazing."

~X~

_A/N: This has taken me quite a lot time to update which I'm sorry for! I rushed the end of this chapter a bit, just because I'm not going to have any internet over Christmas, but wanted to post it before that, and it's kind of good for Christmas, even if it's not the most Christmassy chapter! That does mean I'll have lots of time to write though! Yay!_

_But anyway, I was so happy to introduce all the other characters, particularly Teddy. While writing this, I came up with a lot of ideas for him in the future, so I can't wait to introduce them. I've planned about half of the story so far and basically, this story is going to go on for a VERY long time. That's all I'm gonna say at this point._

_Thank you to drumline and ekbellatrix for reviewing last chapter! Much appreciated!_

_And to answer drumline's question, which was "Are you going to follow Scor/Al only through the first year? Or are you going to fast forward to their 6th or 7th year to show how their friendship has developed?"_

_-Well, this is actually gonna be the last chapter in their first year at Hogwarts, unfortunately. The next chapter will be a quick one, in the third year I think, then it will fast forward again to the fifth year, where A LOT will happen. At the moment I've only planned up to the end of the sixth year, but I think I would like to do about after Hogwarts as well, unless you all think that's dragging it out too long? I guess we won't know until we get to that point._

_If there are any other questions, feel free to ask!_


	6. Rumours

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 6- Rumours~_

It seemed that when you were with Albus Potter, time flew by far too quickly. When you had a friend as good as Albus Potter by your side, you were happy to the point where you amost didn't notice the world around you. That's what Scorpius thought any way.

Albus felt a similar way. He didn't realise how important it was to have friends before he met Scorpius. He had always just had his family for company. But now it was different. Now he had met Scorpius Malfoy and friendship was one of the most important thing to him, because Scorpius meant the world to him.

Their first year at Hogwarts was over before the two boys even felt like they had started. Before they knew it, they were back at home for Summer holidays, preparing for the next year to come, safe in the knowledge that if they had another year like the last at Hogwarts, it would be perfect.

If the duo were close in their first term, it was nothing compared to their growing relationship after Christmas. The thing with Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter was that their personalities clicked. They matched and complimented each other. Albus was constantly bubbly and enthusiastic, saying the sweetest things all the time. He would provoke the perfect reactions out of the younger boy. Scorpius was quieter, but being with Albus gave him more confidence. Albus learnt a lot from Scorpius when it came to more knowledgeable things, especially as, for a Ravenclaw, he struggled more than his housemates with school.

Albus and Scorpius understood and admired one another. They told each other everything about their family life and childhood, to if there were any problems in the past they could discuss it with each other. If there were any problems in their life in the present, the other would be able to give advice.

Albus understood that Scorpius had a secluded childhood and didn't actually blame the Malfoy's parents for the way they protected Scorpius. He understood how hard it was for Scorpius to be able to feel others emotions, and how much it meant to him to now have the _Baralime _Stone so he didn't need to deal with that. He understood.

Scorpius understood how the Potters had always lived their life in the spotlight with Albus' father being the most famous Wizard on the earth. He listened when Albus complained about the expectations he had to live up to and how it was very hard for him to do so. He didn't want to be outshone, yet he didn't feel he should be someone he's not if it didn't live up to the rest of the world's standards. Scorpius understood.

The arrival of the _Baralime _Stone had been hugely significant to Scorpius. Since the day he had received the stone from Professor McGonagall, he had been so much more relaxed. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted of his shoulders and it was _great. _His parents had noticed his more upbeat behaviour, as did Albus, being as close to Scorpius as he was.

The friends smoothly returned to Hogwarts, the first few months going by just as quick as they had the year before. Scorpius was excited about the new studies he would encounter in year two of Hogwarts, whereas Albus was more enthusiastic about the fact it was the current Ravenclaw Seeker's last year and he had already been discussing with the Captain of the team the possibility of getting into the team the following year.

Sometime after Halloween though, Scorpius noticed a slight change in Albus. He seemed more solemn, more distant. He noticed how Albus would get more frustrated easily, often muttering a string of curses to himself if he made a mistake.

He constantly shied away from unneeded and _unwanted _attention, the only one who he was truly speaking to properly these past few weeks being Scorpius. Scorpius didn't think any one had noticed, except him. Maybe Rose had noticed as she often gave her cousin worried glances when he would dismiss her.

At first, Scorpius worried he had done something wrong himself. He soon realised this couldn't be as soon as he noticed that he was the only one Albus properly paid attention to. He thought maybe Albus was struggling with school, but he didn't seem to be affected at all in class nor outside, his homework always on time and he might ask Scorpius a few questions as he would usually do. The best conclusion Scorpius could come to was that Albus was nearly a teenager and he would start getting a bit grumpier and things like that, as would happen to him eventually.

Scorpius did consider taking his necklace with the stone off so he could feel if Albus was in any sort of emotional pain but Scorpius had decided against it. Scorpius _never _took his necklace off, unless he was completely alone or sometimes it did give him a head ache so maybe then. And… he didn't _want _to feel any pain Albus was in. Because he knew… that although he had to endure others pain in the past, it would effect him so much more if it was the sorrow of his dear friend.

So one night, when they were the only two in their dorm and Albus lay on his bed with his head buried in the pillow, Scorpius decided that he would have to find out with words.

He shut his book firmly before crawling from his bed to Albus' and sitting down next his friend. Slowly he lay down next to the brown haired boy, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Albus felt the weight of the smaller boy dip in the bed and sighed. He fidgeted slightly, but no more.

"Al… I think it's time you told me what's wrong?" Scorpius said uncertainly, his eyes still shut.

Albus shifted his weight somewhat, before furrowing his eyebrows and pushing his face even further into the pillow, "It's nothing. Nothing important."

"Albus… it's always important… because we're friends and I-I don't like to see you sad." Scorpius opened his eyes as Albus lifted his head so silver met green.

Albus let a small smile quirk his lips, something which never failed to grace him when Scorpius was around, "Thanks Scor… that means a lot."

"So… what is it?"

Albus took a deep breath and rolled over onto his back, staring at the ceiling along with Scor, "It's my parents. There's rumours going around that they're splitting up."

Scorpius frowned instantaneously, "But your parents seem so close…?"

"Apparently, my mum was seen coming out of a hotel with her ex-boyfriend, Dean Thomas," Albus worried his bottom lip between his teeth, "I've met Dean loads of times. He's a really decent guy… I didn't think he would do that. Him and my father are good friends."

Scorpius shook his head and grabbed Albus' hand, "Al… you know it's not true don't you? It was probably an innocent situation which was just turned around by the press."

Albus nodded, closing his eyes as he did so, "I know that. I'm just… so annoyed!"

Albus rolled back over and hugged the pillow to his face again. He let out a groan and gripped the pillow tighter.

Scorpius felt a tug to his heart as he watched him friend in this manner. He felt the need to comfort him straight away, so always turned on his belly and draped an arm over Albus' back, snuggling into the Potter's side.

Albus _did _feel a wave of comfort as his friend embraced him. He couldn't resist reaching out to Scorpius and holding the blonde in his arms.

"Scor…" Albus whispered, "What am I feeling?"

Scorpius was taken back by the sudden question. He knew what Albus meant and what that meant he would do. But… Scorpius didn't like to… yet he knew his friend needed comfort in that moment and some sort of closure in his own way. And Albus obviously didn't understand quite how he felt about the situation with his parents.

Reaching between them, slowly Scorpius removed his necklace, for what was definitely the first time this month. Thankfully, only one other's emotions hit him, although they weren't particularly good.

What Scorpius could feel from Albus was just complete and utter _frustration. _Albus was obviously frustrated with the situation on hand and the way in which the press always twisted things and exposed their family so much to the entire Wizarding world. There was a slight comfort radiating off the other boy, due to consoling Scorpius was offering but mostly just _frustration._

"You're frustrated," Scorpius stated simply, "Because of the newspapers. You don't want your family to be treated in this way."

"Yeah… that's what it is," Albus sighed into Scorpius' shoulder, "I've hated the way they've treated my family for years but this is just _too _much. I can't stand it. I'm not the type who likes to be in the spotlight anyway but then they do _this…" _Albus gritted his teeth and scrunched his eyelids together, "I know my mum didn't cheat. At least… I hope…"

"Your mum _hasn't _cheated," Scorpius said firmly, "She hasn't because I know she loves your dad. Don't make them doubt your mum. She's a good person. As are you and all your family. Don't let them turn your mind. Your safe in the knowledge that that's not true. Your birthday is coming up soon... That's what you should focus on."

~X~

A week went by where Albus started to seem more like himself again. He became slightly louder and more playful, back to his old self again but Scorpius knew there was still doubts in his mind about his parents.

Scorpius constantly tried to reassure Albus. He would tell him to ignore the rumours because they weren't true but Albus would always say an exasperated 'I know' and 'Don't worry'.

One morning, they were eating breakfast while chatting about a potions essay they had to write and then make the potion in class. As usual, they were partners so were discussing the order in which to add the ingredients etc.

Post soon started to arrive and owls flooded the Great Hall, swooping down and dropping parcels and letters to students.

Scorpius received a letter from his parents which he tucked into his robes to read later. He noticed immediately when Albus got one from his own parents.

Albus gulped but ripped open the letter, ignoring Scorpius' glances of worry. He opened up the letter straight away and almost instantly breathed a sigh of relief.

_Dear Albus,_

_I'm sure you're doing just fine at school, as always. How are you? And how's Scorpius? Have you heard anything more from the Quidditch Captain? _

_I hate to think that you have heard the rumours before we got to explain but I assume you have. I don't want you to worry, so thought I would explain. The rumours about your mum are not true in any way and we both know that. In fact, I was even there at the hotel with Dean and your mum when those pictures were taken! We had met Dean for dinner in the hotel while Lily was staying with Fleur and Bill, and I stayed to pay while Dean and your mum waited outside. The pictures were obviously taken then so it looked as if they were leaving the hotel alone. Really, the papers will do anything for a story these days. _

_We've tried to ignore the press as much as possible and you should too. I really hope you haven't been worrying about the situation and I'm sorry I haven't written sooner. Been busy down at work with a current case, which has only made the situation worse because I haven't been around to give any statements to the press myself. _

_I truly wish the press would leave us alone but I guess that's the price I pay for saving the Wizarding world. _

_I'll write again soon to fill you in, _

_Your dad._

Albus allowed Scorpius to read through the letter soon after him. He couldn't help but smile widely and give Albus one of those _I've told you so _expressions.

"Scorpius… thanks so much for being so supportive," Albus said, slightly embarrassed but hugged his friend any way, "You're amazing and the best friend a person could have. Really, thank you."

~X~

_A/N: I hope you all had a great Christmas and an amazing start to the new year! _

_This chapter is quite short, but really it was just a filler chapter. I plan to go straight to their 5th year next to start the real story, but thought it might be too much of a skip. This way you can see a bit how much their friendship had developed and how comfortable they were together. _

_So as I said, next chapter will be going to their 5th year together where the true drama will start and more sweet moments between the boy will occur. _

_Over the holidays I did a lot of planning for this story and trust me, it's going to be _long. _I wasn't originally going to do it, but I've decided to add another pairing in with canon characters and it will be VERY dramatic. It won't be very focused on their story but I might even do a story on the side for them? If it comes to that. I've planned up to the 38th chapter and they haven't even left school yet... Eeek._

_Okay, I hope you all enjoyed that chapter everyone, even if it was short! Thanks to **drumline, EKdark **and **Lizzy0308 **for reviewing last chapter! Always appreciated and please continue to review!_


	7. Pang To The Heart

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 7- A Pang To The Heart~_

Scorpius watched Albus from across the class as the brown haired boy chatted to that Hufflepuff girl, Danielle, Scorpius thought was her name. Albus had been talking to her a lot recently in class… Scorpius often saw his friend's eyes following the mousy haired girl as they walked down the corridor or when he was next to Scorpius in class, Albus would make the extra effort to go and sit next to Danielle.

Scorpius realised that over the years he and Albus had become more defined as people. They were still just as close, but it was just people understood and knew their personalities better. Albus had easily become one of the most popular boys in Ravenclaw since the beginning of their fifth year, with his bubbly personality and just pure kindness, more people started to notice and he started to develop other friendships, outside his and Scorpius'.

Of course, his and Scorpius' relationship had not grown any weaker, if not stronger, it's just that they had become different. Scorpius was still quiet and reserved, recently he was spending most his time studying for his OWLs. He tried to make Albus work hard as well, but really he wasn't putting as much effort in as he could do and Scorpius didn't understand why he was the one more worried about that than Albus himself.

A bit part of Albus' growing popularity was probably the fact that Albus had gained the position of Ravenclaw Seeker in his third year. And a very good one at that, by far the best in the school. His fellow housemates had seemed more captivated by Albus when he was winning all their Quidditch games for them, naturally. And other students in other houses who also had an interest in Quidditch, suddenly worshipped the young Seeker who had inherited the incredible skills of his forefathers.

Scorpius didn't mind Albus making new friends nor anything else like that, what he did mind was when said friends started making fun of him. He knew they didn't mean it in a rude way, but when you're constantly being called 'Albus' little follower' or even 'stalker' at some points, it got annoying.

What hurt even more was when James harassed him. He never did it around Albus, only when Scorpius was on his own. And Scorpius still refused to tell Albus. He didn't want to cause anything unnecessary between them. Even though James' harassment had escalated more and more, he still didn't tell. Even though James had even got violent, pushing and occasionally hitting him, he still didn't tell Albus. Because Albus loved his brother and he didn't want to ruin that. Scorpius just savoured the fact that this was James' last year in Hogwarts, so he would no longer be able to harm him after.

When he came back with cuts and bruises, he would stutter excuses to Albus about falling over or being careless with a potion. Albus didn't entirely believe it, but he knew his friend wouldn't lie to him at the same time, so just dismissed it and would tend to Scorpius' wounds as best as he could.

At the moment, Scorpius had a slight bruise over his eye, because James had pushed him into a wall and Scorpius had hit his head not so gracefully, just this morning. He hadn't had time to use any magic to disguise it so had hurried to class, trying to hide it behind his hair.

Physically, Albus had changed more than Scorpius. Albus had grown much taller and was nicely built, being a Quidditch player and all. The only change in his facial features was the fact that he looked more mature, and also had to shave from time to time, but his piercing green eyes were just as striking as always and his dark hair still untidy.

Scorpius however, had simply mostly gotten taller. There was no question that he was a lanky boy, only a few centimetres shorter than Albus, yet he had no meat to him. He was skinnier than some girls really. He looked older in the face slightly, but Albus always teased him for still having a 'baby face'. Really, the main difference was that the boys were both more mature in personality. They weren't constantly giggling like children; in fact, they were just no longer _children, _but instead they were turning into young men.

What had particularly become a big issue was his lack of interest for girls. While other boys in his year, including Al, had started to notice the opposite gender and think of them in a _different _way to they had done before, Scorpius felt nothing. He liked girls in the way that he could talk to them and feel comfortable around them as friends. Scorpius talked to Rose a lot recently for example, especially about their studies and Scorpius now considered Rose a friend to him and vice versa. But other than those feelings of friendship… Scorpius had never felt any romantic inclination towards a girl. But if he said he didn't feel any romantic inclination towards anyone… would be a lie.

Why his eyes followed boys, he did not know. Why he was cursed with the ability to notice which _male _was handsome, he did not know. Scorpius was clever and probably deep down he did know the reason, just didn't want to admit it to himself quite yet.

And then there was Albus.

See, as Albus became more interested in girls, the more jealous Scorpius became. No, Scorpius was never jealous when Albus made other friends, but the thought of him in a _romantic _relationship, really got Scorpius' blood boiling.

Albus would talk about girls confidently with Scorpius, saying which girl he thought looked pretty, or if he wasn't being so polite, 'hot'. Scorpius would listen, as he always did, but his face would heat up or he would grit his teeth, wishing Albus didn't feel that way for others.

When Albus had started to flirt with the Danielle girl, Scorpius couldn't stand it. He hated seeing her with Albus, _his _Albus.

To say Scorpius was severely confused at the moment, was an understatement. Becoming a teenager, was proving harder than he ever could have thought.

Scorpius continued to stare at Albus and Danielle, giggling at the back of the room. He watched as Albus delicately placed a hand on Danielle's arm and she leaned into the touch willingly.

The blonde tore his gaze from the two and tried to take notice of Professor Longbottom. Scorpius did like Herbology, he thought it was an interesting study and was more useful to your life than others would think. Though, at the moment they were mostly just going over things for their exams and Scorpius wasn't going to take it the following year, for NEWTs. It wouldn't help him with what he wanted to do in the future, which was study wandlore.

Although Scorpius was quite obviously a Ravenclaw, he did receive one Slytherin trait from his father, which was ambition. And Scorpius was ambitious, definitely.

Since the death of Garrick Ollivander, about a decade after the war and also due to the conditions of the war he faced and the illness he had gained from the troubled times, there was not a truly decent wandmaker in the United Kingdom. Ollivander had remained the best, even after death.

But Scorpius wanted to become a wandmaker himself, and he wouldn't settle for second best. He wanted to be just as good, if not better than Ollivander. Though, as ambitious as he was, didn't feel he could do it completely alone. Which was why he needed Teddy.

Since their first meeting at Grimmauld Place in Scorpius' first year, Teddy and Scorpius had realised they had more in common then they would have thought, with similar ambitions and goals. Teddy also wanted to a wandmaker. Him and Scorpius met on several occasions over the years and were constantly writing to each other anyway, mostly discussing Teddy's study of wandlore. Draco Malfoy had not even objected when Scorpius asked if Teddy could come to Malfoy Manor for dinner one night to his surprise, and after that, he had even asked Teddy's grandmother, Andromeda round as well, being their only relatives left alive.

One day last year, the subject had come up about what Teddy wanted to do after he finished his study of wandlore, where he informed Scorpius of his dream. When they both realised their goal was similar, naturally they had instantly started to make arrangements about opening up a shop together, where they could sell their wands.

Scorpius had it all planned out already. And nothing would stop him. Not even his teenage worries.

"God, I don't know why I took Herbology!" Henrietta groaned from next to the Ravenclaw. Henrietta and Scorpius weren't exactly friends, but they were on speaking terms since their first meeting on their first day at Hogwarts. They would talk if they sat next to each other in class and may talk in the hall sometimes, but very occasionally, "I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I took this class. It doesn't help me at all."

Scorpius nodded, bowing his head to look at his textbook in front of him, "It's interesting, but I don't think I will continue with it next year either."

"That's what's great about you Scorpius," Henrietta smirked, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, "You find _everything _interesting. It's a good trait to have."

"Life would be boring if I didn't." Scorpius muttered, scribbling a few notes as Professor Longbottom looked over at them.

"But sometimes you need to find some things boring, so you can appreciate the more interesting things."

"I appreciate each and everything individually," Scorpius shrugged, "I don't need to think anything is lesser than another thing, just because I don't like it as much. They're just as important; even if it is not to me."

"You're different you are." Henrietta chuckled, shaking her head.

"I would rather be different than be like everyone else." Scorpius smiled.

Scorpius waited outside the class for Albus after packing up rather slowly, hoping his friend would have stopped talking to Danielle in the time it took him to get ready, but no. A few more minutes went by and Albus and Danielle were definitely the last out of the class.

Scorpius leant up against the wall, clutching his books to his chest and sighed. He knew that even this bothered him. He thought that maybe he should just leave… but he knew that he would want to see Al immediately after any way.

Albus soon sauntered out the class, Danielle following closely behind him with a grin on her face.

Scorpius admired that face. He didn't know whether she was pretty or not. He guessed she was… she had a lovely smile and nice brown eyes, but they were nothing compared to the brightness of Albus' smile and the beauty of Albus' eyes. But then, nothing was.

"So, I'll see you in Defence I guess. Kind of glad I have so many of my classes with you now," Albus said with a dashing smile, one that would have any one falling at his feet.

Danielle tucked her mousy hair behind her ear and a slight pink tinted her cheeks, "I am too. I don't think I would get through half my classes if it weren't for you," She glanced down the corridor as some girls, other Hufflepuffs, stood at the end of the corridor, watching intently, "I better get going. I'll see you around, Albus."

"See you."

Danielle quickly scurried away, joining her friends who giggled and linked arms with her as soon as she reached them. Albus' eyes followed her as she strutted away, the quirk of his lips not leaving.

Scorpius clenched his jaw together as he saw the way Albus watched her, "Are you ready to go?"

Albus suddenly snapped out of his gaze and blinked at Scorpius, "Oh yeah, sure Scor."

They made small talk as they headed up to the Ravenclaw common room, Scorpius inquiring about Albus' studies and Albus answering with his usual response of "You shouldn't worry about me so much, but you should focus on yourself." That always seemed to warm Scorpius' heart.

Albus was in front once they had climbed all the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower and reached the door.

"Give me food, and I shall live; give me water, and I shall die. What am I?"

Scorpius looked to Albus as he looked as if he was about to answer. But Albus stared at the door, dumbfounded. Scorpius frowned slightly; that's strange, Albus could always work out the riddles of the Ravenclaw common room.

"You are fire." Scorpius responded instead of Albus, like solving the riddle was as easy as breathing.

Albus almost blushed, knowing that he was so distracted he couldn't even get into the common room. Scorpius just shot him a stern glance before they made their way up the stairs, to their room.

Scorpius' bed was covered with books which he hadn't wished to remove, even for sleeping. Both boys loosened their ties and threw their robes off, before Scorpius jumped on his bed and opened his Potions book to study.

The Potter stood at the foot of his bed, grinning at his friend and shaking his head. He sat at the end of the bed, the urge to knock all the books off almost irresistible.

"Scor, you do realise you study too much?" Albus sniggered, reaching towards Scorpius to close the book himself.

As a reflex, Scorpius pulled the book closer to himself, "You don't study enough."

"I study a normal amount of time, thank you very much," Albus tilted his chin up smugly, but Scorpius just hummed in response. Albus couldn't help but chuckle and quickly snapped his hand forward and grabbed the book.

Scorpius' head shot up and he instantly reached out to Albus to try and snatch the book back, "That's _not _fair. You have a Seeker's reflex."

"That is why, you should have learnt to play Quidditch my friend."

Scorpius knew he wasn't going to get his potions book back until Al willed it himself so saved his energy. He sat cross legged on the bed and huffed.

"Scor, can I ask you something?" Albus said hesitantly, seating the book on his lap.

"Is it about Potions?" Scorpius challenged with a cheeky grin.

"Of course, because I spend all my time talking about Potions!" Albus playfully smacked Scorpius with the book, loving the giggle he earned from the blonde, "But no… really… do you know if Danielle likes me?"

Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise and his lips parted, "W-why are you asking me?"

"Because… I thought you might have been able to, you know, feel what she's feeling and everything."

"But Al… I've been wearing the stone like I normally always do… I can't know what she's feeling nor anyone else." Scorpius said, confused as to why Albus did not know this, even though he knew very well about his power.

"I know… I just thought you might have taken it off recently or something…" Albus lay back on the bed, despite the books digging into his back, and leant his head on Scorpius' lap. Scor instantly started stroking Albus' brown locks as if it were the most natural thing in the world, "I really like her."

It felt like a stab in the heart as Albus said those words. It had always been just Albus and Scorpius… but now was it going to be Danielle as well? Scorpius thought that was the reason he was getting so jealous, that Albus might not focus all his attention on him anymore. That there was the possibility of Albus getting as close to someone, as he was to Scorpius.

"I'm sure she likes you too," Scorpius replied with a slightly broken voice, but he was always going to be supportive towards his friend, because at the end of the day, he just wanted Albus to be happy, "How could she not? I don't need to feel her emotions to tell you she must think highly of you."

"Do you think I should stop being such a wimp and just ask her out?" Albus snickered, his emerald eyes meeting Scorpius' stormy silver.

Scorpius choked out a small yes, before turning his head away so their gaze was broken.

"Thanks Scor…" Albus tilted his head back blissfully, ending up admiring Scorpius', "Hey… you've got another bruise."

Scorpius' cheeks flushed as he fiddled with his fringe to hide the blemish, "It's nothing… I just bumped into a wall."

Albus threw his head back as he laughed loudly, "You're so clumsy, Scor. Really, maybe I should follow you around to make sure you don't hurt yourself more often."

Scor smirked, "My knight in shining armour."

~X~

_A/N: I bet you were surprised to see this updated so quickly? Can you believe that I only updated this yesterday? I just sat down to write at about twelve last night and just kept going until I finished. Normally it takes me a few days to write a chapter! I really think that late at night is the best time for me to write. And the fact that I'm so into this story helps as well I guess._

_So, someone suggested that I don't skip straight to the fifth year yesterday but do a few more filler chapters, which I thought was fair enough and everything. But I just didn't want to drag it out any longer and frankly, I didn't have any inspiration at the time to write another filler chapter (Watch when tomorrow I think of an idea for another filler chapter and I'll be like DAMN). And honestly, I was so desperate to get onto the drama in their fifth year as well, as I'm sure a few of you will be happy that I've got onto this part of the story. _

_What I found was funny, was that my own ideas of the boys physical appearances changed in this chapter. I don't know why, but when planning the story, I still thought of Albus and Scorpius as young, probably still eleven year old boys, and hadn't pictured them older yet, which is just plain strange on my part._

_I also wanted to make it clear that the boys were getting more mature in the way they spoke and acted around each other. I think quite unintentionally, I made them more mature in the last chapter as well, when they were talking about Albus' parents etc so I guess it fitted that they had only grown up more here. They still have their playful banter, but Scorpius doesn't blush or giggle as much whereas Albus still teases but is careful not to comment on how 'cute' Scorpius is and stuff like that. _

_Now I'm just blabbering on. Though I think I needed to make a few comments after the big time gap and everything. _

_**drumline, **you will be pleased to know that James will be making some appearances soon and yes, he will be causing some drama!_

_Thanks to **Becca'Babezz, drumline **and **EKdark **for reviewing last chapter! Hope you're happy I updated so soon ;) Will have to try and write chapters for my other stories soon really, but we'll see what happens. Enjoying this story too much write now._

_Decided that I would give you brief previews of the next chapter each time. _

_**Next chapter:: Scorpius decides to go and talk to someone about his confusion. It just so happens that this person is a member of Albus' family and also very proudly gay.**_

_^^Any guesses as to who it may be? _


	8. Who You Are

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 8- Who You Are~_

Scorpius had woken the morning after, having a restless night with dreams consumed with images of love-making and the disturbing this was… that it was with a man. He had buried his face in his hands, letting a few tears fall from his eyes.

Why was this happening to him? He was already different, but _this… _no, this was going to be hard. Why didn't he like girls? Why couldn't he just be normal?

And what was even worse that, he thought the man he was with, might have been Albus. The image of those startling green eyes were imprinted on his mind. But he didn't want it to be Albus. Albus was his _friend. _His _best friend_. He couldn't be having thoughts like that about Albus. So he put that to the back of his mind and dismissed it. It wasn't Albus, of course it wasn't.

Scorpius just wouldn't admit it to himself quite yet.

Scorpius tripped over his own feet as he walked out of class later the day. He stumbled down the corridor, holding his books in his hands. Albus was with Danielle. He had abandoned Scorpius, saying he would be spending lunch time with that stupid Hufflepuff instead.

_Fine. _Scorpius thought. _I don't need you every second of my life. I can do just fine on my own._

And anyway, Scorpius thought he should clear up his own teenage problems right now, because the sooner he could, the sooner he could go back to focusing on his studies.

_Am I gay? _Scorpius thought, the first time he actually used the word, _gay. _

But he didn't know much about… _sexuality _himself. And there was only one person he could approach who knew a lot about sexuality and could probably help him with his worries and help him come to terms with what he was truly feeling at the moment.

Scorpius spotted the other blonde boy across the courtyard, sitting on the table while his boyfriend, Martino Zabini, a Slytherin and also Blaise Zabini's son who he had been with for over a year now. Martino was whispering in his ear, smirking. The other blonde had his arm wrapped around Martino's shoulder's, feigning innocence, which Scorpius knew didn't exist, by hiding behind his hair and blushing.

Scorpius slowly approached the couple, bringing his books to his chest as he felt more and more intimidated.

Martino was the first to notice him and looked up at Scorpius, smiling wickedly, "Well, if it isn't the young Malfoy."

Finally, Louis Weasley looked up at Scorpius, a grin breaking across his handsome face straight away.

Louis Weasley was the youngest child of Bill and Fleur Weasley, so he was also Albus' cousin. He had two older sisters, Victoire and Dominique whom had left Hogwarts now, while he was still in his sixth year.

Louis was known for two things: One, his Veela heritage and inherited Veela beauty and two, his sexuality.

Louis was one eighth Veela, which although didn't seem much, still made him and his sister's abnormally beautiful. Everyone was always infatuated with Louis, girls and boys of all ages admired the face of the youngest Veela left in Hogwarts.

But, much to many girls disappointment, Louis was very openly gay. He talked about his sexuality, the way you would talk about the weather and flaunted it at every opportunity, not because he was a show off, but because it was what was normal for him.

He had known he was gay from a young age, but never actually did have a boyfriend up until Martino Zabini who swooped in and captured the heart of the young Veela. The few times Louis had been at Albus' house while Scorpius was there, he had spoken about how much he was in love with Martino and how wonderful he was. Naturally, the family were happy for him of course. But he also left many hearts broken.

Since he had started seeing Martino, they walked around the school like any other couple would, holding hands, kissing to say goodbye. They hid themselves for no one's sake and Scorpius did admire them for that.

Louis and Scorpius had spoken on a number of occasions. Louis was friendly and there was no doubt about that. He was one of those people who were easy to talk to and you felt comfortable with talking to them. Whether he was trustworthy, Scorpius did not know yet, but he couldn't imagine that Louis wasn't. And anyway, he was just to desperate to comprehend what was wrong with him at the moment to even care. Scorpius hated so much not understanding.

"Ah, Scorpius!" Louis said extravagantly, "How are you at the moment? It feels like months since we last spoke!"

"W-we spoke last week?" Scorpius frowned, tilting his head to the side.

Both Louis and Martino chuckled, exchanging glances as the Ravenclaw blushed, "I said it _feels _like months. You take things far too literally sometimes, Scorpius!" Louis' friendly smile relaxed Scorpius. He patted the seat next to him and gradually Scorpius stepped forward, sitting down nervously and placing his books on his lap, "What is it that you would like to talk about?"

"Um…" Scorpius glanced up at Martino, before turning to Louis again, "Would you mind if I spoke to you alone?"

Martino rolled his eyes and stood up, "Well I think that's my cue to leave," Louis craned his neck with a loving smile. Martino returned the gesture and leaned down, placing a sweet kiss on Louis' lips. Scorpius felt that he should look away, he shouldn't be intruding on their moment, but he couldn't help but stare, entranced with the kiss. It looked so… right.

Martino pulled away and Louis was still smiling, "I'll see you later."

Martino walked away, glancing back at Louis at one point. Scorpius watched Martino walk away and hoped he would be looked at in the same way Louis and Martino look at each other one day.

"So, what's the matter Scorpius?" Louis leaned back, flexing his back slightly as the sun shone down fully on his face.

"Um… it's quite a delicate matter…" Scorpius sighed, turning his head to the side, "But I didn't know who else to come to."

"Well, you know you can talk to me about anything Scorp," Louis shrugged, his lips quirking upwards as he used the nickname he had adopted for Albus' best friend, "As long as it's not about Quidditch or anything like that. I don't know a _thing _about things like that."

"No, no… it's nothing like that…" Scorpius gritted his teeth together until he suddenly blurted out, "How did you know you liked guys?"

Louis' eyes flickered down the younger boy, the smile finally wiped from his face. He observed Scorpius' contorted face and guessed immediately, "You're questioning your sexuality, aren't you?" Scorpius nodded with a huff before burying his face in his hands, "Don't worry, Scorp. Everyone questions their sexuality at some point in their lives. It's only natural."

Scorpius nibbled on his lower lip, "That's the thing though… it's not so much questioning it… I mean, I've never really been attracted to girls…"

"Hm. Me neither," Louis noticed how Scorpius was diverting his gaze from him so he gave him a stern look, "Scorpius, look at me," The Malfoy changed his gaze to focus on the Veela instead again, "Do you notice guys?"

"I've always been able to tell whether a guy is good-looking or not. It's never bothered me before… but recently… everyone's been so caught up with… _girls, _but I'm just not interested."

"What you mean is _Albus _has been caught up with girls?"

A rosy colour brushed over Scorpius' cheek, "Y-yeah… I guess so."

"Do you know how I realised I was gay?" Louis gave a supportive smile, "When I met a gay man and realised I was like him," Louis chuckled, shaking his head, "It had never really bothered me the fact that my eyes didn't follow girls, but boys instead and I'm just the type of person who was relaxed when I realised I was gay. I felt comfortable with it and it didn't feel wrong. In fact, I felt more laidback than I ever had before when I admitted that to myself. Of course there was the problem of telling my family; but I knew who I was. And that was good for me. I didn't care what my family thought and lucky enough, they were rather accepting anyway."

Scorpius hadn't even thought about how his own family would react if they found out. He would assume, not well. His father would not be happy with it at all and Scorpius knew this. But… if what Louis was saying was right, then that was truly who he was and he couldn't deny who he was.

"Did you ever get… dreams?" Scorpius said uncertainly, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"You're already getting the dreams my friend?" Louis smirked, still a gentle glint in his eyes, "Let me tell you something; I still get dreams and me and Martino are _very _sexually active."

"I… didn't need to know that."

Louis giggled, "Well it's only true. No point in lying."

"Yes, but it's not lying if you don't talk about it at all."

"Oh, I'm not going to argue with you, Scorp. You're far too clever for that. I would never be able to outsmart you," Louis held out a hand for Scorpius hesitantly slipped his own into the Weasley's, "Listen, you don't have to decide whether you're gay right now, on the spot. That's not how it works and you're making this far more complicated then it needs to be, you're over thinking it," Louis squeezed the Malfoy's hand, "To me, it sounds like you already know. It's just admitting it to yourself which is the hard part. And listen, there's nothing wrong with being gay. Nothing at-"

"My father would say differently." Scorpius whimpered, his voice slightly broken.

"Well screw your dad!" Louis exclaimed, shaking his head frantically, "What I've noticed is, since I admitted it to myself, is that I've been happier. And I'm sure you would be too. If your dad doesn't want you to be happy… then he's not worth it honey. You should be who you want to be and your dad shouldn't stop you."

Scorpius lowered his head and thought about it. It made sense. Maybe Scorpius was just over thinking it. When he thought of himself with a boy… that was what felt natural. When he thought of himself with a girl… well he couldn't even imagine it. He didn't have to tell his father immediately anyway… nor did he have to start dating anyone. He could just give himself time to get used to it, because Louis was right, Scorpius was starting to feel more comfortable now that he started to accept it.

Scorpius understood that there was nothing wrong about him liking guys, in fact, it felt right. He wasn't prepared to come out or anything, but at least he would be safe in his own knowledge that he knew himself.

"I think I'm gay." Scorpius whispered, bowing his head.

"Join the club." Scorpius looked up at Louis, an unwanted grin spreading across his cheeks. They both started laughing, when Louis wrapped an arm around Scorpius' shoulders, "You can come to me to talk about it any time, Scorp. I'm always here for you. And the main thing is, don't rush into anything. Take your time."

"Thank you, Louis. Really, thank you."

"So…" Louis raised his eyebrows, leaning closer into Scorpius, "Anyone caught your eye?"

Scorpius' eyes bulged and he blushed immediately, one name overcoming his mind, "N-no."

"Ah, you have! Tell me! Come on, at the moment, I'm the only person you can talk to about this! Who?" Scorpius still refused to answer, so Louis pouted, "Okay, if you want to know all the gay guys in the school, you know, for future reference, there's Andrew Dowton, Gryffindor seventh year. He really is quite attractive, lovely eyes. Terry Benton, also Gryffindor but fifth year," Louis nudged Scorpius, "In _your _year. Although, he isn't the cutest boy I've every met. There Christopher Daley, sixth year Hufflepuff and I'm telling you… if I wasn't with Martino, I would be getting into his pants-"

"O-okay enough!" Scorpius stuttered in embarrassment, waving his hands to signal a stop.

"Okay, darling Scorpius. This is something we can speak of at a later stage," Louis unwound his arm from Scorpius' shoulder again, leaning back on the table so he was lying down across it, "Are you going to tell Albus?"

Scorpius bit his lip hard. He would tell Albus, of course he would, Albus would probably be the first person he told after Louis, but he didn't know if he could yet, "I will tell Albus. But when I'm ready. I think it will still take a while to sink in and everything."

"I won't tell anyone. Not even Martino. You take your time, Scorp."

"I'm going to get going… I need to study a bit more. I've been… distracted recently."

"Hm, no doubt," Louis sat upright to shoot a charming smile in Scorpius' direction, "Remember, I'm always here if you need to talk."

"Thank you, Louis."

Gripping his books, Scorpius strode in the direction of the library, letting the events process in his head. So… he had realised that everything that had been going on in his mind, was definitely because he was attracted to men. Probably deep down he had known it before but just didn't want to admit it to himself. He was accepting it more and more by the second. His mind would be at rest and that was what was important. Now he could get through his studies, get through his OWLs, finally knowing who he was.

Scorpius abruptly turned a corner and noticed a kissing couple pressed up against the wall, their mouths firmly clamped together. Scorpius almost ignored them, until he grasped who in fact the couple were.

It was Albus and Danielle.

Danielle's back was leaning on the wall, her long fingers tangled in those beautiful brown locks of Albus'. Albus cupped her face with one hand, letting his hand rest on her waist with the other.

Scorpius guessed that Albus had finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. But what was this feeling? This hurt in his chest? This feeling that his heart was about to snap in two? It wasn't just jealousy anymore, no, it was _heartbreak. _

Scared by his own thoughts, Scorpius rushed away, changing his path to head for the Ravenclaw tower instead.

Just as he started to feel like he had it all figured out, that he could start accepting who he was, his mind headed into confusion as he wished that he was the one kissing Albus, not Danielle.

~X~

_A/N: Ooooooh, I bet you're all so proud of me for updating this so quickly! Had yet another late night yesterday, writing fanfictions. Managed to finish a chapter on my other story, Secrets, then finished this one this morning. I'll probably be like this up until Monday which is when I go back to school so I'm sure you'll be seeing a few more chapters come out by the end of this week. But three days in a row! I'm sure that's like some sort of record for me._

_So, in this chapter Louis Weasley was introduced (yay, I _love _Louis) and he is supposed to be this very outspoken guy but I did want to make the point that he was also very kind. He is a Gryffindor, which I realised I failed to mention in this chapter but I'm sure it will come up later in the story and I hope you're happy to know that we will be seeing more from him and Martino who is completely made up by the way. _

_There's also the point that Scorpius did admit to himself that he was gay this chapter. I'm worried that seems a little rushed (even if the past two chapters have been quite revolved around that) but I wanted to make it clear that he probably did actually know it already, it's just what he was finding hard was admitting it to himself. If you have any comments about the way I did that, please review or send me a message cause I'm a bit worried about it really._

_I think everyone can tell this is going to be one of those fics where Albus is in a relationship etc and Scorpius still likes him blah blah blah, but I'm afraid that from the next chapter, although it isn't going to be that simple._

_Next chapter there's going to be the introduction to a new OC, who was actually mentioned in this chapter (you can guess who it is if you want) and will play quite a big role in the story, through their fifth year anyway._

_So anyway, thank you to **Lizzy0308**_ _and **drumline **for reviewing last chapter and I'm sorry that I'm giving you all hardly any time to review! Hehe, sorry!_

_**Next chapter:: As tensions are high between Scorpius and Albus, the last person Scorpius wants to run into is James Potter. But will things change when a kind stranger helps him?**  
><em>


	9. An Unexpected Fall

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 9- An Unexpected Fall~_

Scorpius lay on his bed, staring at the patterns of midnight blue and shining silver entwined in swirly patterns on the ceiling. An open book was spread over his stomach which he had put down after attempting to study, and his thoughts drifting off. There was no point trying to study, when he was still so distracted.

He was not distracted because he knew now that he did like boys, in fact he felt slightly comfortable because he could move on from his confusion in that department and start to live his life out, even if it would be hard further in the future when he started to tell people. But he would worry about that when it came up.

For now, what was worrying his mind was Albus. And Danielle. He knew he _should _be happy for Al. Albus had found someone who quite obviously made him happy, so Scorpius should really be happy too. But he wasn't. In fact, he was quite the opposite.

The hurt in his chest wouldn't stop. The tears in his eyes were threatening to pour over, tears which he didn't even know why they were there. He wiped them away before they could even fall, as if to deny they were there.

He kept picturing the couple in each other's embrace, sharing something as intimate kisses. It plagued Scorpius' mind completely. He sniffed rolling over onto his side as he thought of Albus. Albus meant so much to him, he knew that of course. He didn't know whether he just wanted Albus all to himself and was scared Danielle was going to take his best friend away from him. At least Scorpius hoped that was what this all was.

But deep down, he knew it wasn't. Just like deep down, he had known he was gay, deep down he knew there was more to these feelings. He knew he wasn't just jealous, he knew there was a reason he was actually in _pain _while seeing Albus in a romantic relationship and never felt this way when Albus made other _friends. _

Did he have a crush on Albus? But… he couldn't have _just _a crush… Albus and him were too close for him to have _just _a crush. He knew he loved Albus… but was it in a different way?

"No!" Scorpius buried his face in his pillow and groaned loudly to himself, trying to dismiss these thoughts. He scrunched his eyes together and squeezed the pillow closer to him.

"No what?"

Scorpius' head shot up, as he worried about his sore eyes but looked Albus straight in the eye as he walked in the room. Albus would know if he started hiding his face that something was wrong. And he would be determined to find out exactly what was wrong with his friend, if Scorpius hid.

So Scorpius confidently stared at Albus in the face and immediately noticed how happy Albus looked, a big grin painted across his face. Seeing his friend so joyful would normally make him feel the same, but… normally it was he who was the one making Albus happy.

"Oh… I'm just finding it hard to study." Scorpius turned his head to the side, not completely lying yet not completely telling the truth either.

"And you were crying cause of that?" Albus tilted his head to the side, a sympathetic look on his face. He crept towards his friend, Scorpius still looking away and sat next to the smaller boy. He slid an arm around Scorpius' waist, not noticing the other boy's fidgeting when he touched him. He urged Scorpius' head down onto his shoulder, Scorpius closing his eyes, feeling so heavenly in Albus' arms. He always loved Albus' embraces, but only now did he realise quite how much, "You're silly, you know that Scor?"

Scorpius nodded into Albus' shoulder, "I know…"

"I asked Danielle out," Albus said, resting his nose on Scorpius' head, savouring having his friend in his arms. He knew that if everything fell down around him, he would still have Scorpius. And he was safe in that knowledge of always having his best friend around him, "We're gonna go on a date the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"I know… I s-"

"She's amazing, Scor. I mean… brilliant," Albus said blissfully, leaning his head back, "I really like her. We even… kissed and everything."

"Al, I know, I-"

"Though, kissing isn't all it lived up to be really," Albus shrugged, twisting his lips, "I thought it would be better but it wasn't really that special."

Tears stung Scorpius' eyes again as Albus ignored him and continued speaking about Danielle. He gritted his teeth, hoping the tears would stop but knew they wouldn't. Instead, Scorpius abruptly stood up, lashing out of Albus' arms.

Albus frowned immediately at the blonde's strange behaviour. He reached out to Scorpius, but he just stepped away.

Scorpius' voice went shaky and he nervously ran his fingers through his hair, tugging on his locks. His eye line dropping to the floor, Scorpius erratically said, "I-I think I left something in the library. I'm just gonna go get it."

Scorpius did hear the Potter's confused yells when he rushed out the room, grabbing a jacket on the way out. He chose to ignore them. He ran down the stairs while tugging his coat on over his shirt.

When he left the Ravenclaw common room and started to descend the stairs of the tower, the tears flowed freely down his cheeks, soft blubbers erupting through his throat.

He didn't understand why this was happening to him! His life had been wonderful for years with Albus. He had everything he could have wished for, the perfect best friend, the amazing school, fairly loving parents and a bright future. But it was the thing that made him happiest the most, that best friend, that beautiful person… who was making his heart hurt, muddling his brain up completely.

Albus was a wonderful person. He was interesting, always having a story to tell to Scorpius. He was kind, always there for anyone who needed help. He was… handsome, with lovely green eyes and his gorgeous dark hair. His charming, brilliant smile was enough to capture anyone's heart. Of course Danielle would like him, you would be mad not to like him. He was just absolutely perfect.

Yet the fact he was so perfect was what was making this so hard for Scorpius. Scorpius knew Albus was perfect and he knew Albus cared for him so much… he knew that Albus loved him, but Albus loved him as a friend. He was straight after all! He liked girls!

_I can't like Albus! _Scorpius scolded himself, _Anyone but him!_

Maybe he was over thinking this again. Maybe it was just because he was so close to Albus he was feeling this way. Yes, of course that was it. Albus was the closest person to him, had been since their first year and most likely always would be, that was the only reason he was feeling this way. Or so Scorpius would convince himself for a short period of time.

Scorpius strolled around the grounds outside Hogwarts, pulling his coat tighter around his skinny body. His pink cheeks were still wet with tears, but he didn't bother wiping them this time.

The sky was getting darker, Scorpius noticing the full moon which shone over Hogwarts castle and could almost hear the werewolves howling, even if it was inside his own head.

Scorpius pulled his necklace out, holding the small stone in his hands. At the moment, it was a deep blue, meaning there were no emotions around him to capture. He sighed, thinking of the occurrences of the day as he fiddled with the rock.

He almost didn't notice when the stone turned a dark green and he saw instantaneously whose emotion this was.

Scorpius considered running, getting away as soon as possible but his logic knew there was no point of wasting his energy. He would catch him. He always did.

James approached him fast, with a determined look on his face, yet also very harsh, extremely harsh.

"Heard about Albus, Malfoy?" James crossed his arms as he stood about a meter away from the younger boy.

"Yes… what's it to you?" Scorpius muttered, furrowing his eyebrows and hiding himself further under the coat.

"Don't talk to me like that," James snapped, taking a step closer to Scorpius, "I bet you're disappointed. Now you can't have Albus all to yourself."

"I-I don't want Albus all to myself…"

"You don't deceive me with that pretty little face of yours," James spat, suddenly he reached forward, grabbing Scorpius' chin. Scorpius instantly struggled, releasing the stone from his grasp and his hands darting out instead to push James away, but James was stronger. James had always been stronger, "You try to keep him all to yourself. Not letting anyone else have him. But now he has a girlfriend and he'll definitely be sharing himself with another person. And you'll just be left alone!"

Scorpius again tried to shove James away as James squeezed his chin, "Shut up!"

"You know I'm right!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Scorpius screeched, flailing his hand when James grabbed the collar of his shirt with the other hand, "You just make these things up, but really you just don't like me!"

"Yes, I don't like you! But what I said is true! You're always following him around, trying to stop other people from getting to him! Well you've failed, Malfoy. There's nothing you can do about it anymore!"

Unexpectedly James, pushed Scorpius back with a hard yank. Scorpius toppled over a log which he was standing in front of, his right foot catching behind, feeling a click in his ankle as it happened. He landed with a thud on his back, his legs hanging over the log.

Scorpius instantly felt a painful twinge in his ankle which was caught and he winced as he lay in the floor. The pain shot through his leg and he crushed his eyes shut, wishing the pain away.

James smirked, standing over the small boy, "Leave Albus alone." He sneered before strutting away.

Scorpius was in too much pain to watch James walk away or curse back. He rolled over to the side and pulled his right leg to his chest, carefully touching his ankle through his shoe to examine the damage.

The Ravenclaw steadily tried to stand up but the pain in his foot only increased when he put weight on it. He failed miserably and fell back down to grass, bringing his legs up to his chest again.

Scorpius gasped as he tried to move his ankle, but it felt numb and he knew then it was broken. Finally, Scorpius cursed James under his breath and reached into his pocket to get his wand. Which he had left in his room.

He felt a wave of despair, knowing that he couldn't even fix it himself. It was getting darker, he was alone with no one to help him, not even his own magic could help him right now. Scorpius looked up to the castle, whipping his head side to side, just in case anyone was around.

Becoming more panicked, tears streamed down Scorpius' face and he started to yell for help, but no one came.

His eyes were half-lidded with hurt as he spread his legs over the floor to slightly more comfortable and stop his ankle from aching so much. He used the sleeve of his coat to dab some of the droplets from his face, but they kept falling.

_Where's Albus? Why hadn't Albus come to find him? _He thought with a sniff and another wave of tears erupted through his throat. He sobbed to himself, not only because of the pain, but because of James and because of Albus…

He sat there for what felt like hours, his head throbbing more and more as he cried continuously. He knew what was causing the head ache and pulled the _Baralime _stone over his head and instead cradled it in his hand. With the other, he pulled on his hair and wiped over his forehead unevenly.

More time went by and Scorpius' cries shushed slightly as he felt another's emotions in the surrounding area. The feelings were simply relaxed yet alert, Scorpius guessing it was a prefect making sure everyone had gone to bed.

"Help!" Scorpius screamed in the direction of the emotions, blinking and trying to see through the dark, "Please! Help me!"

Scorpius heard footsteps crashing towards him and he smiled in relief, some sobs still overwhelming him though.

A taller boy; a sixth year Hufflepuff Scorpius recognised, drew near him, a worried expression splayed over his face. Scorpius recognised him because he had happened to notice how gorgeous this prefect was… with a strong jaw, wide brown eyes and luscious golden hair, Scorpius had always blushed under the gaze of this older boy, who always seemed to smile at Scorpius when they crossed paths in the corridor.

"Are you okay?" The boy bent down next to Scorpius with fretful eyes.

"No… I think it's broken." Scorpius said with his face contorted in pain.

"Oh Merlin… this is not your day." The boy said with a low chuckle, trying to make Scorpius feel a bit brighter.

Scorpius couldn't help but release another wave of blubbers as he exclaimed, "No! It's been awful! This just _had _to happen after I realised I was gay and Al-"

Scorpius pressed his lips together as fast as he could. He couldn't believe he had blurted that out to a total stranger! He wasn't planning on telling _anyone _soon, but to some random guy he hadn't even properly met yet? That taught Scorpius for getting so panicked so easily.

The other boy's eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't seem as affected as Scorpius would have thought about the sudden confession. That eased Scorpius slightly.

"Come on, I'll get you to Madam Pomfrey," The boy scooped Scorpius up into his arms, being careful of the broken foot. Scorpius yelped in surprise, but his arms automatically clung onto the tall boy's neck for security, clasping his necklace in his hand still, "I'm not great at healing charms myself so I don't want to risk it. Madam Pomfrey would definitely do a better job than me."

"Thank you…" Scorpius realised he didn't even know the name of this boy as he started walking to the castle, carrying Scorpius with ease.

"Christopher, Christopher Daley," A flirty smile and a sudden attraction toward Scorpius spilled through the air, "But you can call me Chris."

Scorpius remembered earlier today when he was talking with Louis. Louis had mentioned Christopher, or Chris… he was _gay. _He was gay like Scorpius… and quite obviously attracted to him, Scorpius sensed. He blushed under the Chris' intense stare, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind his ear with his free hand, "Thank you Chris… I'm Sc-"

"Scorpius Malfoy, I know," Chris nodded with a quirk of the lips, "I've seen you around."

"Uh-uh, you have?" Scorpius nibbled on his lip in embarrassment.

Chris hummed in reply, his eyes still running up and down Scorpius' face. They reached the entrance of the castle and Scorpius breathed and felt even more relaxed, "How did you fall?" Chris suddenly asked.

Scorpius' lips quivered as his mind put together a quick excuse, "I-I was looking at the full moon and was walking backwards… I tripped over a log behind me… I'm a b-bit clumsy really."

Chris chuckled, shaking his head, "Very clumsy by the sounds of it. But it's also very cute."

Scorpius felt his whole body flush as Chris complimented him. He knew his face was probably bright red right now. See… it wasn't Albus who he was attracted to… no, not Albus.

Scorpius strained his arms so he could quickly throw his necklace over his neck. Being in the current position, of course Chris noticed.

"What's that?" Chris questioned with curiousness.

"O-oh… it's just a necklace… it used to be my mother's…" Scorpius lied, letting his blond locks fall in front of his eyes.

"That's sweet, and it's lovely."

They continued to make small talk on the way to the Hospital Wing, Chris asking whether he was feeling okay every once in a while and inquiring about Scorpius' studies, as well as plans for Hogsmeade weekend and unnecessary things like that.

By the time they reached the Hospital Wing, Scorpius felt unexpectedly comfortable in Chris' arms and would have been happy to stay there, if it weren't so inappropriate to ask.

Chris spoke to Madam Pomfrey briefly and what they suspected was wrong and what had happened.

"Oh dear, Mr Malfoy," Madam Pomfrey said in fuss, "I hope you're not exaggerating like your father used to do! Pop him down on the bed!"

Chris place the Malfoy on the bed, Scorpius flinching as his ankle was moved from it's comfortable position. Scorpius almost expected Chris to leave, but no, he sat down on a seat next to the bed, his hand rested a few inches from Scorpius'.

The rest of the Hospital Wing was empty so Madam Pomfrey tended to Scorpius straight away. She had raised her eyebrows when she realised Scorpius' ankle was indeed broken and he was telling the truth. Scorpius almost felt the need to say a quick _I told you so._

"Yes, broken. This may hurt a bit Mr Malfoy. But the quicker it's done, the better." She said with a friendly tone, pulling out her wand and removing Scorpius' shoes with a charm.

Scorpius reached out to grab something and that something happened to be Chris' hand. Scorpius didn't think properly when he grasped Chris' hand tightly for dear life as Madam Pomfrey did a quick incantation.

A click sounded in the air and sharp pain contracted in Scorpius' foot. He cried out quietly, gripping Chris' hand firmer. Chris simply squeezed back supportively. Relief washed over Scorpius when he felt the ability to move his foot return and although it still hurt, he twisted his ankle round to test it.

"I think you might as well stay the night, Mr Malfoy. It is very late already and that's still going to twinge a bit. I'll just fetch you some pyjamas," She turned to Chris, "Thank you Mr Daley for your assistance. You may leave now."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Whispered Scorpius.

Madam Pomfrey hurried out of the room, leaving the two boys alone.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Chris said with a warm smile, still holding Scorpius' hand and caressing Scorpius' skin with a thumb.

"Yes, thank you Chris… for everything." Scorpius smiled back hesitantly.

Chris released Scorpius' hand suddenly and stood up, "I'll go now. But I'll find you tomorrow, check you're doing alright."

"Thanks…" Chris started to walk away as Scorpius' voice trailed off but Scorpius managed to get his attention again, "Chris!" Chris turned his head over his shoulder, "Y-you won't tell anyone… about me being… you know-"

"Of course not," Chris said firmly, nodding at Scorpius, "Your secret is safe with me."

Scorpius watched as Chris strode out the room, his hands tucked in his pockets casually.

Scorpius huffed and muttered to himself, "What the hell just happened…"

~X~

_A/N: Guess what? Yet another chapter finished so quickly! I am really on a roll this week. I'm so addicted to this story, it's unbelievable and I'm even working on the next chapter already! Jesus..._

_So yeah, James being a lot of a bitch in that chapter as usual. Nothing really to say other than you can expect more of that in a few chapters._

_And we were introduced to Chris! One of the guys Louis mentioned last chapter, **Pasdoll **guessed exactly right. I think Louis was almost expecting Albus to be his knight in shining armour in this chapter, but it didn't quite work that way. The thing with Chris is, I'm not too sure of his personality here myself yet. He's one of those characters that I think you develop him when you're writing, probably cause he's a complete OC as well. Although, with Martino Zabini I already had a very clear idea of what I wanted him to be like. I don't know, we'll just see how he turns out. I'm hoping I can make him seem almost like a cheeky chappy, but yeah, we'll see._

_I think really, that's all I have to say about that chapter. Thanks to **Pasdoll, Lizzy0308 **and **drumline **for reviewing the last chapter and keeping so up to date with this story! Next one will most likely come tomorrow again!_

_**Next chapter:: Tensions are high as Scorpius realises Albus was completely unaware of his injury the previous night and doesn't seem to care and what will happen when Albus meets Chris?**  
><em>


	10. Meetings And Greetings

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 10- Meetings And Greetings~_

Scorpius recognised immediately that he wasn't in his own bed as he fell out of sleep, becoming aware of the covers he was curled up between and the unfamiliar pyjamas he was so comfortable in. As he slowly opened his eyes, letting them flutter slightly he realised he was in a bed, in the Hospital Wing and the previous night's events filled his mind again.

He thought of Chris who had been so kind and caring towards him the night before. He liked Chris, he was indeed very nice and he had a feeling he would be seeing more of Chris, and that didn't bother him at this moment in time.

Then he thought of Albus, his friend Albus… who he cherished so close to his heart, he was so confused in which way he cherished him. Albus who had always cared for him so greatly, yet he wasn't the one by his bedside in his hour of need.

Scorpius stretched his foot, feeling no pain from his ankle anymore. He wondered if James had heard he was in the Hospital Wing and wondered whether he felt any type of guilt at all. Knowing James, he was probably more satisfied than anything.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly burst into the room with a flurry, heading straight towards Scorpius' bed, "Ah Mr Malfoy, you're awake! I was about to wake you myself! Your foot's better I presume?"

"Yes, thank you, Madam Pomfrey for helping." Scorpius said with a weak smile as he sat up in his bed.

"It's only my job boy!"

From another bed, she picked up a neatly folded school uniform and Scorpius instantly recognised his own bag in her hands.

"My Daley went to pick these up for you last night. A room mate gave him your books and clothes." Madam Pomfrey informed him.

Chris actually did that? He went to the trouble of getting into the Ravenclaw dorms to get his things for today? He was a prefect Scorpius supposed, so technically he was allowed in there but still! He must really care to have gone to that trouble just for a boy he met that evening…

Maybe that room mate Chris had got the clothes from was Albus? But then wouldn't have Albus come to see him? Even if he wasn't allowed late that evening, this morning? Whenever Scorpius would stay up late at the library, Albus would always come to find him. What was so different now?

Of course, _Danielle. _

As Scorpius got changed, Madam Pomfrey stood with her back to him on the opposite side of the Wing, looking as if she was preparing some medicines.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Scorpius called as he buttoned his shirt. She swung her head around at the call of her name, "Did Albus stop here last night or this morning?"

"Young Mr Potter? No, my dear boy, he did not." She shrugged dismissively turning back to her work.

So Albus hadn't come to find him. Even if he didn't know what had happened, he thought he would have come to find him. But no, he didn't. Scorpius' heart ached at the thought.

Once he was ready, he bid farewell to Madam Pomfrey, muttering yet another thank you to the Healer.

Scorpius walked solemnly to the Great Hall for breakfast, thinking of the way Albus had probably not even noticed his absence. _How much do you want to bet he was off snogging Danielle. _Scorpius thought angrily to himself.

As Scorpius stormed into the Hall, he looked up to the Ravenclaw table, to find someone to eat with. He spotted Albus almost immediately but a pang to his heart came when he noticed Danielle sitting next to him.

He glanced round the room and saw Louis Weasley at the Gryffindor table with Martino, Rose and Hugo. He considered going to sit with them, but he was curious to know whether Albus did put any effort into finding him last night or this morning. He wanted to know if he had even noticed he was gone.

Scorpius sat himself on the other side of Albus being careful not to glare at Danielle too much, or even Albus himself at this point in time.

Albus grinned as his friend took a seat next to him and turned from his girlfriend to Scorpius, "Hey! Where were you this morning? Have you suddenly become an early riser or something?"

Albus hadn't noticed he was gone all night. He hadn't bothered to come find him, nor had he been the one to give Chris his clothes and books, it must have been one of the other boys in the dorm, which meant he didn't even know he was hurt. Scorpius considering getting up and going to sit with Louis, but he didn't have the heart to leave Albus, even now, "I just woke up early and went for a walk."

Albus tilted his head to the side and frowned slightly, "That's unlike you."

"Oh, I love walks first thing in the morning," Danielle said, directly at Albus, "Maybe we could do that sometime…"

"How about tomorrow before we go to Hogsmeade?" Albus suggested with a sparkle in his eye.

Scorpius gritted his teeth as the girl almost squealed, like a pig he thought, "Oh yes! That would be lovely! So romantic. We would be starting off an amazing day, together."

"It's a deal then. Meet me in the courtyard at half seven?" Asked Albus.

"If you want to lie in or anything like that it's fine… you don't have to wake up so early for me." Danielle said sweetly, "We can go for a walk later."

Albus shook his head, "I'm an early riser."

Scorpius was finally about to get up and leave when he heard a familiar voice come from behind him. He swung his head around, only to see Chris standing there, a charismatic smile across his face. Scorpius instantly blushed under the Hufflepuff's gaze.

Albus' eyes soon followed his friend's as he stared at the older boy standing there. He watched the way Scorpius looked at the other boy and scowled, the first thought being _who the heck is this? Making Scorpius blush? _I _always make Scorpius blush…_

"Hi Scorpius, how are you?" Chris said, still smiling.

Scorpius moved over, closer to Albus to make space for Chris. Chris willingly took a seat next to Scorpius, resting his hands on the table, conveniently close to the blonde's. Scorpius looked at Chris shyly, through his locks covering his face, "Better, thank you."

Chris chuckled and reached forward, brushing Scorpius' bangs out of his eyes, enjoying the small gasp from the younger boy, "Don't hide behind your hair, it doesn't suit."

"Excuse me, but _who _are you?" Albus said abruptly, leaning over the table to get a better look at Chris.

"Albus…" Scorpius scolded quietly while Chris just laughed it off.

"I'm Chris Daley. It's nice to meet you." Chris held out a hand for Albus, which Albus just ignored. He did recognise the name though…

"And you two know each other?" Albus said rudely, earning another glare from his friend.

"We met last night when I helped Scorpius…?" Chris muttered, assuming that Scorpius would have told Albus, he knew how close they were.

"Helped Scorpius with what?"

"You haven't told him?" Chris raised an eyebrow at Scorpius who shook his head nervously, biting his lip.

"N-nothing… it's not a big deal…"

"Just with finding my book. I left it in the library, remember?" Scorpius lied, almost challenging Albus in a way.

Albus didn't say another word about it, though did send a few more fierce looks at Chris before turning back to Danielle to speak of their plans.

"So… how about instead of studying all day like you planned to do, you come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Chris said flirtatiously, his fingers creeping slightly closer to Scorpius'.

"You mean as like… a date or just going together?" Scorpius whispered, careful not to let Albus or anyone else for that matter overhear him.

"Um… a date if you want." Chris murmured back, knowing Scorpius didn't want anyone to know yet. He wondered whether he had told Albus… the whole school knew they were such good friends and he just assumed Scorpius would have told the other boy already.

Scorpius didn't know what to say. Chris wanted to date him… he knew he was attracted to him but Chris actually wanted to go out with him. But, Scorpius had said he wouldn't tell anyone he was gay yet. He was going to wait a while… wait until he was ready. Wait until he was ready to deal with what everyone would, people judging him. He wasn't sure whether he was ready to deal with his father's disapproval.

Yet there was a side of Scorpius who just wanted to go for it. He deserved to be happy and he deserved to try a romantic relationship as much as the next person did. He should be able to have the chance to experiment and explore this new side and these new feelings. It wasn't as if there was a lot of prejudice towards homosexuality in the Wizarding world, there hadn't been for decades and most young people were very open-minded about sexuality and didn't mind at all.

It was his father that would be the problem. He would hate it, absolutely hate it. Scorpius wouldn't be able to produce an heir, not a pureblood either etc. Mr Malfoy would just generally hate it. But, Scorpius didn't particulary look for his father's approval. He did everything for his own sake, for his own future. He wanted to be happy and that was important. There was also the detail that his father would most likely not find out if it stayed within the school as he didn't have any connections, other than Scorpius himself to the school.

"Um… I would like that," Scorpius nodded, his cheeks flushing, "A-although I haven't been… o-on a date before."

Chris simply smiled warmly at that comment, moving his hand to lay on Scorpius' shoulder, "I haven't been on a date with a guy before… so I guess we're similar in a way. I just want to get to know you better. I'm really glad you've accepted."

"I'm going to be slightly nervous…" Scorpius said with a shaky lip as he reached forward to grab a drink.

"So will I… but that's okay," Chris said supportively, casting his eyes solely to Scorpius when he saw Albus watching him, "I hope I can make you feel more relaxed."

"Um… maybe?" Scorpius said, thoroughly embarrassed as his heart thumped in his chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Scorpius," Chris grinned as he stood up, "How about I meet you at the front gate when the carriages leave so we can take one together?"

"That sounds good," Scorpius nodded with a small smile, glancing at Albus who was observing them, "And thanks for getting my stuff for me last night… "

"No problem. Didn't want you to be rushing this morning or anything." Chris placed a hand on Scorpius' shoulder as he passed, "See you tomorrow, Scorpius. Looking forward to it."

Scorpius' eyes followed Chris as he strolled out the Hall, looking back at Scorpius every once in a while and smirking. A sudden excitement overcame Scorpius as he thought of the following day… this was happening so fast, it was scary. He had only just realised that he liked boys and now he was going on a date with one. And he had only just met Chris too! But he was excited too. Excited to have this almost fresh start. He could forget this confusion with Al and just indulge in this new feeling with Chris.

"What the hell was that all about?" Albus spat out, ignoring Danielle's curious glances.

"I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow with Chris…" Scorpius told his friend, feeling somewhat resentful towards Albus for his attitude towards the older Hufflepuff.

"B-but you said you were studying tomorrow?" Albus stuttered. He didn't know why, but he didn't want Scorpius around that boy. What if he tried to take advantage of him? He knew Chris was gay and of course he didn't have anything against gay people! But he was just very protective over Scorpius and Scorpius was quite… attractive, he would admit, he happened to have noticed in fact… so he was sure Chris had as well.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows, "So, I can't go to Hogsmeade without you but you can go without me?"

Albus' face dropped, "That's not what I meant…"

"Albus… just drop it." Danielle tugged on his robes, a worried look painting her face.

"I broke my foot last night, Albus," Scorpius finally admitted, Albus' eye widening instantly, "Not that you realised… you didn't even know I was gone, despite the fact we share a room and I was in the Hospital Wing all night," Scorpius hissed, but already felt guilty as soon as he had said it when he saw Albus' despair, "Chris helped me. He found me and carried me to the Hospital Wing."

"Scor… God, I'm sorry," Said Albus genuinely, concern ridden in his voice, "I just… I came to find you when you rushed off but bumped into Danielle," Albus glanced at his girlfriend who offered a awkward smile, though Scorpius just felt jealousy spike through him, "I came back late and just assumed you were in bed… I'm sorry."

"I'm going to sit with Louis." Scorpius burst out suddenly, standing up and starting to scurry away.

"Hey!" Albus hastily stood up too, grabbing Scorpius' wrist, "Scor! Since when have you been friends with Louis?"

Scorpius crossed his arms, turning his head to the side in annoyance, "I do have other friends you know."

"Scor, that's not what I meant-wait!" But Albus' protests were left useless as Scorpius charged away from his friend after his pent up anger and frustration towards Albus suddenly coming to the surface. He knew that this was mostly because he had been confused about his relationship with Al and probably shouldn't have snapped at his friend at all.

Eyes were upon Scorpius as he took a seat at the Gryffindor table, next to Louis. James had sent an unwelcome glare Scorpius' way as he sat, but Scorpius ignored it of course.

Louis didn't even question Scorpius' sudden change of heart to sit with them, but was far too curious about something else, "Scorp!" He whispered in his ear, "Talking to Christopher Daley already? Isn't he handsome?"

_Oh here we go, _Scorpius cursed himself. _Prepare for this, Scor._

~X~

_A/N: Considering how fast I've been updating, this is slightly late for me! Sorry, was out today and would have posted beforehand if I wasn't already late xD _

_So this chapter was actually slightly shorter than previous ones (word count) but I guess it's because there's so much dialogue. There's also not that much to it really, the most important thing being the meeting between Albus and Chris and how hostile Albus is towards him, and the fact Chris has asked Scorpius out so soon. _

_I hope the fact Scor was quite hostile towards Albus as well in this chapter is justified, I mean Albus hasn't been the best friend to him and wasn't being nice to Chris either... Scorpius is also probably jealous as well so that might be something to do with it xD _

_Tonight is the last late night before school and stuff so I guess tomorrow's chapter will probably be the last one updated so quickly... D:_

_So thanks to **drumline **and **EKdark **for reviewing the last chapter!_

_**Next chapter:: Scorpius and Chris go on their date but, of course, happen to bump into Albus and Danielle.**_


	11. Game Of Jealousy

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 11- A Game Of Jealousy~_

Scorpius scurried down the changing staircases of Hogwarts, a few younger students passing him, some bumping into him as he said a rushed sorry. He tugged his bag further over his shoulder, turning abruptly around corners.

Scorpius was late; he had over slept for his date with Chris. Scorpius was a deep sleeper and always slept in, especially on the weekends. Normally… Albus would wake him up. But Scorpius knew Albus was out with Danielle already; they had woken up early for their walk. Thankfully for Scorpius, he still had about five minutes until the carriages left and hopefully Chris had waited for him…

Scorpius and Albus hadn't properly spoken since the morning before and their little 'spat'. The atmosphere had been extremely awkward throughout the day, only muttering words to each other during class about work and when in the common room, made slight small talk but nothing more. Albus had been quick to go and meet Danielle and Scorpius had hurried off to the library as soon as possible.

Scorpius sighed as he ran, regretting even letting it get to that extent. Nothing much had even happened really, it's just him and Albus had never had anything get between them before. He didn't like it. He didn't like the tense ambience between the two, they had always been so comfortable together before so this was something completely unfamiliar.

Scorpius sprinted out of the castle, heading towards the front gate where he could see moving carriages leaving for Hogsmeade. His heart sped up even more, thinking he had missed the carriages already.

Running towards the gate with an unsteady breath, Scorpius' eyes scanned his classmates, looking to see if he could spot Chris.

"Scorpius!"

Scorpius' head turned to see Chris standing towards the back of the line of carriages, waving at him repeatedly and despite Scorpius' tardiness, he still had a grin enchanting his face.

Scorpius gasped for breath as he strode quickly towards Chris, only thinking about what an awful impression he could have made.

"Chris… I'm so sorry I'm late," Scorpius babbled out, panting in between words, "I slept in! Normally Al- Someone else wakes me up. I'm so sorry, I never wake up on time. I really am so sorry! I didn't mean t-"

Chris chuckled and placed a hand on Scorpius' shoulder to stop him from prattling on too much, "Don't talk anymore. It's okay, Scorpius," Chris said gently while nodding, "I don't mind. Just made me more excited to see you."

Scorpius blushed at the very obvious flirting, "I'm still sorry. I-I've ruined the start to the day."

Chris bit his lip slightly; the boy was adorable, "No. No, I think it's going to be pretty perfect really."

Scorpius and Chris rode the carriage together. They sat opposite to each other, chatting and dare they say, flirting. Chris was an absolute charmer, that much was clear to Scorpius and it seemed the blonde was indeed falling for those sweet words.

"So, you only just got out of bed basically?" Chris said with raised eyebrows, shaking his head and looking off into the distance, "I don't believe you."

An instance frown snapped across Scorpius' face, "What do you mean?"

"You just… you look as lovely as usual. I don't know how you do it, really." Chris smiled, but it was a genuine smile Scorpius recognised.

Scorpius smoothed his hair down in front of his forehead, completely embarrassed, "I-I look awful! I just threw on the first clothes I could find and I always look horrible in the morning."

"Come on, the reason you were late must have been you were getting ready." Chris tilted his head in a playful way, smirking at the younger boy.

The blush returned to Scorpius' face and he looked down to the floor of the cart, "I really was sleeping."

"You do realise you're absolutely gorgeous, don't you?" Chris' voice broke with a laugh like it was obvious. Scorpius felt taken back, assuming that Chris was just saying it to compliment him and shook his head, "God Scorpius, girls are always talking about the good-looking Malfoy in the fifth year. Haven't you realised?"

Scorpius completely stilled, staring at Chris through his bangs of blonde hair. He was… attractive? Scorpius had never noticed himself. Albus had mentioned once that he could get any girl with his 'beauty' but Scorpius had always believed that people just thought Albus was attractive. He was nothing compared to Albus, not even anything compared to Chris. Chris looked… very handsome today. As always though. He wore a loose light blue t-shirt which Scorpius thought complimented his eyes, with a grey jacket, though he had taken it off as it was actually quite warm at the moment. Skinny jeans fitted his legs well, showing off his long legs. No, Scorpius didn't think he was anything compared to him, "No… I'm not."

"You're very modest."

Time flew by, and the carriages seemed to have already stopped. They glanced at each other, standing up in the carriage. Both hesitated, waiting for the other to leave the cart first. Awkward movements came as well as clumsy peeks at each other. Finally, Chris held out a hand, offering for Scorpius to step off first. They laughed as they realised how idiotic they were being.

Scorpius uncomfortably crossed his arms and lowered his head when he saw Albus with his _girlfriend,_ watching him and Chris with… jealous eyes? No, not jealous, Scorpius dismissed, just protective and suspicious maybe.

He was quick to ignore his friend. He was here with Chris now, on his first ever date. He needed to focus solely on Chris, disregarding his puzzling feelings for Albus. Chris was kind and lovely and slightly cheeky and they were getting on well together. Maybe… they could work. Maybe he could get over Albus by seeing Chris.

Wait… get over? Scorpius cursed himself immediately for using that phrase of words. He had never had any feelings for Albus in the first place.

The first place they headed was to Honeydukes, to top on their sweet supply, well Chris' sweet supply. Scorpius liked sweets and chocolates of course, but he could go without having them. It wasn't a necessity in his life.

Scorpius did love admiring the bright colours at every corner of Honeydukes, as well as the elaborate patterns and eccentric designs of the products. That was one of the things he loved about Weasley Wizard Wheezes which had he been to numerous of times since he had met Albus. The creativeness of shops like these, Scorpius wished he was creative like that. He was just too book smart really.

Chris followed closely behind Scorpius as they both pointed out particular sweets and things whizzed by them. Chris couldn't help but laugh at Scorpius when he jumped in surprise at some exploding bonbons.

The shop was filled with bubbly Hogwarts students, glad to be out of the castle for a short time. Some noticed Scorpius Malfoy and Christopher Daley together, wondering why on earth the two were even together, but soon forgot about it and continued to explore the shop.

Scorpius and Chris started to survey some chocolate frogs, Chris picking a packet up.

Chris leaned forward so his lips were close to Scorpius' ear, "Do you collect the cards?"

A small gasp escaped Scorpius' mouth as he looked up, his and Chris' noses almost touching. The Hufflepuff seemed absolutely entranced with Scorpius' stormy, but beautiful grey eyes as the younger boy muttered, "N-no. I have a few though I do like the chocolate. I've given most of them to Albus though because he collects them," A pause, before he asked, "Do you collect them?"

"Me and my brother do. We've collected them for years." Chris admitted, even if it was considered a slightly nerdy hobby.

"Is your brother older?" Scorpius thought he should get to know Chris himself really.

"Yeah, he left Hogwarts two years ago. He's working in the Ministry, just doing secretarial work at the moment, but he's hoping to move higher up sooner or later."

Scorpius nodded and smiled, stepping to the side. In no way graceful, he tripped over Chris' foot and toppled over towards the side. He gasped when he landed in a big pair of arms wrapped firmly around his body; one around his torso and one rested on his waist.

He flushed immediately as he realised it was Chris (of course) who had caught him. Chris was laughing heartily at Scorpius, showing his lovely smile and perfect teeth.

"You are rather clumsy, aren't you?" Chris grinned, tapping Scorpius' nose light-heartedly.

Scorpius' eyes widened when he was reminded of the way Albus would tap his nose like that, up until recently. Again, he tried his best to put thoughts about Albus beside, "Unfortunately, yes."

It was only then that Scorpius felt Chris' arm enfolded tightly around his waist. Chris almost looked to him for approval and Scorpius didn't know what else to do other than offer a weak but embarrassed smile.

Chris' arm remained at his waist and Scorpius didn't feel uncomfortable in this soft, yet intimate embrace.

Chris had breathed a sigh of relief as Scorpius let him hold him like this. He thought it might have been taking it a step too far seeing as Scorpius was so new to all of this but he knew that when he first realised he was gay, he wanted to just explore the new feeling of being with someone else. He hadn't, Scorpius was the first boy he had been out with… or even touched this way so it was new to him too.

"Which are your favourites?" Said Chris, aware that his and Scorpius' bodies were now pressed closely together as his arm fit comfortably around his waist.

Scorpius leant back slightly into Chris' arms, having to tilt his head back to look into Chris' eyes, "Pink Coconut Ice."

"Hm, really? Coconut?" A look of surprise overcame Chris' face. He didn't think Scorpius would be the type to like coconut for some reason.

"I love coconut. I love the taste the smell, everything." Scorpius declared blissfully.

Chris reached over to grab two boxes of Pink Coconut Ice as well as a few Chocolate Frogs. He dragged Scorpius towards the counter, grinning from ear to ear.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius questioned as he was dragged across the shop.

"Just getting you a treat." Chris shrugged casually.

"No, you don't have to do that."

"Sh, and just let me treat you."

Scorpius couldn't help but giggle at the Sixth Year as he paid for the treats. The person at the counter gave them a curious look while Scorpius was still curled into Chris' arms.

They left Honeydukes, standing outside on the street. Chris held out the two boxes for Scorpius who accepted them gratefully.

"Your first present from me." Chris murmured, their fingers brushing as handed the boxes to the other boy.

"You shouldn't have." Scorpius blushed yet again.

"I wanted to."

Their next destination was the Three Broomsticks. Scorpius had slipped the boxes into his bag for safe-keeping. He was sure he would enjoy them later on.

The couple talked about likes and dislikes, ranging from food to school subjects. They walked extremely close together, their fingers brushing. Scorpius' breath quickened at the feeling when Chris caught his glance. Scorpius felt warm fingers enclosing around his own until his hand rested in a big hand. Their intense gaze remained for a few moments before both turned away, flushed.

Scorpius relished the feeling of Chris' hand wrapped around his but couldn't help but compare it to Albus' hand. He and Albus had always just held hands in private, in their younger years sometimes in public too. It was just something natural they had always done. And his hands fit so perfectly with Albus'. Albus' hand was always exactly right to fit Scorpius' into, even as they grew. They had a running joke that the day their hands didn't fit so well, was the day the world would end.

When they arrived at the Three Broomsticks, the first thing Scorpius noticed was Albus sitting with Danielle at their own table in the pub. Albus was holding the Hufflepuff girl's hand from across the table, but his attention instantly snapped once Scorpius and Chris walked in. He sat up in his chair, curiously watching his best friend with this… stranger.

Scorpius lowered his head as they walked past Albus to the bar to order drinks. His and Chris' fingers remained entwined and he was almost sure that Albus had spotted this little detail. Chris had not shown any signs of seeing Albus himself.

After ordering two butter beers, Scorpius and Chris headed to a plush sofa free at the other side of the room, their hands never failing to separate.

By now, Albus had definitely realised that Chris was holding Scorpius' hand. He eye twitched as he watched Chris lead Scorpius to the other side of the room, gripping Scorpius and pulling him along (well, it seemed that way in Albus' eyes). Why was Chris _holding _Scorpius' hand? What the hell did he think he was doing? And more importantly… why did Scorpius seem to be accepting it and _letting _him?

"Albus?" Danielle called quietly in concern, her chair facing away from the two boys who had just sat down so hadn't seen them.

Albus' eyes snapped back to Danielle and he blinked a couple of times, "Sorry… just got a bit distracted there…"

Scorpius felt a tinge of relief when Albus turned back to keep conversing with Danielle. Even though Scorpius wished he wasn't with Danielle in the first place, at least he wasn't staring Scor and Chris down and distracting him from his date with the older boy.

He and Chris finally released each other's hands once they sat down. Scorpius slid onto the sofa first, Chris joining him and sitting closely again.

Scorpius smiled at Chris adorably before holding his Butterbeer in his hands and taking a big sip, the pure delight of the drink filling his stomach and relaxing him to the bone.

"You are just adorable." Chris chuckled, enchanted with the younger boy's surprised look.

"W-what?" Scorpius mumbled, the rim of the glass still pressed to his lips.

Chris reached forward and wiped the soft foam covering Scorpius' top lip. Scorpius gasped and brought the glass away from his mouth with the contact, until he realised what Chris was doing, "Foam."

An awkward silence swept over them and both sipped on their butter beers. Their eyes would meet, then they would turn away, Scorpius blushing again while Chris would smirk. Every time Scorpius would turn away, he would observe Albus across the room, who was taking turns to glance at Scorpius and have a conversation with Danielle, "So, what subjects do you want to take next year Scorpius? For your NEWTs?"

"Um, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, History of Magic and Transfiguration. I want to study Wandlore when I leave Hogwarts." Scorpius told Chris openly.

Scorpius proceeded telling Chris, in as little detail as possible about his plans for when he leaves Hogwarts and even after he studies Wandlore. He told him about Teddy and how great the Metamorphmagus was and how they were going to be the greatest wand makers in Britain.

"You're so ambitious," Chris said with fascination, "I guess that's just one of the things I like about you."

The blonde's cheeks tinted pink as he stuttered, "Y-you like m-me?"

Chris closed his hand around Scorpius' again, under the table, "I would have thought that was pretty obvious," Scorpius let out a nervous gasp type laugh, as he twisted his head to the side, trying desperately to hide behind his hair, "Don't hide from me," Chris smiled chastely, brushing Scorpius' blonde locks out of his eyes so he could see those nervous looking silver orbs, "Can I… kiss you?"

Scorpius' breath hitched in his throat as he heard those words. Scorpius had never been kissed, which was quite obvious really. Albus kissed his cheek once, about a year ago and it had felt _nice, _though he didn't think nice was the right word. As his eyes cast over his best friend while he and Chris were in this intimate embrace, he watched the way Albus glared at the two of them.

And it _was _jealousy this time. Scorpius knew it was jealousy this time, because he could see the _hurt _mixed in with annoyance and anger in those emerald eyes. He saw hurt which he had only seen a very limited amount of times from Albus.

But there was this desire to play this game of jealousy, this tango of passion he and Al seemed to be unconsciously sharing. For Albus had made Scorpius jealous too, with Danielle, with kissing her and forgetting about Scorpius and telling Scorpius how much he liked the girl. Scorpius had been jealous. And he had the sudden urge to make Albus jealous too.

So Scorpius found himself nodding to Chris' request, his lips slightly parted as he ripped his gaze from Albus and locked eyes with Chris instead.

Slowly, Chris' hand slipped behind his neck, carefully caressing soft skin and playing with strands of fair hair. Their breaths had become unsteady in anticipation, yet the connection of their stare never broke.

Chris leaned forward gradually, not wanting to the rush the other boy. Scorpius remained motionless, but his eyes fluttered shut when he felt Chris' hot breath against his own lips. Their noses touched and a sharp intake of breath overtook Scorpius at that little touch.

The only way Scorpius could judge how close Chris was, was by the other's breath against his face getting stronger. Before they knew it, their lips had collided in a sweet chaste kiss.

Their lips moved scarcely upon each other, like they were frightened to move into new territory, yet still absorbing the feeling. Chris' hand moved slightly higher so his fingers were buried between Scorpius' hair. His other hand grasped Scorpius' tightly.

Kissing Chris was… nice. It was soft and caring, scared and new. Though Albus was right; kissing wasn't all it lived up to be. People lied when they said fireworks would explode in your head and butterflies go wild in your belly. They were wrong when they said your heart would feel like it was about to burst out of your chest from too much emotion.

Albus had been watching them the whole time, gaping. His lips had parted as soon as Chris' lips touched his friend's. There was a need to storm up and drag Chris off Scorpius but… Scorpius wasn't protesting. Scorpius was… gay? He… hadn't even told him. Albus felt his heart clench at the sight. He assumed it was because he thought his friend would have told him something so important but maybe… just seeing Scorpius with someone else, with another _guy, _just hurt.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before the boys pulled away, Scorpius not feeling breathless like people said you would in a kiss, that was another lie. Chris smiled softly at Scorpius, moving his hand to cup his face and stroke the younger boy's cheek. Finally the connection of their eyes had broken and Scorpius naturally looked over Al.

He caught Albus staring, along with Danielle who seemed to have finally noticed them. The other couple looked sincerely shocked, mumbling a few words to each other while taking fleeting looks over at Scorpius and Chris.

"Scorpius…" Chris whispered delicately, "I really like you."

By impulse, Scorpius whispered in return, "I really like you too."

~X~

_A/N: So here's the next chapter and sadly, probably the last one updated so quickly :( I promise I will try to update as soon as possible, though I really think weekends will be the best time for me to write. We shall see._

_I really liked this chapter because I could finally write some sweet soppy stuff, even if it wasn't between Al and Scor. I also love writing Al jealous, which may be slightly strange. I came up with the 'game of jealousy' and 'tango of passion' literally on the spot and was so pleased with myself (sad, haha) but I think they're two phrases which could definitely describe the relationship between Al and Scor well. _

_I do feel kind of sorry for Chris, because he is a genuinely nice guy and it's going to seem that Scorpius is leading him on a bit, unconsciously really, but still leading him along. Kind of have to feel a bit sorry for Danielle in that way too I guess, but she's not a major character at all and I'm not going to use much character development for her. _

_So, thank you to **EKdark, Pasdoll **and **drumline **for reviewing the last chapter! Any suggestions or questions, keep reviewing! _

_The next chapter is a quite dramatic one... guess who is back._

_**Next chapter:: A confrontation from James, leads into new discoveries being made as well as confessions pouring out. Hopefully, it may restore some of the peace between Albus and Scorpius too.**_

_Ooooh, what confessions? :O Hehe._


	12. The Heart Aches

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 12- The Heart Aches~_

It was later that day and the carriages would soon be arriving to pick the Hogwarts students up from Hogsmeade and bring them back to the castle. Scorpius and Chris decided to head back to the carts after sitting in the Three Broomsticks for most of the afternoon, chatting.

Scorpius had a good day with Chris and had got to know the boy much better. It was nice to spend time with someone other than Albus and start to form a bond with someone else. Of course he loved his and Albus' friendship and loved Albus himself, but he understood why Albus made other friends too. It was nice to be around other people and explore the nature of other's personalities.

Though, what had been a bit of a distraction was that Albus and Danielle had also remained in the Three Broomsticks for the rest of the day too. Albus had kept a watchful eye on Scorpius and Chris as they shared more chaste kisses and soft touches. Scorpius couldn't help but always look for Albus' reaction, challenging the jealous streak. When Scorpius' eye would meet the Potter's, Albus would join in the game and kiss Danielle's cheek or even her lips, much longer and passionate then him and Chris.

This unspoken of battle that had started in the Three Broomsticks was addictive. Both friends felt this burning desire to make the other jealous and each of them were succeeding. They were both exhilarated the whole time, fleeting glances exchanged as well as long glares when their partner wasn't looking.

Scorpius was quick to question it. What was this between him and Albus? Neither of them had ever felt any sort of tension between them, their relationship had always been as easy as breathing… but this? Scorpius couldn't explain it. It just hardly made sense to him.

Chris' fingers were tightly intertwined with his as they strolled along, their arms swinging slightly. They spoke of nothing important, yet the smiles didn't leave their faces once.

"Malfoy!"

Scorpius' head swivelled around, though he didn't let go of Chris' hand. Chris' eyes followed and much to Scorpius' dismay, standing there was James Potter.

Scorpius scrunched his eyes together and spat out, "What do you want, James?"

"I see that now Albus has a girlfriend, you've been quick to move onto someone else." James smirked, stepping closer to the couple.

"I'm happy for Albus." Scorpius said firmly, glaring at the older boy.

"You don't have to lie to me," James sneered, his eyes narrowing into slits, "I know you're just a slut; Albus doesn't want you so you've moved onto someone else," He turned to Chris, "I would run now if I were you."

"I think you should be quiet now, Potter." Chris said defensively, standing slightly in front of Scorpius in a protective stance.

"Got you wrapped around his little finger, hasn't he?" James moved forward so he was pressed close to the other two in an intimidating way, "You're just a disgusting little fag, aren't you?"

That hurt. That hurt a lot. Scorpius didn't think people were against homosexuality… surely James wasn't homophobic or anything. He was just being spiteful towards Scorpius. He would do anything to get under Scorpius' skin, and it was working. It was making Scorpius feel really self-conscious, really uncomfortable with who he was.

"You leave him alone!" Chris shoved James out of the way a little, giving him a warning look, "You don't know him."

"Oh, I do know him actually. Why isn't the dirty little slag speaking up for himself!"

The thing with James was, even though most of the things he said was total rubbish, there were some things he was right about. No, Scorpius wasn't a slut or a slag or anything like that. But, he knew Scorpius was gay. He had been calling him fag for months now and it turned out he was right that Scorpius liked boys… he just wished he wouldn't use words such as 'fag'. Only now that Scorpius knew he was gay, did he realise quite how offensive and hurtful it was.

James always caused him so much pain. Scorpius thought that maybe James would change if he endured some of the unnecessary cuts and bruises he had inflicted on Scorpius. Scorpius wondered if someone did the same to him, he would feel differently about treating Scorpius that way. Scorpius scolded himself for thinking that he would want James in pain; even though James treated him awfully.

Suddenly, James' face contorted with pain, so close in front of them. His eyes started to glisten with tears when he dropped to his knees, releasing a startling screech of agony.

Both Scorpius and Chris watched, confused and not knowing what to. They stilled as James sunk deeper into the ground, yelling out and tugging his dark brown locks in pain.

Scorpius shook his head, eyes wide in fear as he wished all thoughts of James pain away. The cries of pain stopped at least, though James remained on the floor panting wildly.

Chris stepped forward at last, bending down next to the Seventh year. His face was painted with concern, completely confused by what had just happened to James, but put a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Hey… what happened?" Chris asked softly, shaking James in a gentle way, "Are you okay?"

James finally looked up, tears falling from his eyes as he quickly wiped them away with a sleeve, "Pain. Suddenly just… pain…" Scorpius' breath hitched as James said that. It couldn't be just a mere coincidence that James had abruptly felt pain when Scorpius was thinking of it. No, Scorpius knew that was more than chance. It was most likely something to do with his power. What else would have caused James such pain randomly like that? James' head hastily turned to Scorpius, scowling at the Malfoy boy, "You! What've you done to me? You evil little prick! What did you do to me?"

Scorpius opened his mouth, his hands shaking and breath quickening. Panic over washed him as James' accusing glare landed on him. Yet again, James had unknowingly hit the nail on the head.

Terrified at his own actions and the possibility of James finding a way to blame him, Scorpius quickly turned on his foot and ran towards the place where the carts were parked. Tears ran down his cheeks as he repeated to himself over and over _what have I done? What have I done?_

Chris heard yells of his own name after a moment but he continued to sprint down the path, passing some students who were heading back to the carriages themselves.

Scorpius was unexpectedly yanked back by his arm, making his gasp aloud. He landed in firm arms, his face pressed up against a strong chest and he was held in a intense embrace.

Scorpius managed to peek up, cries still choking through his throat and he relaxed as soon as he realised it was Chris. Scorpius threw his arms around Chris and sobbed into the older boy's torso.

Chris was utterly baffled. He had no idea what was going on between Scorpius and James, nor what had just happened to James either. He knew James was Albus' brother so Scorpius and him were bound to have a connection but that still did not give any explanation as to what had just happened.

He shushed Scorpius' cries, holding the boy closer to him. His lips brushed against the messy locks on Scorpius' head, feeling the need to kiss Scorpius' temple or just _somewhere. _He didn't like seeing Scorpius this way. It _hurt _him. Seeing the boy so vulnerable… he hated it.

"Scorpius… Scorpius? What happened back there?" Chris whispered, his lips finally fulfilling their desire and kissing Scorpius' forehead, "Please, tell me."

With one last sob Scorpius exclaimed, "It's my power! I think it's my power!"

"Your power?" Chris breathed, pulling Scorpius back to look in his eyes deeply, "What power?"

Scorpius realised what he had just blurted out. He needed to learn to stop crying things out uncalled for. Whenever he was in a state, he seemed to just admit things, secrets he didn't tell other people, maybe Albus.

He knew he couldn't just leave this now; Chris wanted answers and he would end up getting them in the end. He nervously explained the essence of his power to Chris, talking briefly about how he dealt with the power when he was younger and the necklace. Chris wasn't one to go blabbing, he had already proven that to Scorpius by keeping his sexuality quiet, even if they hadn't been exactly discreet today.

"I-I think that was something to do with my power. I d-don't know, I felt weird," Scorpius spoke quickly and in pants, his eyes casting side to side and not staying for more than half a second in one place, "I just don't know. I was thinking about… if he was in pain, then that happened! It h-had to be connected!" Scorpius flared his arms, "It just had t-"

Chris grabbed Scorpius' moving arms by his wrists and Scorpius at last kept his eyes fixed on Chris' face, "Hey, listen. You don't know that it's connected. It might not have been. I could have been something else."

"You hate me now, don't you?" Scorpius mumbled, lowering his head again, "I'm strange. I-I could hurt you."

Chris chuckled, dropping his forehead on Scorpius'. They both ignored the looks of other Hogwarts pupils heading back to the carriages and Chris nuzzled his nose into the Ravenclaw's, "I couldn't hate you. I mean… it came as a shock to me, this power. But I like you Scorpius. I know you wouldn't use this… new thing against anyone, you're too sweet for that. I'm not completely comfortable at the possibility that you could just take that necklace off and feel _everything _I'm feeling but I can used to it. I can look past it."

Scorpius smiled faintly, his tear stained cheeks reddening, "Thank you… you're too nice, Chris."

~X~

When Scorpius headed back up to the dorm, it had sunk in that he had told Chris about his power. His power that he had kept hidden for so long, only told his closest friend of and he had told someone who he had only met properly two days ago and gone on a date with once. Saying that, he had only told Albus about his ability on the first day they met.

And this new thing? He had caused James pain by just wishing it? The power to inflict emotions on another just by thought? It was something extraordinary Scorpius realised, if it were true. But Scorpius just wished it wasn't he who was burdened with all these unusual powers.

As he entered his dorm, he was immediately graced with the sight of Albus, sitting on his bed, looking as if he were waiting for someone. Scorpius guessed it was him.

Scorpius gradually stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and offering his friend a small smile. Al returned the smile automatically and Scorpius' heart warmed a little at that.

When Scorpius slowly shuffled closer to Albus, the brown haired boy instantly noticed Scorpius' red eyes. He felt his heart panic. He hated it when Scorpius was crying. It always made him cry too.

He rushed forward, Scorpius squeaking as Albus engulfed him in a tight but loving embrace. He heard Albus' unsteady breath in his ear, making him shiver a bit but what his mind was focused on was why Albus was hugging him.

"What happened? Why were you crying?" Albus showered Scor with questions, leaning his head again the blond mop of hair.

"H-how did you know?" Scorpius shook his head into Albus' shoulder, burying his nose into the fabric.

"Your eyes are red, Scor. I wouldn't fail to notice something like that. Did that guy- did Chris do something to you?"

"N-no! Nothing like that!" Albus opened his mouth to speak but Scorpius interrupted him, "I need to tell you something."

Albus listened in pure shock as Scorpius explained what happened with James that afternoon, skipping the details about him and Chris. He muttered into Albus' shoulder most of the time, worried about what his friend would think of him hurting his brother like that.

"Scor… is this the first time anything like that has happened? You haven't done this before?" Albus said cautiously, ignoring the detail about James. For whatever reason Scorpius did it, Albus was sure it was justified and James deserved it.

Scor pushed away from Al straight away, pursing his lips, "You think I've used it before. You think I might have somehow controlled your feelings!"

Albus grabbed Scorpius face to make him look at him properly, "I didn't think that Scor! I know you would never use your power against anyone! I know that! I trust you more than anyone."

Scorpius' eyes longed on Albus' and he knew Al was telling the truth. Their intense gaze and embrace was enough to show Scor that, "Yeah."

"I just meant have you ever been aware of doing this before."

"No… not than I can think of."

"Look… I think for now you need to forget it and relax," Albus reached up, caressing Scorpius' blonde locks, "There's so much happening right now."

"You mean… Chris…" Scorpius whispered with a small whimper.

"Come here…"

Albus led Scorpius over to the bed, grasping onto his best friend's hand delicately. Scorpius watched their hands and valued how beautifully their hands fit together. Chris' hands were too big and although he was gentle with Scorpius, the blonde was worried his fingers would crush him for some reason. But compared to Chris', his hand in Albus' was absolutely perfect.

Scorpius sat down on the bed, hugging his knees to his chest. Albus sat next to Scorpius, wrapping his arms around the other boy and letting Scorpius' head fall onto his shoulder.

"Are you… do you like-" Albus took a deep breath and turned his face to rest his forehead on Scorpius' temple, "Are you gay?"

Scorpius' heart beat quickened and he closed his eyes. What would Albus think? Would he hate him? Would he accept it? Would he suddenly feel uncomfortable around him? Would things… not be the same again? "Y-yeah… I'm sorry I didn't tell you…"

"W-why didn't you tell me though?" Albus said, hurt laced in his voice, "I'm your best friend. At least I thought I was… and you told Chris?"

"Al, you are my best friend and always will be," Scorpius softly said, stretching out to grasp Albus' other hand as well, "Chris found out by accident… and then, I don't know, he asked me out and… I was curious. I just wanted to know whether I did like guys or not… then I realised he was actually really nice."

"And… you like him?" Albus croaked. It wasn't the fact that Scorpius was gay that was bothering him… of course not, he had his suspicions when he realised Scorpius was never interested in girls. But… was it the fact Scorpius was with someone? Not even with someone, dating someone? He hated seeing him with Chris today, hated it. When he saw them kissing… Albus didn't want to admit to himself that he felt his heart break just a little.

"I-I think so…" Scorpius sighed, "I don't know."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"Um. I told Louis… I went to talk to him about… you know?" Albus nodded in understanding and Scorpius continued, "He kind of helped me realise… I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Al."

"Did you think… I wouldn't like it or something? I would be uncomfortable?"

"I don't know. I didn't think I was ready to tell anyone at all. But then Chris came along…"

"You really like him?"

Scorpius stared off into space, not knowing the answer to the question. Then the looks Albus was giving him while he was kissing Chris and their little battle of envy. At that thought, Scorpius blurted out, "Yes. I like him."

Albus exhaled quietly, breathing into Scorpius' hair. Scorpius' eyes fluttered closed, savouring the feeling of Albus' hot breath against his skin. Albus squeezed the younger boy tighter unconsciously, almost possessively.

"If he breaks your heart… I'll be right here to give him a piece of my mind." A weak smile overcame Albus.

Scorpius chuckled, "I'm not a girl. You don't have to be so protective; I can look after myself."

"I'll believe when I see it!" Albus snickered, biting the inside of his cheek.

Scorpius nudged Albus sternly in the stomach, "Idiot."

~X~

_A/N: So I actually managed to update this really quickly which I wasn't expecting! I guess it wasn't the longest chapter, in this story which might have something to do with it. Not sure when I'll get to do the next one, I'll take each chapter as it comes and stuff. _

_So, I'm not sure whether to be disappointed with this chapter... I don't know, I'm just not completely happy with it but I guess really it's all your opinions which really matter._

_Another appearance from James there. Unfortunately or fortunately, he won't be in the story properly for a while now but there will still be _a lot _of drama. Especially with this new aspect to Scor's power... it shall be interesting how the boys deal with it._

_ Some of you said you were getting quite fond of Chris. I am too! I've planned a bit ahead now and obviously the inevitable end is that Al and Scor will end up together, but I'm going to add some stuff in to make sure Chris will end up happy too :D_

_So, thank you to **lordsteinman, Lizzy0308, AFLlover, drumline, C8ecat **and **EKdark **for reviewing! Was nice to get so many reviews! Thank you guys!_

_**Next chapter:: Feelings are thrown around, confusion, protectiveness and endless possibilities. With Scorpius' newly discovered power, what will the boys do to explore it? **  
><em>


	13. Broken Promises

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 13- Broken Promises~_

Scorpius woke up next to three empty beds, but thankfully for him, this time he had woken up ready for school. He stretched himself out in his bed, his arms above his head, flexing his back.

He stared at the wall for a while, the events of the last few days lolling over in his mind. He thought of Chris and how lovely he was, he thought of the new aspect of his power and how careful he would have to be to control it. He thought of his _sexuality, _and then of Albus. Mostly of Albus.

They had spent the whole day on Sunday together, just the two of them. They felt young again, like in the early days of their friendship when they would sit together and do nothing but giggle and joke. Albus had abruptly said to in the morning that they were going to be together on Sunday, only them. To think that Albus was putting him first before Danielle was, made Scorpius oddly happy.

Scorpius had insisted they study, as he had missed out the day before, so they had tried. They sat there, exchanging notes for some time, but when Albus started joking and Scorpius got the giggles, there was no chance of getting any serious revision done. They laughed and chatted all day; Albus did make a few jokes about Chris, but Scorpius just scolded him light-heartedly.

Yet, there was something different there. It was like a spark had ignited between them. It was as if they realised that time with Chris and Danielle was no where near as fun nor _perfect _as it was with each other. From the moment they met, they had been so comfortable with each other and just _clicked. _Their relationship had never been strained, it was always as easy as breathing. They found each other's presence comforting.

But this time… both boys knew there was something else there. When they exchanged their little touches as they would always do, waves of heat would rush through their bodies. Scorpius was blushing much more than he usually did at the things he never would before. He would blush under Albus' gaze which would always be long and lingering. Albus would always compliment him, he hadn't done so for a few years so excessively. He had held Scorpius' hand a few times and yet again Scorpius admired how well their hands fit together. Even Albus had suddenly noticed that holding Scorpius' hand was much more comfortable, and no where near as awkward as holding Danielle's hand.

Scorpius exhaled as he dragged himself out of bed. He glanced over at his side table and spotted a piece of parchment, recognising the hand-writing immediately.

_Hey Scor,_

_You know I had a great day yesterday. Teasing you is so much fun. I've gone down to breakfast and need to see the Ravenclaw Team for a quick meeting. Will see you in Divination probably, if you get your bum out of bed that is._

_Al_

Scorpius shook his head with a roll of the eyes. Soon, Scorpius changed into his smart uniform and headed down to the common room. A few students were still down there and he earned a few stares. He guessed the news had travelled about him and Chris… he tried to ignore it though.

Scorpius opened the door to the common room and was ready to make his trip down the stairs of the Ravenclaw Tower, but he was surprised to see Chris standing there, grinning widely at him.

"Uh, hi Chris." Scorpius said awkwardly, gaping at the older boy.

"Hey," Chris stepped forward and planted a quick kiss on Scorpius' cheek, "You get up so late."

"I like to sleep. Albus says that I stay in bed as late as I possibly can," Scorpius was quick to defend himself, "But really, I don't see the point of getting up any earlier. It means you've slept longer and you're less tired."

Chris chuckled, knowing he was defeated before they had even started, "How are you?"

"Good I guess," Scorpius shrugged, "I mean, I still don't understand what happened the other day with James, so that's been playing on my mind a bit. But… how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you, should we go?" Scorpius nodded and they started down the stairs, walking side by side, "What did you do yesterday?"

"Me and Al tr- me and _Albus _tried," The blonde corrected himself, "To do some studying."

"Ah, sorry for making you miss out on your study time on Saturday."

"It's okay…"

The two had breakfast together, talking again briefly. They endured a few whispers and stares, Scorpius feeling slightly embarrassed as they only intensified but he didn't want to care what others think. He knew he should be proud of who he is, and proud that he's with Chris.

He didn't know where this was going at the moment. Chris obviously liked him in a romantic way. Scorpius also liked Chris, but he still wasn't sure in which way it was. He would let it run it's course. It would most likely be Chris who would be the one to sort out where they were at.

"Should I walk you to class?" Chris asked sweetly, offering Scorpius a gentle smile.

"Oh… I have Divination so it's probably a bit off route for you… it's okay, I'll go there myself thanks."

"I have a free period, Scorpius," Chris sniggered, "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

The journey to Divination was significantly more awkward than their past encounters. Normally it was Chris who started the good conversations but he was being suddenly quiet, so Scorpius felt like he was the one who was supposed to start talking.

"Um… What lesson do you have after free period?" Scorpius questioned hesitantly.

"Transfiguration. God I hate Transfiguration." Chris huffed, crossing his arms.

As they reached the Divination classroom, they stood outside, classmates proceeding into the room, watching them as they passed.

Chris bent down and kissed Scorpius' forehead lightly, smiling softly at the younger boy. Scorpius blushed, but the difference with the blush that Albus' caused and the one Chris caused, was that when Scor blushed around Al it was part of the nature of their relationship and it did feel ordinary, so ordinary and natural that Scorpius didn't even notice it most the time, just when Albus pointed it out. The blush which graced Scorpius' cheeks when Chris was around was just out of pure embarrassment.

"Hey," Chris raised his hand to cup Scorpius' cheek and strokes his skin tenderly, "I was thinking… you know, seeing as I like you and you like me… maybe we could just make it official?"

Scorpius frowned, "Make what 'official'?"

"Us. This," Chris mumbled hesitantly, "I guess what I was trying to say is… if you'll be my boyfriend?"

Scorpius' lips parted. So _this _was where their relationship was moving onto… It was so fast. Yet Scorpius didn't see any reason _not _to be with Chris at this point in time. You never know, Chris may even be the one for Scorpius. Scorpius rolled onto the balls of his feet and pressed a quick kiss to Chris' cheek, "Um, okay then... I think I would like that…"

Chris positively beamed, throwing his arms around Scorpius and embracing the blonde securely. Just that moment, Albus trotted up the stairs, only to see Chris and his Scor hugging.

Albus glared at the two, particulary at Chris' back and Scorpius pulled away at the sight of Albus.

Scorpius, as if to distract Chris spoke carefully, "We can see each other at lunch, can't we?"

"I would love that."

"Okay… see you later Chris."

Christopher was still grinning like an idiot when he turned away and passed Albus. He was almost too happy to notice the other boy.

"What was that about?" Albus questioned in a cold manner.

"Nothing… I-I'll tell you in class."

The boys went and took their seats next to each other in Divination, as they always did in subjects which you require a partner.

Professor Trelawney was an old, and as their fathers told them, more than often, an inaccurate seer. As always, the class fell into their own conversations while she droned on about palm reading.

Albus raised his eyebrows across the table at his friend, "So?"

Scorpius sighed, "So… me and Chris are… o-officially seeing each other."

"Scor, you hardly know the guy! This is ridiculous!" He exclaimed, yet in a hushed tone so only Scor was the one able to hear him.

"I want to get to know him…" Scorpius muttered, lowering his head in an almost shameful way.

"Go on dates for that! Hang out! You don't need to go _exclusive _yet."

"Why can't _I _be with someone? Why can _you _be with someone else and _I _can't?" Scorpius whispered harshly.

"Boys! Read each other's palms! Dip further into the Noble Art of Divination!" Professor Trelawney yelled at them, waving her arms around.

Albus groaned and held out his hand, "Give." Scorpius understood the message instantly and handed over his hand, "I don't know anymore Scorpius. I-I guess I'm probably a bit scared that we're growing apart, which we are and it should be good but… I just don't want to lose you in any way. You're one of the most precious things to me," Albus traced the lines on Scorpius' hand, his eyes fixed on Scorpius' palm. Scorpius watched Albus with curious, intent eyes as he spoke, "I know I should just accept it so we can move on, but I can't."

"Al… this is part of growing up," Scorpius spoke softly, "We will grow apart. That's part of life. We're two separate people. I will always love you. You will always be my best friend, but we're _different, _in so many ways."

"But I don't want to let go!" Albus protested, "I don't want to grow up if it means growing further away from you. I just don't want that. What we have is special… it's sacred. We should hold onto it forever."

"You cannot hold onto everything forever, Al. That's not the way it works. People, spread their wings and fly away from each other. No matter how much they grasp onto one another, your wings will take you away."

"I always believe, if you hold on tight enough, you never have to let anything go," Albus grinned confidently all of a suddenly, "And I'm going to hold onto you for the rest of my life. Because I honestly feel like you're a part of me Scorpius. Because we may fly away from each other as much as possible, even if we're at opposite sides of the world, if the other is still in here," Albus placed his other hand other his heart delicately while he stared into Scorpius' silver orbs, "You never let it go."

"I don't know Al…" Scorpius knew that for once, Albus had won that argument. He knew he was right and there was something about the way Albus and him always worked, that would always bring them back together. His heart was beating fast because of Albus' words. They were so sweet… so passionate. Scorpius couldn't possibly challenge them at this point.

"Scor… what am I feeling now?" Albus' broken voice croaked, "What am I feeling… for you?"

"I-I'm not taking the necklace off now, Al." Scorpius muttered, shaking his head to himself.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared…"

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of what you're feeling for me…" Scorpius admitted, "Scared of what I'm feeling for you…"

"I know I'm jealous," Albus said with certainty, squeezing Scorpius' hand for support, "I'm jealous of Chris. Because he gets to spend time with you. Because he's important to you and I was always the one who was the most important to you. Maybe that's selfish… extremely selfish, but it's just how I am about you. I want to be with you- I mean not in the way Chris is with you!" Albus said panicked, releasing Scorpius' hand to wave his arms about frantically. Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle at that, "I mean, not in _that _way… I don't think of you in that way," Scorpius felt a wave of disappointment but brushed it off immediately. Unfortunately for Scorpius he didn't listen when Albus added a whispered, "_I don't… think so… anyway_."

"Did you ever think that maybe you're just being… really over-protective?"

"Maybe… I don't know."

"Al, I don't even know what I'm feeling at the moment either," Scorpius nibbled on his lower lip, "Everything is just so… so confusing for me right now. I don't know what I'm feeling, let alone what you're feeling. When I do… I promise, we'll talk about it again." Scorpius didn't mention the fact that he was also jealous of Danielle. It was part of the game. Scorpius knew Albus had told him that, hoping to get the same confession out of Scorpius. The truth was, neither of the boys really did know exactly what they were feeling. Or maybe, they didn't want to know and dismissed it. They were two extremely clever boys; though whatever they had that was growing and growing between them, well they just didn't want to find out at this point.

"Okay… just never leave me, okay Scor? Even though you're with Chris now and I'm with Danielle… you promise me that you'll never leave me?" Albus pleaded, his voice firm as if it were almost an order.

Scorpius blinked, reaching forward to slide his hand into Albus' again because that was just what felt right, "I promise."

~X~

The lesson had gone on and they had interacted as they normally did. However like yesterday, they were extremely aware of every single action the other performed. They watched each other like hawks, trying to see if their friend would give anything away about their feelings. What this was between them; this game, this interrogation almost, neither knew.

As they were descending the stairs, heading to their next class Herbology, Albus suddenly stopped Scor. He dragged him to the side of the stairs, ending up with Scorpius' back pressed against the wall.

Albus' hand was by the side of Scorpius' head, their faces' only inches apart from one another. Scorpius could feel Albus' warm breath against his lips; it reminded him of just before Chris had kissed him the other day. Was Albus going to kiss him…?

"Hey… I was thinking…" Albus' lip quirked into a smirk and he leaned his face closer, their noses almost touching. Scorpius couldn't help but shiver in anticipation, licking his own lips. He felt the need to bring Albus' head down and crush their lips together but he waited. Waited for Albus, "You know what you did the other day…? With your power? I was thinking… maybe we could test it…?" Albus pulled his head back again, grinning at the younger boy, "So we can understand it better and then you can know how to control it and everything."

Scorpius felt disappointed when Albus' lips pulled away, the unspoken promise of a kiss abandoned. Scorpius found himself desiring it, so curious to know exactly how Albus' soft lips would feel against his. He wanted to know whether it would feel right and most importantly did Albus want it just as much as him.

And that was when he realised. That was when Scorpius realised what he knew all along deep down. That was when he finally admitted to himself, what this feeling was.

_He liked Al._

He liked Albus, no longer just in a friendship way, but also in a romantic way. He wanted to do all the things couples did with Albus. He realised why he found Albus so beautiful and why he had those dreams of them _making love, _kissing, holding hands. He could no longer deny that it was most definitely Albus in those dreams, Albus that he desired to be with in that way.

He understood why he had never been jealous when Albus had made other friends, in fact, normally quite happy for him. But he also understood why he was so jealous of Danielle… because _she _was the one who would get to be with Albus romantically. _She _was the one who would get to do all the things couples did with _his _Albus. _She _was the one who had stolen Albus' heart, not Scorpius, _Danielle. _And he wanted so much to be in her position.

Scorpius then thought of Chris. Dear Chris. He realised that Chris was just a pawn in this game. He realised that all this time he had tricked himself into having feelings for Chris when really, the extent of it was probably that he just wanted to be friends with Chris. He realised that the reason he was with Chris, was to flaunt it in front of Albus. To make _Albus _jealous as well. And he had succeeded.

Chris was lovely. He was a genuinely lovely person. He was kind, caring and trustworthy, everything a person should look for in a partner.

But there was a problem: He wasn't Albus.

Al was the person he had always felt most comfortable with, ever since they had met. He felt more comforted in the presence of Albus Severus Potter than he had done with his own parents. Albus was bubbly, always had a bright thing to say. His take on the world was amazing. He loved listening to Albus' stories and past experiences. He loved the way they had shaped Albus to be the person he was today. He loved it when he and Albus argued, not even argued, _discussed _intellectual topics and although Scorpius always won with a logical deem on it all, Albus would really have had the more interesting view, a more emotions driven view.

Scorpius loved it when Albus teased him, which was quite often really. He loved how Albus could grate on him and taunt him endlessly, yet they still ended up embracing in the end or laughing uncontrollably. Scorpius never took offence. He loved their playful banter. He loved how after a conversation, they nearly always ended up in each other's arms, the place Scorpius liked to be best. He loved how he could spill his heart out to Albus and although sometimes he knew Albus was wrong, he seemed to always have the right answer.

In that moment, so many thoughts had rushed through his head about his friend. He looked into those emerald eyes and he knew then. He knew what he had been trying to avoid for so long now.

The sudden thought of what he should do ran through his head. Did he continue to date Chris even though he knew he had _strong _feelings for Albus? Did Albus… feel the same way?

If he did… then Scorpius could continue to see Chris, continue with that relationship to make Albus more jealous. Maybe eventually, like Scorpius he would realise what he felt and then they could officially be together. Or if Albus didn't like him and he continued to be with Chris, at least then Scorpius was with another who could comfort him and maybe he could have the chance to feel the same way for Chris.

He couldn't just tell Albus. For one, he was afraid of being rejected because Albus didn't feel the same way. That would be… heartbreaking and not to mention it could completely ruin their relationship. And secondly he was with Danielle and maybe Albus would not want to hurt her feelings. He knew that he wouldn't want to hurt Chris' feelings.

He had to let it run it's course. He had to break the promise to tell Albus when he realised what he was feeling. He couldn't. Not yet.

"Yeah… I-I think that's a good idea," Scorpius whispered, shaking from his sudden revelation, "But how?"

"I don't know, well you could try to make me feel something you know? Maybe it would work. We might as well try," Albus shrugged and grinned, "I could be your own personal guinea pig."

"Okay… okay, yeah," Scorpius nodded, a small smile spreading across his face, "Let's do it."

~X~

_Wooo, so that chapter was mostly dialogue and _lots _revelations. Yeah, I wasn't actually planning on having Scorpius realise his feelings quite yet, there was still a few more chapters to go, but I realised while writing it that it fitted so much better here. _

_I absolutely _loved _writing this chapter! I mean, I know it wasn't very dramatic or anything but I think that's why I liked it. It was quite understated and I particularly loved writing the conversation between Scor and Al because it was so sweet and nice to dig deeper into Al's feelings as well. When I came to writing it I was thinking oh no, this is going to be a complete drag to write. But then I started typing and it was all fine. I really did enjoy it. _

_So it is quite a significant chapter really. Scor and Chris are officially dating, we'll see what becomes of that. Albus really talks to Scor about how confused he is and we all know why ;) And Scor realises that he likes Al in a romantic way. I didn't think this chapter would actually be that important, but you never know._

_I've also planned a lot more of the story this week after school and stuff. It's easier to get going on the story plan than on the story itself really. Though, I never do quite still to the story plan :D_

_If you have any comments about this chapter, please review or message me. Always love feedback!_

_Thank you to **drumline, Pasdoll **and **C8ecat **for reviewing the last chapter!_

_**Next chapter:: As the two boys launch into their new plan of action, will it fail or will it succeed?**  
><em>


	14. A Little Experiment

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 14- A Little Experiment~_

The day after Scorpius' revelation, came and went by quicker than he could of thought. It was all playing on his mind. Everything which had happened the last week, replayed over and over through his mind like a film. His thoughts were consumed by the confusion of his feelings for Albus. He reflected on his time with Albus and just everything about his best friend.

He even went through lunch with Chris, concentrating solely on Albus, even though he was no where in sight.

He was infatuated. He knew it. He loved everything about Albus. The desire to be with the other boy was only growing and growing now that he knew his feelings. He wanted to be around Albus all the time now he knew that he liked Albus in _that _way. When he was with Chris, he wanted Chris to be Al. When Danielle was with Albus, he wanted to be in her place. Though he was confused as to what would come of it. Letting it run it's course… was hard… seeing Albus with Danielle was hard. Yet he couldn't stop watching, he couldn't stop staring.

Really, it had all be rather surreal.

Albus and Scorpius planned to first test out Scorpius' power after lessons ended that day. They arranged to go to the Room Of Requirement so they were alone, which Scorpius was annoyed at himself for looking forward to so much. They had been to the Room of Requirement before. Albus had wanted to practice Quidditch on his own, so the room provided him with a Snitch for that and he brought his broom. While he was practicing, Scorpius had studied, the room giving him books and parchment. They had also been to one of James' parties earlier this year, which were always held in the Room of Requirement. Albus had enjoyed it, Scorpius not so much. It was a bit too overwhelming for the reserved boy who preferred to be in the company of a very limited amount of people.

After class, Scorpius and Albus headed to the Room of Requirement, walking three times past the hidden entrance opposite the tapestry. The door slowly appeared across the wall. They glanced up and down the corridor to check no one had spotted them before entering the room.

The room was a simple design; a roaring fire being what the furniture was revolved around. A sofa lay in front of it and the walls were a warm burgundy colour. The room was much smaller than it had been when Albus needed to practice Quidditch for obvious reasons. It was cosy and comfortable. They had needed it to be comfortable… neither knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Um… should we sit down?" Albus questioned, taking on a sheepish look.

Scorpius breathed out a shaky sigh, "Yeah… I guess we should…"

"Don't be nervous…" Albus offered a supportive smile and held out his hand for his younger friend, "It's only me. And nothing bad is going to happen."

Scorpius relaxed almost immediately, an effect Albus often had on him. He thought that maybe somehow Albus also had the same power as him, inflicting emotions on other people but he knew Albus was just a relaxing presence. You could be around Albus and he would calm you so much that eventually, you wouldn't have a care in the world for anyone else.

He slowly slid his own hand into Albus' grasp. Albus smiled again leading Scorpius over towards the sofa. He sat down first, his eyes fixed on Scorpius' silver ones. Scorpius joined him, bringing his knees to his chest, rocking a little. Albus crossed his legs, opening his mouth to speak but not finding the words to say.

"What now?" Scorpius mumbled, playing with the fabric on his trousers.

Albus chuckled, shrugging, "I don't know."

"I didn't think this would be so…" Scorpius' lips quirked slightly, "Awkward."

Albus huffed, throwing his eyes to the ceiling, "I guess you should just… wish an emotion on me."

"What emotion though? What feeling?" Scorpius shook his head frantically, "I don't know about this Al."

"Just… one that's obvious. One I'll really notice." Albus nodded firmly.

"Like what…?"

"Um… I don't know… You made James feel pain… maybe that's something I will be able to notice and everything."

"No!" Scorpius exclaimed immediately, "I could never wish that on you, _never! _Even though we don't know whether I can really control other people's feelings, I could never truly want you to be in pain let alone _watch _you be in pain, knowing _I _had caused it! Even with James… that was just a split second decision! Truly, I wouldn't even wish pain on him! But you… you're so important to me and I love you so much. I couldn't ever wish that on you."

Albus grinned in appreciation, his friend's words warming his heart. The problem was… Albus didn't know in which way his friend meant love, "Then what do you want me to feel?"

Scorpius blushed under his friend's loving gaze. It was as if Albus was admiring him, as if he was completely fascinated by Scorpius. Scorpius simply said, "I could only ever want you to be happy. That's all I could ever wish for."

"I feel the same, you know, for you," Al muttered quietly, "I want you to be happy."

"I could… try to make you feel the happiest you've ever been? I do want that…"

"I'll tell you if I feel any different…"

Albus gave a sign of approval. Scorpius stared at Albus, wishing as hard as he could that Albus would be happy. Making Albus happy was all Scorpius wanted to do. He wanted Albus to be as happy as possible and he would do anything he could to make the other boy happy. He didn't quite understand this odd desire to make Albus so happy. Scorpius suspected it was because Albus was so precious to him but really he didn't know quite how precious he found him.

They sat there, staring at each other intensely. Scorpius tried to squeeze his eyes tightly, as well as balling his hands up into fists but neither worked. He wished the way he had when it happened with James, but Albus didn't speak.

"I don't feel any different Scor…" Albus said softly, "Maybe… if you take your necklace off it might help? I don't know. We'll just need to try different things here."

Scorpius didn't want to take his necklace off. He was scared. He was just scared of what Albus was feeling. He would rather not know whether Albus has feelings for him or not, than know that he doesn't at all. It would hurt and he wasn't a Gryffindor, he wasn't brave. He wasn't ready to be hurt and shot down, even without Albus knowing, "No. I had my necklace on when I did that to James. So we should do that the same…"

"Yeah… I guess."

"Maybe it was just something that happened to James… we don't know."

"It just seems strange. It's too much of a coincidence really…" Albus lowered his head. He pulled his wand out his pocket and pointed it at the fire, "_Incendio," _The blaze of the fire started, the prickling sound crackling through the air, "We might as well keep trying."

"Okay…"

Another few minutes went by, the two still gaping at each other. Scorpius pressed his lips together in a line, desperately trying to concentrate on Albus' emotions.

He sighed, nibbling on his lip, "This isn't working."

"Maybe…" Albus pondered out loud. He shuffled forward, drawing Scorpius' hands out and caressing his soft skin, "Maybe with physical contact… it might help."

Scorpius was entranced as heat flooded to his face. _Physical contact… physical contact… _He knew Albus didn't meant what he was thinking by _physical contact, _didn't stop him from thinking and imagining… "Yeah."

They tried again and nothing happened. Albus felt exactly the same as he had done when he entered the room and his emotions had hardly changed. Yet, they stayed like this for at least ten minutes, getting lost in each other's eyes, valuing skin on skin contact and the perfection of their fingers entwined together.

After the time went by, Albus finally spoke, "Do you want to try again tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief, "Yeah. I'm tired now…"

Albus sniggered, swinging his legs off the couch, "Yeah, me too. For some reason, staring at your best friend for ages takes it out of you."

Scorpius giggled in return and also stood up. As they walked out the room, Albus wrapped his arm comfortably around Scorpius' shoulders.

The problem with their little experiment was, Scorpius could never change someone's emotions, if they already felt that way. Because… Albus was always happiest when he was with Scorpius.

~X~

They headed to dinner together after popping to the library to get a few books for Transfiguration. Professor Allaner had assigned them a 2ft essay for next week. The boys were going to be doing a lot of work.

Danielle soon slipped onto the table next to Albus, kissing his cheek softly. Scorpius had flashed red in jealousy, but he tried to ignore them. Louis and Martino joined them, interested in Scorpius' coming out to the school. Rose was also seated a few spaces away, this was the Gryffindor table after all.

"I just didn't think you would come out so soon," Louis shrugged as he slapped a piece of lamb onto his plate, "You seemed like you weren't ready at all when I spoke to you. I mean, you only just realised."

Albus and Danielle listened to the conversation intently as they discussed the happenings of the last week, "Well, I didn't think I would either. But… things just happen, don't they?"

"You mean… Chris happened?" Louis leaned across the table, winking suggestively.

"I'm glad you and Chris are going out in a way, because that means Louis can never leave me for him." Martino said solemnly, glaring at his boyfriend.

Louis made a fake shocked face before grinning. He pressed a sweet kiss to Martino's lips, "I would never leave you. You don't have to worry," Louis leaned his head on the Slytherin's shoulder, "But even so, I didn't think you would go public with him."

"I-I didn't think I should hide it really."

"Maybe you just shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place." Albus grumbled, pouting as he stuffed a mouthful of food into his mouth.

"Ooooh. Albus, jealous are we? Just because Scorpius has a _stunning _new boy and gets to spend some quality time with someone other than you, doesn't mean you should be so cold." Louis scolded playfully, yet somewhat knowingly.

"I'm not jealous!" Albus protested in instinct, knowing Danielle was there and could take it the wrong way, "I just didn't want Scor to rush into anything. But you know, that's his choice. If he wants to date Chris, he's free to. I don't care."

Scorpius rolled his eyes and his elbow shot out to nudge his friend's side, "_He _is sitting right next to you, and that means you don't have to address him as _he_."

"You know it's alright to be jealous, Albus," Rose Weasley piped in who as listening to the conversation in interest. She hoped to comfort her cousin but most likely just caused him more discomposure and bemusement, "You and Scorpius have been such good friends for so long, it's really quite natural."

Danielle flushed at this. She knew Albus was very close to the Malfoy boy and she had prepared herself for this when she said yes to Albus' proposal of them dating. But what she hadn't realised was they were so close that Albus would actually feel _jealous _when Scorpius started seeing someone as well.

"I'm sure Scorpius felt jealous too when you and Danielle started seeing each other." Rose added logically, looking to Scorpius.

A light crimson swept across Scorpius' white cheeks. Louis smirked at the boy's reaction, resting his chin on his hand, "Well, Scorpius? Were you also jealous when Albus starting dating the lovely Danielle?"

Scorpius stuttered for a moment, the whole of the group's attention fixated on the blonde, including Albus, who was more than curious to find out his friend's reaction to his first girlfriend. He did remember Scorpius running out suddenly when Albus told him about him and Danielle's relationship. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know how he did missed the fact that Scor must have been jealous.

"Y-yeah, I guess," Scorpius knew there was no getting out of it now. They would all see straight through any lies, "But I mainly just wanted you to be happy, Al."

Silver met emerald. The connection between the couple flowed and twisted in their guts and hearts.

But it was broken when a deep voice was heard behind them.

"Can I sit with you Scorpius?"

Scorpius broke his and Albus' passionate gaze, only to see Chris standing there with that signature engaging smile of his. Scorpius scrambled around for a moment in a panic, before scooting away in the opposite direction of Albus, leaving a gap between to two Ravenclaws. Scorpius dragged his plate in front on him, leaving the perfect space for Chris.

Chris' smile only widened in appreciation and he stepped into the gap between Al and Scor. The group watched Chris fixedly, Louis looking him up and down much to Martino's dismay.

In consideration of no one else, Chris bowed into Scorpius' lips, leaving a long, lingering kiss there. Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise, still not used to getting kissed just out of the blue, yet he reciprocated the contact.

Albus instantly tilted his head the other way when he realised Chris was _stealing _a kiss from his Scorpius. He had already seen far too much lip to lip contact from them for his liking, and did not really wish to see anymore. It only made the clenching in his heart plain painful.

"How was your day?" Chris asked pleasantly, his hand rested on Scorpius' neck intimately.

Scorpius smiled lightly, "I-It was good. Yours?

""Yes, it was absolutely fine."

Scorpius noticed Louis grinning spectacularly at them, almost smothering himself across the table to get a better look at the newer couple. The younger boy blinked in annoyance as both him and Chris stared at the blonde Gryffindor.

"Um Chris, this is Louis Weasley... Al's cousin. I don't know if you know each other…" Scorpius said hesitantly.

"No, not properly," Louis extravagantly said, "It's nice to meet you, Christopher!"

"It's nice to meet you too." Chris said politely although he was slightly freaked out. He held out a hand for Louis.

"Ah, no, you see, I'm French and we French always kiss each other's cheeks when he say hello so we're going to have to do it properly."

Louis bent across the table ready to plant a kiss on both of a confused and shocked Chris' face when he was pulled back by a rather annoyed boyfriend.

"Oh no you don't," Martino growled firmly and possessively, "Remember, we're in Britain now Lou. Scotland to be precise. They don't do that here."

"Oh silly me!" Louis giggled uncontrollably, completely flustered. He buried his face in the crook of Martino's neck, still laughing, "I'm so forgetful!"

"Chris, this is Martino Zabini. He's Louis' boyfriend," Chris and Martino shook hands, the Slytherin sending Chris a death glare which the Hufflepuff didn't know what he had done to receive, "And this is Rose Weasley. Another one of Al's cousins."

Rose and Chris also introduced themselves before the group fell into an uncomfortable silence. Both Martino and Albus were now glowering Chris and he simply shifted uncomfortably.

"You know, you're even more good looking close up." Giggled Louis, though he was still hiding his face on his boyfriend's neck.

"You're acting drunk." Rose stated sceptically.

"Drunk with love for this gorgeous man maybe." Louis squeezed Martino's distressed cheeks but received nothing back.

"So, Albus. How's Quidditch?" Chris asked, hoping to gain his boyfriend's best friend's trust and mostly just his approval.

Albus shrugged, not willing to talk to Chris properly, "Fine."

"You're in the final next term, aren't you, Al?" Danielle squeaked, "Ravenclaw vs Slytherin!"

Scorpius' face paled and heart shattered there and then. _Al_? She was calling him _Al_? Scorpius was the only one who _ever _called Albus 'Al', apart from Hagrid who would sometimes also use the nickname, due to his broken speech. But other than that, it was _his _nickname for Albus. Albus called him Scor, and he called him Al. Albus had always said and still did make it clear that Scorpius was the only one who was allowed to use that nickname!

Everyone had noticed; Louis, Martino, Rose, even Chris knew that those nicknames were Albus and Scorpius' little thing and had never even contemplated using them.

Scorpius worried his bottom lip between his teeth, looking the other way. He couldn't look at neither Albus nor Danielle right now.

"Er... Danielle?" Scorpius heard Albus say, his body stilling again, "Al is kind of a nickname which only Scorpius uses... It's just, I call him Scor, he calls me Al, it's kind of a silly little thing we have."

"Oh..." Danielle seemed rather unchanged by this. Scorpius wandered if maybe she knew this already... "Well maybe I can have my own nickname for you one day?"Albus shifted uncomfortably, "Sure..."

Scorpius graced Albus with a grateful look who only smiled softly in return. What they did not notice was Louis watching with knowing eyes.

~X~

_A/N: Sooo, Louis seems that he has sussed it out. Even before Albus has xD_

_God, I got so carried away while writing Louis' character in this chapter! He's actually so much fun to write when he's all giggly and everything. _

_Sooo I thought I might write a side chapter, kind of an extension of this one. I started it last night, will try to finish it tonight so hopefully it will be up tonight. It will be on a separate story to this one and basically what that will do is have all the chapters that didn't make it into this one and probably more importantly, all the M rated scenes which obviously can't get into a T rated story. I'm not sure which chapters I will feel the need to put into there and so far, one between Louis and Martino is the only one I can put in._

_So, it will be called 'What Am I Feeling?: Snapshots'. Anyone who has me on Author Alert will know when I put it up but if not, I promise I will remind you next chapter! _

_So, thanks to _**_GreenGirl111, C8ecat _**_and **EKdark **for reviewing the last chapter! _

_**Next chapter:: Tensions are building between Albus and Danielle and how does Scorpius feel about this? And guess who he goes to and speaks about the situation... of course, Mr Louis Weasley.**  
><em>


	15. Physically, Mentally, Emotionally

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 15- Physically, Mentally, Emotionally~_

Weeks went by and more meetings in the Room of Requirement occurred. Albus and Scorpius met almost everyday to test his power. They would spend about fifteen to twenty minutes, sitting, staring into each other's eyes, into each other's hearts. They didn't understand why they enjoyed the feeling of just looking at each other so much, trying to understand each other's emotions and actions of the past few weeks.

After their silence, they would spend half their evenings in the Room of Requirement, much like they had that day after Hogsmeade. Laughing, joking, just enjoying each other's company more than they did any other person on the earth. Albus would softly touch or subtly compliment Scor and Scor would blush in return. But the fact that they were both so aware of every touch, every compliment was what made their time together different.

They were flirting. They both knew it. They both _liked _it. And both did nothing to stop it.

The more time they spent with each other, meant the less time they spent with Chris and Danielle.

Really, Al was with Danielle more than Scorpius was with Chris, but that was just because they were in the same year and therefore, in some of the same classes. However Scorpius did put the effort in to see Chris. He would meet with him every lunch time and after school they would eat dinner together and maybe go for a walk around the grounds. He had become completely comfortable with his sexuality in the past few weeks and wasn't scared of showing it anymore. Today, Scorpius had planned to meet Chris at the library; Chris was going to help him study. Scorpius did like Chris and being around him… just not as much as he liked spending time with Al.

Albus and Danielle were another matter completely. Really, dating hadn't cracked up to be for Albus. Danielle was nice and pretty and on the outside, they made a good couple… but Albus thought that maybe he didn't like her as much as he thought. Sure, he was attracted to her. But actually _liked _her? He wasn't so sure. He never wanted to spend time with her. Being with her was _boring. _Never nearly as much fun as being with Scor and having their conversations which almost always contained the most interesting topics and how comfortable he was with Scorpius. How he could tell Scorpius anything and trust him wholly with it. How he could tease Scorpius endlessly, enjoy it so much and know none of it would ever be taken to heart because Scorpius accepted that it was the way Albus was.

Scorpius was sitting in the library, his legs crossed as he was comfortably curled up on the big armchair. He was scanning his Herbology book, taking a few notes when thought necessary.

He awaited Chris, who was going come slightly later than expected. Chris had offered to help Scorpius study and the younger boy didn't feel he could say no. He knew he was probably more… intelligent than Chris, even though he would never admit that out loud, and really, he worked better on his own. But when Chris had asked him… Al snapped, insisting that he and Scorpius already had plans to revise. Scorpius wanted to continue their game of jealousy and told Chris he would love it if he helped him with his work. Albus had been quite annoyed about that.

Scorpius was playing with the feather on his quill as he studied a diagram in the book when he heard muffle voices on the other side of the bookcase to him.

"I don't understand you, Albus!"

The blonde recognised the voice as Danielle's and her whispers were harsh and piercing. His curiosity peaked to an all time high. For a moment he thought he shouldn't be listening; it was Albus and Danielle's problem, it was there business entirely and had nothing to do with him whatsoever. ut Scorpius' better judgement was thrown out the window. He was going to be nosy and listen. He was too curious to resist.

"What do you mean you don't understand me?" Albus' voice muttered harshly back, "We haven't been going out that long! We're supposed to learn to understand each other!"

Scorpius pulled a book out the shelf, a small hole appearing so he could see the couple as they moved back and forth, almost pacing. Danielle let out a sigh, "I just mean you spend all your time with Scorpius when _we're _supposed to be dating."

Scorpius flinched at the mention of his own name, "Scorpius is my best friend." Albus said firmly, standing right in front of the gap with crossed arms.

"Yes, but you've known him for years. Our relationship is new and we should be getting to know each other and exploring it," Danielle said, trying to sound as clever as possible.

"Scorpius… Scorpius is going through a hard time at the moment," Albus said softly, leaning up against a table, "I want to help him through it as much as I can."

"What, because he's come out?" Danielle spat.

"Yes, because he came out," Al challenged, not appreciating his girlfriend's tone whatsoever towards his friend, "And there's something else but I can't tell you that. He needs my support and I'll support him as much as I can."

"Maybe… maybe we should…" Danielle hesitated, Scorpius only able to see Albus waiting for her, "Maybe we should have sex…" She said in a hushed voice.

Both Albus and Scorpius gasped slightly. She wanted… Albus had never had sex before. He was a virgin and wasn't sure whether he was ready to do it yet… especially with Danielle. He just imagined his first time to be the most special thing ever, where he was in love and trusted that person more than anything. He wasn't sure whether he had that with Danielle yet, "Uh… don't you think it's a little early for that?"

"Other couples do it on their first week sometimes," She said timidly, moving forward so she was pressed up against Albus and Scorpius now got a view of her, "I just thought that would be what you want. It would… make us closer and everything."

Albus knew he had to make more of an effort with Danielle, he knew he had to try and be closer to them. He wanted to make this work. He… could eventually love Danielle right? Maybe they needed to make that step, "I don't know… I'll think about it…"

"How about we go to sit in the Court Yard, hm?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her breasts into Albus' chest and making Scorpius cringe.

Albus nodded, turning his head away, suddenly uncomfortable by the sudden position, "Let's go."

As the couple walked away, Scorpius jumped out his chair and peeped out behind the bookcase, watching them with their hands intertwined and smiles on their faces.

The Ravenclaw rested his forehead against the shelf, puffing his cheeks out and slowly letting the air release from his lips. If Albus had sex with Danielle… he didn't think he could stand it. The thought of Albus being so intimate with someone else… killed him. It ripped his heart to shreds and stomped on the remains repeatedly. But hopefully… Scorpius would never be put in that situation.

"Scorpius?"

The younger boy's head whipped around, slightly startled. Chris stood there, his head tilted to the side. He knew Scorpius was listening to Albus and Danielle. He had seen them, he had seen him. But… what had they said that made him react like this?

"Oh, h-hi." Scorpius said, trying to recover as soon as possible from Al and his girlfriend's conversation.

Chris placed a hand at the back of Scorpius' head, pulling him towards him to place a warm kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, "Everything okay?"

Scorpius leant his back against the surface, smiling softly, "Yeah… I'm fine thanks… you?"

"Great thanks… do you want to get started on the studying?" Chris beamed, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

Scorpius sunk into Chris' embrace, "Okay…"

The couple spent the next hour struggling through revision. It turned out, Chris had forgotten most of last year's Herbology curriculum and not to mention the fact he realised quite how clever Scorpius was and did not need his help in any way. It was almost embarrassing, if Scorpius had not said how funny it was.

They decided to give up on studying now (Though that meant it was playing on Scorpius' mind about when he was going to have to revise next) and instead, they took a walk around the grounds, the way they liked to do often.

Scorpius attentively slipped his arm around Chris' waist while Chris' was casually draped around Scorpius' thin shoulders. Scorpius let his head drop onto Chris' shoulder as he thought of the previous conversation he had eavesdropped on. In some ways he was glad… he was obviously causing some tension between the couple so that was something to be happy for. And Albus didn't look quite comfortable with Danielle. It was not like when they were together…

"What Quidditch team do you support?" Chris asked, nuzzling his nose into Scorpius' hair.

"U-uh…" Scorpius suddenly tensed, "I-I don't really watch Quidditch…"

"Really?" Chris exclaimed in surprise, "But… everyone loves Quidditch! If they don't play it, they watch it!"

"I don't see the appeal in it myself, but other people like it for the thrill I guess. But it just doesn't interest me in particular. It's not my type of thing."

Chris chuckled, "You're an odd one, you are."

Just as Scorpius blushed in embarrassment, a blonde head came bobbing towards them while dragging along a taller boy. He cringed at the sight of Louis. As much as he liked Louis, he knew he would just try to stir something up.

"Aaah, Scorpius!" Louis yelled, launching himself clumsily at the younger boy, arms flinging around Scorpius' neck, "Just the person I was looking for! I need to talk to you urgently!"

Scorpius huffed, "Oh God…"

"Chris!" Scorpius cried out extravagantly, a look of sheer surprise darting across his face, "Why don't you speak to Martino. I'm sure you can both find something to talk about while I speak to your lovely boyfriend!"

"Uh, sure," Chris shrugged with a startled smile, "I'll see you in a minute, Scorpius."

Martino rolled his eyes at his lover dragged the young Ravenclaw over towards a bench next to the lake. Martino sparked a conversation with Chris, strolling off with the other sixth year.

Louis linked arms with Scorpius as he sat the Malfoy down at the bench.

"What's this about?" Scorpius groaned, throwing his head back and letting it flop side to side.

"It's about you… and Albus." Louis said firmly with a stern look upon his face.

Scorpius gaped faintly, knowing what Louis was insinuating but hoping, just hoping that he was wrong, "W-what about me and Albus?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Mister," Louis held a finger out, the tip nearly touching Scorpius' nose, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've been googly eyes around Albus for months. Don't think I haven't noticed," Louis' voice softened, "I mean, honestly, when you told me that you were gay, I thought it was because you realised you fancied Albus all this time."

"N-nothing is going on between me and Albus!" Scorpius protested almost instantly, "He's my friend. My best friend."

"Look, just because nothing's going on between you _physically, _and no, for once I don't mean that in a sexual way; and maybe there's nothing even going on _mentally, _but _emotionally… _there's definitely something there."

Scorpius sighed, "You think I have feelings for Albus."

"I _know _you have feelings for Albus." Louis brushed a few locks out of Scorpius' guilty looking face.

Scorpius stared at his lap, rosy cheeks and teary eyes to hide, "I do feel something for him. I think I've probably just felt something for him for a long time, just never realised. Or never wanted to admit it to myself," Scorpius turned his head to stare at the slow ripples swelling over the lake, "Is it really that obvious?"

"Not really, just to me," Louis tipped his face to the sky, "I think it's because I know you and Albus well and I know your relationship and how close you are. I saw a change in the way you looked and acted around each other and I was able to assume what that change was. I also know what it's like to be in love with someone and I know the little looks I gave and still give Martino. I recognised that too."

"W-wait, wait…" Scorpius stared Louis down, pausing, then scrunching his eyes together, "In love? I never said I was _in _love with Albus…"

Louis sniggered, shaking his head, "Oh honey, I thought you knew that. If you don't love Albus, I'll eat my foot."

"I… I just thought I liked him."

"No, you like _Chris," _Louis boldly said to drum it into his head, "You do like Chris. Maybe in a romantic way, maybe not, but you _love _Albus. And that's the difference!"

"No…" Scorpius muttered, mostly to himself, "I've always loved Albus in the way I love a friend… the way I would love a brother… never like that. Never. I just thought it may be a little crush, is all."

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, you listen to me," Louis harshly said, yet in a sort of motherly way too, "There is no way that you could look at him the way you do, and not love him romantically."

They both fell into silence and Scorpius let it all process in his head. Love…? In love…? With Albus…? His mind was boggled right now.

"You shouldn't lead Chris on." Louis mumbled, playing with the cuff on his shirt.

"I don't know what else to do, Louis. Albus doesn't like me that way so really, all I should do is forget

about it. Yet I know how jealous he gets when I'm with Chris and there's that selfish part of me which desires that feeling that… Albus may want me in some way, and that's why he's getting jealous. Maybe… it's just hope," Scorpius admitted openly, "I don't know… I like Chris, I do! But it's like… always at the back of my head… Albus is there. My thoughts always return to him… it's like in my heart, Albus is there, controlling it. I just don't know Louis."

"Talk of the heart, Scorpius. You know what that means."

"It can't be love! Just an infatuation!" Tears emerged in Scorpius' eyes as he desperately tried to control his emotions, "Albus is all I've ever known, the person I've always been closest to! That's why I feel like this! It's just my mind! It's all in my mind!"

"Scorpius," Louis pulled Scorpius towards him to allow him to cry into his shoulder, "Sh, darling. It's not in your mind… it's in your heart and no matter what your mind and body does, it cannot control the heart and who the heart falls for. And when it does fall for someone… it can be absolutely beautiful."

"Al would never feel the same way." Scorpius blubbered into Louis' shoulder.

"Scorp… you do realise, that Albus looks at _you _in exactly the way you look at _him," _Louis said with a small smile, "You don't know it, because you're so used to it, but he looks at you with the love and adoration… that Martino looks at me and I look at Martino," It was Louis' turn to blush but at his own words, "With Chris and Danielle… you both like them, you do, but your feelings for each other are so much more intense. There's a reason you both get jealous when looking at the other with someone else, there's a reason you get on so well. And… the sooner you both realise what that is exactly, the better."

Scorpius thought of Albus and how they interacted. They had always been touchy feely with each other, hugging and holding hands. Though recently… those touches had lingered, not wanting them to end nor the other to leave.

From the beginning, he and Albus had got on better than anyone could have imagined. Their first meeting went so smoothly and their personalities fit so well. But maybe there was _more _to their personalities fitting like that because they were going to be friends… maybe it was because, even then, they had the potential of falling in love. And once they reached their teenage years, once they reached an age where falling in love was eventually inevitable, only then was when they would realise what they truly had. What they were truly destined for.

The only problem was that admitting to yourself that you are gay is hard. Admitting to yourself that you have romantic feelings for your male best friend who you are so close to is harder. But even harder than that, was admitting to yourself that you were completely and unconditionally in love with your best friend.

"I don't know what to do, Louis." Scorpius whispered, again diverting his gaze to the glistening reflections lake's surface.

"I just… you can't tell Albus at the moment because he hasn't realised himself but I just don't think you can lead Chris on like this, Scorpius," Louis frowned, "It's not fair to him. He's a nice guy."

"I think that's why I want to stay with him. It's comforting because in a relationship when the person you like is with another. I think I need him right now. It's selfish, I know, very selfish indeed, it's just I need to do this. For myself."

"Not just that, he makes Albus jealous. Because Albus wants to be the one in his place."

"I guess…"

Louis smirked, "It's times like this when we see your Slytherin side."

"And then if Albus doesn't have feelings for me, at least I will have Chris."

"Scorpius… you must do what you feel is right," Louis shrugged, "I've probably got even more involved in this than I ever should have. You must do what you think is right and what is right for the people you love."

"Maybe this way… when Albus breaks my heart, I'll have the chance to fall in love with Chris."

~X~

_A/N: Soooo, yet another appearance from Louis. I just looked through my story plan and it turns out Louis and Martino are not going to make an important appearance for quite a while now :( I'm sure I'll find some way of slipping them in._

_Even though Louis and Scorpius have not been very close for that long, I think this chapter really builds up an extra sense of trust and understanding, only developing further from the 'coming out' chapter. I think it's important for Scorpius to have someone like Louis who he can confide in because I think that somehow he's ended up in the worse position than Al. _

_I've also been trying to build up this sense of change of Al and Scor's relationship. They always talk about the fond touches and things like that, but I hope those few paragraphs towards the end of the story really explain why their relationship has changed and what it has changed into._

_If any of you read my Snapshots extra story, you would know that Louis already deduced that there was something going on between Scor and Al. The first chapter of Snapshots was rated M and I wasn't even planning on that! I think I got a bit carried away with the knowledge that I could write it as dirty as I wanted. So yeah, if you haven't read, first chapter's up though it may not be updated for a while!_

_Thank you to **Lizzy0308, Pasdoll, C8ecat **and **loveofwrittenword **for reviewing the last chapter! Much appreciated as always!_

_**Next chapter:: Albus' jealousy peaks an all time high when he catches Scorpius and Chris in an intimate situation. But will he turn their little game of jealousy back around in his favour?**  
><em>


	16. And So The Games Begin

_~What Am I Feeling~_

_~Chapter 16- And So The Games Begin~_

Scorpius sat next to Chris, looking out over the lake. It was the time of the year when you would be able to see some mermaids whirling through the deeps of the water because of how clear the lake was. The sky was a peachy colour, illuminating the surrounding into deep pink colours with small fluffy clouds floating. Chris' arm was draped around Scorpius' waist, firmly and tightly, yet softly and gently.

It could easily be considered the perfect evening. Scorpius had the perfect boyfriend; kind, loving, handsome and everything around them had collided to make the perfect surroundings. It would be the perfect evening: If Scorpius were not thinking about his earlier conversation with Louis.

His mind was more boggled now than it ever had. Louis was saying that it was a possibility Scorpius could be in love with Albus. Scorpius couldn't admit that to himself. He would never. Albus was his friend and he couldn't cross that line. It wasn't right. It was… _Albus. _That boy who he had befriended on his first day and on a childish whim, told his deepest secret to. That boy who was glued to his hip for over four years. That boy who had been his first friend. That boy who he loved and cared about more than anyone.

But in what way did he love and care for him…?

Scorpius felt Chris' long fingers brush his blond locks out of his eyes. He snapped out of his trance and glanced at Chris with a weak smile, "You're quiet today." Chris muttered delicately.

"I'm always quiet." Scorpius whispered, his cheeks unintentionally reddening.

Chris chuckled, his forehead rested against Scorpius' temple, "Yeah. Just one of the reasons I like you."

Scorpius sighed quietly to himself but still smiled, "I like you too."

"I really am happy, Scorpius," Chris said quietly. His hand raised to cup Scorpius' face, their lips dangerously close, "You really make me happy."

Guilt washed over Scorpius. He knew he didn't like Chris as much as Chris liked him. He liked Albus that way, "You make me happy too."

Scorpius wasn't expecting Chris' lips against his in that moment. They were stronger and more demanding than usual and it startled the smaller boy for a second but he regained composure and kissed back.

Chris' hand slid to the back of Scorpius' neck, holding the younger boy's head in place. Scorpius fidgeted with discomfort for a moment but his hand reached out to rest on Chris' chest, however he missed and ended up leaving his hand on Chris' upper thigh. He almost snapped his hand back but when Chris covered his hand with his palm, Scorpius left it.

Chris' lips were warmer and moisture than normal, Scorpius noted. They moved with more of a fire and were no longer cautious. Scorpius was unsure of what to do for a second, but just let Chris guide him.

When a tongue pressed against Scorpius' lips, he yelped slightly and opened his mouth. Chris' tongue darted between Scorpius' parted lips. Scorpius froze, not knowing what to do himself. Chris had never gone this far with him… their kisses had always been chaste and careful. They had never gone into more dangerous territories, been more adventurous. And Scorpius wasn't used to it.

The Hufflepuff attentively started to roam Scorpius' mouth, his tongue hesitantly meeting the blonde's. Scorpius yelped in surprise, pulling back, but Chris' hand only drew him back.

Scorpius' head was spinning. And he wasn't sure it was in an entirely good way. He was confused as to what he should be doing, how he should react and whether or not he should even trust Chris with this. He knew Chris wanted to kiss and touch him. It didn't bother him all too much… Scorpius just needed to get used to it. Because he could and would be happy with Chris. Eventually.

Chris allowed his hand to travel down Scorpius' back while their tongues entwined and danced. He moved into Scorpius further, pushing the other boy towards the ground. Scorpius gasped, their lips separating. Chris was able slowly push Scorpius down, so he was lying down on the grass, his hair splayed around his head.

Scorpius was shocked as Chris moved over him so he was straddling his legs. His face was a picture of obvious confusion and anxiety, his upper body shooting back up.

Chris crept closer again, his hot breath brushing against Scorpius' lips, "Sssh. Sssh. It's okay, just trust me."

Scorpius allowed Chris to lie him back down, shivering slightly as there was a space left between their chest. Their robes had been long forgotten and they were only wearing their shirts and ties on the top and their school trousers on the bottom. Chris had also taken his shoes off when they had sit down.

Chris moved down again, capturing Scorpius' lips in another heated kiss. Scorpius moaned quietly, tangling his fingers in Chris' golden locks, tugging on them for support. Chris' tongue dove deeper into Scorpius' mouth in desperation.

Scorpius felt a small stirring in the pit of his stomach and it frightened him. He knew from logic what this was feeling was. It was a natural reaction to someone you're attracted to. And maybe that meant… he liked Chris to in that way. It was good in his mission to grow feelings for Chris.

When Scorpius felt Chris' hand on the small of his back creep lower, he couldn't help but yelp in protest. Chris' hand rubbed over Scorpius' buttocks but it was too much for Scorpius.

He ripped his lips away from Chris' scrunching his eyes together in distress. The position they were in did not change and Scorpius rapidly gasped out, "Stop… no, Chris…"

Before Chris could even register Scorpius' protest, a sudden jerk to push Chris off the smaller boy came with no warning. Chris landed on his side with a sharp groan.

Scorpius hitched himself up into his elbows, a confused look broadening across his face. His eyes widened when he saw Albus standing there, ready to pounce at Chris. Danielle stood a few feet away from Albus, obviously unaware as to what she should do.

When Al launched himself at an undefended Chris, Scorpius leapt up just in time, forcing Albus to stop with advances. As if Scorpius' mind wasn't already muddled up enough, one minute he was kissing Chris, _snogging _Chris, and then suddenly Albus had just come up out of no where and pushed Chris to the floor.

Scorpius shoved firmly, yet gently on Albus' chest with both hands to keep him away and Albus immediately stopped. There was no way he could ever hurt Scorpius, even in the heat of anger, he could never hurt Scorpius. He stopped himself, standing there lost. He panted heavily, his face still scowling at Chris.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Chris yelled, pushing himself up off the floor and shooting Albus a death glare.

"You can't just do that to him!" Albus screamed back, getting ready to jump at Chris again and would have if it weren't for Scorpius attacking him, "He didn't want it and you weren't listening!"

"Al!" Scorpius cried out in distress, "Stop it!"

"No!" Albus said firmly, grabbing Scorpius' shoulders, "You can't let him treat you like that."

"Albus…" Danielle said weakly from behind him. She placed a hand on Albus' shoulder though he shook it off immediately, "Let's go back to the castle, hm?"

Albus ignored his girlfriend completely and turned back to Chris who was now on his feet, "He's only just realised he's gay and you're already doing this to him! He's not ready for that!"

Chris scoffed, stepping closer and more intimidating than before, "I wasn't going to do anything more than kissing with him! I know he's not ready!" For some reason, Scorpius didn't quite believe that. Would he have taken it that far if he just wanted kissing? He had touched Scorpius hotly and intimately. It didn't feel like just kissing to Scorpius… it felt like he wanted more and Albus was right; Scorpius wasn't ready for that yet.

"Don't fuck with me," Scorpius let a sharp intake of breath enter his lips at Albus' language. It was not often Albus' swore and even for Scorpius who was around him all the time, it shocked him, "I _can _see! That was lustful and… you wanted more. Don't pretend you don't want more!"

"What has this even got to do with you?" It was unexpected when Chris pulled Scorpius back protectively into his arms. Scorpius yelped in surprise and the fire in Albus' eyes only grew into something Scorpius had never witnessed from his friend before, "This is between Scorpius and I! What we do has nothing to do with you, let alone any of your business! I'm his _boyfriend_!"

"And I'm his _best friend_!" Albus was getting to close again so Scorpius had to raise his hands to keep him away, "I care for him! I've cared for him for nearly five years now! I know him better than anyone and compared to me, you don't know a thing about him! And I know, he didn't want that! He told you to stop, and you didn't! And that _annoys _me! That makes me _angry! _Because I would never force him to do something he didn't want to, and anyone who respects him wouldn't do that to him!"

"If you hadn't _pounced _on me, you would have seen that I was about to stop! I wouldn't force Scorpius to do something he didn't want to! I'm not that sort of person. I like Scorpius and I _do _care for him!"

"Can you please both s-"

"You're just after sex aren't you?" Albus scorned, interrupting Scorpius' brief intervention, "You're just like all the rest of them, after one thing!"

Scorpius didn't need to take his necklace off to tell that Albus was getting too aggressive now. It scared him to see Albus this way as Albus never lost his temper. As instinct Scorpius grabbed Albus' face in his hands, holding him still and finally made their eyes meet properly. The split second they stared at each other, that unbelievable yet perfect connection which seemed to get them through anything, "Stop. Please stop, Al. I'm asking you… to stop shouting."

Albus nodded quietly, his friend's gesture comforting him completely, "Yeah… sorry."

There was a moment of silence between the four students, awkward but mainly peaceful after all the yelling. But Chris was the first to break the silence and much to their relief, he spoke in a normal volume.

"Why don't we just ask Scorpius how he feels about this?" Chris laced his fingers with Scorpius, almost as a reminder of who his boyfriend was.

Scorpius was taken back for a second after his opinion not mattering at all for the last few minutes. He was still alarmed by Albus' behaviour and also Chris' reaction to Albus. Albus sensed this and prompted him, "Did you… want that?"

Scorpius hesitated for a moment, getting lost in Albus' eyes as the older boy searched for an explanation. But then he remembered his fingers so closely intertwined with the Hufflepuff next to him and realised who he really should stay loyal to in order to move on, away from these feelings for the Potter, "I-I wanted the kiss… maybe not further than that… but… I liked the kiss…"

Albus spent a moment, taking in the positive attitude towards Scorpius and Chris' happenings before saying, "Would you ever… would you ever have sex with him?"

Scorpius' voice wavered in panic. What was he supposed to say? Chris would be listening in intently of course and _Danielle… _he didn't want to speak about this in front of Danielle! In fact, the only person he really felt comfortable discussing this with was Albus! But he had to tell him. He had to tell them because of the pressure of the situation, "I-I guess… eventually…"

The hurt laced across Albus' face was unbearably obvious. He bit his lip and looked off to the lake, trying to hide his glistening eyes. Scorpius watched Albus' reaction and tears stinging as well.

Albus suddenly clutched Danielle's hand from behind him and moved away, "Come on…" His voice was broken as he guided a bewildered Danielle away, "Let's go."

The couple walked away, Albus not looking back for anything. Scorpius squeaked his friend's name quickly, but he did not notice. Chris watched Scorpius as his best friend walked away. He noticed teary stormy eyes and immediately felt guilty.

Scorpius was enveloped in Chris' arms tightly and suddenly. He held in the sob that threatened to burst out. He knew for some reason he had hurt Al. He wasn't exactly sure how or what he had done to upset his friend, he only knew that he had. And it hurt him too.

Was he… jealous? Jealous again? But this time not about him and Chris spending time together or even being in a relationship… but because they were kissing. Because they were being physically intimate…

"I'm sorry for getting angry," Chris murmured into Scorpius' hair, "Are you okay…?"

Scorpius sighed, "I'm fine."

~X~

Scorpius and Chris didn't stay together too long after that. Chris walked Scorpius to the library as he insisted he needed to do more revision on his own.

He had sat in that chair for hours, revising even the most unnecessary of things so he was distracted. He thought if he concentrated on his work, that event would close in at the back of his mind, but it didn't work. It wasn't happening.

He couldn't stop thinking of Albus. Then again, that was always the case really.

Finally, Scorpius slapped the book shut, groaning and running his fingers through his hair at the same time. It was now completely dark outside and there was no sign of anyone else in the library with him. He was alone. Except for Mrs Pince who was most likely lurking around.

He packed all his books away in his bag and just as he was thinking of her, Mrs Pince rushed around the corner, frowning at the Ravenclaw boy.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" She screeched yet somehow in a low tone, "What are you still doing here? Off to bed now! If I find you here this late again house points will be lost!"

Scorpius gathered the last of things and scurried away, muttering, "Sorry Mrs Pince…"

He returned to the Ravenclaw common room with a trudge in his step. His books were smothered against his chest when he opened the door to his room.

The only thing he saw was Albus, laying on his bed with his hands behind his head and grinning at him as he entered the room. It was an understatement to say it was a change in Albus' behaviour from before when he had looked absolutely devastated. Scorpius couldn't understand why. He used to be able to understand others feelings so easily, but since he got the necklace, he couldn't figure it all out.

He couldn't figure _Albus _out.

Scorpius stood there awkwardly for a moment, clutching his books more to hide behind them slightly. Albus continued with the amused expression, but Scorpius was the first to speak.

"Are you feeling okay now?" Scorpius asked hesitantly, not moving from his spot.

"Never been better." Albus said haughtily.

"Why so smug?" Scorpius questioned with a sceptical look.

Albus smirked with a shrug, tilting his head side to side, "I don't kiss and tell. Or in this case… do more and tell."

The Malfoy almost felt sick to his stomach when he heard those words and knew what Albus was insinuating. Had he and Danielle really…? He knew they had been talking about it earlier tonight… but he didn't think it would actually happen nor so soon. And the mere thought of Albus with someone else… with _Danielle… _sent a shooting pain through his heart, worse than ever before, "Y-you… you did… did _it?" _

"Well…" Albus sat up abruptly, still grinning. Scorpius knew he was taunting him. Albus wanted him to be jealous and it was working a charm, "You are my friend and we do tell each other everything-"

"I don't want to know." Scorpius said through gritted teeth and eyes clasped shut.

Albus sensed the resentment in Scorpius' voice and felt fairly satisfied with himself. Seeing Scorpius with Chris today had hurt him and he wanted Scorpius to feel just as jealous as he had been. He remembered Danielle's offer not so long before and decided to take her up on it. It had been good. An awkward affair really and a bit forced in a way, but it felt good for Albus. He wasn't sure if it particularly made him and Danielle emotionally closer, but he couldn't really tell yet. He would have to see what happened. For now, it had served it's purpose.

"I just thought if you and Chris could do it, then there would be no problem with me and Danielle doing it either." Albus feigned innocence, though Scorpius knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"I wasn't trying to make you jealous, Al," Scorpius' weak voice said, "I'm disappointed with you… not for sleeping with her for such a petty reason, but thinking that I would really do that do you."

Scorpius rushed into the toilet, dropping his books on his bed carelessly on the way out. The tears flooded out with no restraint. He locked the door behind himself before Albus could barge in.

He curled up onto the floor as Albus yelled and banged on the door, demanding Scorpius opened it, concerned for his friend in the knowledge that he had been the one to hurt him. Scorpius tucked his legs to his chest, sobbing into the fabric covering his knees.

He couldn't stand it. He couldn't stand the thought of Albus with someone else. He knew now for sure, he wanted to be with Albus himself in _that _way. If he had any doubt of his feelings for Albus, they had now disappeared.

He kept picturing them together. Hot, sweaty and in the throes of passion. He kept thinking how much he _hated _Danielle for being in the place he wanted to be in. those images made his heart break, his emotions absolutely messed up.

He wouldn't be able to fall for Chris. Not in the way he had fallen for Albus. But Scorpius had tried to be subtle… he had only done a few little things to provoke a reaction from Albus. But now… now the game was on more than it ever had been before. Albus had purposely flaunted the loss of his virginity to his girlfriend to make Scorpius jealous.

Fine.

Scorpius would do the same. He wouldn't sleep with Chris, no. He had too much dignity to just have sex with his recent boyfriend to make someone else envious. However, he would do as much as possible to rouse Albus. Even if that included ignoring his friend for a while.

They would see who wins this little game of theirs.

And the consequences was yet to be known nor questioned.

~X~

_A/N: Woah, so a lot happened in that chapter. Started with a bit of heat between Scorpius and Chris, breaking into an argument with Chris, Albus and Scorpius. Basically, with this chapter I just wanted to convey the absolute loss of control of their emotions. Neither of them really do know or understand what's going on between that and I think that's even more clear in this chapter than ever before. _

_Um, I'm making this quick cause I'm doing revision and just thought I'd post this in a little break. I hope you all like this chapter. I'm not sure when exactly the next one will be up. I've got exams coursework etc to do so we'll see. Made a start on the next one last night but doubt it will be finished this weekend. _

_Thank you to **Pasdoll, C8ecat, loveofthewrittenword **and **EKdark **for reviewing the last chapter!_

_**Next chapter:: The Easter holidays have arrived and the intense atmosphere between Albus and Scorpius has settled. But Scorpius' main problem is really whether he's going to be able to hide his relationship with Chris from his parents!**_

_^^Oh, and managed to slip a small bit of Louis into the next chapter ;) He just keeps popping up!_


	17. Strengthening A Bond

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 17- Strengthening A Bond~_

Being apart was not something Albus and Scorpius was used to. Let alone being apart and not talking at all.

They had hardly said two words to each other since the whole situation with Chris about a week ago, despite being in all each other's classes and living in the same room. Scorpius spent most his time with Chris now, trying to get to know his boyfriend better and maybe learn to love him more. So far, it wasn't working too well. Albus was either with Danielle, his other friends in Ravenclaw or some of his family members. He definitely wasn't short on company, yet somehow it still wasn't the same without Scorpius. It was never the same without Scorpius.

Scorpius was very hurt after Albus admitting he had sex with Danielle. The only reason he had done it was to retaliate on Scorpius kissing Chris. When he looked at it that way, he actually felt sorry for Danielle because it was obvious Albus was just using her in that aspect. But really, he was mainly angry that Albus had assumed he was doing that himself. Unlike Albus it would seem, Scorpius really did want to be with Chris because Chris was a lovely person and he was sure the potential of falling in love was there, it just need to be found deep down.

Albus was a different matter entirely. He wasn't feeling any resentment towards Scorpius at all, he knew he was in the wrong. He had misunderstood what Scorpius and Chris were doing outside near the lake, yes he knew that, although he still didn't think he had misunderstood Chris' intentions. But he knew Scorpius didn't want to go that far with Chris now and he knew he hadn't been doing it to taunt him either. But in an angry fit, he had done something quite regretting thinking he was getting back at his friend. It had only caused more problems.

The Potter wanted more than anything to make up with the Malfoy, but Scorpius was having none of it. He was determined to stay as distant as possible from Albus and so far it was working. He was also hell-bent on making Albus feel the way he did. He knew Albus already did feel jealous for whatever reason, but he wanted to continue with this game of envy and slight deceit. Albus had challenged him and neither of them understood it completely but they kept doing it.

It came to the Easter Holidays after probably the slowest week since they had come to Hogwarts and it didn't take a genius to work out why.

They simply missed each other.

However no matter how much Scorpius missed his friend, he had hurt him and he wasn't going to give in.

Scorpius dragged his trunk onto the platform, the cage with his owl inside clasped under his arm. He would brush his hair out his eyes, only to have it fall back and block his view every few seconds.

Scorpius spotted Louis in conversation with one of his housemates and decided that it would be best to bid farewell to the Veela after all the advice and help he had given him this term.

Louis saw Scorpius approached and broke out of the discussion with his fellow Gryffindor and turned to Scorpius with a wide grin.

"Oh Scorpius, going back to your parents for Easter?" Louis wrapped his arms around the boy who was still carrying lots of bags and Scorpius couldn't help but notice that Louis was empty handed.

"Yeah… you going to yours?" Scorpius asked in return, tilted his head to the side as he relaxed for a moment.

"Of course!" Louis cried out flamboyantly, "And Martino is coming over for a few days so looking forward to that. Planning on seeing Chris over the holidays?"

"Um… He mentioned going into Muggle London, so we'll probably be going there."

Louis raised his eyebrows, "What about Albus?"

Scorpius shrugged, bringing his chin to his chest, "We haven't really been speaking."

"So I've noticed," Louis' tone turned hushed, "I just don't understand why you can't both admit you're in love with each other and be done with it! It would make it so much simpler."

"Well, life isn't that simple I guess…" Scorpius cast his stormy orbs towards his owl, ensuring it was okay.

"I guess…"

"I just wanted to say, thank you for all you've done for me this term," Scorpius smiled softly, "You've really helped me out and I'm really grateful. Thank you."

"Oh pish posh Scorpius," Louis chuckled, yet with a humble smile, "It was no problem. We're friends now, and you can come to me for anything."

After the two blondes exchanged farewells, Martino came to meet up with Louis, also saying goodbye to Scorpius. It just so happened, that Martino was the one who was holding all of Louis' bags.

The Ravenclaw decided it was probably time to board that magnificent red train that would bring him home. He would need to find a seat after all.

Just as he was about to step onto the train, he spotted Chris coming towards him, also with his bags. That charming beam radiated across his face as he ran towards his boyfriend.

"Hey Scorpius," Chris panted, pecking the smaller boy's cheek quickly, "Who are you sitting with?"

"Um… no one most likely," Scorpius shook his head and it clocked what he should do, "Do you want to sit with me?"

Chris' grin only grew bigger, "I would love to."

Chris took Scorpius' bags and the younger was grateful, yet embarrassed that he had to have someone else to carry them for him.

As they walked along the thin corridor on the train, chatting lightly and checking each compartment for spare seats, Albus was strolling towards them from the opposite direction with Danielle on his arm. Albus' eyes widened, startled when he saw Scorpius and Chris.

Their paths finally crossed and their was an awkward moment as they tried to pass each other. Scorpius attempted to not let his Albus' gazes meet, but he knew that no matter what they always did anyway.

"Are you going back to the Manor?" Albus questioned uncomfortably, in a strangely feeble voice for him.

"Yes…" Scorpius nodded, careful not to say anything else.

"Will I see you…?" The brown haired boy said uncertainly, not wanting to cross the boundary in their recently weakened relationship.

"Probably not." Scorpius sharply said as he and Chris slipped past.

Albus stood their dumbfounded for a second. Two weeks without seeing Scorpius…? Well Albus couldn't even imagine it. Since they had met, they had barely even spent a week apart, in holidays alternating between each other's houses or going out together. During school, there was no question about them being together most the time. Even the past week with them hardly speaking, at least Albus was around Scorpius to know he was okay and things like that. He worried for the boy otherwise.

Scorpius and Chris marched off to find their own compartment, Chris noticing the icy behaviour between the two friends. He thought it was better not to ask; it was between them and he didn't need to get involved anymore than he did before.

The train journey went fairly quickly, mostly due to Scorpius falling asleep on Chris' shoulder for the second half of the time. Chris had welcomed him into his arms when he had began to sleep.

The train started to pull up at platform nine and three quarters and Chris shook Scorpius awake. He let his eyelids flutter open, only to see parents and siblings standing on the platform waiting for them. He peered out the window and noticed his own parents.

And then it occurred to Scorpius that he was with Chris around his parents. His parents could quite possibly see him with Chris and realise there was something happening. He didn't want to tell Chris that he couldn't see him over the holidays nor that they needed to be careful or anything; really, Scorpius was just plain embarrassed to. It was a delicate topic and Scorpius wasn't sure whether he could tell Chris quite yet about family issues.

After a small discussion about it, Chris had persuaded Scorpius that he would carry Scorpius' bags again. Scorpius had to tell Chris that he was too nice for his own goods, Chris had laughed at that.

As he stepped of the train, Scorpius was unfortunately a few metres away from Mr and Mrs Potter, eagerly awaiting their three children. Mrs Potter opened her arms out as she saw Scorpius and the Malfoy cringed but smiled at the older woman.

"Scorpius dear!" She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly, startling the boy a bit, "How are you?"

"I-I'm great thanks, Mrs Potter." Scorpius stuttered, knowing they had no idea about Chris as well as him and Albus' disagreement.

"Scorpius," Harry clapped a hand on the blonde's shoulder with a smirk, "Albus with you?"

"U-uh…" Scorpius lowered his head in fright, looking to Chris for help, "No… He's with Danielle."They raised their eyebrows knowingly and Harry nodded, "Oh, I see."

"And who's this, Scorpius?" Ginny held a hand out for Chris, "A friend."

Scorpius blushed, but smiled softly between Chris and Ginny, "This is Chris."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs Potter." Chris grinned charmingly, shaking her hand firmly.

"Well, we'll leave you both to see your parents," Harry turned to Scorpius again, "We'll see you over the holidays, Scorpius."

Mr and Mrs Potter moved down the platform, towards James and also Lily who had just got off the train. Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Chris starting waving over the crowd. Scorpius watched him in confusion when Chris' hand slipped into his.

"My parents are here. I should go soon," Chris' other hand joined his again, "We'll see each other soon, won't we?"

Scorpius nodded almost immediately. He knew he would need to company over the holidays without Albus, "Write to me."

Just as Chris was leaning forward for a kiss, Scorpius' mother and father came into clear view, staring straight at him. Their faces were painted with curiosity as they saw their son with a boy other than Albus, which was unusual. He panicked for a moment in his head, but his thoughts weren't put into actions quick enough and his lips were captured in a sweet kiss.

He froze on the spot, his eyes wide with fear. Chris' were shut firmly, enjoying the kiss with his boyfriend thinking there was no harm done. Both Draco and Astoria stopped in their track, also motionless as they watched their son being kissed by another boy.

So many emotions ran through the family at that point in time. Scorpius was mostly scared. He was absolutely terrified about how his father would react and what he would think of him now. There were reasons that he had kept it quiet from his parents, reasons he had been so secretive and it were those reasons he was so scared.

Astoria and Draco were really just confused. Seeing your son with another boy was something baffling and quite upsetting. Of course they had expectations for him. Astoria just wanted him to be happy and wanted him to marry a lovely girl and have lots of lovely grand-children. Draco wanted the same, though he would prefer it if it were a pure-blood girl. But this was a life-changing moment. The possible breakdown of a relationship.

Scorpius soon pulled away, Chris handing over Scorpius' bags and bidding farewell to his boyfriend. He walked away, blissfully unaware of the trouble he had probably just caused his boyfriend.

Scorpius and his parents met in the middle. The Ravenclaw crept up to them, ashamed though he knew really he shouldn't be. It was who he was and if his parents loved and cared for him, they would accept him for who he is. Though… he knew it wouldn't be that simple.

He was shaking. It was now that he wished Albus was here. It was now that he wished he and Albus were talking so he could support him, hold his hand and tell him it was all going to be okay. Albus would be the only one who could ever get him through a situation like this. He didn't know whether he could do it alone. He almost had the urge to run to Al now so he could help him but he knew he couldn't.

He had to deal with this by himself.

He had to tell his parents.

"Hello mother, father…" Scorpius said with an awfully shaky voice, obvious to his parents.

Draco did not say a word, but instead just snatched Scorpius' bags from his hands, giving Scorpius a stern glance. He turned away from his son, wanting to try and be as emotionally detached in this situation as possible.

Astoria was unlike Draco and instead enclosed her son in a tight embrace while a soft blubber broke out through his throat, "Ssh, darling. Come on, let's go home."

As they made their way home, Scorpius was supported in his mother's arms the entire time. Draco marched a few steps ahead of them, ensuring no eye contact whatsoever. It was needless to say that other witches and wizards had noticed what was going on and would soon understand the situation completely once their children told them of Scorpius' coming out.

They got to the Floo Network and Draco hurriedly paid for some powder for each of them. Astoria concentrated on her distraught son. At the moment, what she was most upset about was the fact Scorpius didn't feel he could tell even her.

They soon arrived home and by now, Scorpius was crying with no restraint, though he still wasn't too hysterical. He wasn't sorry nor did he regret his realisation about his sexuality because it was still who he was.

Astoria stood with her hands on Scorpius' shoulders as Draco ordered the house elves to take Scorpius' bags up to his room. Scorpius took that as a good sign, because at least it meant his father wasn't going to send him away.

Finally, Draco turned to meet Scorpius' eyes and Scorpius felt faintly relieved when he wasn't greeted by complete anger, but actually some sense of willingness to understand, "I think we need to talk, Scorpius."

Scorpius nodded in agreement and he was soon led towards what was their 'tea room' as he and Albus nicknamed it the few times he had been here, because Scorpius' mum always had friends over for tea in there. Albus didn't come to Malfoy manor often, Scorpius would mostly go to Al's house or they would meet up in Diagon Alley or somewhere else in London. Draco didn't particulary like Albus very much. In fact, he didn't like him at all. He thought that Albus was big-headed and far too confident for his own good. Basically, Albus reminded Draco of Harry and that was never a good thing.

The room was considerably brighter than most of the others, with warm coloured furniture and family pictures on the walls.

They all sat in comfortable chairs around a table, Scorpius fiddling with the cuffs of his shirt as his tears died down.

For a few minutes, they stayed seated in an awkward silence, none of them knowing how to confront the situation at hand. It was something strange but mostly uncertain. Really, Scorpius' parents didn't know how they were supposed to feel right now.

"Well… I think I should just say what we're both thinking," Draco was the first to talk, exchanging fleeting looks between his wife and son. He lowered his head, almost mumbling, "Scorpius, are you gay?"

Scorpius hid behind his head, taking a deep breath and whispering a small: "Yes."

Both Astoria and Draco scrunched their eyes together, Draco running fingers through his hair in frustration but tried to stay as calm as possible for the sake of his son, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I only realised this term," Scorpius admitted, a couple of tears rolling down his white with fear cheeks, "My feelings have been messed up for a while now. B-but I don't know… it all kind of fell into place in my mind and heart…"

"That boy?" Astoria tried to comprehend desperately, "That boy who is he?"

"His name is Chris…" His parents watched him as if they wished for him to expand, "He's my b-boyfriend…"

The elder Malfoys let out an exasperated gasp. Astoria threw her eyes to the ceiling, wishing for no tears to fall. Draco rubbed his face with his hands and over his eyes, "You're in your first relationship… you're in your first relationship with a _boy _and you don't tell us?" Draco raised his voice, only a tiny bit but it still startled Scorpius.

Another wave of tears overcame him, "I-I'm sorry for not telling you father… I'm not s-sorry for who I am, because I shouldn't have to be sorry for that. I w-would have told you… I was just so frightened to see how you would react. I thought you wouldn't accept me…"

Draco stared at his son in the state he was. The thing about Draco was… he was not his father. He really did truly love Scorpius and care for him. He loved raising and seeing the child grow up into a young man. But to think that he had been hiding such an important aspect of himself made Draco's heart hurt. His father never did love him wholly and for who he was. If he had been in this situation with his own father, Lucius would have exploded and most likely never spoken to him again.

He didn't want Scorpius to be gay. He would be lying if he said he didn't mind at all. He wasn't completely sure about it and would rather he was not, but he wasn't going to follow in his father's footsteps. Unless Scorpius did something completely outrageous with his newfound sexuality, Draco wasn't _angry. _He was angry at Scorpius for not telling him. However in a way, he understood that too. Scorpius thought that he would have hated him for who he was.

"Are you… sure?" Draco questioned, "Could this just be a phase…?"

Scorpius shook his head immediately, "I-I know who I am now. For the first time in ages, I realised I understood myself more than I had done for years. Th-there's still things I need to figure out but I'm sorry father… I know I'm gay."

"You thought I would be mad at you. You thought I wouldn't accept you." Draco said with hurt laced in his voice.

Scorpius recognised that in no way, was Draco angry. His father did not react at all in the way he thought, but really the complete opposite, "Yeah… I don't know…"

"Scorpius… I'm going to be honest… I'm not sure if I'm completely comfortable with you being…" Draco couldn't get the words out and groaned instead, "I mean are you absolutely sure?"

"Father… I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I'm even surer that I'm gay than… than I'm a Malfoy!" Scorpius cried out, "I've never been so comfortable and sure of something. I've never known myself better."

"Scorpius, you do understand that this is hard for us too," Astoria whispered softly, a concerned look on her face, "It's hard for any parent. We… had certain expectations and now they've changed…"

"I just really hope you can learn to accept me for who I am now… I can't say that I wanted this myself… but I-I can't help it…"

"We want you to do the best for yourself…" Astoria continued to speak with care, "Are your studies still going okay?"

"Yeah… school's been fine. I haven't let it disrupt my work."

"Scorpius… I'm willing to try and accept it and help you through it…" Astoria smiled. She moved over to her son, sitting on his arm rest. Her fingers slipped in between his, "I'm shocked I admit, Scorpius, but I love you. I want you to be happy. I know I want to support you and help you as much as I can through this all…. I want you to be able to talk to me and not keep this all trapped inside like you obviously have been doing…" She pressed a kiss to Scorpius' forehead and the boy felt comforted, "Draco?"

Astoria and Scorpius looked to Draco for his answer. Draco watched his son who's cheeks were stained with tears and stormy orbs pleading, looking for his approval. He loved Scorpius and although he wasn't completely happy with it, he would try to get used to it and try to accept this new trait to his son. He stood up slowly, nodding and giving him a reassuring gaze, "Come here."

A breathy sigh shook through Scorpius' throat but a small smile emerged on his face. He released his mother's hand and rushed towards his father, throwing his arms around Draco. Draco was taken aback for a mere second but slowly embraced Scorpius. It wasn't often that they exchanged physical contact, it just wasn't the way purebloods worked. It was often Scorpius who initiated it and might not always be returned as well, but in a situation like this, it was welcomed by both.

"Scorpius… I'm not going to say I wouldn't be happy if you told us one day that it was just a phase, just an experiment… but if this really is who you are, then I'll support you," Draco rested his chin in his son's head, closing his eyes, "I do… love you, you know that?"

Scorpius didn't hear those words often from his father and they sounded like bells to his ears, "I love you too, father."

"You must tell us about this boy though, Scorpius," Astoria said playfully, "We must make sure he's suitable for our young man."

Draco couldn't help but also smirked as he heard a small giggle from his son who pulled away from him. Scorpius turned to his mother, wiping the remaining tears off his cheeks, "He's the perfect gentleman."

~X~

Scorpius and his parents chatted until dinner about the events of the last term and although Scorpius knew they weren't completely comfortable with it all, he was satisfied with their amazing efforts to accept him anyway and he was grateful for that. It was not the reaction he was expecting at all.

The Malfoys sat at the dinner table, devouring the delicious food that the house elves had prepared. Scorpius told them of his new power and what happened with James. His parents admitted that they did know somewhat about Scorpius' ability to do things like that and only kept it from him because they were worried it might disturb him even more than it had ever before. He understood and was grateful, because it was an even huger burden than before.

The elves were particularly happy to welcome home Master Scorpius who was always so kind to them and Scorpius was pleased to see his beloved friends who had always been there for him when he was young. Scorpius' favourite house elf was indeed Tiggy, a giggly sweet house elf who tended to Scorpius before he went to Hogwarts and during his holidays. Being in such close proximity to each other meant that they had grown to like each other and Scorpius would probably consider Tiggy a friend. When he was eight, he had even taught Tiggy how to read.

"Oh, I forgot to ask..." Astoria abruptly said, "How's Albus?"

Draco's face instantly stiffened, turning his nose up at just the mention of the Potter's name. Scorpius flushed, trying to think of some explanation for their little spat. He knew if he lied to his parents and said that he and Albus were as close as ever, they would be expecting him to go and see Albus some time over the holiday, and Scorpius didn't really fancy that. Plus, he had promised himself that he would not lie to his parents again after coming out to them, "U-uh... Well, we're actually not speaking that much at the moment..."

Astoria dropped her fork in shock, her mouth left hanging open. During the four, nearly five years Albus and Scorpius had known each other, not once had they ever argued. Mr and Mrs Malfoy knew, because Draco would often ask in hope that they had.

Draco also gaped at his son for a moment, though he did feel some sense of satisfaction, but mostly just a protective streak towards Scorpius, "It's not because you've admitted you're gay, is it?"

Scorpius shook his hands frantically in front of him, "No, no! Of course not!"

"Then why?" Draco questioned in a slightly annoyed voice, pinning all the blame on Albus in his head, "You were always so close to the boy? What has he done?"

Scorpius knew he couldn't tell his parents the whole story, seeing as most of it consisted of jealous glares between him and Albus, so just half of it would do, "He doesn't like Chris."

Draco snorted, "This Chris sounds like a decent man unlike Albus. Probably jealous that you've found someone to spend time with who is not an arrogant beast."

Scorpius had given up on sticking up for Albus a long time ago, his father never bothered to listen, "I think he's just upset that I'm spending time with someone other than him, is all. He has a girlfriend now too."

"Well at least we know he doesn't want to be your _boyfriend _that way..." Draco sneered, his eyes fixed on cutting his meat, "I mean never mind that he's a boy, just the fact that he's a _Potter _would never have gone down well with us. I could never accept a _romantic _relationship with a Potter or Weasley, girl or boy. They're a disgrace to the Wizarding World in my opinion and I would not had my son with any of those scum."

Scorpius couldn't have expected any other attitude from his father and it only confirmed that he could never confide in his father, and that most likely meant his mother too, in fear that he could never be accepted. Saying that, he never thought he would be accepted just for being _gay, _so maybe his father was just unpredictable. Draco had never actually voiced an opinion about being against homosexuality and obviously didn't reject it, unlike his opinion of a romantic relationship with a Potter or Weasley.

"You don't have to worry about that father…"

~X~

_A/N: So, I have a lot of work to do the next week, doubt I'll get the next chapter done for a while though I always manage to somehow? _

_I'm going to be quick and just quickly say that I was so unsure while writing this chapter as to Draco's reaction. In my head I imagined him to be more upset, but when it came to writing it, it never does quite work out in same way. It just didn't fit for him to be angry and then accepting because obviously I did want him to upset him. I hope it is realistic and also shows the caring side to Draco, I did always think he would really love Scorpius as his son and I hope that was clear :)_

_Thank you to **EKdark **and **C8ecat **for reviewing for the last chapter though they were the only two... made me feel a bit uncertain about the last chapter? Was it not too good? Should I make any changes?_

_**Next chapter:: The holidays continue and Scorpius tries to enjoy them as much as possible, but running into his best friend is not the way to do it he discovers. **  
><em>


	18. Pursuit Of Happiness

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 18- Pursuit Of Happiness~_

Scorpius liked being back in his comfortable room in Malfoy Manor. He absolutely loved his room in Hogwarts, of course. His bed there was definitely the more relaxing one and the view of the grounds was amazing. But living with three other boys was not always great, especially when you weren't very good friends with two of them and weren't on speaking terms with the other. It meant the atmosphere had been unbelievably awkward the past week and he wouldn't even sit in his room as he usually did, because if Albus were there... Well, he just wouldn't be. And Scorpius liked to be alone sometimes too and have his own space which was neat and tidy; Albus was the messiest boy he knew.

After dinner, Scorpius had retreated to the library to indulge in having all the books to himself. He did a bit of studying but got distracted when he found a classic Muggle book, _Jane Eyre, _which he had been meaning to read for a while now.

Once it was late, his mother came to tell him he should head up to bed and he said goodnight to his parents. When he was ready for bed, Tiggy crept into the room so they could catch up. They sat on Scorpius' bed, discussing what had happened last term, as well as the happenings at Malfoy manor between the house elves, though it wasn't really eventful. Tiggy left late that night.

In the morning, Scorpius had breakfast with his father as his mother had already been up bright and early to eat. She came down the stairs not long after they finished, insisting that she and Scorpius go to Diagon Alley to get Scorpius a new robe as his had grown too small for him.

While he was getting ready, he heard a small tapping noise on his window and noticed an owl sitting there with a letter perked in it's beak.

Scorpius plucked the letter from the bird's beak, knowing that the owl did indeed belong to Chris. He leaned up against the window sill, stroking the owl's feather with one hand while holding the letter with the other.

_Scorpius, _

_I hope everything is going okay at home and you're having a good time. I just found out that we'll be going away tomorrow for a few days to Leeds, to visit a few family members. I thought maybe we could go to the cinema before I go. Tonight? There's a good Muggle movie that I think you would like. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at seven?_

_Chris x x _

Scorpius smiled at the letter. He knew it would soon have driven him mad being in the house for two weeks straight just studying so at least Chris could entertain him for a night. He got on well with Chris, plus he hadn't been to see a Muggle film in a couple of years now.

"You stay here…" Scorpius whispered to the owl.

Once dressed, Scorpius rushed down the stairs, tripping over a few times. He was so used to having Albus next to him to catch him…

He peaked round the door to his father's study and Draco sat in a large arm chair, the Daily Prophet propped up in front of his face. Draco had the Daily Prophet delivered to the Manor everyday; he liked to keep up with the news.

"Can I come in?" Scorpius hesitantly said, smiling softly.

Draco's head snapped up and he dropped his paper down, smirking at his son, "Of course…"

Scorpius slowly stepped into the room, clutching the letter between his fingers, "Um… Chris sent me a letter… he asked if I wanted to go to the cinema with him tonight."

"Oh…" Draco still wasn't completely comfortable with Scorpius being in a relationship with another boy and probably wouldn't be for a while longer. It was hard to get your head around. But he understood that it was natural for two young people together to want to spend time with each other. He had to let Scorpius go a bit and let him explore his blossoming relationship, "Okay… if you want to go, you can go. What time are you meeting him and where?"

Scorpius blinked a couple of times, surprised that his father had accepted so easily, "Uh, the Leaky Cauldron at seven."

"Do you want me to take you?" Draco offered.

"No, it's okay… I'll just floo there."

"And you're definitely just going to the cinema…?" Uncertainty was laced in the older Malfoy's voice, "Because if you're not it's okay… I understand I think…"

Scorpius caught onto what his father was saying and shook his head quickly, "Oh no! It's nothing like that! We haven't done anything like that… and I don't think we will for a long time…"

"Scorpius, it's okay… you're two teenage boys. As long as you're being safe… it's okay…" Draco awkwardly said, forcing the words out his mouth.

Scorpius' face was flushed in embarrassment, "Really father… we haven't done anything like that and don't plan to anytime soon… I'm not ready for stuff like that."

"Okay…" Draco nodded, almost relieved, "But when you do decide to… you know… um, I'm here to talk. I don't know much about two men together… but I could still help."

Scorpius was still blushing but he smiled gratefully, "Thank you dad."

That was probably the first time, definitely in the last few years since Scorpius had addressed Draco as 'dad'. He had been calling Draco 'father' for as long as he could remember, so it came naturally in conversation. But sometimes, when they shared intimate moments, which was not very often at all, as a slip of the tongue, 'dad' would be said. Draco always did appreciate those moments. He liked being called dad and hoped it would happen more often. It all depended on whether Scorpius felt comfortable with it or not.

Scorpius heard his name echoing from downstairs. He bid farewell to his father and went to meet his mother who was waiting in the front lobby for him. He made sure to answer Chris' letter before they left.

The two flooed themselves to Diagon Alley, their arms linked tightly as they walked in close proximity to each other. They chatted lightly, finding subjects of common interest to discuss.

They arrived at Madam Malkin's, Astoria engaging in a quick conversation with the elderly owner of the shop as she was a frequent customer in the dress robes department. Astoria loved fashion and would often be buying unnecessary items of clothing which she would only wear once, at the most twice and they would be replaced very soon. She travelled all over England, and sometimes abroad, to purchase the newest Wizarding fashion. That's why Scorpius had to look his best at all times too, nothing less would be disgraceful for Astoria.

While he tried on robes, Scorpius told his mother of his plans that night with Scorpius and how Draco had agreed. Astoria was excited for her son as any mother would be when her child was in their first relationship. Scorpius had told her the previous evening that he and Chris had already been in a date to Hogsmeade so it wasn't the first, but it was the first Astoria was aware of at the time and the first she could help Scorpius prepare for prior. She already had an outfit planned out in her head for him.

Once they bought a new robe for Scorpius (And Mrs Malfoy also getting a few things for herself of course) Astoria suggested that they go to the Ice Cream Parlour for a treat.

They passed Weasley Wizard Wheezes on their way to the parlour and George Weasley was standing outside, greeting his customers as he often liked to do.

Scorpius liked George Weasley. He was probably one of the most friendly out of the Weasleys, despite all he had been through during the war. Albus told him that his parents said that George hadn't been himself for years after his twin died. He and Fred had hardly left each other's sides for the first half of his life and without his brother, he didn't feel complete. But Albus said that when his own twins, Fred ii and Roxanne were born by his wife Angelina, who were also due to start Hogwarts next year, he had returned to his near self. He loved his children more than anything on the earth and he was a great father.

When he and Scorpius had met, the first time he had gone to Grimmauld Place at that Christmas all those years ago, George had instantly been the most accepting and welcoming. He also got on particularly well with Teddy as they could relate to each other; they had both had a great loss during the war, even if it weren't the same. So sometimes if Al and Scor would meet up with Teddy, George would also come and maybe bring the twins along.

George waved when he caught sight of Scorpius, grinning widely, "Oh Scorpy dear!" George's joking voice came.

Scorpius smiled as he and his mother made their way over to Wheezes. George stood with his hands on his hips, his head tilted to the side.

"How are you Scorpius? Been a while since I've seen you." George shook the unusually groomed hair of Scorpius, thanks to his mother of course.

"I'm good thanks… just been busy with school." Scorpius shrugged.

George held out a hand for Astoria and she accepted it gratefully, "It's nice to see you again, Mrs Malfoy." They had met once before when George and Teddy came to Malfoy manor to pick Scorpius up to go out for dinner.

Astoria also smiled sweetly, "It's nice to see you again, Mr Weasley."

"Have you seen Teddy recently?" Scorpius asked.

"No, not for about a month," George said with a slight disappointment in his voice, "His last year studying so he's been busy too. He shouldn't have taken that gap year a few years ago, he would be done by now if he hadn't."

A wandlore course was a total of four years long, but Teddy had taken a gap year when Scorpius was in his third year, travelling around the world with his girlfriend at the time, though they broke up half way through the journey. Her name was Ally and Scorpius had met her and she was a lovely girl, quirky like Teddy and they were well-suited. But Scorpius had got the impression that Teddy didn't think she was the one. They had remained good friends though, even after the break up, "Oh well, he'll be done soon and he'll be able to get on with his life. I was hoping to see him this week though…"

"I'm sure he'll make the exception for you." George rolled his eyes, knowing how fond Teddy was of his cousin.

"Well, we better leave you to your work…"

"I'm sure we'll see each other sometime during the half-term."

Scorpius guessed he didn't know about his sexuality nor his recent disagreement with Albus. Yet he was sure he would find out soon. He said goodbye to George, knowing that it was most likely he wouldn't see him this holiday.

The Malfoys continued onto the ice-cream parlour.

Unfortunately, when they were walking in, the last people Scorpius wanted to see were leaving. Albus and Danielle stopped right in their path. Their faces were a picture of awkwardness, Albus not sure whether he should speak up or just pass because Scorpius probably didn't want to see him. Scorpius looked more annoyed than anything. Of course he would run into Albus and Danielle, it was just his luck.

Astoria knew what had happened between Scorpius and Albus of course, but it would be rude not to greet him. She did like Albus, he was a nice boy, no matter how much Draco disliked him. And she knew it was probably just a phase with him and Scor, she didn't need to worry too much about it, they would be friends again in no time.

"Albus, dear, how are you?" Astoria kissed the Potter's cheek, offering a small but awkward smile.

Albus glanced between Astoria and Scorpius, but mainly focused on Scorpius, "I'm great thanks, Mrs Malfoy. How are you?"

"Oh absolutely fine." Astoria replied pleasantly.

Albus looked to Scorpius who was sulking in the corner, "Scor… how are you?"

Their eyes met and the pain present in each boy was unbearably obvious to each of them. Albus willed away the desire to draw Scorpius into his arms and hold him close and Scorpius dismissed the thoughts of being wrapped in Albus' strong arms again, "I'm fine… great actually, I'm seeing Chris tonight." Scorpius added, knowing it would add to their game of jealousy.

Albus' lips pressed together in a thin line, his teeth gritted. Scorpius got exactly the reaction he wanted, "Oh… well… have fun then."

Sensing the tension, Astoria interrupted the boys, "Is this Danielle?"

Albus took on a fake, confident smile, "Yeah, Danielle this is Astoria, Scorpius' mum."

Astoria and Danielle exchanged pleasantries. Astoria knew that Scorpius wanted to escape this now and placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "Well, we'll leave you to it."

Scorpius and Astoria tried to pass when Scorpius felt his wrist in a tight grasp. Albus hung onto him desperately, his eyes watering with tears, "Please let me see you this holiday."

Scorpius felt his heart clench but he shook his head, "I can't do that Albus."

The women stared at the two boys, entranced by their strong friendship, what they thought was the extent of their relationship, "Scorpius, I need you. I need to see you. Please."

"No," Scorpius said stubbornly. He couldn't give in, Albus had hurt him. And he hand hurt him bad. He couldn't and wouldn't give in, "Let's go, mother."

Astoria didn't know what to do other than give Albus a sympathetic glance as they walked past.

~X~

Albus and Danielle had left and the Malfoys didn't speak of what just happened when they sat down in the parlour. Scorpius made sure to avoid that subject completely.

The rest of the day had been quite uneventful, other than Astoria disrupting Scorpius studying and started sorting out an outfit for him for his date that evening.

In no time at all, it was quarter to seven and Scorpius was hurrying down the stairs, trying to look for his wallet. He thought he had left it in his room but he had searched high and low and he couldn't find it still. He needed Muggle money to go to the cinema and he doubted that his father would have any to lend him.

He burst into the study where his mother was sitting, sipping on tea while reading a magazine.

"Mother, have you seen my wallet?" He panted, his shoulders moving up and down as he breathed heavily.

"Oh, I don't know dear," She frowned as she looked at his dishevelled hair, "Now all this running around has messed your hair up!"

Scorpius groaned before she could start to fix his hair again, "I don't have time for that!"

He sprinted out the study but halted when he realised his father was standing outside. His father chuckled and shook his head, when he suddenly held up Scorpius' wallet.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Draco said mockingly, head tipped to the side playfully.

"Oh!" Scorpius beamed, "Where was it?"

"In the library?" Draco threw his eyes to the sky as he handed his son the wallet, "Why on earth did you need it in the library?"

Scorpius blushed when he remembered why he had been using it. He had a picture of him and Albus in the wallet, the same one Albus kept in his. He had taken it out to look at it for a few minutes the day before as he got lost in deep thought, "Oh… I don't know, I was just playing around with it."

"Are you… ready then?" Draco asked while biting his lip.

"Yeah… I might as well go now…" Scorpius pulled his sleeve back to look at the time, "Chris is always early."

"Scorpius!" Astoria came storming in and pounced on Scorpius, straightening his hair and trying to make it neater. Scorpius struggled, he liked his hair the way it was and whenever his mother did it, he looked far too groomed.

Draco chuckled but pulled Astoria back by the hand, "Oh leave him be, Astoria. It's his date."

"He needs to look nice though." Astoria pouted as Scorpius started to scruff his hair back to normal.

"I'm going to go." Scorpius said sceptically, tucking his wallet into his pocket.

"Scorpius," Astoria wrapped him in a tight embrace and kissed his forehead, "Have fun. Be good."

"I will, thanks…" Scorpius blushed, hiding behind his golden locks.

Draco placed a hand on his son's shoulder and forced a smile, "Have a good time… what time will you be back?"

"Chris said the movie finishes at about half nine so I should be back as soon as possible… we may get something to eat, but I'll floo you if we do." Scorpius promised.

"Okay… see you later."

Scorpius stepped into the fireplace in the other room, his parents watching in the doorway. He flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, still adjusting his hair back to the way he liked it.

It didn't take long for Scorpius to spot Chris, especially as he was staring right at him. Chris was beaming as he usually did when he saw Scorpius.

Chris stood and they met in the middle, though Chris was the one to walk faster and put far more effort into getting to Scorpius.

The older boy's arms instantly enfolded tightly around Scorpius' small form and Scorpius let a gasp escape his lips.

When the embrace was broken, instead their lips were joined in a sweet kiss. Chris had grown more confident since a few weeks ago and their intense snogging session though they hadn't got any further than that. But he was no longer hesitant at all when diving in for a kiss and his hands ventured further yet still careful not to overstep boundaries.

"How are you?" Chris whispered, ignoring the glances they got around them.

"I-I'm fine thank you…" Scorpius stuttered, nervous after the kiss, "You?"

"Yeah, I'm great, especially now," Chris draped an arm over Scorpius' shoulder as they both started to head out of the Leaky Cauldron, through the exit which led to Muggle London, "Happy to be home?"

"Yeah… But I always end up missing Hogwarts." Scorpius sighed, thinking of all the good times he had with Albus.

"I'm sorry this was so quick and last minute. I didn't know I was going away and was worried we wouldn't get to see each other properly this week if we didn't see each other today." Chris explained, tightening his grip around Scorpius' shoulders.

"That's okay… I wanted to come."

Chris smiled, "I was missing you already too."

Scorpius and Chris arrived at the cinema which was only about ten minutes walk from the Leaky Cauldron. Chris bought a big bucket of popcorn for the two of them to share as well as two cokes. Scorpius liked Muggle foods once in a while because of how sweet and unhealthy it all was.

Once seated in the cinema and the adverts before the film had started playing, they engaged in quiet conversation. They were both reaching for the popcorn every so often, their fingers sometimes brushing.

"Um…" Chris awkwardly said, "I understand if you haven't and it doesn't matter if you haven't… but I was just curious… have you told your parents about us?"

Scorpius' eyes widened at the sudden question and he shifted uncomfortably, "I-I came out yesterday to them…"

"Oh…" Chris didn't realise Scorpius hadn't told them at all, he thought he would have. He was surprised, "How did that go…?"

"Um… it was scary, I guess. I was really nervous and everything…" Scorpius pulled his knees up to his chest, "I thought my father would freak out over it… but he actually wasn't too bad. He said he would support me… so it went better than I thought."

"That's good," Chris drew Scorpius closer so the blonde could rest his head in the crook of Chris' neck, "I know how hard it is… telling your parents and everything. It was one of the scariest things I've ever done I think," Chris nuzzled his nose into Scorpius' luscious locks, "Did you mention me…?"

"Yeah…" Scorpius nodded, "I told them about you and they said you sound nice… my mother will probably expect to meet you sometime."

"Well I can't wait…" Chris chuckled, "I told my family about you too. They were surprised, but I think they were mostly happy in the end that they knew I liked you so much."

Scorpius' heart sunk. He had been feeling guilty recently about the extent Chris liked him and he didn't return the feelings, only said he did. But he continued to tell Chris that he liked him too, to make Chris happy more than anything and also to try and convince himself too, "I like you too."

Chris beamed and leant forward to steal a kiss from his boyfriend in the darkness of the cinema.

Scorpius just felt bad that he always seemed to think of Albus whenever he kissed Chris.

~X~

_A/N: So, I think that chapter's interesting, just because there's a complete mix of emotions flying around. Got this chapter done quicker than expected and was able to make a start on the next one too. I think it'll probably be up on Monday... maybe tomorrow night... We'll see._

_And there's good new, I'm on half term this week which means I will be able to write more! Yay! I certainly look forward writing them and I hope you look forward to reading them too. The next few chapters will be... very interesting let's say. _

_I'm also getting more excited about introducing the new pairing, though I don't think it's anytime soon really. Will have to check my story plan again. _

_Thanks to **Lizzy0308, CandePFeatherSnitch95, C8ecat, Pasdoll**_ _and **EKdark **for reviewing the last chapter! Also made me feel a lot better about the chapter before too so thanks!_

_**Next chapter:: The return to Hogwarts and it turns out that Albus and Scorpius have been missing each other a lot more than they could have imagined.**  
><em>


	19. Gently Touching

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 19- Gently Touching~_

The Easter holidays went by unbearably slow.

Scorpius spent most his time in the library at Malfoy Manor, studying or in some other part of his home. He would go out nearly every day with Chris, as company was short when he was refusing to speak to Albus. He did enjoy his time with the older boy, just not as much as he did with Albus as always. Studying got more and more boring, especially as Scorpius was just mainly repeating himself the whole time as he had already been over all the material and dates with Chris were becoming more cyclic.

He only really enjoyed his time with his parents and the house elves but with them being busy, it often left Scorpius at home alone. The best day had been when Teddy came over to see him one day and stayed at the Manor over night. They had spent the whole evening and a good portion of the night sitting outside the mansion in the gardens, eating on food the house elves brought them and chatting endlessly. But Teddy had to leave and that left him alone again.

Frankly, he couldn't wait to go back to the wonders of Hogwarts.

Simply because he missed Albus.

He knew he would as soon as their division started but he didn't realise the extent of it. He didn't realise his life would be quite so dull without his friend. However he understood and accepted that this was just the way he was and Albus would always be the one who provided the best company for Scorpius.

Albus' Easter hadn't been much better.

Despite being surrounded by family members most of the holiday, he had not lied when he said that he needed Scorpius. He usually saw Scorpius at least every few days in the holidays and it had been over two weeks now since they were together. It was strangely painful and Albus hated it. He hated knowing that Scorpius was still mad at him.

Danielle did not nearly measure up to Scorpius. He loved the way he and Scorpius could find a topic and spend hours talking about it. The would have small discussions and could be completely open with their opinions without fearing the other would think badly of them. He and Danielle had slept together twice more during the holiday and it had been good, still awkward, but good. Though Scorpius couldn't pretend that he would have rather been with Scorpius at those times.

He planned to apologise to Scorpius repeatedly when he saw him again at school. Scorpius was stubborn, he knew but he also knew that Scorpius always gave into him eventually. He was his best friend and he knew how to get to him.

And so they were back at Platform 9 ¾, happy to be going back to Hogwarts, yet slightly dreading what was ahead.

Scorpius stood with his parents, his mother gripping onto his arm as if to not let him go. Albus was actually not too far away with his family, his gaze concentrated on his best friend while his parents said goodbye to his brother and sister.

"Scorpius darling," Astoria kissed Scorpius' forehead and cupped his face in her hands to make him look and listen to her, "I can't believe you're going already. It always goes so fast when you're at home."

"I know… I've had a great time, mother." Scorpius lied, forcing a small smile.

"I can't wait to see you again, darling."

When Scorpius had finished embracing his mother, he turned to his father to bid farewell. Draco smirked at his sunk and drew him into a loose hug. Since Scorpius had shared his new sexuality, Scorpius and Draco had become much closer. Scorpius felt more comfortable with confiding in his father and Draco didn't mind if Scorpius hugged him or called him 'Dad'. It was actually quite nice for Scorpius and Draco to be like this, it gave their relationship a new dynamic and a new ease.

"Scorpius, I really am fine with you being attracted to boys," Draco said with no hesitance which was different to before when he couldn't even find the right words, "I want you to be happy and if you're going to be happy with another boy, who am I to question that? I just want you to be happy…"

"Thank you dad… it really means a lot." Scorpius murmured to his father.

"Oh great…"

Scorpius frowned at his father's sudden change of tone and he separated from him, following Draco's eye line. Scorpius nibbled on his lip nervously when he saw Mr and Mrs Potter and Albus heading towards them, James and Lily must have already got on the train. He shared his father's sentience on this matter.

Astoria elbowed Draco in the side harshly, "Be polite!"

When the Potters reached the Malfoys, Astoria and Ginny were the first to greet each other, kissing each other's cheeks. Meanwhile Harry and Draco awkwardly shook hands and muttered a quick 'Malfoy' and 'Potter.'

Scorpius refused to even look at Albus properly. Albus almost dove in for a hug, desperate to hold and speak to the boy who meant so much to him. However Scorpius' icy glance meant an incredible clenching in Albus' heart, too painful. Far too painful.

Harry and Ginny greeted Scorpius pleasantly as well as Astoria doing the same to Albus. Draco ignored Albus completely, his dislike for the boy known.

"How are you, Scorpius?" Ginny questioned, a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Did you have a good holiday?"

"It was really good, thank you," Scorpius put on a smile, "Yourself?"

"Oh yes, we had a great holiday, didn't we?" She glanced to Harry and Albus. The atmosphere was laced with tension. Obviously, Harry and Ginny would know by now about Albus and Scorpius' disagreement and about Scorpius' sexuality. It wasn't a comfortable subject to just bring up suddenly. To add to that, they all knew Harry and Draco weren't fond of each other, nor was Draco fond of Albus.

But thankfully, Astoria and Ginny were able to redeem that. The chatted calmly and friendlily, sometimes prompting the boys to join in. They only spoke for about five minutes before it was time to board the train.

Albus nudged Scorpius lightly and finally their eyes met, "I need to speak to you Scor."

Scorpius blushed under Albus' intense gaze and tore his eyes away, focusing on the conversation again.

The two boys picked their bags up, getting ready to go. With a few last goodbye hugs and kisses, they headed towards the train, weaving in and out of other students and family members.

The walked side by side in silence. The were both expecting a deep conversation, apologies and for Albus, the hope that they would end up friends again. They knew it was coming and they were nervous for it.

They were stepping onto the train together, Albus helping Scorpius haul some of his bags on. Scorpius huffed and reached out to grab his bag when their hands brushed and their eyes automatically locked.

Albus' breath hitched in his throat and he stared into those stunning grey eyes. When heat rushed to his face he blurted out, "I've missed you Scor."

Scorpius' mouth stood agape and he gulped. He was about to return the gesture when he felt a hand clap in his shoulder.

Chris stood there looking as handsome as ever, that idiot grin across his face. Scorpius and Albus' eye contact officially broke. Albus gritted his teeth in anger as he saw the older boy standing there. That was it; he knew he couldn't stand him. He was just about to make up with Scorpius and of course he had to interrupt.

"Scorpius!" Chris exclaimed and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Scorpius' cheek, "Hey!"

Another fake smile spread over Scorpius' face, "Hey Chris…"

"Um…" Albus muttered, "I'll speak to you later, Scor."

Scorpius and Chris watched as Albus scurried away, Chris confused, but Scorpius mostly just wishing he had gotten to speak to Albus properly.

~X~

The train journey had been long.

Scorpius was thinking of his encounter with Al, their unfinished conversation and the small touch of their hands. He had been so distracted when he was with Chris and it was so noticeable that even for a Hufflepuff, Chris had noticed. He knew it must have been something to do with what Albus said to him. But he just let Scorpius rest his head on his own shoulder, holding the younger boy's hand and caressing his soft skin with a thumb.

Arriving at Hogwarts was a relief because it meant Scorpius could just return to the comfort of his room again and be alone. Or… maybe he just wanted to see what would happen with Albus.

And soon enough, his curiosity was quenched.

As soon as Scorpius stepped off the train, Chris following closely behind, he was absorbed into a pair of large arms, hanging onto him for dear life. Scorpius gasped in reaction but felt a certain type of satisfaction when he grasped that it was Albus holding him so tightly and Danielle was no where in sight.

Albus had decided on the train while sitting next to his brother and his Gryffindor friends on the train that never mind Chris, he _was _going to talk to Scorpius and he _was _going to do it as soon as possible. Scorpius meant too much to him for anything to get in the way, especially not that bimbo Chris.

"I'm sorry," Albus said confidently and in a cocky way to a surprised looking Chris, "This is my time with Scorpius now and I _need _to speak to him."

Scorpius could almost grin at Albus' enthusiasm but he knew that would be insensitive towards Chris. Albus scooped up all their bags, but he still managed one arm around Scorpius' waist to drag him away.

Scorpius allowed Albus to pull him away, not looking back. Albus was grinning like an idiot. He almost felt proud just to have Scorpius walking next to him again. He felt even prouder that his arm was wrapped around the boy's waist because there was no denying that this position felt unbearably right.

They didn't need to exchange words at this point because they knew what the other was feeling, they knew it had been hard over the holidays.

Once seated in a boat, just the two of them and they had got rid of their bags, the atmosphere suddenly stilled once they understood they had to discuss the happenings. Albus had already said sorry, but he wasn't sure if that was enough anymore. And Scorpius wanted to forgive Albus now because he missed him too much, but how was he to explain his jealousy and pain when he found out about Albus and Danielle?

"Um… I'm sorry…" Albus muttered, lowering his head, "You already know that… but I really mean it. I know I was wrong the other week to do and say what I did."

"Al, I'm still mad at you in a way. You acted terribly towards Chris and I and…" Scorpius stopped himself, being careful not to bring up Albus sleeping with Danielle yet, "And I would never do something like that with Chris to make you jealous." Scorpius knew in a way he was contradicting himself as he did do things specifically to make Albus jealous, the difference was he would never go that far just to have those effects.

"I know that… and I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have slept with Danielle…" Albus' breath caught in his throat before finishing his sentence, "Just because I thought you were sleeping or going to sleep with Chris."

There was an unspoken of area in their conversations. They would never speak of _why _they felt jealous of each other being intimate with their partners nor why they only wanted to spend time with each other only. Deep down, they both knew why. It's just they were both too scared to admit it that they wouldn't question each other either.

"I can't help but forgive you though," Scorpius breathed with a sigh, "I've missed you so much this holiday. It was almost unbearable without you, Albus. You're so important to me and even a few weeks without you was so painful. I don't want to do that again. Which means… I don't want to argue with you again."

Albus literally beamed in joy and he leaped forward, throwing his arms around Scorpius' neck. The boat rocked with the sudden transfer of weight and a bit of water splashed overboard and onto the two boys. But that didn't matter. The point was, they were in each other's arms and that's the place they liked to be. They were going to be together again, back to normal, just the way they liked it.

They both laughed quietly, Albus whispering, "I missed you way too much Scor. Being without you… argh, I can't describe it. It's just awful. It just means I'm never gonna leave you alone!"

Scorpius giggled in that small tinkle of a way he always did, "I don't want you to leave me Al."

They didn't realise that as they practically skipped through the castle to get to their dorm they were acting like reunited lovers. Albus insisted on carrying Scorpius' bags and he kept whispering words about how he missed the other boy. Scorpius returned them just as genuinely. They were on cloud nine. Their hearts were thumping harder and harder and faster and faster every time they looked at each other.

And they didn't even think too much of it when they both though: _I love this boy._

They reached their dorm and thankfully, no dorm mates had arrived back yet. Throwing their bags to the side, they collapsed on Albus' bed, snuggling up together.

Scorpius' face was pressed into Albus' chest, snuggling his nose into his friend. Albus draped his hands over Scorpius' waist and he couldn't help but stroking the Malfoy's pale skin as he shirt rode up. The brunette's nestled his lips in Scorpius' hair.

"I've missed you so much." Albus sighed, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay… don't say sorry again, Al."

"What did you do this holiday?" Albus murmured, one hand running up Scorpius' back.

Scorpius shivered quite noticeably and Albus didn't even care when he grinned because of it, "Not much… I saw Teddy one day. He went to see you after didn't he?"

"Yeah, he stayed over for a day."

"Really… nothing else very interesting. A lot of studying."

Albus tutted, shaking his head, "You're not allowed to study anymore then."

"I have to…"

"No, now that you're back with me, you're not allowed to," Albus squeezed Scorpius' sides and Scor squealed slightly, "We have to make up for lost time. It's your birthday next Saturday, so I have to spend time with you. I'll get you a cake and all."

Scorpius chuckled, "I do like cake."

"Did you see Chris?" Albus pressed his lips in a line, resentment rolling off his tongue.

"Well yes… just as you saw Danielle."

Albus pulled his face away from Scorpius, his lower lip turning into a pout then he sighed, "I guess. As long as you enjoyed yourself."

"Albus… why don't you like Chris?" Scorpius said in a small voice.

"Why don't you like Danielle?"

There the conversation was left unfinished. They were scared to move into deep territory because they were terrified of what would surface.

"I saw Etienne Allard last week by the way." Albus casually dropped in.

"What?"

Etienne Allard was lead singer of Scorpius' favourite band, _Among Magic_. They had become extremely famous the past few years though Scorpius had been a fan of them since he was little, when they weren't so well-known. Etienne Allard was extremely talented, writing all the songs for the band as well as for other artists, even some Muggle artists. And it was also not a secret that Etienne Allard was extremely handsome and had a certain French charm which sent girls swooning. Scorpius had certainly noticed too.

"Well, my dad met him at the ministry a few months ago and they started talking and it turns out they actually have a lot in common. They've become quite good friends and Etienne came around last week." Albus said proudly and almost teasingly. He liked Among Magic, mainly because of Scorpius, but no where near to the extent Scorpius did.

"That's not fair!" Scorpius thumped a fist down on Albus' chest and they were immediately back to their old ways; teasing, joking and gently touching.

Albus laughed loudly and with no restraint, cuddling Scorpius closer to him to stop the hits and punches, "Don't worry! It wasn't that exciting!"

Scorpius scowled at his friend, slapping Albus' arm once more, "Not for you! But for me, that would have been… god, just amazing!"

"Well, I'm sure my dad will arrange for you to meet him too."

Scorpius sat up, a serious look on his face, "I would be forever in the Potter's debt."

Albus shrugged with a cheeky grin, "All you have to do is spend as much time with me as possible." Albus dragged Scorpius back into his arms and Scorpius giggled in happiness.

Their intimate behaviour did not phase them. At any other time they would have noticed and probably been disturbed by it, but it was different this time because they had missed each other so much. They didn't care. They didn't care about the fact that they both were in relationships with other people nor that they shouldn't feel this or do this together. It was just them, in that moment. Two friends who in their hearts knew that they were just friends.

They just lay there for a few minutes, covered with each other and listening to the beating of their hearts.

"I told my parents about my… sexuality and everything." Scorpius admitted.

"Oh…" Albus hitched himself up on his elbows, surprised, "How did that go?"

Scorpius smiled softly and lolled his head on Albus' chest, "It was better than I thought. Much better than I thought. I thought my father would flip out. You know how he is… but he was mostly just surprised. Maybe disappointed," Scorpius closed his eyes, "I know he had expectations of me."

"Well damn the expectations now. You need to be happy and this is the way you're going to be happy."

"He was fine about it after… it was just a surprise. He was actually fairly supportive… maybe still not comfortable but I'm more than satisfied with that for now."

They fell into silence again.

"Does it not bother you?" Scorpius questioned suddenly.

"Does what bother me?" Albus rolled his head to the side to stare into his friend's eyes.

"That I'm… gay?" Scorpius mumbled, hiding his face, "And that… when we lie here together and hug… you know, I like boys…"

Albus raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had never thought of it all that way. If it were anyone else who was gay and he was doing this with it probably would bother him. Then again, if it were anyone else, he probably wouldn't act this way with them. It had never bothered him when he touched Scorpius, even after he discovered Scorpius was gay, "I've never even thought of it in that way. I mean… you're the person I'm most comfortable with and we've always acted this way. It would be weird if we stopped."

Albus and Scorpius hadn't felt so good in a long time.

~X~

_A/N: So another quick update! And the quick updates will keep going all this week so yay! _

_Already started the next chapter and let's just say... it's an interesting one. I'm looking forward to finishing it as well as getting your reaction of it._

_I really liked writing a conversation between Al and Scor like this, it's been a while since they have been like this with each other so it was quite refreshing. I really love writing them all fluffy and cuddly because it just makes their relationship adorable. _

_Well I'm not going to say much more other than thanks to **Pasdoll **and **C8ecat **for reviewing the last chapter! Please continue to review everyone!_

_**Next chapter:: Albus and Scorpius go to the Room of Requirement to practice with Scorpius' power, though it doesn't go quite as smoothly as planned.**_


	20. The Perfect Stars

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 20- The Perfect Stars~_

Albus and Scorpius were happy to be back at Hogwarts together. They fell back into their usual routine and Scorpius did indeed keep to his agreement about spending as much time as possible with Albus.

It always seemed to pan out this way recently. If they had a little disagreement, or a big disagreement in this case, they would avoid, not speak to each other, until they missed each other too much and couldn't stand it any longer. And they _would _make up for lost time by spending the next couple of days or even weeks, joined at the hip just like it used to be when they were young.

With their falling out, it meant that Scorpius hadn't had the chance to experiment with his power for a while and Albus was quite sure that he needed to. Over the holidays, Albus found a book about Wizards abilities in the biggest Wizarding library in England. It was out of sheer luck really, he had just been browsing and it was even more lucky that he had found Scorpius' power in the book.

The previous day and they day after they arrived back, they had returned from lessons and Albus had read all the information about Scorpius' power while the blonde curled up into his side in anxiety. Finally, Scorpius found out the name of his ability, _Emovere, _which made him an _Emoverer. _Not even Scorpius' parents had found this much detail about the power.

It confirmed that part of being an _Emoverer _was that you could control other's emotions at will. It explained how you had to truly wish for the person to feel that emotion as a gut instinct as instinct was part of _Emovere. _It also warned how many lose control of the power if their instinct was strong.

It gave the history of the power and how it was inherited though they had yet to read this part. It even spoke of how _Baralime _was discovered to block the power.

The Ravenclaws both thought it was of great importance to make sure Scorpius' power was completely under control. He was already quite in control of his instincts, but it was to be one hundred percent. Scorpius didn't want to harm anyone and did not want to risk that.

Albus had started to make plans for Scorpius' birthday the following week, he had arranged for the house elves in the kitchens to make a cake for him and his dad was going to send to Hogwarts a signed copy of one of _Among Magic's _albums, Scorpius' favourite album.

But the boys had arranged to go to the Room of Requirement that Tuesday evening on their second day back at school. Both were looking forward to it, as they always seemed to.

Though this time, it was different.

It had started out normally; they sat down together on the sofa while chatting, just to lighten up the mood a bit. Albus liked to do this for Scorpius because he knew Scor could get nervous sometimes during these little encounters.

"I wish I didn't have Quidditch on your birthday," Albus said with a disappointed tone, "We could have had such a great day! Just hanging out, eating cake. But there will probably be a party on afterwards… once _we _win."

Scorpius chuckled, "I know, but it never quite works out that way."

Albus' fingers sled between Scorpius', fitting perfectly, "Just us on your birthday, okay? Just the two of us, like old times and like it's always supposed to be. No one can interrupt us. Promise me, Scor."

Scorpius smiled softly and nodded, "I promise."

Their hands were linked together as usual and they stared into each other's eyes, listening to the other's breathing and heart beat.

Scorpius was distracted, he wasn't thinking about making Albus happy or making Albus feel any other emotion for that matter. He was thinking about how he could ever get over this infatuation with his best friend.

He knew that no matter what, Albus would always find a way to wander into his life and vice versa. When apart, they missed each other too much. He just couldn't imagine a future without Albus. Albus was always there and that's it, final.

But would he always feel like _this _towards him? Would it always be these romantic feelings? Or would there ever be a time where he saw Albus as just a _friend _again_? _Was this just a phase? Was he just confusing his feelings?

Was this _real? _

Scorpius didn't know. He didn't understand. He wanted him and Albus to remain friends for always, but surely they couldn't go on like this. It was almost painful, their relationship. Flitting around each other, unsure and jealous. It wasn't good for them and it wasn't good for their friendship.

These thoughts had been floating around Scorpius' mind for a few minutes since they started and he hadn't stopped staring into those jade eyes at all. He hadn't noticed when Albus shuffled closer to him.

His brain was still racking itself for answers, when Scorpius felt a warm palm slide over his cheek. He snapped back into reality as they moved further along his cheek bone.

His gaze on Albus intensified as he wondered what his friend was doing. He frowned but Albus' face remained unchanged and emotionless. He just seemed focused, completely focused on Scorpius.

Scorpius was about to whisper to Albus when he noticed Albus leaning forward in a complete trance. Scorpius' breath hitched in his throat but he couldn't find will to pull away. His lips only parted, breath became more ragged and heart thundered under his ribs more than ever before.

Both knew what was happening, where this was leading to. Both knew they had other partners, other partners who would be hurt if they saw them now. Both knew in that moment what they felt for each other.

And they didn't seem to care.

The brunette's breath was only radiating against Scorpius' lips for a split second and Scorpius closed his eyes instantly. It felt special, it felt like it was a moment to be treasured forever.

And soon enough, Albus' lip met Scorpius'. And stars exploded.

The kiss was like nothing they had ever felt before. It was a gentle soft, like butterflies wings floating through the air as they fly. Yet it had such a passion to it, a passion driven by pure, rich emotion. Emotion which was only provoked by the strongest of relationships, the deepest love.

They were both dizzy, their heads foggy and skin so on fire, they felt they could burst into flames at any second. What they were doing wasn't sinking it. It didn't occur to them that they were kissing their best friend and it felt more right than anything could do.

Scorpius couldn't believe how good this felt. Kissing Chris had never been that enjoyable for Scorpius, it was more like just an obligation. But _this _with _Al_, _this _was what kissing the person you're supposed to be with was like. All that he had heard about kissing, how great it felt, how fireworks went off in your head, he thought it had all been a lie. He thought people didn't tell the truth about kissing.

But now he knew, they were telling the truth.

And he knew, whatever this was, was real. The kisses with Chris, they had been the lies.

Albus was experiencing something similar. As his hands crept up to rake through Scorpius' hair, he knew he had never desired a kiss so much. Kissing was just something he and Danielle did because that's what couples do. Having sex had been the same kind of sentiment.

But this was different. This was something else… something truly beautiful and ever-lasting.

Because Albus knew he could kiss Scorpius forever. The light pecks they had shared on cheeks and foreheads had been treasured enough but this… this felt right. Like they should have been doing this from the start, like they were meant to be.

There must be a reason they fit so perfectly? A reason their lips moved in unison with no hesitation and a rhythm which could only be discovered by the most experienced of lovers. Yet they had it the first time they kissed and it was perfect.

There was a reason their hands gripped and held each other's so tight. The spaces between their fingers held each other's effortlessly, like their hands were made only for each other.

Their appearances were so different, Scorpius with his white blond hair he had inherited from his forefathers and those stormy grey eyes, though to Albus they could only ever be described as silver. Albus in contrast had his father's dark, almost jet black, brown hair but those startling green eyes. And though their appearance were so different, they came together to create pure beauty.

Their personalities glowed through the kiss, another aspect which made them so well matched. Their personalities had always complimented each other's and even more so in this moment. Albus was always the more confident and he took control of the kiss. Scorpius was more shy but with Albus' guidance, knew exactly what to do.

Their heads were spinning; breaths, touches, hands, lips consuming them and clouding their thoughts. The only thing they knew in that moment was each other and that this was perfect.

And the reason it was so perfect, was that they were in love. With each other and no one else. From the beginning they had been destined. They had immediately got on so well and were only ever completely comfortable with each other. They could talk for hours without any hesitation and understood each other more than they understood themselves.

They were star-crossed lovers. They were meant to be. Not Chris nor Danielle fit into that equation, it was just the two of them. It was always meant to be this way, they should have always been like this together.

All the confusion, all the things they had been scared to say were poured into the kiss. Neither of them had ever had the courage to admit that they had feelings for each other beyond friendship, it had been on the verge of coming up but they were too scared for things to change.

So many emotions drifted around the two boys as Albus held Scorpius close, his fingers moving between blond locks. Scorpius' hands were rested on Albus' lap at first, almost hesitant like they always were with Chris, but the soon found themselves making their own way up Albus' arms before hanging onto the back of Scorpius' neck. It was what felt natural to him. This whole thing felt unbelievably natural.

Their lips moved together like a dance. Scorpius thought that Albus' lips were softer than Chris', not as rough, more passionate. Albus loved the way Scorpius' lips were stripped down, no pink smelly lip gloss coating them. They were naturally soft, they felt raw against his.

Soon enough, the boys had to separate for air. Their kiss lingered on their lips as well as their breaths. Their cheeks were flushed red.

And that was when they crashed back into reality. They realised they had just experienced the best, most beautiful, passionate kiss with their _best friend. _The person who they thought was nothing more than a friend, who they _convinced _themselves was nothing more than a friend.

Albus knew it had been him to start the kiss, he was the one who had made the mistake. But he still wouldn't accept that he was in love with Scorpius. No, he dismissed all such thoughts. He was with Danielle, he was straight and with Danielle, not his best friend. Not Scorpius.

Unlike Albus, Scorpius knew. He knew and accepted that he was in love with Albus Severus Potter. Finally, everything fell into place, all these confused thoughts, everything which was so muddled up, it all made sense now. He was in love with Albus, had been for a long time and they had always been heading this way. Scorpius felt like he was on top of the world. They could get on with their lives now, the way it was supposed to be. As he stared into Albus' eyes, he saw promise and hope. They were going to be together properly, forget Chris and Danielle, the way they were meant to be.

Scorpius breathed slowly, a slight smile breaking across his features, "Albus I-"

"Scor… that shouldn't have happened." Albus dropped his eyes, pulling back from Scorpius and out of their embrace.

Scorpius' heart broke, his face despairing as Albus stood up, his fingers tugging on his brown hair in frustration, "B-but… what…?"

"Did you… make me feel like that?" Albus looked for some sort of excuse, something which would convince himself of what he didn't want to admit, "With your power? Did you make me do that?"

Scorpius scowled; he didn't do that because he wasn't _wishing _it on Albus… Of course not… it just meant Albus was confused himself and tried to dismiss what he was doing, "Al… I think we need to sp-"

"Scorpius, I never thought you would manipulate someone's feelings like this!" Albus cried out suddenly.

Scorpius stood up, his fists balled up tightly, "I can't believe you think I would use my power against you! Against anyone!"

"Well why else would I do that?"

Scorpius felt a sob break through his throat at that point. Why was Albus denying it? That kiss had been so unbelievable, so perfect… Scorpius had just assumed that Albus felt the same as he did. And to make matters worse, Albus was blaming _him! _Saying that he had used his power to make Albus kiss him… making him feel like it was Scorpius who he liked… but Scorpius knew hadn't done that. He wouldn't do that, never. He couldn't manipulate Albus in that way. Yet Albus was convinced he had.

"Why don't you see it…?" Scorpius' broken voice said, "Why don't you see what's between us…? I know it! I know exactly what it is now! But you… you won't admit it to yourself. Will you just stop putting me through all this- all this… all this shit!" Scorpius yelled tears streaked down his face. Albus' eyes widened at Scorpius' foul language. The boy hardly ever swore, "Won't you just stop leading me along! If you didn't start that kiss they why do you touch me so fondly? Why do you tell me I'm so special and why do you get so jealous over me? What was I supposed to think you damn idiot!"

Albus was so taken aback by Scorpius' sudden outbursts. So many thoughts were chasing through his head, it was startling. He knew what Scorpius said made sense and deep down he realised that he had strong feelings for Scorpius, but he was a step behind the Malfoy. He didn't yet have the courage to admit it to himself and for Albus, it was more than one revelation that needed to be uncovered, "Scor… I'm not gay…"

Scorpius shut his eyes, tilting his head back, "Oh so that's what it is. _That's _what is getting in the way. You can't admit to yourself you might like a guy."

"Scor, I'm not gay!"

"Well just get out of here then!" Scorpius screamed, throwing his finger towards the door, "Why are you still here with me? Why are you with me and not Danielle, your _girlfriend? _Why do you keep coming back? Just leave me alone then! We obviously don't want the same thing so just get out!"

Albus didn't want to go, didn't want to leave Scorpius in this state but he had to. He needed time to himself to think about what had just happened between he and Scorpius.

"I need to figure a few things out." Albus breathed slowly, a few tears pouring over.

Albus rushed towards the door, taking look back at his crying beautiful boy. Scorpius burst out, "Good _bloody _riddance!"

Albus blubbered as he left the room, running down the corridor.

Scorpius shook with cries, his face buried in his hands. He cursed Albus for being so oblivious and cursed himself for letting him fall for his best friend. He should have realised before, escaped while he could. But judging by the perfection of that kiss, he knew he was in far too deep for that now.

~X~

The young Ravenclaw had stayed in the Room of Requirement a while longer, lying on the sofa, crying and letting the events loll over in his head. He couldn't help but think about how amazing that kiss had been and the reason why. Now he knew that he loved Albus, he wished Albus loved him too. Albus had hurt him yet again. He understood that the boy didn't totally mean it and really he shouldn't be too upset with him. He remembered how confusing the past few months had been with his sexuality and his feelings for Albus. But because he was so in love with Albus, everything the other boy did against him hurt him.

Not long after, Scorpius had left the Room of Requirement, ensuring he looked as normal as possible. He wobbled down the corridor, feeling broken and uncared for. For a few seconds, everything had looked so promising. Their kiss had been explosive, neither could deny and there had been so many expectations, so much security. To say Scorpius was disappointing was an understatement. He was devastated.

Scorpius swayed as he walked up to the Ravenclaw tower. His brain was still foggy after that mind-blowing kiss and all the confusion surrounding it. He only hoped that he did not run into Albus now. He don't think he could deal with seeing the boy again now, certainly not today anyway.

Scorpius almost groaned and turned back when he saw Chris standing outside the Ravenclaw Tower, waiting for him. But Chris had already seen him, beamed and waved.

The Ravenclaw trudged up the steps to Chris who still had that idiot grin across his face. Scorpius thought of what had just happened between him and Al and felt guilty for it. But he knew he shouldn't dwell on that aspect of it too much.

"Hey Scorpius…" Chris drew Scorpius into his arms almost immediately, crashing his lips upon the younger boy's. Scorpius squealed in alarm when Chris pushed him against the wall so his tongue to dart in between Scorpius' small lips.

After a moment of hesitance, Scorpius kissed back though the only though that could consume him was how Albus' lips felt so much better than Chris'.

"Do you want to go for a walk out on the grounds?" Chris asked, his hot breath tickling the shell of Scorpius' ear and he was very aware of this.

Scorpius lowered his head and sniffed, "No thanks… I'm feeling slightly sick so I was just going to head up to bed."

"Well… I could come with you," Chris said suggestively, his fingers running over Scorpius' bare hip, "Make you feel a little better…"

Scorpius' eyes widened, understanding the hint. He quickly pushed Chris away, escaping the older boy's tight embrace. Chris frowned as Scorpius stood next to the door, squirming on the spot, "O-oh no… I-I can look a-after myself…"

Scorpius quickly entered the common room before Chris could follow him.

As if he wasn't confused enough, now Chris obviously wanted to have sex.

~X~

_A/N: Soooo, wow, Al and Scor's first kiss. Something was bound to go wrong during it, of course. I'm not going to ruin it too much but I'll just say, don't worry, it's all going to get better next chapter. Very late in next chapter but even so._

_So the main aim here was to really show the difference between how Al and Scor kiss each other to when they kiss Danielle and Chris and I hope I made that clear? There was a lot of confused feelings and thoughts in this chapter also and I hope it hasn't muddled you too much._

_The beginning of something there with Chris and Scor... we'll see more of that in the next chapter. The next chapter is going to be _very, very _dramatic so be prepared._

_Thank you to **C8ecat, Pasdoll, NekoAkitsuki**_ _and **EKdark **for reviewing the last chapter! Please keep reviewing everyone!_

_**Next chapter:: With their first kiss on their minds, Albus and Scorpius find their worlds scarred but there is only one way to repair it.**_


	21. This Is What It Is

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 21- This Is What It Is~_

The next few days were a complete blur. Albus and Scorpius avoided each other on mutual terms after the kiss.

Albus was the one who was mainly confused this time. He knew he had commenced the kiss and he knew it wasn't Scorpius' fault, though he had blamed Scorpius at the time. He did realise feelings for Scorpius had been floating around for a while now and they had been bothering him, but he didn't know what had possessed him to kiss Scorpius. At the same time, in that moment he knew he couldn't resist it. He had been thinking of Scorpius and what it would be like to kiss him before, but that time he just lost control.

Another thing playing on his mind was the fact that Scorpius hadn't pushed away but kissed back and also had that sudden outburst after. For some reason, he felt safe in the knowledge that Scorpius might feel a similar way. It brought a certain comfort. Although he did worry about the deeper meaning to what Scorpius said, as well as Scorpius being upset. _Why don't you see what's between us…? _Albus wondered… and just kept wondering… what exactly it was between them.

Scorpius was devastated. He felt like sleeping away his days yet he couldn't because of school and he was too distracted. He was tired in class and lonely. He hadn't spoken to Albus, he had avoided Chris and hadn't had the energy to find Louis.

Scorpius didn't know what to do anymore. He was in love with his best friend who would probably never be able to return his feelings. And he felt broken and beaten up because of it. He knew it was time to break up Chris, his feelings for Albus had gone too far to lead the older boy along now. If he couldn't be with Albus, he didn't want to be with anyone else either. But right now, he couldn't find the heart to break up with Chris.

Scorpius sat on his own at the Ravenclaw table, poking his food with a fork and rolling it around his plate. He yawned loudly, the students opposite him staring in concern before returning to their own conversations.

The blonde finally put a forkful of beef in his mouth, his brain convincing himself that he had to eat. He groaned and tilted his head back.

When a sudden yelling from the entrance of the Great Hall buzzed, Scorpius' head snapped up to see what all the commotion was. Many other students were also watching the scene with nosy interest.

Danielle and Albus were marching into the hall, faces an obvious picture of resentment and distress towards each other. Danielle's arms were crossed in a huff and she seemed to be the one following Albus.

"Would you just listen to me instead of running away from me and our problems all the time?" Danielle yelled, reaching out to grab Albus' arm.

"We don't have any problems!" Albus challenged, "You're just overreacting, as _always_!"

"Just because I'm the only one out of the two of us who actually _admits _we have problems and have the courage to confront them!" They stopped in the middle of the hall, a lot of people staring at them, others not bothered enough to pay attention.

"What problems then?" Albus shouted back, "Tell me, what problems do we have?"

"You never spend time with me, never pay any attention to me," Danielle said in a softer tone, yet just as loudly, "You act as if you don't care about me at all and I'm just someone who's _there. _there are other people who you care for more…" She glanced over at Scorpius who lowered his head, 2

"Our relationship started off great, but it's just gone downhill from there! It's got worse and worse. I don't know… if there's any point of hanging onto the… remains of this relationship…"

"I like you though, Danielle…" Albus lied quietly, his head lowered in shame.

"I don't think you do though, Albus," Danielle said softly, "Not anymore anyway."

"So what does this mean?" Albus mumbled, although not even finding the will to care anymore.

"That maybe we should just end this. Just stop being stupid and fooling ourselves."

"Okay…"

"We're breaking up, Albus." Danielle whispered.

And with those words, she rushed out the room, tears running down her face which she wiped off her face.

And just like that, Danielle was out of the equation. She and Albus were no more. Albus was single, just him. Single and free for the person who truly loved him and truly loved him back.

Because as Albus turned his head around the room, glaring at all the people who were watching, he met those silver eyes which always wrapped him in their own little world. He felt no remorse for his finished relationship, he just thought of Scorpius.

He looked at Scorpius' features. The smaller boy looked broken with large bags under his eyes and face pale as he looked at Albus curiously. Albus felt the pain radiate through his ribs looking at the broken boy.

_Why don't you see what's between us…?_

_I love him. _Albus thought in that moment. _I love him. _He continued to repeat those three words to himself.

It was then that it all came crashing down on Albus. Everything Scorpius already knew, everything that had hurt him so, Albus realised.

It was Scorpius. It had always been Scorpius. Never mind Scorpius being a boy, never mind Scorpius being with someone else… it was Scorpius. The one he needed to be with was Scorpius.

And knowing that scared Albus. He gave one sympathetic look to Scorpius before escaping the Great Hall himself. He headed up towards the Ravenclaw Tower with the intention of processing everything that had happened and was happening. His mind was running with uncertainties, bewilderment but there was a slight hope there.

When he started thinking of Scorpius, his heart filled with joy as it normally did. But this time it was different. It was everything Scorpius had experienced after the kiss. Promise, hope and love. He thought of everything good about Scorpius, every little thing he loved from the sound of his voice when Albus teased him to the colour of his blush.

Albus stopped halfway up the stairs, beside a window. He looked out the window, admiring his reflection. It was missing one thing.

Scorpius.

He smiled to himself. It could all be good now. He assumed Scorpius felt the same way from the reaction the other night. This way they could be happy… be together as it should have been from the start. Albus was just stupid to realise this so late.

So Albus raced back down the stairs. He was going to find Scorpius and tell him. Tell him so they could start their perfection together. Enjoy moments like they had done the other night but when they were both completely sure of what they felt and the way they wanted to be with each other.

But meanwhile, Scorpius was heading towards the library to distract himself from his lack of sleep and the cause of that lack of sleep.

Albus had just broke up with his girlfriend, right before his eyes. Well _she _broke up with _him _really. It was like the tiniest bit of hope had been thrown back into his soul but he didn't want to have too many expectations. Everything always seemed to go wrong between he and Albus and it wasn't going to get much better soon.

Scorpius yawned again, slugging his bag further over his shoulder while balancing his books with the other. His eyes were glassy with exhaustion and the dim lights stung his pupils.

He almost thought it was a dream when someone yanked his wrist back fast. His back hit the surface of a wall with a loud thud and his books were dropped to the floor.

In a weary state Scorpius looked up to see who it was when a recognisable head of golden hair dove into his neck. Chris latched his lips onto Scorpius' pale skin on his neck and kissed and nipped the smaller boy's skin.

Scorpius gasped out loud, fear overriding his body because of Chris' advances. His instinct was to thrust his arms out against Chris' chest to shove him away but it didn't work. Chris remained pressed up against Scorpius, showering kisses down Scorpius' throat.

Scorpius had no idea what Chris was thinking. He obviously thought Scorpius wanted to have sex with him but even if he did love Chris he wouldn't be ready for sex yet. Scorpius had no idea what had put this idea in his mind; Scorpius could only guess that Chris desired _him _so much and the desire to have his boyfriend had clouded his thoughts.

"Chris! Stop! Stop it!" Scorpius whimpered, his arms and legs struggling to get out of Chris' grip.

Chris grabbed Scorpius' wrists and held them against the wall too, "It's okay Scorpius, just trust me, it will feel good," Chris breathed against his skin, "Merlin, I want you…"

"Chris I don't want this!" Scorpius cried out.

Scorpius had squeezed his eyes shut when he felt his arms being released sharply and a thump a few metres away from him.

He opened his eyes only to see Chris lying on the floor, rubbing his head with an angry Albus glowering over him. He was reminded of the last time this happened, though this time he was more than happy to see Albus.

All the boys were panting heavily. Chris turned over, scowling at Albus. Scorpius' best friend always seemed to get in the way of him and Scorpius.

Albus stepped towards Scorpius, enfolded an arm protectively around Scorpius' waist and pulled him into his side. Their eyes met and there was a sudden understanding. Scorpius hadn't wanted that and Albus knew. Scorpius was giving Albus permission to shout and yell at Chris as much as he wanted this time.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you stupid beast?" Albus roared, holding a frightened Scorpius possessively.

Chris wiped his mouth and argued, "Well I'm sorry for wanting to be intimate with my boyfriend!"

"You know, I almost forgave you for last time," Albus sneered down at Chris, "But you took it way too far this time! He told you he didn't want it and you didn't bloody listen! You never listen to him!"

Albus didn't stay to argue for long especially with how guilty Chris looked. He offered Scorpius an apologetic look but Scorpius was still too shaken up to accept it.

With his arm still wrapped around Scorpius' hip, Albus led the blonde away, "Come on Scor…" He muttered, but his face still flushed with anger.

They walked in their previous position up to their dorms. Both were nervous; it was the first time they had been in such close proximity since their kiss and it was a bit awkward but at the same time they were relieved to be together again. And to have escaped their partners and to just be with each other again. At this point, it was Albus who knew more. He knew that he loved Scorpius and he thought that Scorpius loved him too.

Once they arrived into their room, Albus released Scorpius and burst.

"Who does he think he is?" Albus screamed out in fury, "He can't just do that to you! Th-that's completely unforgivable! If he knew you he would know you're not ready for this! Merlin, he's a rat!"

"Al-" Scorpius piped up but was interrupted.

"You need to break up with him Scorpius!" Albus grabbed onto Scorpius' shoulders, shaking the smaller boy a bit, "He's not right for you! You can't let him treat you that way!"

"Albus!"

Scorpius reached upwards and grasped Albus' face in his hands. He hoped for Albus to calm down, calm down so they could speak of the other day as well as Albus' sudden break up. Even though he was still annoyed with Albus, he wanted to make up with the boy and wanted his friend to be able to talk to him about recent events. And maybe he could even make him realise his feelings…

Immediately, Albus calmed. His breath returned to normal as well as his cheeks paling again. The change was so abrupt, it wasn't normal. No, that was not natural and Albus knew it.

And as he stared into Scorpius' eyes, the Malfoy's face extremely close to his, he understood that the only explanation was Scorpius' power.

"That-that was your power," Albus stuttered, anxious from just being so close to the smaller boy, "It just calmed me down…"

Scorpius nodded, captivating solely by Albus' bright green eyes, "Y-yeah… I think it was…"

"Scorpius…" Albus whispered, his hand sliding up to cup Scorpius' face. Scorpius' eyes fluttered shut. He knew where this leading and excitement surged through him. A kiss from Albus would be heaven. Did this mean he knew? He knew how they both felt? He knew what they were to each other? Did this mean… they could be together? They could kiss each other every day and explore the feeling of being in love properly? Scorpius hoped.

"Scorpius…" Albus repeated in a hushed tone, "What Am I Feeling?"

Scorpius' fingers floated up to Albus' scalp, brushing through the rugged brown hair, "The same as I'm feeling. The same as I've been feeling for so long now… What we've both been confused about. Something beautiful and unexplainable. Something which will last a long time, if we have both finally admitted to each other that _this is what it is." _

And without a second thought, Scorpius rolled onto the balls of his feet and Albus bent down so the two friends' lips collided in a passionate kiss.

~X~

_A/N: THE END. _

_Just kidding, we have a loooooong way to go on this story._

_Aaah, I was so excited about writing this chapter. It was actually relatively shorter than the other chapters, but I hope it has everything it needs to make a good chapter._

_So I'm looking at this as almost a new era in the story, I mean they're finally not being so stupid and both know what they feel etc. I've been looking forward to this for so long now, because now all the fluffy behaviour can start! _

_I have to go somewhere that's why I've posted this so early. I'm not sure whether I'll get a chapter done today, I'll probably get one done tomorrow._

_Thank you to **Pasdoll, XxKit-ChanxX, NekoAkitsuki, C8ecat **and **GreenGirl111 **for reviewing the last chapter! Glad you all enjoyed it._

_**Next chapter:: Albus and Scorpius explore a new side to their relationship but will Chris get in the way?** _


	22. On Top Of The World

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 22- On Top Of The World~_

Their lips moved passionately and naturally over each other's, like they had been doing it for years. Their hearts were filled with happiness and love, overflowing in their kiss and overriding their thoughts.

Scorpius' fingers glided into Albus' hair, entwining between the dark locks as he hung onto his best friend.

_Friend? _Did they even call each other _friends _now? After all this, they couldn't be just friends… they certainly wanted more and felt like more. But in this moment they couldn't think about anything other than this kiss and how amazing they felt together.

Albus' arm draped around the small of Scorpius' back, holding the boy as tightly as possible against him. There was no space between their chests, especially when Albus slid his hand from Scorpius' cheek to the back of his neck to draw the smaller closer.

They were on top of the world. Not a person could bring them down at this point. The castle could collapse around them and they would not notice. The end of the world could come and they would still be standing here, in each other's embrace. It was surreal being with each other like this. Yet it felt too natural to feel abnormal. It was everything they could ever want, everything they could ever need.

Each other. That's all they were consumed by. Each other.

Scorpius felt himself being backed up towards Albus' bed and he didn't fight it. Instead he moaned quietly once his back hit the surface of the bed. Their lips separated for a split moment and they groaned in disappointment. Albus climbed over Scorpius, straddling his hips as they shuffled further on the bed.

Each movement was co-ordinated and they worked together perfectly. There was no awkwardness, they floated with a grace which meant they should have been lovers for years, and they would have been if they had not wasted so much time.

Albus joined their lips together again and Scorpius' hands found their way back into Albus' hair. He realised in that moment how much he loved Al's messy locks and he knew if they continued this, he may get a serious obsession with Albus' hair.

The older boy relished the feeling of having Scorpius' fingers tugging at his hair. Was it possible that just kissing Scorpius felt so much better than having sex with Danielle? He didn't understand what it was about Scorpius, all he knew was that kissing this boy made him feel the best he ever could. It must just be because he loved the boy so whole-heartedly and always would, he couldn't ever feel this way about anyone else.

Automatically, Albus' tongue darted out, licking along Scorpius' lower lip. Scorpius didn't squeak or squeal in surprise but whimpered at the amazing feeling. In instinct, he parted his lips ready for Albus. No games anymore. They gave themselves to each other as much as they could in that moment. Albus smirked into the kiss, an overly satisfying sensation washing over him. He let his tongue sneak into Scorpius' mouth and Scor's was ready for his.

The first touch their tongues felt like electricity through their blood and very soul. They both gasped, Scorpius' hand tightening on Albus' hair and the Potter gripping Scorpius' collar.

Albus opened an eye, curious to see Scorpius' physical reaction to their kiss. His cheeks were flushed a deeper red than he had ever seen them before and his face was contorted passionately.

That finally sent Albus into giggles. Scorpius slowly opened his fluttering eyes. Albus' forehead was rested against Scorpius' shoulder, his eyes scrunched up as he continued to snigger.

Breathlessly, Scorpius asked, "What…?"

"You just look so adorable!" Albus scooped Scorpius up in his arms, cradling Scorpius' head in his hands. Scorpius pouted but he couldn't help but grin too.

They turned their heads, green meeting silver. Albus' smiled softly, running a thumb over Scorpius' blushing cheek. They kissed gently one more time before Albus rolled off of Scorpius, lying together on Al's bed.

In mutual understand Scorpius tucked himself into Albus' arms which enfolded around the blonde tightly and perfectly. Their hearts were thumping, pressed against each other's chests so they could feel the way the other reacted. Scorpius nuzzled his nose into Albus' neck when Albus placed a kiss on his head.

"Break up with Chris." Albus whispered yet Scorpius received it as an order.

"Yes…" Scorpius muttered in reply, "Merlin yes…"

"I've been stupid haven't I?" Albus snickered at himself almost harshly, "This is what we have… this is what we should have always had. You realised before… while I was just being an idiot. I'm sorry Scor… I'm so sorry for everything. For denying that kiss, for not realising sooner, for being an arse to you."

"I've been silly too though," Scorpius admitted, shame ridden in his voice, "I've used Chris to get to you. To make you jealous… I guess part of me thought I might learn to love Chris, learn to make him the one, not you. But it could never have happened. I had too many feelings for you… you're the one."

"I'm not going to pretend I didn't try to make you jealous too. I'm sorry."

"Jealousy isn't something you should ever deliberately cause someone else to feel. When people desire something, or feel that something or someone they treasure is being taken away from them… You shouldn't increase their jealousy. All those silly games we were playing… it was all wrong. No more games. It should just be us now, without using anyone else to get to each other. Not to mention, when you make someone jealous you're hurting that person, which is wrong. We were both wrong to do that. I'm sorry for doing it too you."

"I wanna be with you…" Albus breathed, Scorpius shivering at those words, "We were supposed to be together from the start… We shouldn't have been with anyone else, we were just playing with them, hoping that they would be the one's so it wasn't our _best friend _who we desired. But Merlin Scorpius… You're so perfect. Perfect for me."

"You're perfect Al… you're the perfect one…" Scorpius inhaled, craning his neck to plant a kiss on Albus' cheek.

"Scorpius… Scorpius Malfoy, I love you."

Scorpius' breath hitched in his throat as he heard those three words that completed a person. His breath was shaky and he felt completely dizzy for a second. Had Albus really just said that…? He really loved him? The boy he loved so unconditionally and irrevocably? It was all happening so quick, so sudden. All the magic in the world couldn't make Scorpius feel the way he was feeling at that moment.

Scorpius hitched himself up onto his elbows, leaning over and pressing his lips firmly to Albus'. They kissed lovingly but innocently, Scorpius holding Albus' chin carefully.

"Albus I love you so much…" Scorpius burst out, pecking Albus' lips, "I love you," He planted a kiss on Scorpius' lips with each 'I love you', "I love you…" He repeated the three words over and over.

Albus knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. How could he be happier now? He had everything he could want: Scorpius. Scorpius was everything to him, "I've always loved you Scorpius, since the moment we met. I knew there was something special between us, something to be treasured. I'm just annoyed at myself for not realising earlier. But not we can get on with it, right? Get on with us… what we were supposed to be the whole time. I love you…"

Scorpius felt Albus' lips pressing butterfly kisses along his jaw line and he gasped. It wasn't heated nor lustful. It was soft, comforting and loving. It's all they needed at that moment.

"Al… what about… telling people?" Scorpius questioned hesitantly.

Albus leant back on the bed, a pondering look upon his face, "I don't think I'm ready to tell people that… I'm seeing a guy…" He grabbed Scorpius' hand, "It's not that I'm ashamed or anything! It's just that it's a big step from seeing a girl, to suddenly seeing a boy just after I broke up with her. I'm worried what my family would think. My parents were so pleased when I started dating Danielle. And it's not that they would be disappointed because it's _you _but because you're a boy. I think it would just be better to wait a while longer."

Scorpius sighed into Albus' shoulder, abusing his lower lip with his teeth, "Your parents are the least of our worries…" Albus frowned at Scorpius' solemn words, "My father… over the holidays he expressed his opinion about you and the Potters and Weasleys…"

"Like what?" Albus exclaimed protectively.

"It was just one thing. But of course it stuck in my mind because it meant he could never knw about my feelings for you. He said that he would never allow me to be with any Potter nor Weasley. He said it was hard enough accepting that I wanted to be with a boy, but if it was with a Potter or Weasley too it would just be unforgivable. And if it were _you…" _

"Merlin, he hates me doesn't he?" Albus chuckled gravely, trying to lighten the mood though it didn't work.

"Unfortunately yes…" Scorpius shifted his position so he was staring into Al's eyes again, "I want to be with you in this way. I'm not going to give that up. But until I come of age Al… we're going to have to keep this quiet. We can't let anyone know, because he might find out. As much as I love him, I fear what my father would do… and because I love him, I don't want him to know so we can keep our relationship the way it has been. When I come of age-"

"Even when you come of age, I doubt your father would accept us." Albus said stiffly, but his hands came up to stroke Scorpius' blonde locks.

"When I leave Hogwarts then. When I leave Hogwarts, he won't have such a great say in my life and then we can tell everyone… then we can tell him."

"So we can just pretend that we've decided to stay _chaste _for the rest of our school years." Albus grinned cheekily, kissing Scorpius' cheek.

Scorpius giggled, "I guess so. Though I'm not sure they would believe it when it comes to you."

Suddenly, voices were heard from the down the corridor, the voices of their dorm mates. Albus sat up abruptly, reaching for his wand. It would be ironic if they were caught before they even started. And with their red lips and bright faces it was more than obvious what they had been doing, even a Hufflepuff could probably figure it out.

Albus cast a spell to drop the curtains around their bed and then a silencing spell so they couldn't be heard. They heard Ben and Thomas (their room mates) entering the room.

Albus whispered, "Stay quiet for a second," Despite the silencing charm already working it's magic.

Albus poked his head around the curtain, grinning at his two friends but careful to not let Scorpius in their view. They frowned at his unusually upbeat behaviour. Well even more upbeat that normal anyway.

"You alright mate?" Ben perked up, heading over to his bed, "You look a bit flushed…"

"Not feeling to well to be honest." Albus lied expertly.

"Sorry to hear about you and Danielle by the way…" Thomas said softly, "It was pretty intense."

Albus shrugged, uncaring, "Nah, don't worry. Not really that bothered you see."

"Really?" Ben frowned again, crossing his arms.

"No, it means that a lot of new possibilities have been opened up." Albus said blissfully, feeling the urge to glance back at Scorpius.

"Well good for you," Ben cried out with a smirk, "No bitch to hold you down now!"

"Indeed…" Albus yawned, "I'm gonna go to bed guys. See you tomorrow."

Albus crept back fully onto the bed, yanking the curtains so that they had privacy. He turned back to Scorpius and he felt butterflies flutter in his stomach at the sight of the beautiful boy. Leaning down, he left a long kiss on Scorpius' lips. Even after they separated, the burning of the kiss lingered on their lips.

"Are you feeling okay about Danielle?" Scorpius asked for reassurance.

Albus slumped down next to him, smirking, "_Well, _I was slightly upset before, mostly angry, but I am feeling considerably better about it. Mainly because I realised I am indeed in love with my best friend who happens to be an amazing kisser it would seem. So yeah, I'm feeling pretty good right now."

Scorpius laughed and kissed Albus again, unable to resist the boys sweet lips. They could kiss each other all night long with no hesitation. It was overpowering this feeling, the only thing stopping them from attaching their lips together all night was that they wanted to speak to each other, hear their soft voices and tell each other they loved each other.

"I love you, Scor…" Albus repeated. For the first time, instead of tapping Scorpius' nose, he kissed the tip.

"I love you too, Al." Scorpius beamed, touching his nose where Albus had kissed it.

"You're beautiful, you know that? Everything about you. I love everything about you and always will. I don't think there's anything about you I don't love really. I've always thought you were completely perfect," Albus continued to shower kisses over Scorpius' face and collar bone, "You're beautiful and you're mine…"

"Yours… yours completely," Scorpius smiled dreamily, running his hands over Albus' back, "And you're mine…"

They were on top of the world.

~X~

Scorpius' eyes felt tired as they fluttered open the next morning. No wonder with how late they had stayed up the previous night. Until about three in the morning, Albus and Scorpius had stayed up exchanging gentle kisses and sweet nothings in each other's arms. It had been amazing. Everything they could want of their first night together like that.

Just before they had both drifted off to sleep, Albus had called Scorpius his boyfriend. It felt so good to finally hear Albus say that and to know that he didn't mind it either. He understood that Albus probably didn't like just boys, maybe he didn't even like other boys; just Scorpius, but he would also like girls too… it was comforting that despite this, he was still comfortable enough to call Scorpius his boyfriend too.

Albus was already awake, as always. He had been for about half an hour, just watching Scorpius as he slept so peacefully. He was stunning. Even as Scorpius slept, not saying a word, unmoving, he made Albus' chest tighten and made him so happy. Just looking at Scorpius, made him happier.

Albus pondered why Scorpius could never make him happier through his power. He thought after last night's confessions, Scorpius would desire for Albus to be the happiest he's ever been and he didn't doubt he did. But Albus thought… that maybe he didn't need to use his power for that. Maybe it was already the happiest he could ever be just being in Scorpius' company.

He felt even more cheerful when he saw those glistening silver eyes, momentarily confused as he was greeted by the sight of Albus, until memories of the previous night flooded back. Scorpius smiled up at his love.

Albus carefully pressed his lips to Scorpius for the thousandth time in the last twenty four hours, though it felt just as explosive as the first time they kissed and they couldn't see it ever wearing out.

"Morning." Albus whispered blissfully.

Scorpius tucked his face into Albus' collar; they hadn't bothered to take their uniforms off last night, "Morning…" Scorpius nibbled on his lower lip unconsciously.

"I love it when you bite your lip. It's so endearing." Albus squeezed Scorpius tighter to him, nestling his lips into Scorpius' blond locks.

"Stop…" Scorpius blushed, this time in embarrassment and released his lip. Scorpius kissed Albus' cheek fondly, "I love you."

By the back of Scorpius' neck, Albus pulled him down for another lasting kiss. Their smiles radiated through the kiss and each knew quite how ecstatic they were. They separated and Albus' thumb passed over Scorpius' lower lip, "I love you too, Scor."

It wasn't long before they had to get up and get ready for the days classes ahead. They wished they could stay in bed together all day alone, kissing and touching again. But they knew they couldn't. They had to go out and face everyone and out up a front. They had to forget all this for the time being, everything which had happened between them, everything they were together. To everyone else, they were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Best friends, 'celibate' best friends as Albus now put it.

Scorpius sat on the sink, swinging his legs as he brushed his teeth. Albus' hand was rested on Scorpius' lap as he told Scorpius about a prank he and Uncle George played on Uncle Percy over the Easter holidays. It involved the new Jelly super shooter which Weasley Whizzes had introduced and it didn't sound pretty.

"You're mad," Scorpius rolled his eyes once he had spat his tooth paste out, "So easily entertained."

"Pranks are hilarious. You're just lucky I've never done one on you." Albus teased, smudging a finger of tooth paste over Scorpius' nose.

Scorpius squirmed, squatting Albus' hand away, "And I trust you never will."

"Hm… Can't guarantee that…" Albus smirked mockingly, stealing a quick kiss from Scorpius.

Scorpius left the kiss beaming but felt cautious as he noticed the unlocked door, "We can't do this at all in public."

Albus nodded with a smile, trying to be strong but knew he would miss being like this during the day with Scorpius, "I know… And I understand. We'll just make the most of it when we can be together like this."

"I'm going to break up with Chris at lunch." Scorpius was scared of upsetting Chris. He did care for the other boy, despite what he had done to him the previous day. He didn't want to hurt him. But then again, he probably already had. He had been with Albus all night and Chris was the one who was _supposed _to be his boyfriend. His relationship with Chris had been over before Chris even knew.

"Okay…" Albus smoothed his hands over Scorpius legs until they reached the Malfoy's hips, "Then I can officially have you all to myself."

A promise of giving themselves to each other was sealed with their lips. A promise that they would be together forever, that Chris and Danielle and anyone else who tried to dwindle their way in their hearts were out of the picture. It was a promise that it would just be them, even though no one else would know it.

They were on top of the world.

~X~

_A/N: YAY. So they're finally together :3 It's all so sweet isn't it? _

_I didn't get this chapter done as quick as I would want to, but I bloody loved writing it! So much fluffiness compacted into one chapter, oh it was pure bliss! Can't wait to write more scenes like this and I hope you can't wait to read them either!_

_I don't think there's much more to say about this chapter other than I hope you all enjoyed it, hope it was believable and everything that was needed to be said was said. Originally, I wasn't going to have them say 'I love you' in this chapter but wait until the next one or the one after that because I thought it might be too soon even though they both felt that way, but when writing it I realised that actually it was pretty needed and is what they would have naturally done._

_Thank you to **NekoAkitsuki, XxKit-ChanxX **and **Words Of A Feather **for reviewing the last chapter! Love getting all your opinions!_

_**Next chapter:: It's time for Scorpius to break up with Chris, but the thing is: Will Chris let him?**  
><em>


	23. Just Two Left

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 23- Just Two Left~_

The first four lessons had consisted of Albus and Scorpius sending each other loving glances and small touches which they couldn't resist. It had been hard to keep their hands off each other, even harder to not whisper any 'I love yous' into each other's ears. At break they had snuck into a small bathroom, locked the door so they could have a fifteen minute snogging session. It was all innocent, just two boys in a new relationship, exploring and savouring the feeling of being with each other.

Scorpius was mentally preparing himself for finding Chris at lunch to break up with him. He knew after yesterday and Chris' actions, he did have an excuse for breaking up with Chris, but he was worried he might have to reveal something about him and Albus. He did care for Chris somewhat, but he knew he couldn't lead Chris along anymore, especially with his and Albus' blossoming relationship. He didn't want to be with Chris, he wanted to be with Albus, he had always wanted to be with Albus and always would. It could never change.

Danielle had made sure to keep her distance from Albus. Normally, Albus and Danielle sat together in all the classes they shared, but when Albus sat down in Transfiguration second period, expecting an awkward atmosphere when Danielle joined him, she just strolled up nonchalantly to Scorpius and asked him to swap places with her in all the classes she was with Albus. Of course, Scorpius was more than happy to oblige and Albus was more than happy to be sitting next to his love in every single lesson now, and not have to deal with Danielle.

Fourth period ended and it was time for lunch. Albus and Scorpius came out of Herbology, grinning at each other. The urge to entwine their hands together was overpowering but their logic made them see sense.

"Are you gonna go see Chris now?" Albus stopped Scorpius by the arm, twitching his mouth into a half-smile though he knew it was a touchy subject.

Scorpius glanced around at his passing classmates, careful to what he said and did around Albus, "Yes… I'm not sure how long it will take… I'll try and find you after."

Albus placed a hand intimately on Scorpius' upper arm, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine… I just hope he will be is all." Scorpius nodded with a sigh.

"I'll see you later." Albus finally smiled properly. He wanted so much to lean forward and kiss Scorpius and it drove him mad to know he couldn't.

Scorpius headed off towards the courtyard. Chris usually went there to hang out with his friends during lunch so Scorpius thought that was the place to start. If he wasn't there, he was almost sure Chris would find him, he always did seem to.

Scorpius was right as he found Chris sitting on a bench, laughing along to his friends. He looked relaxed and a pang of guilt hit Scorpius as he realised he was going to ruin Chris' blissfulness.

The blonde shuffled towards the table, his head hung in shame. Chris noticed him almost immediately and his face dropped, joining Scorpius' shameful look.

Chris' friends all starting whistling when they saw Scorpius as they often did. It always made Scorpius feel uncomfortable, he hated being treated like that, not that he would ever say anything. Albus would never let anyone treat him that way.

Chris stood up. Scorpius recognised the apologetic expression on Chris' face and it only made Scorpius feel ever worse about what he was about to do.

Scorpius was blushing deeply as he stood opposite Chris. He nibbled on his lower lip, trying to avoid the older boy's gaze as much as possible, "Can I speak to you?"

Chris nodded, stepping away from his friends, "Of course."

The two boys walked to a more secluded part of the courtyard, silence hanging in the air. Scorpius knew what he had to do, he knew he had to avoid revealing his and Al's relationship as much as possible. It would be hard though and he knew that…

"Before you say anything Scorpius, I want to apologize about yesterday," Chris exclaimed, but hushed soon when he realised he was speaking to loudly, "What I did was totally out of order. I realised as soon as Albus said so… We should have spoken about… sex and stuff like that instead of me just diving into it. I should have made sure you were ready and everything… I realised I was gay much longer ago but you… I can understand if you're still not completely used to the idea of being with a boy, or even ready for that yet. I just… I just wanted you so much," Chris tugged at his hair in frustration, "But I'll wait. I promise I'll wait. And we'll talk properly about it. I'm so sorry."

"Chris I…" Scorpius scrunched his eyes together and just burst out, "I want to break up."

Chris' eyes widened and Scorpius didn't know what to think of his face. He looked shocked, broken. Scorpius almost felt like taking it back, just to stop Chris' pain yet he thought of Albus and couldn't.

"What…? Why…?" Chris gasped out, his face breaking into a picture of despair.

Scorpius took a deep breath and said it, "I just don't think we fit, Chris… I just don't feel it between us. I-I really do think you're lovely… it's just not right…"

Chris pinched the bridge of his nose, scrunching his eyes together, "But I thought it was going great between us… I thought we were really getting on well and everything… It's just about yesterday isn't it? Scorpius, I really am sorry! It won't happen again!"

"Chris… I don't know…" Scorpius shook his head and tried to pull away but Chris' hand shot out to grab his arm.

"I'm honestly devastated," Chris' head bowed, avoiding eye contact with Scorpius, "I really thought I was falling in love with you."

Scorpius stood there, dumbfounded. Chris… falling in love with him? They hadn't been going out that long! They hadn't even known each other that long! Scorpius could not find the words to say in return. If Chris really was in love with him… he'd be hurting him even more than he could have ever imagined.

"Can we just forget this ever happened? Let's just… go on as we were, okay? Just forget it. Forget this conversation and let our relationship go on," Chris said with a nervous chuckle. Scorpius' lips were parted and he still didn't know what to say, in fear of hurting the Hufflepuff. Desperately taking his silence as an agreement, Chris pressed a kiss to Scorpius' cheek, "Okay… good… I'll see you soon Scorpius."

Scorpius was frowning heavily as Chris walked away, not looking back at him. He was wondering what on earth had just happened. He had gone with the intention of breaking up with Chris, yet walked away from the conversation, still very much with Chris and also just found out that Chris could be in love with him.

That was not what was supposed to happen.

He was with Al now… With the boy who he was so unbelievably in love with. Chris didn't know this, he didn't realise that things between him and Scorpius had ended.

Scorpius didn't find Albus that lunch. He had gone to the library, to think things over and also try to get a bit of studying out the way. His thoughts ended up drifting into thinking about his birthday the following week and getting to spend most of it with Albus, apart from the Quidditch match. He looked forward to it.

It was Potions after lunch and Scorpius trudged his way to the classroom on his own.

Potions was one of Scorpius' least favourite subjects though he did see why it could appeal to many. He probably would like the subject, it was just that he had a particular dislike for Professor Slughorn. Slughorn often tried to get Albus and Scorpius to come to his little gatherings of the best students in Hogwarts but they had never gone. Albus' father had warned them against it and neither agreed with the idea of favouring certain students. Slughorn often annoyed Scorpius with his excessive pleas to get he and Al to go to the 'Slug Club'. Scorpius always refused politely, but Slughorn never stopped. He never gave up. Fortunately for Scorpius, Potions was not needed to get into a wandlore study programme so he would not need to continue it the following year for his NEWTs. Albus on the other hand was thinking about taking Potions.

As Scorpius strolled into the classroom, he was greeted by the sight of Albus grinning at him from their table. His mood instantly rocketed and he rushed over to Albus, fighting off the need to embrace the other boy.

"Hey," Albus' lips approached Scorpius' ear, whispering, "I love you," so no one else could hear.

Scorpius blushed, lifting his head to check no one had noticed before murmuring an "I love you too" in return.

They were given their instructions for the potion, an Elixir to Induce Euphoria, which was quite an advanced potion Scorpius recalled. He guessed Slughorn was probably testing them before next year to see which students he should let do Potions.

As they got going, Albus finally asked, "How did it go with Chris?"

Scorpius twisted his lips and furrowed his eyebrows, "Um well… I don't really understand what happened exactly… I told him I wanted to break up and everything but…"

"What so you didn't break up with him?" Albus scowled. He was desperate to have Chris out the picture so he could have Scorpius only for himself.

"He told me he thought he loved me," Scorpius said with a slightly broken voice, "I didn't know what to say… and then he just said that we should forget about the whole breaking up thing and just walked away. It was like he wouldn't accept it."

"Who does he think he is?" Albus whispered harshly, reaching for the mortar and pestle, "He can't just keep you in a relationship you don't want to be in!"

"You wouldn't be saying this if it weren't for the fact you're jealous of Chris." Scorpius mumbled. He dropped the porcupine quills in the mortar for Albus to crush.

"Should I have something to be jealous about?" Albus hushed, scowling more than ever now.

Scorpius grabbed Albus' hand under the table anxiously to calm him down with his power. Albus instantly relaxed, their eyes meeting, "You _know _you have nothing to be jealous of. You're the one I love…"

Albus smiled in appreciation, squeezing Scorpius' hand, "I'm sorry. I love you too. I don't want to argue before we've even started. It's too perfect for that."

Scorpius also allowed himself to smile, "We're not going to argue… I'm sorry too, I should have been more forceful… it's just I don't have the heart to hurt him. I'm not that sort of person."

Albus paused for a second, pondering the way to make Chris accept that he had to break up with Scorpius, "I'll do it."

"Do what?" Scorpius questioned suspiciously.

"I'll tell him." Albus said firmly.

Scorpius sniggered as if Albus was joking, "No you will not."

"Yes I will. Because you're too soft to do it yourself." Albus didn't look Scorpius in the eye as he crushed the porcupine quills.

"Al-"

Albus' stubborn voice interrupted, "You're mine now, Scorpius. You're mine now, not his, mine. And I'm not going to let him try to string you back."

~X~

Scorpius spent the rest of the day trying to persuade Albus against going to Chris. Albus wouldn't hesitate in being as harsh and mean to Chris as possible and that wasn't what Scorpius wanted to happen. Plus, it was Scorpius who should be the one to break up with Chris, it just was not right having Albus break up with Chris for him.

But no matter how much he pleaded with Albus, the other boy would not listen. Once he had his possessive mind set on something, he would not easily let go and Scorpius knew this.

After last period, Albus had marched off, only leaving Scorpius with a quick "goodbye" and "I'll see you later". Of course, Scorpius followed him, still sending desperate calls to Albus.

When the couple saw Chris walking down the corridor, Scorpius panicked, launching forward to clutch Albus' arm. Though that didn't stop Albus. He continued on his rampage, simply dragging Scorpius along with him.

"Oi Daley!" Albus yelled down the corridor aggressively.

Chris turned his head at the sound of Albus' voice. He grimaced immediately. He knew Albus would come once he heard of what happened that lunch time, not to mention the night before. Albus already hated him enough and he realised Albus could get seriously protective over Scorpius. And now that Albus had broken up with Danielle, it meant he would spend twice as much time with Scorpius and be twice as defensive. Chris had been expecting it all day.

Albus approached him fast and steadily with no hesitation. Scorpius was still protesting quietly and clinging onto Albus.

"Scorpius is breaking up with you." Albus said strongly with a possessive gleam in his eye which Chris recognised.

"I think Scorpius can speak for himself…" Chris quietly muttered, really not wanting to hear Scorpius say it again.

"He did! And you didn't listen! Again!" Albus exclaimed, his arm shooting out to encircle Scorpius' shoulder.

Chris turned his head to Scorpius, his face despairing. Scorpius' guilt hit him again but it had to be done. Scorpius had to think of himself and his happiness now too and the root to his happiness with Albus, and Albus alone, "Why Scorpius… why? I thought we were good together. I thought we were going to last a long time and only grow more as a couple."

Scorpius took one look at Albus and knew what had to be done. The only way to be as soft as possible on Chris was to tell him the entire truth, "Chris… I'm just going to tell you this… because I don't want you to think it was anything you've done… The reason we can't be together is…" Scorpius caught Albus' eye before just coming out and saying it, "I'm in love with Albus."

Albus raised his eyebrows when Scorpius admitted it so openly. Chris' face was only one of shock and hopelessness. But he stood tall and admitted, "And I'm in love with Scorpius."

It all suddenly made sense to Chris. The whole time he and Scorpius had been together, Scorpius had been in love with Albus and Albus, Scorpius. That's why they had been so attached, that's why Albus hated him and was so overprotective over Scorpius. That's why Scorpius had been so upset when he and Albus fought. That's why… they had been together all along. Scorpius was with him to make Albus jealous and it had worked.

"It's a cruel game you played," Chris sneered, stopping any tears which were threatening to pour over, "I fell for you, Scorpius. And all the time you were using me."

"It wasn't like that Chris!" Scorpius cried out, tugging on his blond locks, "I-I really did like you! I really did want to be with you! It's just… I was c-confused… and I didn't realised what I was feeling for Al. I wanted to be with you because I thought it would control any feelings I had for Al… I'm sorry because I did try to make Albus jealous sometimes. I've been an idiot, I've been awful to you and I've treated you awfully and for that I'm sorry! But I do care about you. I do think we could be good friends… if we didn't rush things and really got to know each other properly, we could be friends. And I do want that!"

Chris bowed his head, taking fleeting glances between Albus who was standing there solemnly and Scorpius who couldn't look anymore shamefaced, "I can't be friends with you. It would hurt too much."

"I'm sorry Chris…"

"You two make sense," Chris nodded, though now avoiding eye contact, "You're good together. I hope you're happy…"

"Thank you," Albus sympathetically said, "We'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about us though… We've got reasons we're keeping it from people…"

Chris nodded in agreement and started to step away to make an escape.

Scorpius quickly squealed, "Chris!" Chris' head swivelled back around, "I hope you're happy too. I hope you find someone."

Chris forced a small smile before walking away and out of their lives.

And then Chris was gone. Chris was out of the picture and finally, oh finally, it was only Albus and Scorpius left.

In the secluded corridor, Albus brushed a few pale strands out of Scorpius' to see his love's reaction. He bent down and smothered Scorpius' forehead with the softest kiss. They both revelled in the feeling. It was just going to be them now, young and in love. They would only be like this for a short time and they had already wasted enough of it. Albus and Scorpius both just wanted to enjoy being with each other now.

"Are you okay?" Albus whispered against Scorpius' eyelids, blond eyelashes fluttering against his skin.

Scorpius couldn't help but smile at his promising future with Albus, "Yes… yes because now we can be together properly…"

"I still can't believe I'm with you…" Albus swayed Scorpius in his arms, "I love you so much."

"I love you too…" Scorpius pushed onto his toes to press their lips together. They kissed desperately yet never lustful. It was always desperate with love, not desire, "Let's go back… Spend tonight together again…"

"Every night together… just lying there, talking and kissing…" Albus beamed, "I could never get tired of it."

"Me neither…"

"Of course… You are with me after all." Albus smirked, sliding an arm over Scorpius' shoulder as they made their up to the dorms. To anyone else, they just looked like good friends, but even an embrace like this was far more intimate.

"So modest, as always." Scorpius rolled his eyes, quirking his lips.

"We should have couply nicknames for each other to use in private." Albus joked, squeezing Scorpius arm.

Scorpius' eyes narrowed and he gave Albus a stern look, "No."

Albus let out a belly laugh, catching his lower lip in his teeth, "Baby… angel…"

"Stop…"

"Blondie! Muffin! Cuddle bear!"

"Awful, awful, awful!"

~X~

_A/N: Hey again everyone! Unfortunately, I'm back at school :( So that means the chapters won't be going up nearly as quickly so sorry! I wanted to get this chapter up quickly though. _

_So poor Chris in this chapter! I did like Chris, despite what he did last chapter and everything. But I'm not going to say it's the last time we'll see Chris... _

_Next chapter is a few days into their relationship so that will be good to see... And I'm pleased yet not pleased at the same time to say James will be making an appearance in the next couple of chapters... Drama will ensure..._

_Very tired so not going to say much more. I only re-read this chapter once so if there is any mistakes please point them out so I can change it tomorrow!_

_Thanks to **Pasdoll, XxKit-ChanxX, EKdark, Words of A Feather **and **NekoAkitsuki **for reviewing the last chapter!_

_**Next chapter:: It's finally Scorpius' birthday and Albus are Scorpius are looking forward to spending the day together. But will things be disrupted when James get involved?**  
><em>


	24. Surprises

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 24- Surprises~_

A week went by in what felt like no time. Before they knew it, it was Saturday, the day of Albus' Quidditch match against Slytherin and more importantly, Scorpius' birthday.

Time had always gone so quickly in each other's company before, it was only natural that when they were in a relationship and even happier together than they had ever been, it would go even faster. They had hardly spent a minute apart since Scorpius broke up with Chris. There wasn't any need to be apart, they only missed each other when they were.

The kissing had not grown old at all and they couldn't imagine it would. Neither had the 'I love yous'. They couldn't resist saying it to each other, it just spilled from their mouths and each time it would make the other's heart flutter. Like the kissing, they didn't think the excellence of it was would ware off soon.

They hadn't seen Chris much since the break up. Every time they did, he would lower his head and scurry off as quick as possible. Scorpius didn't blame him but he still didn't think Albus should have got involved like that, no matter how much he was trying to protect him. He thinks that it only made it worse. But at the same time, he was glad he told Chris what he did. He was happy that even though it was at the end of their relationship, he was honest with him for once. He told Chris how he was truly feeling for the first time and he was glad for that.

The news had spread quickly of Scorpius and Chris' break up and a lot of shock circulated. The boys had seemed like a very close couple to anyone looking from the outside, so to find out that things weren't all it seemed to be was surprising for many. Some rumours were that Scorpius' father had forbidden the relationship over the Easter holidays and Scorpius had broken it off. Others were that Scorpius realised he wasn't actually gay at all and that it was just a phase. Either way, Scorpius was the one who broke it off and everyone seemed to know this.

Danielle had been particular hostile towards Albus. She had been spreading vicious rumours about their love life. They started out with silly things how Albus was no good in bed and things like that but they were just ignored. The most shocking one was when she claimed Albus _forced _her into bed. Thankfully, most people knew Albus better than that and didn't believe these lies and it ended up being Danielle who was the one shunned.

The morning of Scorpius' birthday, Scorpius woke up after having a dream about him and Albus. He just loved that when he woke up, he could live out his dream in his real life and it couldn't be more perfect.

Scorpius' eyes flickered open. His face was pressed up against a white fabric and his arms and legs intertwined with another's. He naturally smiled, snuggling closer. He felt bare skin against the tips of his fingers and they unconsciously moved over, discovering that it was Albus' throat.

He felt warm lips caressing his forehead and sighed, finally lifting his head to see his love. Albus' youthful eyes smiled back at him. Hearts fluttering violently, they moved into to each other to press their lips together slowly.

Smiling into the kiss, one of Albus' hand threaded through Scorpius' hair. When they ran out of breath, they separated though with so much practice in the last week, they could last longer and kiss sweeter.

"Happy birthday, Scor…" Albus muttered with a grin, raking his fingers through the smaller boy's hair.

Scorpius cuddled closer and tightened his grip around Albus' waist, "It's a very happy birthday indeed."

"I want to make you as happy as possible today," Albus lifted Scorpius' hand and kissed his palm, "What can I do to make you happier than ever today, Scor?"

"Just being with you today is fine for me..." Scorpius beamed.

"Wait…"

Albus rolled over, poking his hand off out the curtains and picking up Scorpius' present which lay next to the bed. They had to be particularly careful around their roommates. They went to bed in different beds, but when Ben and Thomas were most definitely asleep, they would creep into each other's bed and spend the night in each other's arms. Albus would wake up early of course, and would either carry Scorpius back to his bed or sneak back to his own. But today it was different. They weren't scared of it looking suspicious, it was Scorpius' birthday after so it was only natural that Albus would be with him that morning… right?

Scorpius sat upright with his legs crossed, stretching his upper back out. Albus admired his boyfriend for a moment, a term he still hadn't quite got used because of the brilliance of it. As Scorpius flexed his skinny muscles, he felt in awe of Scorpius' body. Oh this was a new feeling. The desire to kiss Scorpius' sweet lips was nothing new to him, but he had never really looked so much at Scorpius' body. But now he did… he finally realised just how gorgeous and desirable Scorpius was. He shook such thoughts off. He knew Scorpius wasn't ready for things like that and he would probably be more than hesitant about talking about it. It was only a week into their relationship, there was plenty of time for things like that. Plus, Albus wasn't sure he was even ready to do things like that with a boy really, he was still getting used to the idea of having a boyfriend. There was also such an innocence about Scorpius, it almost felt like tainting him just thinking about him.

Albus handed his present over to Scorpius, with an excited grin, probably more excited that Scorpius was really at that point. Though he knew Scorpius would love it. Really, he was just looking forward to seeing Scorpius' reaction.

Scorpius bit his lip, shaking his head, "You didn't have to get me anything…" Scorpius said, though he was secretly thrilled about receiving a present from Albus, the first he would receive while they were a couple.

"Pish posh, of course I did. And I wanted to, thank you very much," Albus bobbed up and down in his seat like an eager child, "Now open it!"

Scorpius chuckled and started to pull off the badly wrapped packaging. Albus watched curiously, his stare remaining on Scorpius not the present. He wanted to see Scorpius' face.

When what was under the wrapping paper was revealed, Scorpius' eyes widened and his lips formed a huge 'o' shape. Sitting there was Scorpius' favourite _Beyond Magic _album, which of course he already had, but the difference was that there was four shining signatures painted across the front cover. Scorpius recognised each name immediately and an unbelieving smile stretched across his face.

Albus' heart bloomed at the sight of Scorpius then. When Scorpius turned it over, an envelope fell from the back of the CD. He literally couldn't breath as he opened the envelope and saw the contents in scratchy handwriting.

_Hey Scorpius, _

_I heard a lot about you from Albus and thought it was amazing when he asked to get this CD for you. You've got a great friend there! To make it even better we thought we'd send you two tickets for our gig in the Summer! We might get to meet there. _

_Thanks for standing by us and being a fan of ours for so long and happy birthday!_

_Love Etienne Allard._

"Oh Merlin… oh Merlin… Oh mother Merlin…" Scorpius panted, his legs shaking as he continued to stare in awe at the note and CD cover.

Albus laughed loudly, "I guess you like it just a little then?"

"I love it! Oh Merlin thank you Al!"

Scorpius launched himself at the older boy, throwing his arms tightly around Albus' neck. Albus was knocked back onto the bed, ending up with Scorpius lying over him, their bodies pressed against each other.

Giggling in happiness, Scorpius pecked Albus' face all over from his cheeks, to eyelids, to nose, to lips. Albus squirmed and chortled too, hugging Scorpius closer to him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Scorpius gleefully cried out, still planting kisses everywhere he could reach.

"Scor! It was nothing! I didn't even know about the tickets when he sent them! That was all Etienne. I just asked for the CD! And as I said before, I wanted to!" Albus sniggered, rolling Scorpius off him. Instead he climbed over him himself, straddling the blonde's hips and holding those small hands in place.

Scorpius' face was flushed with excitement but it turned into a deep blush when he realised the position they were in. He knew it was all innocent and Albus wouldn't ever go too far, but it didn't stop him from feeling incredibly nervous.

Albus joined their lips in a passionate kiss which Scorpius returned willingly. Caresses of tongues were exchanged, small moans but it was now a mastered dance. They had done this so often in the last week, that it now felt like such a part of everyday life, something which they would miss if it wasn't there. They couldn't imagine not being with each other from now on in this way. Deep in their hearts, although it was a scary thing to admit, they hoped be together like this forever.

The kiss ended and Albus buried his face in Scorpius' neck, inhaling the sweet smell of his boyfriend. Scorpius always seemed to smell of coconut, Albus had only noticed more in this last week.

"You'll come with me to the concert, won't you? I don't really want to go with anyone else." Scorpius stroked Albus' messy hair, trying to smooth it out a bit.

"Of course… do you think I would miss the opportunity to see _Beyond Magic _with my wonderful boyfriend?" Albus kissed the skin on Scorpius' neck automatically, "Our first concert together! It will be amazing… I can't wait, Scor."

"We should get up you know… you need to have breakfast before the match."

Scorpius started to push himself off the bed, yawning when Albus suddenly tugged him down, cocooning Scorpius in his arms. Scorpius giggled but struggled violently, thrashing his arms, but it was no shock that he was overpowered by Albus.

"Al, come on! We should go!" Scorpius gasped for air, forcing Albus' chest away from his.

"Let's just stay here a little longer…" Albus said quietly, Scorpius eventually calming down, "We don't get to be like this with each other in public and I want to on your birthday…"

Scorpius sighed. He knew it had been getting Albus down not being able to walk around hand in hand or being able to kiss each other with no worries about other people's opinions. Scorpius didn't like it either, but both of them knew it had to be done and they had to endure it. Only a few days ago, Scorpius received a letter from his father complaining about the Potters and how he hoped Scorpius wasn't friends with Albus again. For Albus, it was upsetting but mostly eye-opening. He realised quite how much Draco hated him and how much he would disapprove of their relationship. At this point, the only way of staying with Scorpius, without too much trouble, was to keep it a secret. They just wanted it to continue like this, in the early days of their relationship without any complications, but just enjoying each other's company.

"Okay… just for a while then."

~X~

They skipped breakfast, which probably wasn't the best idea in the world for Albus before the game so Scorpius forced him to eat a sandwich. Unfortunately, they couldn't spend that much time together because Albus had to get ready.

Scorpius didn't often go to Quidditch games, even when Albus was playing but this was different now. He was his _boyfriend, _the person he loved, and Albus had asked him to be there for him to support him. Of course Scorpius couldn't resist going for that reason. It wasn't his ideal way to spend his birthday, but he wanted to be there for Albus as much as possible and make it clear that he was his biggest supporter.

Scorpius held a hand made Ravenclaw flag, with 'Go Albus' written across the colours. He was at the front of the Ravenclaw crowd, practically hanging over the side of the railing. He was so small, that everyone seemed to push him forward. But in a way it was good, it meant Albus would probably see him while he was playing.

The Ravenclaw crowd was not quite as filled as the Slytherin crowd. Exam season was approaching after all and many Ravenclaws would put studying before watching Quidditch. The Slytherins probably liked the fact that they had more people on their side because they thought it would intimidate the Ravenclaws, but unlike Hufflepuffs and even Gryffindors, Ravenclaws were far too logical to know that the number of supporters did not affect the standard of playing really; their players would not let something so trivial affect their game.

The game blasted into action, the players shooting through the air as the balls were released. Formations of blue and green shaped and the cheering in the crowds only grew in size.

Scorpius hung his flag over the side, trying to concentrate on the game though he truly had no idea what was going on. The players were flying so quickly his eyes couldn't fix on one player at a time. When a ball flew through the hoop, he heard the commentator yell '10 points to Ravenclaw!' and guessed what had just happened.

The only player he recognised eventually, was Albus who was whizzing around higher in the sky than others. He saw a Slytherin player also circling the same area as Albus and realised that must be the Slytherin Seeker and Albus' true opposition.

A few more minutes went by and the ball passed through the hoops a few more times for both sides. Scorpius still wasn't too sure what he was watching, but he was getting used to it more. He really did feel that he could go to sleep soon though. He was tired, he and Albus had been up late last night, mostly kissing really but Scorpius really could do with a few more hours in bed. But he stayed of course, trying to look as perky as possible if Albus saw him.

And soon enough Albus did. Scorpius rolled onto the ball of his feet, unable to resist a grin. He raised one hand to wave and the other reached for the banner so he could show Albus. Albus was still flying, but there was an unmistakable smirk flashing Scorpius' way. It still hadn't sunk in yet that they were together. It was something they had both unconsciously desired for a long time and now being like this together didn't feel real. But there were moments when it felt like the most real thing on earth. It was in these moments that they felt quite how real their love was, how it wasn't forced in anyway and how it provoked new emotions neither even knew they had. Every kiss, every touch, every smile brought so many unknown emotions, but they were only good, never bad anymore.

Once Albus was consumed in the game again, Scorpius relaxed back in his spot, though not for long. The voice of the last person he wanted to see on his birthday echoed through the air and Scorpius almost considered running away from him.

"Oi Malfoy, wouldn't expect to see the likes of you here."

The snarl ripped through the air but everyone else was too distracted by the game to notice the vicious tone of the Gryffindor in the Ravenclaw crowd; only Scorpius.

Scorpius whimpered, glancing over his shoulder briefly to acknowledge James but did no more. He didn't want to do anything to provoke the Potter at all. What if he got angry last time and lost control of his wishes? As well as not wanting to hurt James because he was Albus' brother, if it happened a second time surely James would figure out it was definitely something to do with Scorpius...?

"Heard about you and Chris," James sniggered evilly, pushing in so he was standing next to Scorpius, his arms rested on the bars. Scorpius stilled at the closeness of the seventh year, "What happened there, did you realise you couldn't shag one guy at a time?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at the ridiculous claim and only turned his head to the side, letting his eyes follow Albus.

"And you had something to do with Albus and Danielle breaking up. She did say he was spending too much time with you. You knew what you were doing didn't you? You broke up with Chris the minute Albus and Danielle broke up because now he was free and you could lure him into your trap!" James blurted out as if he knew it was true. He was so sure of himself, no one else could convince him otherwise and the ridiculous accusations just flooded out, "You are a dirty little fag!"

That really got to Scorpius again. Not only because it was a deep insult to his preferences and who he was, it now involved Albus too. Albus liked boys too obviously, so did that make him a 'fag'? They were a couple in love, so did that make them in this together? Both of them had the same label; was that label _fag? _

Their relationship was something so special, so beautiful that it actually seriously offended Scorpius to hear James talk of it in that way. He knew that James had no clue what he was talking about and his guesses always were coincidentally somewhat accurate, but it still got to him. It still hurt badly.

Scorpius felt his eyes well up with tears but he didn't want to see James let him cry. He couldn't show any weakness, James would only take advantage.

Scorpius turned away to escape but his elbow was grabbed sharply. He winced and struggled, but James was stronger, no doubt about it.

His other shoulder was also manoeuvred to face James again who smirked wickedly. He released Scorpius elbow, however now he grasped Scorpius' chin to face him.

Still, no one around them noticed.

Finally, the tears which threatened his eyes poured over, not dramatically but enough for James to notice and mock him for.

"Oh, did I hurt you? Did I finally get through to you?" James squeezed Scorpius' face tighter and Scorpius let out a sharp yelp of pain.

In that moment, for the first time Albus saw what James did to Scorpius.

His eyes shot over to Scorpius unintentionally as he was near his boyfriend in the sky. He looked support from the other boy, as Scorpius did the last time and some sort of sign of enjoyment but what he saw shocked him into stillness.

His brother, holding Scorpius by the shoulder and the face, while Scorpius cried. _What was happening? _He knew James didn't like Scorpius… but he didn't know he ever _bullied _Scorpius. That time in Hogsmeade when Scorpius instinctively used his power against James… was he doing _this _to him? Was this a regular occurrence?

And if it was, why hadn't Scorpius ever told him? He knew he could get James to stop with some harsh words of warning but he never even _knew _that James treated Scorpius quite this badly.

Anger boiled up inside Albus. Yes, James did not know of their relationship, but he did know that he and Scorpius were good friends and he still treated Scorpius in that way. More than that, he felt awful for Scorpius, who had to endure this abuse but never told anyone. It hurt Albus to think about Scorpius in any sort of pain.

Without thinking, Albus shot towards the pair on his broom, the game completely forgotten. But of course, it wasn't as easy as that.

A bludger rocketed towards him with impeccable speed and completely unpredictably. He did not even notice it but continued on towards Scorpius and James. Scorpius saw Albus flitting towards them, unmistakable relief shaking through his system, only to leave a second later when he saw the bludger bomb into Albus with incredible force.

Albus had not been expecting it at all and lost balance on his broom.

Scorpius gasped and found the strength to shove James off. James had also seen the incident and he leant over the barrier in concern.

The bludger had knocked Albus completely off his broom.

He was falling fast and hard towards the ground. There was silence in the Ravenclaw stands, apart from a few gasps and there were yells of shock radiated through other parts of the pitch. They all knew that falling from that height, if Albus hit the ground now, he would not survive. Some of the other players had noticed and either frozen on their brooms, or tried to zoom towards Albus and catch him, though it was only impossible from their current position.

Scorpius didn't have to even contemplate his next move. He pulled out his wand, leaned over the bar so he could see Albus falling and yelled with no restraint, "_Aresto Momentum_!"

Albus' speed noticeably slowed down as he fell and when he hit the ground, it was not nearly as bad as it would have been. He lay there, crumbled in pain, still confused as to what had just happened though.

The match was brought to an immediate break and medi-wizards were sent out onto the pitch immediately.

Scorpius was wavering in fright and worry but pushed through the crowd in order to get down to the pitch. James also followed behind, his eyes wide with bewilderment as to what had just happened, especially as he knew that it was somewhat his own fault for distracting Albus.

Scorpius rushed down the stairs and finally got to the entrance of the pitch. Tears streamed down his face as he saw the sight of Medi-Wizards crowded around a broken Albus.

There was a moment there where he thought Albus was going to die. There was a moment where it was very likely Albus could have. Everything they had flashed before Scorpius' eyes then. All the memories of the past week and since they had met. The future they could have had together, the perfection of their relationship. It made Scorpius realise that he could never give that all up, he could never be apart from Albus and could never lose him.

The blonde threw himself down next to Albus and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. Albus had scratches covering his face and arms and his leg looked like it was distorted. His hair was messier than usual and eyes half-lidded.

A medi-witch pulled Scorpius away firmly, "I'm sorry, we need to get him to the hospital wing."

"Please! I'm his best friend! Let me see him! I need to see him!" Scorpius struggled as the mediwitch held him back. James stood behind, obvious guilt in his eyes. He knew exactly what had happened; Albus got distracted because of what he was doing to Malfoy.

"Scorpius…?" Albus groaned. He lifted his hand slightly from the floor, hoping Scorpius would hold it. He didn't know what was happening, only that he was in an excruciating amount of pain and he could hear Scorpius' voice. He only wanted Scorpius to hold him now, no one else. That was the only thing he could think of.

"I'm his brother!" James yelled when another wizard stopped him from getting to Albus as well, "You have to let me go with him!"

"You will both be able to go with him, you just need to calm now. You'll only panic Mr Potter more." The Wizard who pushed James back said.

Scorpius and James heard one of the Wizards say, "His left leg is broken, probably from where the bludger hit."

One medi-wizard levitated Albus onto a stretcher, "He would have been a goner if it weren't for that Momentum charm. Thank Merlin for whoever cast it, they just saved this boy's life."

Scorpius felt a certain sense of pride that he had been the one to save Albus. But mostly, he was just thankful that he had been able to. What if he hadn't? Albus could've _died… _he couldn't even imagine it. And for the first time, James felt something different other than resentment towards Scorpius, just gratification.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing."

The whole pitch was watching as Albus was carried away, surrounded by medi-wizards with Scorpius and James scurrying behind.

~X~

Scorpius sat in a chair beside Albus' bedside. The older boy was squeezing Scorpius' hand as tight as possible while Madam Pomfrey fixed Albus' leg. Loud cracks bounced through the room as well Albus' quiet cries. Scorpius could only wince and whisper encouraging comments into his love's ear but to hear Albus in pain was almost heartbreaking.

James and Lily were standing at the foot of the bed, fidgeting with anxiety, but Scorpius was the only one Albus would call out for. James and Lily didn't contemplate for too long why, they were just too worried about their brother.

Lily was in her second year now at Hogwarts and it didn't come as a surprise when she got into Gryffindor. She was loud and boisterous and most of all, very arrogant. Not so much with her looks, but with the fact her mother and father were Harry and Ginny Potter. She was always boasting about it, telling everyone stories of the war which they had probably already heard. But she was kind-hearted, Scorpius realised. Unlike James, she was very friendly with him and didn't hold anything his parents had done in the war against him.

Lily was also a keen Quidditch player and had got into the Gryffindor team in her first year, which made her like her dad in that way. She was a Chaser though, and out of the three Potter offspring, was arguably the best Quidditch player.

Soon, Albus' leg was fixed and he just had to stay in the Hospital Wing over night to rest and take some medicine. The Quidditch match had continued and a reserve took over Albus' place. Unfortunately, without Albus that meant Ravenclaw lost to Slytherin, it would have been a clear victory to Ravenclaw otherwise but they were at a serious disadvantage without their best player. Slytherin would go on to play Gryffindor for the House Cup.

"They should have postponed the game…" Albus complained, forgetting about his injury.

"You know Madam Hooch wouldn't have allowed that unless you had actually _died." _Lily said in a haughty way.

Albus sulked, crossing his arms and looking to Scorpius, "I wanna be alone."

Scorpius felt small in that moment and quietly replied, "W-we'll go if you want."

"No not you!" Albus chuckled, grasping Scorpius' wrist to make sure he didn't move. He turned his gaze to James and glared at him, "I just want James to leave."

James looked despairing in that moment, "Ally, look I'm sorry… You got distracted cause of me, I know but if you let me just ex-"

"Just get out, James. I don't even want to see you right now," Albus hissed, sinking deeper into the bed, "I'm gonna talk to Scor now, and find out what happened. Until then, I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear you. I just want you to get out."

Scorpius cowered in his seat. He was scared to admit everything James had done to him to Albus. What if it caused a rift between Al and James? He didn't want to be the one who caused that, he didn't want to break brothers up.

With one last glare at Scorpius, James charged from the room. Lily was thoroughly confused, but sat herself at the end of the bed.

"What was that about?" She raised her eyebrows, glancing at Scorpius and Albus.

"Lils, I need to talk to Scorpius alone…" Albus shooed her away.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged, muttering a quick 'Feel better Ally.' Ally was a nickname used among the three siblings, something private, like the way Albus and Scorpius called each other Al and Scor. Albus and James called Lily Lils, and Albus and Lily called James Jamesy. The siblings were really very close, but arguing between them was something common which was quickly overcome. Lily didn't acknowledge it much.

Albus hitched himself up onto his elbows and leant over to Scorpius. He pressed a soft kiss to the smaller boy's trembling lips. Their eyes connected in a strong bond as Albus caressed the side of Scorpius' face.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius mumbled, taking a fleeting look to make sure no one was around.

"Never mind me…" Albus whispered, feeling how Scorpius was shaking, "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

"No you're not…" Albus dropped his forehead onto Scorpius' brow, his hand running up and down Scorpius arm, "I'm sorry… your birthday…"

"Al, you're the one who's been injured, not me. It doesn't matter about my birthday, it's just like any other day to me." Scorpius chuckled, craning his head to peck Albus' nose.

"I think it's time you told me what happened between you and James though." Albus said somewhat firmly.

Scorpius still wanted to deny it, but at this point, he knew Albus would only force it out of him. This way, he just saved energy, "He's been doing it for a while now… gradually getting worse… and more hurtful."

"Doing what, Scor?"

Scorpius just about breathed out, "Bullying me…"

Albus gritted his teeth and pursed his lips. So James had been bullying Scorpius this whole time, right under his nose. Frustration but mostly anger towards James bubbled up inside him. It was hard to believe that his brother had actually bullied his boyfriend, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Al, don't be stupid…" Scorpius' hand shot out to clasp Albus', "I didn't tell you because I knew you would react like this and I didn't want anything to happen between you and James."

"You should have told me anyway!" Albus exclaimed, squeezing the other Ravenclaw's hand, "What exactly has he done to you? Tell me everything!"

"W-well, it just started off with him calling me names and stuff like that… he got a bit rough sometimes… after a while…"

"All those bruises… those cuts… that wasn't just your natural clumsiness was it?" Scorpius didn't know whether to be slightly offended by that comment, "It was him?"

"Yeah… it was him…" Scorpius pulled himself up onto the bed next to Albus. He buried his face into the crook of his lover's neck, "And when I broke my ankle… it was cause he pushed me…"

"He just left you there?" Albus finally lost it, engulfing Scorpius in a possessive embrace, "I can't believe he would do that to you! To anyone!"

Scorpius didn't reply, only sank into the comfort of Al's arms more. Both were shaking, Scorpius in anxiety, Albus with anger and disbelief. James had hurt _his _Scorpius, the most precious thing in the world to him. The most innocent and sensitive person he had ever met, James had tainted him, his own brother. He wasn't sure he could ever forgive James.

"You were crying before… Why were you crying?" Albus asked, weaving his fingers in and out of Scorpius'.

Scorpius gulped, hiding even further into Albus' chest, "H-he just said some stuff… called me some names… it's not a big deal."

"It is though, Scor. What did he say? What did he call you?"

"Just… he called me…" Scorpius took a deep breath and finally forced out, "A fag…"

Albus felt his heart collapse at that point. No one deserved to be called something like that, something so awful and offensive about who you were. It was bad enough that James had physically bullied Scorpius, but verbally as well. And Albus knew that Scorpius wouldn't let the physical abuse effect him but the verbal… Scorpius could take it badly sometimes, "I am going to kill him." Albus repeated.

"No you're not…"

"He knows that you're my best friend and he still did that. I just can't believe he would treat anyone that way," Albus shook his head. He kissed Scorpius' forehead affectionately when his lips neared it, "I always admired James so much… he was my big brother, the one I looked up to… But I could never do what he did. Not to you, not to anyone. I'm just… so ashamed of him. And of all people, he had to do it to you… the person I love the most and means so much to me."

"I-I… Al, I really don't know what to say." Scorpius' eyes were glistened over with tears.

"Sssh, let's just enjoy the rest of your birthday together," Albus finally smiled, twirling Scorpius' hair between his fingers, "It's not exactly going as well as I wanted it to for you."

"Al, are you okay? You nearly died for Merlin's sake and we're talking about me…" Scorpius offered a bashful smile.

"Well I didn't and that's what's important! Who did cast that spell by the way?" Albus said casually, shifting his position to become more comfortable. Scorpius nibbled on his lower lip, beaming through his teeth. Albus felt the smirk against his cheek and cast his eyes downwards, "_You_? You cast the spell didn't you!"

Scorpius couldn't help but release a small giggle, "Well… yeah, it was just instinct you know…?"

Albus cupped Scorpius' face in his hands so he could look into those silver eyes, "You are _brilliant. _Absolutely _brilliant. Thank you… _Thank you Scorpius…" Albus said gratefully. Albus couldn't love another as much as he loved Scorpius in that moment, "I can't believe y- Just thanks…"

"I wasn't exactly going to let you go was I?" Scorpius mirrored Albus' actions, holding Al's face, "You're everything to me. What else was I supposed to do?"

"Merlin I love you." Albus breathily chuckled, not wasting anytime with capturing Scorpius' lips in an emotional kiss.

~X~

_A/N: It feels like ages since I updated but I think it's only just over a week! _

_This was quite an intense chapter to write and read. A bit of abrupt fluffiness at the end, but I just imagined that Albus would try to change the subject and Scorpius would follow etc. The return of James! We'll see more of him next chapter, promise. This chapter was also much longer than I anticipated, which was probably why it took me so long to write it but oh well..._

_We're reading Animal Farm by George Orwell in school at the moment and one of my friends pointed out that my descriptions have become quite like the way Orwell writes and maybe I've been unconsciously using him as inspiration. I don't know whether it's a good think because he uses a very journalistic style which works well in Animal Farm and other of his books but I'm not sure whether it works well in my stories... Not sure, I'll leave that opinion up to you._

_Enough of the babbling though; Thanks to **Words of A Feather, NekoAkitsuki **and **EKdark **for reviewing the last chapter!_

_**Next chapter:: Albus escapes from the Hospital Wing as soon as possible but instead of going straight to see Scorpius he goes to see someone else: James.**  
><em>


	25. Worries

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 25- Worries~_

The next morning, Albus' anger hadn't worn off. He had stayed the night in the hospital wing, though he had insisted he wanted to go back to his room with Scorpius. However, Madam Pomfrey refused. Scorpius stayed the rest of that evening until Madam Pomfrey shooed him away.

Albus had been anxious the whole time and Scorpius could tell. Scorpius did his best to entertain and distract Albus from the situation with James but he knew it hadn't worked. Albus probably had some idea planted in his head and Scorpius knew how stubborn he was. Even if he knew what Albus was thinking, Scorpius still could not have changed Albus' decisions.

Once Madam Pomfrey told Albus he was fine to leave, he had jumped out of bed only feeling a bit achy. Stretching his legs and back, Albus reached for his clothes which Scorpius fetched for him the previous night and got changed in haste.

It was Sunday morning, around ten o'clock and Albus very well knew that James liked to go for a Quidditch practice on his own at around this time every week. He planned to confront James for what he had done to Scorpius throughout the years and ensure James would never do it again.

Just as Albus thought, James was walking onto the Quidditch pitch by himself while he swung his broom around in a bored manner.

Albus' eyes narrowed as he charged towards his older brother, ignoring the slight twinge still left in his leg.

With a furious passion he could never have predicted he had, Albus grabbed James' shirt and shoved him with no sympathy against the outside wall of the changing rooms. James grunted and arms shot out in surprise but Albus had the upper hand in this situation and simply held James collar, his elbows able to dodge his brother's hands with his Seeker skills.

James had been expecting Albus to confront him some time soon, though he didn't realise it would be so early. James didn't feel any regret for what he did to Scorpius. He still hated the Malfoy and would always harass him because he didn't think Albus should hang around him and hoped to put Scorpius off, however it never seemed to work. So he kept doing it, kept hoping and convinced himself that one day it would happen and Malfoy would be officially out of the picture forever. After all, Potters and Malfoys were never supposed to get on.

"You complete asshole!" Albus yelled, his nose almost touching James' threateningly; they were almost the same height.

"For doing what? Trying to protect you?" James argued weakly, knowing the spat was lost already. First of all, deep down he knew he was wrong for what he had done to Scorpius but he also realised there was no way he could win a fight against Albus. He was far more clever than him.

"Trying to protect me!" Albus screamed out, "How was _hurting _Scor protecting me?"

"Because he's no good for you! And you wouldn't listen to me when I told you that he was no good! So I did everything I could do to put him off you!"

"Well it didn't work! Because me and Scorpius are loyal to each other! We're… we're friends!" Albus had to correct himself, "True friends! And despite all the crap you put him through, he still stuck by me! And always will!"

James dropped his head in shame, pressing his lips together in a line, "He's a stubborn little-"

"No, he's nothing you think he is. You. Do. Not. Know. Him," Albus said firmly, punctuating each word, "He's a better person you'll ever be! I used to respect you, no I used to _admire _you. You're my big brother, the one I'm supposed to look up to! I knew you didn't like Scorpius but when I found out this… I lost all my respect for you."

"You're right; I don't like Scorpius," James spat out, "But that doesn't mean I want it to get between us. You're my brother. I won't do it again but I won't change my opinion on Malfoy. I still think he's a manipulative little bastard."

"You're only saying this because Uncle Ron put those ideas in your head before we all met Scorpius!" Albus finally released his brother and stepped back, "You don't know Scorpius. You've never even given him a chance. He's amazing… he's kind and so clever. And he means the world to me… and if you ever do anything to him again, I will _not _be able to consider you my brother again."

James was taken back by that comment and gasped slightly. He didn't think Albus would ever be that extreme about such a thing but by Albus' tone and facial expressions, he could knew his brother was telling the absolute truth. No matter how much he disliked Scorpius, Albus came first… family always came before hatred.

"Okay… I won't…" James breathed slowly, "I'll leave him alone. For you… for you though."

"And I want you to apologise to him. For all the awful things you've done." Albus ordered, glaring at his older brother.

James nodded solemnly, "If that's what you want."

~X~

Scorpius had stayed in bed for most the morning, laying there awake. He worried for Albus, alone in the hospital wing all night hurt. Madam Pomfrey had shooed Scorpius out as soon as visiting hours were over and they spent the first night since they had become a couple away from each other.

Scorpius shifted in his position, sighing into his pillow. He worried about he and Albus. They had everything going against them really; first, they were both boys. Not everyone accepted two boys being together, it wasn't a scandal like it used to be in the Wizarding World, but definitely out of Hogwarts they would face some kind of prejudice.

Secondly, James didn't like Scorpius. James was Albus' big brother so they couldn't pretend his opinion didn't matter. James meant a lot to Albus, Scorpius knew this. And he could only imagine what would happen if James found out about their relationship. Not just James, but Scorpius was sure Ron wouldn't be happy too. And maybe not even Ginny… His grandfather almost killed her when she was in her first year for god's sake. She might accept him and Albus being friends… but what would she think about them as a couple?

And finally, what about his own father? The biggest problem without a doubt. He already said that he would never accept Scorpius dating a Potter. Scorpius could only imagine how his father would react. He didn't even want to think about it if he was honest.

But despite everything that was fighting against their relationship, Scorpius knew he loved Albus with all his being. They were young and in love and that's all that should matter at the moment. Being together felt like nothing could ever harm them, they had each other and that's all they truly needed.

Scorpius made a vow to himself in that moment that he would not worry about such things until they faced him hard in the face. He promised to himself that he would enjoy his time with Albus.

His dorm mates had left a long time ago, probably gone to enjoy their weekend. But Scorpius stayed, waiting for Albus to come back.

Soon enough, the sound of the door flinging open rung through the room. Scorpius sat upright quickly in his bed, beaming when he saw Albus, the older boy returning the bold smile.

Albus greeted Scorpius with a strong kiss, possessively running his fingers through Scorpius' hair. Scorpius squealed into the kiss at first in surprise but soon retaliated the best he could.

"Well hello to you too." Scorpius giggled breathlessly, a blush radiating across his cheeks.

Albus rolled them back onto the bed, kissing Scorpius' cheek again, "Can't resist your sweet lips, can I?"

The blonde nuzzled his cheek into Albus', "I missed you. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, just a little achy but overall fine." Albus finally took his place next to Scorpius on the bed. They lay side by side, but their hands were intertwined, resting on Scorpius' stomach, "I missed you too."

"What do you want to do today? We could go… study?" Scorpius suggested with a hopeful smile.

Albus rolled his eyes, "You know studying together _never _works. We always end up talking," Albus pecked Scorpius' lips, "And giggling," And he kissed Scorpius again, "And kissing…" And again.

Scorpius chuckled, backing his head away so Albus could not reach, "Well then I guess I'll just have to go to the library _on my own."_

"Ah, don't pretend. Now we're cuddled up here, you will not be able to escape." Albus said teasingly but smugly.

Scorpius huffed and crossed his arms. Albus sniggered at him, pressed an apologetic kiss to his temple.

Albus was curled up into the Malfoy's side when he finally said, "I spoke to James."

Scorpius cringed when his boyfriend said those words, "Oh… right…"

"He said he's sorry for all he's done to you." Albus said seriously, a satisfied grin on his face.

"W-what?"

"I yelled at him basically. I told him he's not allowed to do that to you ever again otherwise.. I couldn't call him my brother. He agreed and he's going to apologise to you the next time he sees you."

"B-but… Al, he would always be your brother…"

Albus brushed the fair locks away from Scorpius' forehead, "No… I couldn't consider him my brother if he kept bullying you. Because I love you and he hurt you. Even though he doesn't know we're a couple, the fact he did that anyway… knowing you were my best friend was bad enough. If he kept doing it… I could never forgive him."

"A-Al…"

Scorpius let himself sink into the arms of his boyfriend, his favourite place to be of late. Albus tightened his arms around Scorpius' body. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Scorpius all to himself. Scorpius was brilliant and he loved him. He still couldn't believe it.

"I'm going to take you out next weekend," Albus said firmly, "We've got Hogsmeade, so we're finally going to go on a proper date. I've saved up and everything…"

Scorpius' breath caught in his throat, "Oh Al…"

"I promise, it will all be good one day. I mean… we won't have to hide, we won't have to care about what others think." Albus softly whispered, caressing Scorpius' hip bones, enjoying the other boy's shiver. He would have to take that into account one day in the future; Scorpius' hipbone, one of his sensitive parts.

"We could run away together." Scorpius joked.

"I would run away with you! To somewhere exotic… somewhere no one will find us." Albus said blissfully.

"That does sound very lovely I must say… but I would very much like to finish school first."

"After Hogwarts then. Gosh! Is it all about school and exams?"

"It is when we're Ravenclaw."

"Merlin, sometimes I don't even know how I got into Ravenclaw."

~X~

_A/N: A very short chapter, following that really long one previously. I've had a really busy week so if it was any longer, it might have been a while until I updated. _

_ The next chapter will be their first date and it's not going to be a very necessary chapter or anything, but it's just going to be full of fluffiness. I've also split the story up into parts on my story plan, and next chapter will be the end of the first part (Yeah, only the first part!). I've planned about 4 parts now and that pans out to about 70 chapters... So we've got a long way to go. And I still know there is going to be even more to the story than I already have planned so it is going to be more than 100 chapters in the end I think... Wow, I've never written that much before!_

_The first part has basically been where they meet, fall in love and how they get together (as you've been reading). I won't say too much about the second part other than it involves their relationship progressing and the introduction to a new pairing which I'm really looking forward to! I really wonder whether any of you could guess who it's going to be? They have been in this story in the same chapter and stuff before... that's the only clue I'll give you ;)_

_Thank you to **Words of A Feather, Pasdoll, C8ecat **and **lordsteinman**__for reviewing the last chapter! _

_**Next chapter:: Albus and Scorpius' first date.**  
><em>


	26. Perfection In The Meadow

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 26- Perfection In The Meadow~_

James went to apologise to Scorpius early in that week. It was a pretty pathetic sorry Scorpius thought, but nevertheless, it was an apology. And the point was James had stopped bullying him and Scorpius was sure he wouldn't ever again after Albus' threat. James was a family man after all, he wouldn't want to lose Al.

Again, everything was going smoothly with Albus and Scorpius. They had fallen back into their comfortable routine of sleeping in each other's bed, spending as much time together and stealing secret kisses at every opportunity. They were happy, happier than they had ever been.

Saturday came and it was time for their first date. They were both excited just to get to spend time with each other outside school, _as a couple_. It was something special, only special to the people involved.

Their dorm mates had left already but Albus had waited for Scorpius to wake up of course. They were both getting ready, sneaking peeks up at each other. It's not that they hadn't seen each other change before, it's just that now it had brought a whole other dynamic. They were attracted to each other… seeing each other… without clothes was different. They knew one day something would happen… _physically _between them. They had to be cautious it didn't happen too quickly.

Scorpius pulled his jacket of a hanger and looked over his shoulder at Albus who was putting his t-shirt on. Scorpius blushed, hiding behind his bangs.

"You aren't picking me up outside like a normal date, are you?" Scorpius smirked, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Oh dear, I'm such a bad date." Albus placed a hand over his heart, rolling his eyes.

Albus playfully skipped out the room, Scorpius giggled as he watched him. The door slammed behind Albus and Scorpius waited for a second. Soon enough, a knock came at the door and Scorpius opened it again, only to see his boyfriend leant up against the doorframe.

"Oh Scorpius you look stunning today," Albus said in a totally over the top voice which sounded nothing like himself. He leaned forward to press a courteous kiss to Scorpius' cheek, "I'm sorry, I didn't get you any flowers because I only just got dressed."

Scorpius chuckled, sliding a hand up the older boy's arm, "Flowers always make me sneeze anyway."

Albus swooped down, scooping Scorpius into his arms. Their lips pressed together in a passionate kiss, Albus lifting the smaller slightly off the floor. Their smile shone through their lips.

The ride to Hogsmeade was a short one, the two boys just speaking of nothing in particular, mostly joking and flirting relentlessly.

At the moment, their relationship consisted of living in the moment. To avoid the problems they would face in the future and just enjoy their time together now. They wanted to be together always of course, but neither knew what the future would bring for them and their relationship. It could either be absolutely amazing, or quite tragic.

Albus' arm was draped over Scorpius' shoulders as they walked through the village, whispering into Scorpius' ear. For anyone who didn't know how close friends the boys were, you could easily assume that they were romantically involved but for any Hogwarts students who saw them, it just looked like they had returned to being the way they were before they were in relationships with Chris and Danielle.

As they were walking along, Albus suddenly pulled out the Marauders Map. Scorpius' eyes widened in surprise as he pushed in carefully back under Albus' jacket, "Al, what are you doing? Someone could see that!"

Albus pulled it out discreetly so no one could see, "Don't worry. I just want to find a place for us where we can get a bit of privacy."

Scorpius' heart picked up, just thinking about being alone with Albus in public. Worries about whether they could get caught consumed his mind but he tried his best to filter them away. He was there to be with Albus, enjoy being in love.

Albus led Scorpius to a field near the Shrieking Shack, on the side of a hill. They had a view of the 'haunted' house but even then, it didn't look so bad for some reason. It was a beautiful day, typical for the beginning of Summer; not too hot, but the sun was strong enough to keep them warm just in a t-shirt. The grass was an emerald green, much like Al's eyes, with small daisies poking out every so often. The sky was as clear as crystal. It was perfect for their first date.

Albus suddenly pulled out his wand and conjured up a picnic blanket. Scorpius was watching his curiously when he also picked out a tiny picnic basket, no bigger than his little finger. He then cast a spell to enlarge the basket, looking to Scorpius for his approval.

Scorpius shook his head, laughing but took the basket out of Albus' hands, "You shouldn't have, Al."

"Well, I wanted to. Cause I wanted us to have the perfect first date. _And _you can consider it part of your birthday present." The brunette grinned as he spread the blanket over the grass.

Scorpius willingly plopped down on the cover, getting comfortable, "Well thank you. It's lovely, truly lovely."

"I feel like we're being _awfully _formal today," Albus took a seat next to his boyfriend, "We've known each other for an _incredibly _long time Mr Malfoy and I thought you were completely and _utterly _comfortable around myself."

Scorpius felt like hitting Albus for making fun of his 'poshness' as the elder called it. Al often teased him for it, but this time he thought he would just play along, "Seeing as it is our first date and all, I thought I would make extra effort with the formality so you do realise that _I do not put out on the first date." _Scorpius smugly said.

Albus slapped a hand over his heart, feigning hurt, "I can't believe you would postulate I would desire such a thing!"

"You can't use 'postulate' in that sense Al. 'Postulate' means you assume the existence of something."

"Alright smarty pants, enough of the poshness then."

The two boys chatted as they munched on sandwiches, sharing small kisses and touches every once in a while. Albus had prepared a whole range of treats for them, sandwiches, chocolates, strawberries and even a few crisps which Albus severely disliked but Scorpius loved.

Scorpius sat in between Albus' legs, his head rolling over Albus' shoulder as they talked. He glanced over at the Shrieking Shack curiously.

"Why do people think that place is haunted? It's obviously just a normal house. And even if ghosts are in there, it's not like Wizards don't see ghosts often, especially Hogwarts students."

Albus grinned, happy that for once he could actually answer one of Scorpius' questions, "I know this one."

"You do?" Scorpius raised his eyebrows.

"I do," Albus rubbed his cheek against the blonde's, "You know Remus Lupin and how he was a werewolf? Well when he went to Hogwarts, he was sent to the Shrieking Shack every full moon, though it wasn't called that then."

"How did he get to the Shrieking Shack from Hogwarts?"

"Well… there's a secret passageway from the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack so he was sent through there every month. But people in Hogsmeade could always hear him screeching you see, that was the problem. Teddy said that when his dad was alone as a werewolf… because he couldn't attack anyone else, he attacked himself. It was his screams of pain that people could hear. That's how the rumour about it being 'haunted' started."

"That must have been so lonely." Scorpius whispered.

"What?"

"Going to that abandoned house every month on your own. When you're going through something so hard… all by yourself," He shook his head, bowing his chin, "I couldn't even imagine it."

"He wasn't alone later…" Albus smiled softly at Scorpius' thoughtfulness, "My granddad, Sirius Black and Pettigrew learnt how to be animagi so they could sneak in the house with Remus. It meant they could stop him if he tried to harm himself and stuff like that… Teddy told me. It wasn't a happy ending to the story… but was a sort of relief."

"I need to catch up with Teddy," Scorpius sighed, "It feels like ages since I've seen him."

"Same… we can go visit him together this Summer."

"He'll be done with his Wandlore course by then so hopefully he'll come over."

"I want to spend all Summer with you." Albus nuzzled their noses together messily.

Scorpius merged their lips together, a smile playing on his lips. Albus grinned into the kiss, nipping on Scorpius' lower lip playfully and without hesitation. Scorpius parted his lips, expecting Albus' tongue to slide against his but it didn't. Albus continued to tease, spreading his tongue across those plump lips.

Scorpius whimpered, impatient. He turned his head more, gripping onto Albus' collar to pull him closer. Albus continued to smile arrogantly and caught the younger boy's lip between his teeth. Scorpius yelped in surprise but soon gave into the teasing. Albus loved all the little reactions and noises he got from Scorpius when kissing him. He knew Scorpius wasn't that used to this. Scorpius had never kissed anyone before Chris so it was still all new to him. It was new to Albus too though; Scorpius was the first guy he had kissed. It felt very different with Scorpius than it had done with Danielle. Most the time he didn't have to do all the work and Scorpius gave him just as good as he got, even though he was the more dominant one. It was also different because it felt so much more special with Scorpius.

At last, Albus' tongue met Scorpius' in a mess of passion. Albus' hands slid down the blonde's sides, until they came to rest on Scorpius' hips.

A few more minutes went by as they remained in this embrace, kissing and gently touching. Soon Scorpius was gasping for air, proving too much for the younger, still inexperienced boy.

"Need to breathe…" Scorpius panted with a shy smile, their lips still within a centimetre.

"You breathe but… I'll keep kissing…" Albus smirked.

And kept kissing he did. Albus' lips moved to the side of Scorpius mouth, to his cheek and then sliding down Scorpius' jaw line fervently. Scorpius let out an audible moan, not of pleasure but more of passion.

The kisses were gentle and soft as they ventured into new-found territory. Scorpius felt comforted by the small pecks against his skin, entwining his fingers through Albus' hair.

Albus' lips brushed over Scorpius' neck smoothly and naturally. It was like a set of velvety wings caressing a plush leaf. So natural it came to the two of them, they didn't even think. Albus' lips moved over Scorpius' skin like he had been doing It forever.

Scorpius' breathing had started to come out in heavy panting as the kissing became hotter. Albus' lips smothered Scorpius' neck fiercely, gasping against skin himself. He felt the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach; Scorpius wasn't even touching _him _and he managed to get Albus so fired up. But he knew it was getting too much and couldn't go any further. Neither were ready for anymore.

Albus tore himself away unwillingly, resting his temple against Scorpius'. They both took a moment to regain their breath, shuffling away from each other to be careful about no further… heat.

"W-well…" Albus chuckled breathlessly, "Sorry about that…"

Scorpius smiled gradually, tugging on his lip with his teeth, "It's okay. It felt good… I liked it."

"I just… didn't want to go too far," Albus sighed, "You have no idea what you do to me Scor…"

"I feel the same though… it's just… w-well- I…"

"I know Scor," Albus pecked Scorpius' forehead, "Only when we're ready."

Simultaneously, they collapsed back onto the blanket, limbs entwined in a gentle jumble.

"This is perfect."

~X~

_A/N: I didn't decide who said that at the end. I guess I imagined it as Albus but I'll actually let you decide it yourself. _

_So as I said at the end of the last chapter, this is the end of what I would consider 'part 1' of the story (long? I know right! I'm the one who has to write it all! xD) Just going to say a few things about the next 'part'. I've said before, I'm going to be introducing a new couple which I'm sooo excited about and I hope you are too! Still no guesses as to who it is? ;)_

_Next 'part' will be just the progression of their relationship really and about the new couple. I will be adding extra chapters to Snapshots I think. I think it's only going to be about 11 chapters long, looking at my story plan._

_Alrighty, thanks to **athenarox, ShadowofaDarkSlytherin **and _**_NekoAkitsuki _**_for reviewing the last chapter! Please more reviews everyone!_

_**Next chapter:: The Summer holidays have come and what are the boys going to get up to?**  
><em>


	27. Summer Plans

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Part 2- Deeper In Love~_

_~Chapter 27- Summer Plans~_

It was the Summer holidays faster than they could ever imagine. OWLs had come and gone in no time with Scorpius spending most his time beforehand revising and doing all he could to make Albus revise too.

All in all, things had never been better for Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. They had each other and they were closer than ever, growing closer everyday even though it may seem impossible. Happiness, true happiness was what they had. And so far, nothing had interrupted it.

They had kept their relationship a secret very well. They were clever boys after all, they knew how to make it look to others as if they were just close friends. Although, their one worry was that Louis knew. He always seemed to send them knowing and suggestive glances whenever they were around each other and that nerved the two boys. Scorpius told Albus a long time ago that Louis knew he was in love with Albus. It wasn't so much that they didn't want Louis to know, it was just that he was a blabbermouth. He would have to tell someone, most likely Martino but it was a risk. And a risk they were not so willing to take.

James had not bothered Scorpius at all since that Quidditch match, much to Scorpius' relief. Things between he and Albus had returned to normal, though they never mentioned the situation with Scorpius to avoid awkwardness or even further arguments. James had finished Hogwarts now and was off to Greece on a month long holiday with his friends. Chris had hardly spoken two words to them either, other than a few hellos here and there; it was probably for the best. There was no word from Danielle, which was pleasing for them both.

Being in love was the most blissful feeling in the world. They craved each other everyday, they needed to be near each other. Even a few hours apart, already felt distressing.

That was why they were not looking at all forward to the Summer holidays.

There were parts they weren't dreading of course; seeing their family being the main thing. It would be nice to be home, in the comfort of their own rooms of which they didn't have to share with anyone else. They were also looking forward to getting to see each other outside school and Hogsmeade, doing new things together. And mostly, they couldn't wait to go to the _Beyond Magic _concert together.

But they would still miss each other incredibly. They would not spend every waking moment together like they were used to and it would be hard.

As they stepped off the platform together, the crowds of excited people overwhelmed them and they couldn't see anything.

Albus rolled onto the balls of his feet, using Scorpius' shoulders to support him. He spotted a blemish of red hair, recognising it as his Uncle Ron. Sure enough, his parents were next to him. However he made it his priority to make sure Scorpius found his parents so scanned the area again.

Once he spotted the heads of Draco and Astoria Malfoy, he grasped Scorpius' wrist and dragged the boy closely through the crowd. They both had to haul their suitcases in and out of hurrying people until they reached the Malfoys.

Draco's face instantly turned into a scowl when he saw Albus standing next to his son. Astoria on the other hand absorbed her son in a warm hug before kissing Albus' cheek.

"Nice to see you Albus." She said kindly.

"Nice to see you too Mr and Mrs Malfoy," Albus grinned charmingly, even though he knew it did not alter Scorpius' dad's opinion of him, "I just wanted to make sure Scorpius got to you alright. I hope you have a good holiday."

"Oh thank you, Albus. And you."

Albus wanted so much to kiss Scorpius goodbye in that moment but knew he couldn't. Instead he just whispered, "I'll see you some time soon, Scor. Can't wait for the concert!"

Scorpius watched as Albus walked away, feeling a little despairing inside. He sighed and turned back to his parents, forcing a smile for them.

"He is such an arrogant prat that boy." Draco sneered, still staring at Albus as he sauntered away.

"Father," Scorpius said harshly, "Don't… please."

"Okay okay…" Draco wound an arm around Scorpius' shoulders, leading him away, Astoria following closely behind them, "How's school?"

"It's great. OWLs were long, but I felt like I did well in them." Scorpius said proudly, grinning up at his father.

"You seem happy Scorpius. Happier than you were at Easter. Two minutes and I can tell that."

"I am. Very happy actually."

They reached the floo network, Draco paying for some floo powder but frowning at the same time, "But I thought you broke up with that Chris?"

"I-I did…"

Draco and Astoria exchanged curious glances but didn't question it. Their son was happy and that was what was important to them.

Once home, they sat in the parlour room, drinking tea and catching up. Scorpius took his time to get comfortable around They spoke of school issues, mostly how each individual OWL went and what Scorpius thought he would be getting in them. Soon, the conversation took a more uncomfortable turn.

"You never did really tell us why you and that boy, Chris, stopped seeing each other." Draco stated but his tone indicated that he was waiting for an answer.

Scorpius' cheeks reddened and he lowered his head, "O-oh…"

"He wasn't putting any pressure on you to do anything was he? You said he had come out much longer before you." A concerned Astoria gently said.

"No! No…" Scorpius exclaimed, waving his arms about, "Um… I mean that wasn't the reason we broke up…"

"But did he do that to you?" Draco protectively hissed.

"U-Uh…" Scorpius felt like a mess in his chair at that moment. It was a strange topic to be discussing with your parents, especially a father who still wasn't completely comfortable with his son's sexuality, "It's nothing to worry about… Al dealt with that."

"Scorpius Malfoy," Draco said firmly, standing up. Scorpius' breath caught in his through and he was scared. But he did no more than hold out a hand for his son. Scorpius slowly let his own slip into the clutch of his dad's, "If anybody ever does that to you again, you must come straight to me. Don't be scared. I just don't want anybody doing that to my son because you are so important to me. And I want to help you in any way possible."

"Thank you dad," Scorpius beamed, "But that really wasn't the reason we broke up."

"It should have been." Draco raised his eyebrows, returning to his seat.

"W-well it was really because I realised Chris wasn't right for me…" Scorpius nodded, "So I broke up with him…"

"Are you seeing anyone new then? Because that still doesn't explain why you're so happy." Astoria sipped on her tea, gazing through her eyelashes.

Scorpius blushed deeply but automatically shook his head, "No… I guess I'm just happy with where I am at the moment. I love school and where my future is going. I have great friends and family who I love. And I finally know exactly who _I _am. And I'm completely comfortable and happy with him."

Even though all that was true, he had to leave out one vital part. The part which made him happier than ever and couldn't imagine being happy without.

Albus.

"Well your happiness is what's important of course." Astoria gently smiled.

"What about next year? Have you decided what subjects you're going to continue with?" Draco asked as he picked up a biscuit, ready to eat.

"Well yes, I didn't want to do that many. I've spoken to Professor Drew and he said it's better to take less subjects and achieve perfect grades rather than many of worse grades."

"True true."

"So I've decided to take subjects which will be most appropriate for getting onto a wandlore course. Defence against the dark arts, Charms, Potions, History of Magic and Transfiguration. I'm also going to do Apparation on the side."

"That's really good Scorpius," His father nodded his approval, "What about being a prefect?"

"Both Albus and I have applied to be prefects. Hopefully we will get it." Scorpius shrugged, though he wasn't really that bothered about the role itself. The real, and quite selfish, reason they wanted the roles was that Prefects got their own room (if they wanted) to share with one other prefect of their choice. The possibility of having their own room together… meant more privacy and not as much sneaking around. In the comfort of their own room, they didn't need to worry about maybe getting caught by a fellow room mate.

"You're going to that concert soon, aren't you?" Astoria questioned, "That Beyond Magic band?"

"Yeah, I'm going with Albus," Scorpius said excitedly, "I'm so excited! Beyond excited! If you'll pardon the pun…"

~X~

When Albus had left Scorpius at the platform to find his own family, he felt his heart sink just a bit. He kept glancing back at his boyfriend, but soon enough there were too many people blocking his path to see Scorpius anymore.

He greeted his parents and aunties and uncles, hugging and kissing the women's cheeks.

Soon enough, the Potters had loaded themselves into their enchanted car. Lily and James were squeezed into the back with Mr and Mrs Potter in the front. As they launched themselves into the air, the invisibility barrier floating around the car.

"We're going to go down to Cornwall for a few days," Harry told his children, "On an ol'Muggle holiday! Everyone's coming along. Even Aunt Hermione has managed to get a few full days off work. And Teddy's coming down."

"Aaah, yes! Surfing, Al!" Lily nudged Albus with her elbow.

"Can I invite Scorpius?" Albus burst out, jumping at the opportunity to have Scorpius with him on holiday.

"Well of course, if his father lets him," Ginny said with a beam, "And if _your _father says it's okay."

Albus flashed a pleading smile, "Daaad? Please?"

Harry winced slightly, but kept his eyes on the sky in front of him, "You know I would let him come without a second thought, it's just… I'm not sure Mal- _Mr _Malfoy would allow him to. You know he's always been hesitant about letting Scorpius be around us."

"I know but we might as well try!" Albus whined.

"I don't know Alb-"

"Pretty please!" Albus fluttered his eyes, pouting his bottom lip and giving puppy dog eyes.

"Argh, okay!"

Albus grinned, satisfied, "I'm going to see him sometime this week so I'll ask him then."

"Already?" Lily rolled her eyes, "God Ally, you and Scorpius are literally glued at the hip all the time. Even more recently!"

Albus looked out beyond the window, watching the fluffy clouds whiz past them, "I guess so…" But under his breath he also whispered, "You have no idea…"

"Etienne is coming with us." Harry added.

"No way! Yes! Etienne is so much fun!" Lily laughed, pumping her fist through the air.

"If Scorpius comes… oh Merlin he'll be so shocked. But so happy." Albus' thoughts only consumed by Scorpius alone.

"If he does, we shouldn't tell him and let it be a surprise."

"Merlin yes! He would be so so happy…"

Harry and Ginny marvelled at how close their son was to his friend.

~X~

_A/N: So this was the first chapter in the 'second part' of this story. It was nice to write something between the parents and the boys again, especially the Potters because the only time we've only see Al interact with his parents was at that first Christmas, but that was when Scorpius was there. So it was enjoyable to do that. _

_I'm in a rush so I'm just going to say a thank you to the following reviewers: **NekoAkitsuki **and **loveofawrittenword. **But only two reviewers got me down! Pretty please leave some reviews? It really helps with my writing cause I can take your comments into consideration and improve my writing!_

_**Next chapter:: A visit to Diagon Alley means the couple have the chance to visit some missed friends.**  
><em>


	28. Just Good Friends

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 28- Really Good Friends~_

It had only been a few days since the Summer holidays began and already Albus and Scorpius had arranged to see each other. They had been constantly sending letters to each other anyway, with words of how they missed and loved the other.

So the day came where they were to meet in Diagon Alley for their first date outside Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Both had been annoying their family members for the last twenty-four hours on end with their excitement. They had been getting more edgy each day they didn't see each other and all that built up anticipation probably made seeing each other even better.

It was also important to them as it reassured them that their relationship wasn't just a little fantasy. It expanded their love beyond Hogwarts, it wasn't just a school child's imagination of what it was like to be in a relationship, but it made it more real.

When the boys spotted each other, Albus waiting outside Gringotts where they decided to meet, grins stretched uncontrollably across their faces as they sprung towards each other in delight. Just seeing each other's faces again brought a gentle warmth and comfort to their hearts.

Scorpius flung his arms around Albus' neck without restraint, not even considering what people around them might think. They giggled as Albus lifted Scorpius off the floor slightly while hugging the smaller boy so tightly, he didn't ever want to let go again.

"Oh Merlin I've missed you!" Albus groaned, lowering Scorpius to the floor but grabbing his face again.

Scorpius was still giggling like a girl, dropping his forehead onto Al's, "Same here! I needed to see you…"

Finally the two boys released each other in order to avoid any arising suspicion from the Witches and Wizards around them, "It's been so weird! Not waking up next to you everyday and then spending the whole day with you… I don't like it. I don't like it at all."

They started moving towards their destination, the ice cream parlour. Their hands brushed every once in a while and their fingers itched to entwine together, "Me neither."

"What've you been doing?" Albus raised his eyebrows, "Other than send letters to me of course."

Scorpius chuckled, "Not much as usual. Been in the library a lot. My mother forced me to go clothes shopping yesterday… again."

"Sounds fun… Funny how your mum is the exact opposite of mine. My mum hates shopping. Especially for clothes."

"Well they come from two completely different worlds don't they? My mum came from her traditional pureblood family where she was spoilt rotten but your family never had that. Yet look who's the more nobler family?"

"Scor?" Al frowned, "Did something happen with your mum and dad?"

Scorpius sighed, "No. it's just sometimes I'm fed up of being the perfect pureblood son. It really hits me when I go home. But I'm not that perfect son. If I was I wouldn't be _gay. _Nor would I be dating a 'blood traitor'. A _Potter."_

"Scor, that doesn't matter, you know," Al slid an arm over Scorpius' shoulders, "In a few years… when we start to tell people… your dad… you-"

"Will probably disappoint my father even more," Scorpius said harshly, "I know. I've promised myself that I won't think about it. I've promised myself not to dwell or worry about it. I've promised myself that I'll just enjoy our time together while we can."

Albus was overwhelmed, "I-I didn't mean it like that. Scor-"

"We'll get through it though? I'll have you by my side and we'll get through it." Scorpius smiled abruptly.

Albus sniggered, shaking his head, "Someone's hormonal it would seem."

Scorpius hit him jokingly as they arrived at the ice cream parlour. They ordered their ice cream at the counter. Scorpius got a rather normal flavour of coconut, topped with chocolate drew balls while Albus got a Bertie Botts special. That one happened to be pickled onion.

As they sat down in a more secluded corner of the parlour, Scorpius turned his nose up at Albus' ice cream which he was already doing a thorough job at munching down, "How on earth can you eat that?"

Albus looked up, grinning at Scorpius, "Well it's actually quite nutritional ."

"Gross."

"Well sorry, you're being all fresh and everything with your coconut." Albus shoved his spoon his mouth as to say 'So there!'.

"You're just strange."

Albus leaned across the table, "Yet you love me." Without hesitation, Albus pressed his lips to Scorpius' for a warm kiss, the first in a few days.

Scorpius wanted so much to sink into the kiss but he had to be the sensible one and pushed Albus away, "Al! We're in public!"

"No one can see us from this angle!" Al laughed, leaning in for another kiss which again Scorpius stopped.

"We can't risk it though, Al."

Albus nodded his defeat, "You're right, sorry. But at least let me hold your hand? Under the table?"

Scorpius blushed but slid his fingers in between Albus' long slender ones. It was hard to think that only a couple of months before they were nothing but friends and didn't even know that they loved each other. And now they were more comfortable like this together than they ever had been, "So what about you? What have you been up to since you got back?"

"Visiting hundreds of family members… a bit of Quidditch here and there…" Albus swayed his head back and forth, "Missing you."

"I know… I asked my father if you could come around for a couple of days to stay," Scorpius nibbled on his lip, "But he said no."

"Well, we're going down to Cornwall for a few days, all of the family," Albus told him, "My dad has rented a cottage for us, just next to the beach in a small village. We went there ages ago and I loved it. So… I asked if you could come as well?"

Scorpius gasped slightly at the prospect of actually going on holiday with Albus, "Al… I would love to. I would absolutely love to."

"Will your dad let you do you think?" Albus said with thrill, almost bobbing up and down in his seat.

"He may be a slightly hesitant at first… but I'm sure with a little persuasion he would let me."

Albus hugged Scorpius again, pecking the boy's temple and forehead over again. This time, Scorpius was too happy to even care whether someone saw them at that point.

"I really hope you can come. It would just be so brilliant, so perfect. I know all my family would be there, but in a way that's good. Because you're part of my family. You're the one I love." Albus whispered, his lips sweeping over the blonde's ear.

Scorpius shivered at the feeling of Al's lips caressing his earlobe but tried to hide it as well as he could, "I love you too. And I can't wait to go on holiday with you. Even if my father doesn't let me go this time, whenever we do go on holiday, I really can't wait."

"You're amazing. Everything about you. Amazing. And that's why I love you so much."

"I'm nothing compared to you."

When they finished their ice cream, they decided to head off to Weasley Wizard Wheezes to visit George.

Albus bumped into some family friends on the way down, the Scamanders who Scorpius had heard a lot about. The twins, Lorcan and Lysander were in the same year as Lily. There was a running joke that Lorcan and Lily would marry one day, something which did embarrass Lily as she did have a little crush on the Scamander twin. But it was no secret that the Scamanders… were slightly eccentric. Mr and Mrs Scamander owned the Quibbler which was often publishing very random and odd articles about Unicorns and Nargles.

At last they arrived at Weasley Wizard Wheezes which was buzzing as much as ever. Excitement was shooting from every corner, bubbling children running past and chasing each other. Small fireworks exploded over Scorpius and Albus' heads when they entered, both of them jumping slightly. A child next to them was playing with a Pygmy Puff, rolling it along the shelf.

They spotted George standing on the stairs, looking out and admiring all the money he was making. However to their surprise, Teddy also sat up on the counter next to him, his hair a bright red at that point, grinning. He lanky legs swung carelessly, his lean chest hugged by a Muggle checked t-shirt, buttoned up to the collar and legs covered in skinny jeans. He was staring at George, beaming as George also smiled, chatting to the younger boy.

At the sight of Teddy, Scorpius sprinted over to his cousin and before Teddy even had time to register his presence, Scorpius had flung himself at his relative.

"Scorpius!" Teddy chuckled, jumping off the counter so he could hug the boy properly, "I've missed you blondie!"

"I've missed you too…" They separated, but still held each other's hand, "How's Germany?"

"Well, I wouldn't know anymore. Finished the wandlore course _finally _and I'm moving back here."

"That's great Teddy…"

Albus made his way through the crowd and also greeted Teddy in a similar, maybe more rough way. They also said hello to George of course.

"So how were OWLs?" George asked as they all sat down at the counter together, munching on some sweets which George had lay out.

"Bad." Albus said instantly.

"No, they were good." Scorpius argued with a frown.

"Yeah for _you." _Albus rolled his eyes.

"Teddy, what are you gonna do now then?" Scorpius questioned, popping a chocolate cauldron into his mouth.

"Well… you're still planning on going into Wandlore right?" Scorpius nodded and Teddy just grinned, "Well it's a good job because I bought the empty shop opposite here the other day."

"No way, Teddy!" Scorpius gasped out, "You did?"

"Yeah! Until you've finished school and the wandlore course I'll just build up the shop, collect and trade wands, interior and exterior design of the shop. Even start making the wants myself. I'm sure I could run even myself for a while."

"Wow…" Scorpius hugged Teddy again, glancing at Albus who was obviously happy for his boyfriend and god brother, with a wide beam across his face, "That's so great Teddy! Thank you! I promise I'll pay you back for half the-"

"I trust you," Teddy interrupted, "And I don't need you to pay me anything for it. I just know this is going to work, I can feel it."

"Teddy, you're the best. Truly."

"That really is great, Teddy," Albus said, clapping him on the back, "And now we finally have you back on English soil too."

"It's nice to be back," Teddy groaned blissfully, leaning his head back as an arm draped over Scorpius' shoulder, "I missed the food most I think."

"So not your dear friends and family the most? Tut tut, Teddy. That's low." George joked, crossing his arms.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Teddy spat back with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"No, I'm the boss. Which means I observe what's happening and make sure everything's going smoothly." The red head tilted his head into the sky proudly.

"Uncle George, can't you just say you're too lazy to do anything?" Albus smirked, "I mean, you're always 'observing' but never actually taking action."

George clicked his tongue, turning his head away defeated, "You're way too clever for your own good Albus Severus Potter."

"If you think I'm clever, never get into an argument with Scor then. You can never win, even if he's wrong."

"I just like arguing, is all." Scorpius stuck his tongue out playfully at Albus.

"So is everything between you two alright now?" George asked, "The last time I saw Scorpius, you two were not speaking."

They took a fleeting look at each other, knowing they had to be careful about what they said, "Yeah, we sorted that out as soon as we got back to school," Albus said, "It was just a stupid argument really."

"What was it about?" Teddy knitted his brow in confusion.

"W-well…" Scorpius tried to answer but Albus interrupted him.

"I didn't like his boyfriend," Albus admitted with a shrug, "And I was right about him, was I not?"

"Al… we don't need to start slagging Chris off." Scorpius sighed, resting his head on Teddy's shoulder.

"He was an arsehole."

"What did he do?" Teddy said protectively.

"He tried to force Scorpius to have sex with him." Albus growled. He found it surprising that even seeing Scorpius with his head on Teddy's shoulder and Teddy's arm wrapped around him, made him slightly jealous.

"Are you kidding?" Teddy stared down Scorpius, "What kind of guy were you with?"

"That makes him sound worse than he was." Scorpius insisted.

"Why are you defending him?" Albus chuckled, sliding an arm over Scorpius, "Listen, I know you thought he was a nice guy and stuff, but… you've moved on now, right?"

Scorpius stared into Albus' eyes and understood that defending Chris made Albus worried. It made Al worried that he still liked Chris. But Scorpius knew it was Albus he loved and always would, "Yes of course."

"Then let's forget about him."

"He's forgotten, Al." Scorpius whispered with a smile.

George and Teddy stared at them for a moment before shrugging it off, accepting like everyone else did that they were just really good friends.

~X~

_A/N: Feels long since the last chapter. Well, I got a little side tracked to be honest with a story for Snapshots about the new pairing xD I'm not going to reveal much more than that about it? Still no guesses about who it might be? :O_

_I decided that I'm going to post my brief 'Character Development' notes, a different character nearly every chapter. I thought it would be a nice little touch and also helps you to get to know the characters better and it also includes some of my favourite quotes from the characters. I've taken out any details which have spoilers for future chapters! It's nothing new, but you know, I thought it was good. Don't know what you think. So the first one is at the bottom of this chapter :)_

_So thank you **Lizzy0308, NekoAkitsuki, Pasdoll, Words of A Feather, C8ecat, wheresthewolf **and **EKdark **for reviewing the last chapter! I suddenly got looooads of reviewers! Please keep it up! I really appreciate it!_

_**Next chapter:: Organising a holiday is never easy.**_

_~X~_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_Has the 'Emovere' power. It's made him extremely clever and mature, easily understands others. Also bothered him a lot when he was younger and his parents didn't let him out. _

_Has most Ravenclaw qualities, clever hardworking etc. but he is very loyal, especially to Albus. He tries to look for the best in everything and everyone, only person he sincerely dislikes is James. _  
><em>His family is important to him, though he would wish to break free of their ideals. Worries of his father's approval.<em>  
><em>Is very shy with people at first, including Albus though he settled well with Al quickly. Often blushes when Al compliments him but very much likes banter with Al. Also loves arguing because he always manages to win.<em>  
><em>Wants to study wandlore and open his own shop wit his cousin Teddy (Inspiration is Ollivanders).<em>  
><em>Hates getting up in mornings. Favourite band is Beyond Magic and he has a small crush on Etienne Allard. Loves coconut. Fiddles with his school uniform often and bites his lower lip. Doesn't see the appeal in Quidditch, for himself anyway. <em>

_ ""But sometimes you need to find some things boring, so you can appreciate the more interesting things."_  
><em>"I appreciate each and everything individually," Scorpius shrugged, "I don't need to think anything is lesser than another thing, just because I don't like it as much. They're just as important; even if it is not to me."<em>  
><em>"You're different you are." Henrietta chuckled, shaking her head.<em>  
><em>"I would rather be different than be like everyone else." Scorpius smiled."<em>


	29. Holiday Time

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 29- Holiday Time~_

When Scorpius arrived back at his home that evening, the first thing he did was rush to his father's office. He sprinted past his mother who was interested to know how his day with Albus had been and flung the door open to Draco's study, not even bothering to knock.

Draco was sitting in his chair, working on documents from the ministry. Draco had managed to get a job in the Department of Mysteries a few years ago, only as a secretary . It was a big step up from working in the shop. Although Draco wanted to move up in position in his department, he was very grateful with what he had. Draco was actually a very capable and hard worker and could easily be in very high authority, if it weren't for his past holding him down. So he worked as hard as he could as secretary and hoped that one day he would be recognised for it.

His head shot up at the sudden intrusion in his usually quiet sanctuary. But he smiled immediately when he saw Scorpius standing in the doorway.

"How are you Scorpius?" Draco nodded towards the seat in front of him and Scorpius quickly took a seat.

"Great! I had a really good day." Scorpius bit his lip, blushing as he thought of Albus and his sweet goodbye kiss. It had been hurried, Albus quickly dragged him around a corner so no one saw it, but at the same time it was so passionate. Scorpius missed Albus' daily kisses.

"Where were you?" Draco asked, frowning as he continued to sort through papers.

"Er… with Albus…" Scorpius said nervously, lowering his head.

"Oh," Draco rolled his eyes, "Already?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Well, if you had fun, then that's what's important."

"F-Father…" Scorpius hesitantly mumbled, "The Potters are going down the coast for a few days… to the beach and stuff like that."

"Oh, are they?" Draco raised his eyebrows, uninterested and continued with his work.

"They have invited me to come with them…" Scorpius whispered, staring at his father through his eyelashes.

Draco finally looked up, scowling at his son. Scorpius tensed up on the spot, squeezing his eyes shut as he listened to his father speak, "Really? Well, I'm not sure about that, Scorpius."

"Father, I know you don't like them but I really do and I did really want t-"

"It's not so much that Scorpius," Draco shook his head, pushing his papers to the side, "I'm worried about… your power. It's not that I think you'll lose control of it or anything like that, I'm just worried that you don't have someone to take care of you who knows about the power. Just in case something did happen, you could go to. You have Professor McGonagall at Hogwarts…"

"Al knows…"

"But Albus isn't an adult."

"Well… We could tell Mr Potter."

Draco crossed his arms stubbornly, instantly returning to his childish ways at the mention of Harry Potter, "I don't trust him with you."

Scorpius chuckled, "Dad-"

"No," Draco interrupted, "I don't trust him."

"But I do." Scorpius firmly said.

Draco stared into his son's eyes, seeing the longing and desperation there. Scorpius really wanted to go. Despite how much Draco disliked the Potters, Scorpius didn't. He in fact liked them very much and wanted to go on holiday with his friend. It was understandable, really and Draco knew he needed to be reasonable, "Okay. I'll think about it."

~X~

Similarly, Albus had gone straight to his father to confirm his invite for Scorpius. Harry sat at the table with Ron next to him, still slightly hesitant about inviting the Malfoy.

"He really wanted to come, dad. He hasn't actually gone to the beach in England before. Please!" Albus begged, rolling back and forth on his heels.

"I'm just not sure… Mr Malfoy will be happy with it." Harry sighed, pushing his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"I'll be _very _surprised if he lets him." Ron added sceptically.

"But we might as well ask!" Albus insisted, "Please dad! I really want Scor to come! Can't you just send a letter to Mr Malfoy telling him about what's happening? Scor will probably to most of the persuading himself! Please!"

Harry shook his head chuckling, "You will never give up when it comes to Scorpius, will you?"

Albus stilled on the spot, almost worried that his father might have sussed him out. What he said was true, he would never give up on Scorpius, never give up being with Scorpius. His eyes were wide but thankfully Ron butted in, "At least he's not actually asking Draco himself to come."

Harry nodded, "True, true. Okay, Albus. I'll write a letter to Mr Malfoy. But don't be too upset if Scorpius isn't allowed to come."

~X~

_To Mr Malfoy, _

_I'm sure you've heard by now that we are going to Cornwall for a few days later this week and Albus has invited your Scorpius to come along with us. I'm very willing to have Scorpius come with us. We have plenty of space and I'm sure they will enjoy themselves greatly, but I wanted to make sure you and Mrs Malfoy were completely fine with it beforehand. _

_We'll be leaving on the Saturday of this week, early in the morning and we'll be going until Thursday. Scorpius can stay with us in a cottage we will be renting and we'll probably stay at the beach most days._

_I hope Scorpius can come and if not, I hope to see him soon._

_Your sincerely,_

_Harry Potter_

X

_To Mr Potter, _

_In reply to your previous letter, I will allow Scorpius to go with you on holiday. I trust you'll look after him well. I'll drop him off on Friday evening, so you're ready to go in the morning._

_Your sincerely, Draco Malfoy_

X~

The letters were awkward and forced but they were sent quick so preparations could be made. As soon as the words: _Fine, you can go Scorpius _left his father's lips, Scorpius had rushed upstairs to start packing.

Friday morning, Albus was lying in his bed, the Marauders Map sprawled over his lap. There was the soft glow of his bedside lamp radiating across the room.

In his hand, he fiddled with a small heart shaped charm. It was encrusted with a gold border holding a deep red ruby. He ran his thumb over the corners of the heart, taking glances between the pendant and map.

The charm was one of the three things Albus' father had given his mother for their engagement. He first gave a silver bracelet which was engraved with words of affection, two days before he proposed. One day before he proposed, he gave this charm, on a necklace of course. And finally, on the third day he proposed with a diamond ring.

When Albus turned sixteen earlier this year, his mother gave him the charm. James had been given the silver bracelet on his sixteenth birthday too and Lily will receive the third gift, the diamond ring on her sixteenth. It was the most precious thing they had inherited from their mother.

And she had given them only one instruction while sharing her gifts.

To give it to the person you love wholly and more than anyone on the earth. To give it to the person who makes your heart beat faster and stronger than it does in the presence of anyone else. The person who you want to spend the rest of your life with…

And Albus was seriously considering giving it to Scorpius.

He ran a finger over the moving footsteps in Malfoy Manor, marked Scorpius Malfoy. He was uncontrollably in love with Scorpius and this was not unknown to the boy obviously. He would do anything for the boy who he loved more wholly than anyone else on this earth, who makes his heart beat faster and stronger than it does in the presence of anyone else and he even wanted to spend the rest of his life with. His best years had been with Scorpius in his life and it was hard to imagine a future without Scorpius now. And he also couldn't imagine being anything other to Scorpius than the person who would protect him and love him no matter what.

It was always going to be Scorpius. From the moment they had met, it had always been them, despite the people who tried to get in the way, they still stormed through together. And that would never change.

Then he thought of his parents, and what they would think of him liking a boy. They would never be as harsh as Scorpius' dad would be no, but he knew that they would be disappointed in some way. They wanted Albus to marry a nice girl and have beautiful grandchildren for them. Why would they want anything less?

But Albus and Scorpius could not provide that for them. And he had to prepare for the day he would disappoint his parents.

However the biggest challenge, would be Scorpius' father. He had to prepare for the inevitable attempt to break him and Scorpius up and they would have to fight through it. Draco Malfoy would not want to do it and he would try to stop it.

Albus knew it would happen. But he wouldn't let the outcome of that situation be that he and Scorpius break up. Whether it was in a month, six months, a year, ten years or even longer than that. Whenever it happened, he would not be able to stand being apart from Scorpius. And he would not give Scorpius up. Not for anything or anyone.

Scorpius was too special for that.

Albus leaned forward steadily and pressed a kiss to the footsteps. Tomorrow, his footsteps and Scorpius' would align yet again.

Tucking the Marauders map under the bed, Albus squeezed the heart pendant in his hands.

"When the time is right…" He whispered hoarsely to himself, hardly noticing he was doing it, "I'll give this to Scor."

~X~

It wasn't long before Scorpius was standing outside the Potter residence with his father, suitcase in hand and itching to start his first proper holiday with Albus.

Draco had a pouty look on his face. He still didn't want Scorpius to go. Scorpius had managed to convince him eventually, but that still didn't mean he was happy with it. Spending nearly a week with the _Potters _and _Weasleys, _he couldn't believe he was letting his son; his own flesh and blood go on a holiday with them.

He was concerned.

Not just for Scorpius and his power, but he was worried they would _brainwash _him into all their weird morals and blood traitor traditions.

He just had to stick it out though. It was what Scorpius wanted and he already spends a considerable amount of time with Albus Potter and hasn't seemed to pick up any of these tendencies. Draco nodded to himself in assurance.

The door to Grimmauld flew open and in a split second, Scorpius was wrapped in a tight embrace which he returned eagerly.

Albus clung onto Scorpius desperately, not giving a damn that Draco was standing behind them scowling. He continued to hug his boyfriend, squeezing him as tight as he squeezed that pendent the night before.

"Argh, I'm so glad you're coming!" Albus held Scorpius' shoulders, grinning like an idiot. He turned to Draco, his smile not fading, "Thank you so much Mr Malfoy."

"Hm, yes," Draco said dismissively, "Can I just speak to your father?"

As if on demand, Harry came to the door with a hesitant smile covering his face. Him and Draco shared an awkward moment where they didn't know what to do when finally Harry held out a hand for Draco. Draco looked at it, remembering when he had offered his own hand all those years ago to the boy who lived, and now it was the other way around. And this time, the boy who lived was offering it to him. How times had changed.

But that didn't mean everything they had been through was forgotten. Draco still hated Harry.

Draco shook his hand, glaring at Albus in particular.

"Do you mind if I speak to you before I leave Scorpius?" Draco said coldly, glancing at his son.

"Of course."

Draco wasn't exactly sure how to say it to Potter, "Um, I need your assurance that you will look after Scorpius on this trip, that you'll make sure he's okay."

"Well, of course," Harry said like it was obvious, "Of course I will."

"It's not that simple…" Draco placed a hand on Scorpius' shoulder as Albus and Harry stared at him curiously, "Scorpius has said I am allowed to tell you this. Scorpius was born with a power called _Emovere _which means he can feel what others around him can feel…"

Draco went on to briefly explain the essence of Scorpius' power. Scorpius and Albus stood there uncomfortably. Scorpius' head was lowered in shame and fear of what Mr Potter might think of him. No one knew other than his parents, Albus, McGonagall and Chris… no, none of hem had judged him, but that didn't mean Mr Potter wouldn't.

"Oh…" Harry was too shocked to know exactly what to say, "I-I didn't even know Scorpius. Didn't suspect it at all…"

"No… I keep it quiet…"

"And, Albus, you knew this?"

"Yeah, Scor told me back in the first year." Albus smiled softly.

"Well, both me and Albus will look out for you. I'm sure nothing will happen, it sounds like you're in good control of your power anyway. But if you need anything, anytime, I'll be there for you."

"Thank you." Scorpius breathed carefully.

Draco shifted awkwardly, steadying his eyes on Scorpius as he was the only one he was confident in looking at, "Well, I better get going then. Please look after my son."

Harry nodded, forcing a smile, "Of course."

"Have a good time Scorpius…"

Scorpius' father left and Scorpius joined the Potters for dinner before he and Al settled for bed. Albus had a Muggle TV which played Muggle programmes.

Albus was not hesitant to lock the door so they could have their privacy. Kissing properly, without fear of anyone seeing them for the first time in a week was bliss. The voices from the TV radiated in the background but it was ignored. Their lips were sealed too tight and heart was pounding in their head so loud that they didn't even notice.

Falling back on the bed, Albus' hand grasped the small of Scorpius' back, his tongue roaming Scorpius' mouth freely and without any restraint. Scorpius moaned quietly, reaching up sharply to tug on Albus' hair.

Neither were considering that things might be getting too heated between them and they weren't ready for that. They were desperate for each other, for their boyfriend's touch, for their kiss.

Albus' hand was creeping over Scorpius' bare stomach when the material accidentally rode up over. Scorpius gasped loudly, his arms shooting out to grab the sheets on the bed, "Oh Albus…"

Albus' lips smothered Scorpius' neck with kisses, small affectionate ones as well as deep and passionate ones too. Scorpius writhed underneath Albus but when he felt the heat pooling in his groin, he knew it was enough. He still wasn't ready to feel this way yet. He was still scared and uncertain of being _physical _with Albus and it was the same with Albus. He was uncertain about being with a boy and worried that he might hurt Scorpius. He hadn't been ready with Danielle, not at all. Plus, he wanted it to be special with Scorpius. He wanted the time to be absolutely right so they had no regrets later. Regrets would only tear them apart and they couldn't deal with that.

"Al… enough…" Scorpius whispered and Albus pulled away almost immediately.

The brunette grinned widely and held the back of Scorpius' head, pressing their foreheads together lovingly. Scorpius smiled gently too, ghosting his fingers against Albus' cheeks.

Unaware, Albus was still blushing from the heated kiss and Scorpius giggled at this, "You're so cute sometimes."

Albus raised his eyebrows, trying to look confident, however his cheeks only reddened further, "Me? Cute?"

Scorpius nibbled on his lower lip, erupting with giggles every once in a while, "Absolutely, amazingly adorable."

"Says you!" Albus squeezed Scorpius pale cheeks, listening to the tinkles of laughs, "You're the cutest person ever."

Albus laughed along, "I love you."

"Love you too." Scorpius pecked Albus' lips once more.

They both collapsed into each other's arms, kissing much more tamely as they watched the Muggle programmes together.

~X~

_A/N: Gah! It feels like so long since I updated this story but I don't think it was even that long ago... Oh well. I'm on holiday this week and next (yay) so I should be updated quite regularly! _

_This chapter was quite bitty, which I was a bit nervous about while writing it but I actually liked the way it varied between the two and then ended with them together, in a really sweet moment :)_

_Not got much more to say, other than thank you **EKdark, Japanese Sinister, Lizzy0308, XxKit-ChanxX **and **Aldastan **for reviewing the last chapter! Remember to read the character description at the bottom! It's Albus' this week!_

_**Next chapter:: The car journey to Cornwall turned out to be very long, but it's all made worth it when they arrive.**_

_~X~_

_Albus Potter_

_Albus is quite clever, though not really to the extent of a Ravenclaw._

_He is extremely bubbly and friendly and is most comfortable with Scor. Absolutely loves banter, especially with Scor because Scor is always clever enough to challenge him. _  
><em>Appears to be very confident, though he does have a lot of insecurities about himself. <em>  
><em>Very caring for Scor and absolutely loyal, even throughout his relationship with Danielle. <em>  
><em>Loves Quidditch, Seeker, and would love to play professionally but thinks its an unrealistic goal so would like to be a Healer instead. <em>  
><em>Very family-orientated as expected, very close to his siblings but does put Scor at priority in some ways. <em>  
><em>Finds it hard to live under the public eye at some points and the press frustrate him. <em>  
><em>Found it hard to accept his sexuality. <em>  
><em>Can be quite hasty and confrontational (especially with Chris). Puts Scor at priority in this aspect to, can be the source of losing control. <em>  
><em>Loves sweets (Bertie Botts) and is interested in Muggle aspects of life because of Teddy. Likes to rise early and take a walk or a jog. <em>  
><em>Quote- ""So, you're a Malfoy," Albus grinned, as he leant back in his chair, "Our dads had a bit of a rivalry. Do you think we will?"<em>  
><em>"I'm not like my father." Scorpius said nervously, but with a small smile.<em>  
><em>"Me neither," Albus' smile grew even brighter, causing Scorpius' heart to pick up again, "Maybe that means we could be friends? My dad's always said we should have nothing against the Malfoys. And you seem really nice.""<em>


	30. Soft Sands

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 30- Soft Sands~_

Scorpius perched himself on a seat in the Ford Anglia, his legs hanging off the side and swinging them uncontrollably. He laughed as Albus tried to juggle four oranges, Lily shouting abusive instructions at him.

"Not like that you damn idiot!" Lily yelled with bossy intent, "Quicker! You have to be quicker!"

Albus dropped two oranges, scowling at his sister in frustration, "Well maybe I would be a bit quicker if you weren't screaming in my ear the whole time!"

"You should listen to my instructions," Lily said stubbornly and flicked her single ginger plait over her shoulder. She crossed her arms and pouted, "I'm the one who knows how to juggle."

"Fine," Albus snapped, "If you know best," One by one, he threw the oranges at Lily, harshly but lightly so they couldn't hurt her, "Then you juggle."

She gasped in fake shock but both her and Scorpius giggled at Albus teasingly. Albus stomped over to Scorpius, plopping down next to him. He slung an arm over Scorpius' shoulders, leaning his head on Scorpius'. Scorpius tried not to blush, knowing Lily was watching them but he knew it was too late.

"God, you two are going to be unbearable." Lily huffed while rolling her eyes.

Albus gulped and lips wavered before finally saying, "What? Why?"

"Because you're joined at the hip the whole time and this time we have to look at you like that," Lily shrugged, pulling the sunglasses which were resting on her head over eyes, "It's annoying."

"But you'll be the same with Rose." Albus breathed a sigh of relief quietly as he realised she hadn't come to any other conclusions.

Ginny appeared in the doorway, dragging along her heavy suitcase. Her face was flushed red, from carrying the heavy bags but not to mention how hot it was. Mimicking her daughter, she flicked her red hair over her shoulder, huffing and puffing.

Both Albus and Scorpius jumped out and drew the suitcases out of the older woman's hands. She gave them a grateful smile, "Oh thank you dears. See, James would never have done that. Not much of a gentleman, is he?"

"No," Although he and James had made up since he found out how James was bulling Scorpius, there was still a certain extent of awkwardness between Albus and James, especially if they were talking about when James was rude or something along those lines. Whether it was his mother, father or sister, they did not know the degree of James' flaws, "He really isn't."

"But you two are proper gentlemen. And will have lovely partners. James will learn eventually." Ginny rolled her eyes when the scanned over the boot of the car, a familiar Firebolt sticking out the back, "Oh no, you're not bringing that Lily."

"Oh come on!" Lily stomped her foot, "Let me bring it! Rose and Hugo are bringing there's!"

"No, it's supposed to be a Muggle holiday, remember?" Every year, every holiday the Potters and Weasleys went on, they had a strict no magic policy. They say it's because holidays are supposed to be a break and they should get away from magic as well, away from their normal life. It also helped them to appreciate things without magic. The children normally hated it, except for a few. Albus was like Teddy and found Muggle things fascinating, which is why he is upset he cannot take Muggle Studies next year. Some of the older ones like Dominique and Lucy liked it as well. Victoire, despite being the oldest, couldn't stand being without all the magical privileges, for example instant hair straightening on demand.

"But Rose and Hugo-!"

"Aunt Hermione will _not _let them fly, and I'm not letting you fly."

At that moment, Harry casually walked out, a broom in his hand, grinning at the rest of them, "Got your brooms?"

Ginny gave him a stern look, "No. No brooms. Muggle holiday, _remember?_"

"Aw, but last time we were saying how great it would be to fly over the sea." Harry batted his eyelashes.

"Muggles would see us sweety." Ginny said patronisingly, snatching the broom out of his hands.

~X~

After a bit more arguing, they finally got on the road in the Ford Anglia. They were going to meet the rest of the family at a service station so they could all stick by on the roof together.

"So Scorpius, it didn't work out with that Chris guy?" Ginny smiled softly, almost in a sympathetic way.

Scorpius blushed. He had never spoken with Albus' parents about his sexuality so it was new, never mind the fact he was secretly dating their son, "U-Uh yeah… it just didn't happen."

"Well that's a shame," Ginny turned fully to face him, "I hope you know, we fully accept who you are. There's nothing wrong with being gay at all, of course not. And you're still an amazing boy and a brilliant friend to Albus and we love you all the same."

Scorpius' cheeks reddened even further, glancing hesitantly at Albus who wanted to grab Scorpius' hand at that point but just smiled happily, "Thank you Mrs Potter… it does mean a lot when you have support behind you."

"I can't imagine it's been easy, but I hope it's better now." Harry added, though he kept his eyes firmly on the road.

"No, it hasn't, but it is better now."

"You didn't get anyone being… rude about it?"

Scorpius paled. The only person who had actually been confrontational about his sexuality was James, "Uh… Just a few rude comments here and there but it was okay. They've stopped now."

With Harry and Ginny both facing the road and Lily engaged with a book, Albus discreetly slipped his fingers between Scorpius, their joined hands hidden. Albus gave a supportive grin and Scorpius couldn't help but return it.

They soon arrived at the Service station and there was already red heads bobbing from every corner.

Bill and Fleur were leaning against their car, fanning themselves with a piece of paper while Martino and Louis sat in the car, chatting and taking the opportunity when Louis' parents backs were turned to steal kisses. Scorpius was glad they were coming. Him and Louis had become even better friends since Easter and it was often Albus and Scorpius would hang out with Louis, especially at meals.

Victoire was sitting on the nearby grass with Dominique, Lucy and Molly, her sunglasses covering her eyes as she leaned back, trying to catch as much sun as possible. She kept glancing over at Teddy who was filling up his Scooter with petrol, while George purposely tried to shake it the bike to annoy Teddy. Scorpius had only actually talked to Victoire about three times and that was when she was in Hogwarts. Whenever he went to the Potters, she was never there, unlike her siblings and cousins. Not that Scorpius was bothered. And she was still obsessed with Teddy, had been for years. They didn't speak anymore, as far as Scorpius knew but that didn't stop her 'love' for him.

Dominique was probably the nearest to 'normal' out of the three Weasley-Delacour children. She had just left Hogwarts and was a Medi-witch in South London. Like Victoire and Louis, was stunning and had men drooling over her. But she didn't ever use this to her benefit really. She had a steady boyfriend, a Healer she worked with who was a really nice guy.

Angelina was talking to Percy's wife, Audrey, not even noticing the havoc her children, not to mention her husband were causing. Percy seemed to be inside the shop, buying food most likely. The twins were natural trouble makers like their dad but they were still young so very hyper. They were both sitting on Teddy's bike, rocking it side to side so Teddy was struggling to hold the petrol hose in place. He was cursing, trying hard not to swear. He yelled at George, but George only gave a loud belly laugh.

Audrey and Percy were a smart couple. Percy was high up in the ranks of the Ministry and Audrey was a governor of Hogwarts and Bauxbatons. Scorpius almost found them intimidating; they were definitely very arrogant and Molly and Lucy had inherited those qualities unfortunately. Although they were Gryffindors, their studies were the most important thing to them and they were encouraged to exceed in anything they did. Although, Lucy was a very talented musician and had expressed her desire to go into music one day. She was in all the choirs at school. Though Scorpius doubted her parents would ever let her go into music.

Molly and Arthur were sitting down on two chairs under a shelter, looking quite frail and worn out already. They were the best grandparents anyone could have in Scorpius' opinion. He didn't know his grandparents, they were both in Azkaban, however he could only imagine they were the complete opposite to Molly and Arthur.

Molly was a typical grandmotherly type. She was cuddly, often being affectionate to her grandchildren and even Scorpius. She was a whiz in the kitchen and Albus called her food "heaven on a plate." Arthur was one of the most interesting granddads. He had many stories of the olden days which some could consider dull, but Scorpius thought they were fascinating. He would love to have grandparents so loving.

He wasn't that lucky.

The only people they were awaiting now were the Weasley-Granger family. In the meantime, Scorpius and Albus greeted the family, hugging and kissing most of them. Albus removed the twins from Teddy's scooter as the Metamorphmagus looked as if he was about to explode. George was still laughing.

"This scooter is awesome, Teddy!" Albus caressed the side of the light blue, retro looking bike. Teddy had a matching helmet and he just looked ever more quirky than ever.

"It's called a Vespa. It was… a present." Teddy smirked, but a slight tinge tinted his cheeks.

"Ooooh, from who?" Albus punched his arm playfully, "A special someone?"

"N-No!" Teddy yelled defensively, "George got it for me!"

"A graduation type present." George said like it was obvious.

Just then, a green car pulled up which Scorpius recognised as Ron's. Ron was driving and next to him was Hermione who looked like she was yelling at him. In the back was Rose and Hugo, ignoring their parents but in the middle was…

No…

It couldn't be…

Scorpius thought he was imagining things. He rubbed his eyes, but he was still there.

They parked and Hermione charged out of the car, "I'm so sorry we're late! Ron forgot the camera _of course _and we had to turn back."

"At least you made it, unlike last time." Harry said sarcastically, kissing Hermione on the cheek.

Ron slammed the car door shut and insisted, "That was not my fault! The bludger just burst out the bag! I didn't know that was going to happen and I didn't know it was going to knock my wife out!"

Scorpius was hardly listening to the banter of the Golden Trio but he was standing there, still, staring in awe as Etienne Allard, _the _Etienne Allard stepped out of the car.

More greetings were made, Scorpius mumbling a hi to Ron and Hermione but he was still in shock. His heart was pounding in his chest and he still thought this was a dream. _Etienne Allard!_ He was standing right before him! His music _hero! _The creator of his favourite music ever, the person he considered to be an absolute musical genius. He had admired him so long… it was good enough that he was going to his concert soon, but to _meet _him! It was absolutely unbelievable!

Then Etienne was approaching him, walking straight to him. His breath caught in his chest, the singer was only a step away from him. Touching distance.

_This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!_

"Albus!" Etienne exclaimed, laughing. He clapped Albus on the back then held the brunette's shoulder, "How are you?"

"I'm great, thanks! Love the new album by the way!" Albus said pleasantly and Scorpius wondered how he was so calm, while Scorpius was freaking out inside, "It's awesome. And I'm looking forward to the concert."

"So am I actually, it feels like so long since we were on tour." Etienne smiled blissfully. Suddenly both their attention turned to Scorpius and he knew his face was a tomato red by now, "And this fellow blondie must be Scorpius. I've heard a lot about you, it's great to meet you."

Etienne's hand was extended for him and Scorpius paused before shakily grabbing it. He didn't know what to say, so just squeaked and that provoked laughter from Etienne, Albus and Teddy.

"I didn't tell him you were coming so it was a surprise for him." Albus admitted.

"Well a good surprise I hope." The singer chuckled.

"Merlin yes!" Scorpius managed to get out, "I-I mean… It's so nice to meet you! An honour! Oh…"

"Haha, heard you're a big fan Scorpius," Etienne attempted to calm the Malfoy down, "Stuck with us from the beginning."

"Y-yeah… I heard your music when I was little, when you released your first song, 'Performance'," Scorpius rambled, "I loved it! Straight away! All the raw emotion! I don't find a lot of music when it really makes me… oh it's just an indescribable feeling. It's when you just want t-"

"To get up and move to the music, in any way, no matter where you are or what you're doing," Etienne closed his head, lolling his head back, "Dance or even just tapping your foot."

"Yes!" Scorpius felt more relaxed and closed his eyes in the same way.

"It means a lot that someone feels that way about the music I make. That's why I wanted to start making music so thank you Scorpius. And thanks for sticking by us from the start." Etienne ruffled Scorpius' hair and his heart filled with joy.

"Thank _you _for making the best music ever." Scorpius nibbled on his lower lip.

"You know what, I can't wait to spend the next few days with you. It's nice to speak to a hardcore fan. I'm not staying the whole time but I'm sure we'll have a good time Scorpius."

Scorpius practically melted on the spot as Etienne Allard walked away to speak to Harry. He watched after him, lips parted.

"My life is literally complete now…"

~X~

It seemed a little game of musical cars were played when everyone left the service station. The girls in the Potter car were swapped and Ron now replaced his sister, sitting at the front and Hugo was next to Scorpius.

Scorpius had a little fit in the car as they drove away, reciting all the things that Etienne had said to him, only to have the response, 'Yes Scorpius, I was there' each time.

They had the music playing at full volume, the wind blowing in their hair as they all sang along. Albus thought this was paradise. With some of the most important people to him, listening to feel good music. With Scorpius… going on holiday…

It couldn't get better.

Albus' eyes fluttered open and he felt almost disorientated for a second. He lifted his chin only a bit and was surprised to see an evening sky. Funny, he must have fallen asleep; last he remembered the sun was shining brightly and he was talking to Hugo.

Then he noticed Scorpius who was fast asleep, nuzzling his face into Albus' neck. He smiled and after looking to see that his father and Ron were in conversation and Hugo was also sleeping, he planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead.

Looking up, he noticed that they were in the small village of St Ives and were pulling up at the cottage. Albus smiled to himself. This was a place a felt was home. The sea, he loved. The sweet village, he loved. The people, he loved. It comforted him being somewhere so tranquil with his loved ones.

The small street they were staying on was lined with cottages and at the foot of the road was a large green hill. As you walked up the hill you would eventually reach the edge of a cliff above the rough sea. On the left of the cliff, was a beautiful beach with white sand and the bluest water in all of England, in Albus' opinion. Also, on the top of the hill there was a little, secluded chapel.

Harry turned to the three children in the back, "Ready to go? Oh, wake them up Albus."

Harry and Ron got out the car and went to greet the others. Everyone was renting a cottage along this street, one for each family. Molly and Arthur had their own as well. Teddy was going to stay with Percy and Audrey, as they were one of the only families who didn't have someone extra staying with them. Come to think of it, Albus wondered why Teddy didn't just stay with George… he was much closer to George after all.

Albus reached over to punch Hugo's shoulder while he merely shook Scorpius'. Hugo shot up, releasing a high-pitched 'ow' and whipping his head from side to side in confusion. Scorpius woke much more gracefully, with a gentle moan but stretching his shoulders.

"Where are we…?" Scorpius muttered sleepily, grasping onto Albus' t-shirt.

"We're here… that's the cottage." Albus grinned, pointing at the house.

Scorpius smiled, peeping up at Albus through his lashes. The very image of Scorpius looking so beautiful and cute in that moment made Albus' heart beat out of his chest. Sometimes he found it hard to believe he had someone so perfect and innocent. Scorpius was absolute perfection to him, "It's lovely…"

"Are you tired?" Albus asked.

"Yeah…" Scorpius rubbed his eyes, nibbling on his lower lip, "What are we going to do tonight?"

"We'll probably go out for dinner that's about it." Albus shifted his weight, opening the car door.

"Do you think we can get some pizza?" Hugo drowsily added with a yawn.

"I dunno, we're not in Italy really, are we?" Albus rolled his eyes, throwing the car door open and dragging out Scorpius with him.

"We don't need to be in Italy to eat pizza!" Hugo stuck his tongue out, jumping out of the car as well.

After talking a bit more to relatives outside the house and Scorpius nearly having another heart attack at the sight of Etienne, they made their way into the cottages to get settled down.

The cottage was one of the warmest places Scorpius had ever been. It was designed to have a sweet shabby chic affect, with polka dot table covers and potted plants on every surface. Scorpius loved it. It was everything he could have imagined in a place you call home. He could see his whole future in this home. Snuggling with Albus in front of the fire, having their first Christmas alone together, putting up the tree and decorating the house. And one day having little children running around the place, jumping on the sofa, playing with Albus and himself.

Scorpius unintentionally nuzzled into Albus' side just at the dream.

Harry handed Albus and Scorpius their suitcases, "You can have the other double bedroom. Albus, you remember which one's ours." Harry said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Albus quickly grabbed Scorpius' wrist, pulling him out the room and up the stairs, Harry and Ginny left chuckling.

They ran down the corridor giggling when Albus found the room they would be staying with.

The door shut firmly behind them, they were now in their own world, their sanctuary. They fell into each other's arms almost immediately, their foreheads pressed together lovingly.

"Merlin, I love it here, Al." Scorpius breathlessly said, "It's absolutely gorgeous."

"I've forgotten quite how great it was… and it will be even better now I spend it with you too." Albus pecked Scorpius' nose lightly.

~X~

Dinner was spent with family banter mostly. Scorpius was sat opposite Etienne and Teddy, so he could properly talk to his hero. Scorpius spoke of his favourite songs and Etienne was happy to explain the meanings behind them and how he came about writing them.

It was absolute bliss.

In the dead of night, while the rest of the Weasleys slept, Albus and Scorpius crept out of the small cottage in only their pyjamas and shoes. The quietly ran down the street, giggling uncontrollably until they reached the steps which led onto the beach.

Albus hopped from foot to foot as he tugged his shoes off his feet, carelessly throwing them to the floor, "Hurry Scor!"

Scorpius struggled to get his shoes off but as soon as he did, his hand was held in a tight hold and was pulled away. His bare feet hit the cold sand, his soles sank down into the soft powder. Scorpius smiled as he and Albus continued to run.

They skipped through the wavering water on the shore and rolled their pyjamas bottoms up. The moon shone on the surface of the water, glowing down the whole beach.

With one harsh tug, Scorpius tripped over his own feet and fell upon Albus. He landed flush on his boyfriend and all the giggling seized as their legs entwined in a mess their chests pressed together.

It wasn't long before their positions were reversed and Scorpius was between the sand and Albus, kissing the brunette with fervour.

Albus had never felt so aroused as he did in that moment, having Scorpius pressed into the beach, hot against him. He hardly noticed when he bucked his hips downwards and grinded into Scorpius' groin.

Scorpius released a breathy moan against Albus' lips and Albus gasped. They stared into each other's eyes, panting yet smirking.

"Is this alright…?" Albus said carefully.

Scorpius nodded, entranced, "Yes…"

They moved against each other Scorpius' legs wrapped around Albus' as their hands wondered over their clothes bodies. They had never felt this way before… they reached a new height in their relationship, sharing themselves with each other physically. No, they weren't going all the way, they were still a far way off. But it was nice to have this understanding between each other that they _were _allowed to feel this way and could be more open about it.

Soon, they reached their limit and released their pleasure. Still gasping, they lay on the beach together, entangled with limbs.

How perfect was this night?

Albus moved his lips across Scorpius' jaw line and whispered those three words which never failed to clasp Scorpius' heart, "I love you."

The kissed sweetly and lovingly but little did they know, there were two sets of eyes watching them the whole time.

~X~

_A/N: I'll leave you guessing who that was at the end..._

_So I updated quite quick (yay) and I'll try do the next chapter ASAP but I won't get any writing down tonight cause I'm reading the Hunger Games Trilogy and I'm hooked!_

_Next chapter will be the first appearance of the new couple! I'm looking forward to it! It also means I will be releasing the chapter about how they got together in Snapshots, rated M though! Anyone guess who it could be? I think it's definitely become more obvious recently... :P_

_I was worried about the end of chapter. I tried to keep it as 'clean' as possible with not much detail but now I'm worried it's too brief... opinions?_

_I reached my 100th review which I'm really happy about! So this chapter was dedicated to anyone who has ever reviewed! 200 is my next goal!_

_Thanks to **Words of A Feather, Japanese Sinister, XxKit-ChanxX, NekoAkitsuki **and **Aldastan **for pushing me onto the 100 reviews!_

_**Next chapter:: A day at the beach with an unexpected twist.**_

__~X~

_Louis Weasley_

_ 1/8 Veela, but still makes him the eye of the school. All the girls fawn over him, even after he came out. _  
><em>Martino is his first love, the couple are hopelessly devoted to each other, except for Louis sometimes having a wandering eye. Can sometimes make mistakes. <em>  
><em>Didn't have much ambition career wise and ended up working in Gringotts, his father got him a job. <em>  
><em>Bubbly personality, very extravagant with everything he does. Understands relationships extremely well and Scor always goes to him for advice. Can be quite a diva; bossy, vain and selfish. But does care about Scor and Al incredibly. <em>  
><em>VERY comfortable with his sexuality and often makes sexual innuendos of behaves flirty<em>.


	31. Lust And Love

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 31- Lust And Love~_

Albus and Scorpius were given strict instructions to go to the cottage in which Molly and Arthur were staying for breakfast. They had to come before eleven o'clock because Grandma Molly refused to make any more food after that time because it would be too close to lunchtime.

Fortunately, Albus woke at ten-thirty which was unusually late for him, but it probably did have something to do with the fact that he and Scorpius had been lying on the beach for hours last night, kissing and touching. Albus smiled to himself. Not only had it been the most romantic thing they had ever done, but it had been bloody good… to think, touching Scorpius, even with clothes covering them, had been a million times better than sex with Danielle.

He could only imagine how good having sex with Scorpius would be.

But he dismissed those thoughts knowing Scorpius and himself were not ready for that yet.

They walked down the road in their pyjamas, in a hurry so they didn't miss breakfast. The sun was already shining heavily over Cornwall and shouts of children could already he heard at the beach.

Albus knocked on the door to his Grandparents cottage and it was Lucy who opened the door, making sure to lecture them about how they should get up earlier which Albus just argued with the 'beauty sleep' reason.

"Ah, awake at last boys? And I thought at least Albus was an early riser!" Ginny chuckled as they slowly stepped through the crowded house into the kitchen.

"Well," A voice came from the sofa, "Maybe they were up late last night."

The couple stilled in shock. How did whoever that was know they were up last night, Albus wondered? Were they seen by whoever that was? And maybe whoever it was could know about them...

But Scorpius sussed out who it was immediately and knew that _maybe _they weren't seen. That mocking voice could only belong to one person. Peering over the sofa he was greeted by the sight of a smirking Louis with his boyfriend's arm around him. Martino was sending his lover a stern look.

Two things could be going on Scorpius thought… Louis could just be being himself and just trying to make a joke, which wasn't funny. Or he could of jumped to conclusions about them… he always had a mind where he would think of people being in relationships and make innuendos about it… it might be that…

Or he could have seen them last night on the beach... Louis could very well have been there. They weren't exactly careful, he and Al hadn't even checked once to see if there was anyone around. Plus there must be a reason Martino was scolding him… and it wouldn't just be because Louis made a bad joke… it could be because they had found out a secret. Something they weren't supposed to know and Louis was giving it away.

"We had a long day is all…" Albus countered back, dragging his feet across the floor as he and Scorpius went to get breakfast.

As they ate, Albus and Scorpius exchanged nervous glances. They were silent, but just by the way the other moved and the looks on their faces, they knew they were both worried.

Soon, the others piled out of the house to start getting ready for the beach. It was only Albus and Scorpius, Louis and Martino, and Rose who was washing up left, Molly and Arthur were upstairs getting ready.

When Louis and Martino sat on the counter next to them, they fidgeted about anxiously. Louis and Martino were staring at them before they peered over the heads and made sure Rose couldn't hear them.

"We saw you last night." Louis said openly and honestly.

Albus' face went into his hands while Scorpius just paled. They were the first people to know of Albus' and Scorpius' relationship and this scared them. For outsiders to know… meant there was more chance of others finding out. It definitely wasn't Louis and Martino who they really wanted to keep it from. They just didn't want to risk it.

"Don't worry, we're not going to tell everyone, you obviously want to keep it quiet." Louis crossed his arms, looking at them harshly.

"W-what were you… why were you watching?" Albus said angrily, glaring at the other two boys.

"Well, we were going for a romantic walk too. But… we kinda ran into something we weren't expecting…" Louis shrugged, "When did it happen? You two?"

"Just before I broke up with Chris. The day before, in fact." Scorpius spoke for the first time, his head hung in shame.

"I won't pretend I didn't have my suspicions…" Louis finally smiled supportively, "I knew Scorpius was in love with you Albus, and the fact that I hadn't heard anything about you two for months…"

"Well… I love him too… More than anything." Albus whispered, threading their fingers together under the counter.

"Aw!" Louis squealed, "I'm so happy for you two!"

"But _why _are you hiding it?" Martino asked abruptly.

"Because my father would string us up." Scorpius said simply. He knew Martino would understand. Martino's father, Blaise Zabini had not exactly been very supportive when he found out about Louis though accepted it eventually. But Martino knew Mr Malfoy and knew he would be ten times harder on Scorpius. When he heard about Blaise and Louis, the first thing Draco said was: "_A Weasley? I can't believe Blaise is allowing him to date a _Weasley! _And a misfit Veela one on top of that?" _His reaction hadn't been pretty. And for Draco, a _Potter _was even worse than a _Weasley._

Martino nodded in understanding and didn't say a word more. But of course, Louis had something to say, "But when will you tell everyone? You can't keep it a secret forever!"

"Shhhh…" Albus warned him, glancing over at Rose who was luckily, still absorbed with the dishes. Good thing it was a magic free holiday too, she would be done in a flick and would have all the time to listen into the conversation, "When we leave Hogwarts… Scor's dad will not be able to have any say in who he dates and stuff like that then…"

"Oh, I really am so happy for you! You make such a cute couple!" Louis excitedly said but in a hushed tone, "And bloody hot yesterday! Tell me all the details! How far have you gone? Is Albus good? Is _Scorpius _good?"

"W-we haven't done it!" Scorpius hissed.

"God, how have you been able to keep it in your pants, Albus? Scorpius is hot stuff!"

Even if what Louis said was uncomfortable and Scorpius wasn't used to it, he was glad they knew in a way. This way, they had someone to talk to about their relationship and if they had any problems, their was someone else to go to other than their partner.

They both knew, it wouldn't be that bad that Louis and Martino found out. It might even be better.

~X~

Scorpius lay on a towel on the sand, absorbing as much sun as possible. Scorpius didn't get a very deep tan, one which looked unnatural anyway. No, he got a nice golden tint to his skin, something which matched his hair.

Albus loved it when Scorpius got a tan. He thought he looked… beautiful. And yes, attractive. He had to be careful not to stare too long. Not to mention, Scorpius was bloody topless.

Albus wasn't so lucky with his tanning. He had his mother's skin and went a horrible red in the sun. He would get burnt so easily and his skin peels… well it was all horrible. He would have to coat himself with sun cream though hopefully Scorpius would offer to rub it on his skin… Albus scolded himself again for such thoughts... Anyway, Scorpius said he thought it was endearing when Albus had a slight red to his cheeks.

"Let's go swimming, Scor." Albus rolled over, lifting his sunglasses over his eyes.

Most of the younger family members were already in the sea, playing with balls or just lounging. Hugo and Fred had been bought body boards and were surfing on their bellies. Rose was digging a big hole which soon enough the tide would come in and fill, but she was determined to get it as deep as possible until that happened. Ron, Harry, Etienne and Teddy were playing a ball game with Louis, Martino and Dominique, which actually looked quite rough as it seemed to involve purposely aiming the ball to hit each other.

"Sure, wait I just have to take my necklace off."

Scorpius had almost lost his _Baralime _necklace once when he was taking a bath. It was around his neck and it must have just floated off when he was relaxing. His father had to levitate it out of the drain while Scorpius was almost panicking, thinking he wouldn't have that to block others emotions out. Ever since, he would always take his necklace off for showers or baths and definitely going swimming.

He tucked the necklace safely within his bags and let emotions around him flood his mind. They were good emotions though, happy emotions.

Scorpius and Albus ran towards the sea and Albus immediately dived in head first. Scorpius giggled but lowered himself into the cool water more gracefully, his head floating above.

They swam further out than any of the others were, until they couldn't touch the sand below themselves anymore. They kept their heads above the water, alternating between going on their backs and using butterfly strokes on their fronts.

"Let's just float…" Scorpius blissfully said, out of breath.

Albus complied, clutching onto Scorpius' hand as they floated in silence. It felt magical to them. Just drifting over the water with such grace, the only thing keeping them from gliding away was each other.

Scorpius glanced back to the shore where the first thing he saw was George and Teddy chatting on the sand, their feet dipped into the water. Scorpius smiled at them, but when George rested a hand on Teddy's shoulder, Scorpius felt their emotions spike into something he didn't expect, something no one around them seemed to suspect.

Lust.

The blonde almost sank at that point. He struggled to keep himself up and Albus laughed at him, unknowingly. But his mind was numb.

He glanced over at George and Teddy again who were now standing up and the feelings of desire were even greater than before. The look in the eyes, the way they touched, Scorpius didn't understand how he couldn't have noticed it before.

He didn't know that Teddy was… gay… There was no question about it. He was almost undressing George with his eyes. With everything Scorpius had been through, all the hardships he had faced because of his sexuality, had Teddy been going through the same? Or had he before? And… he didn't even tell him… didn't give him any advice…

But that wasn't the most important issue here. George was _married. _Married with _kids. _And _not_ to Teddy. Scorpius could tell that this wasn't the first time they had felt this way towards each other and they had definitely acted on those feelings before.

George was cheating on Angelina.

Scorpius had known for years that George didn't truly love Angelina. He had a headache while he was at Albus' house one day, so took his necklace off and George and Angelina were there. Although he had never seen the married couple have much affection for each other, he was still shocked to realise George and Angelina didn't love each other. They were married out of pure obligation. Of course, he didn't know why they didn't love each other or why they married, but he knew there were no feelings there.

But he always thought George would still be loyal to Angelina if they were still together. Well, obviously not. He and Teddy were now walking away, back towards the houses, their excitement jittering. What was George thinking? He was responsible enough and Teddy was twenty years younger than him!

Scorpius didn't know whether to be ashamed of them. He admired George and Teddy greatly, especially Teddy… but to do something like this to Angelina, to Fred and Roxanne, it was unacceptable. Scorpius looked to Angelina who was talking to Ginny, blissfully unaware of what was happening between her husband and Teddy. His heart leapt for her. No, she didn't love George either, but surely she would feel betrayed if she knew?

However, just as he was starting to resent George and Teddy, a feeling radiating from both of them hit him like a truck.

Love.

They loved each other? Scorpius could tell it was unsure love, they didn't know whether to feel that way or not. They probably hadn't confessed to each other…

But those feelings were very much real and alive. They were just as strong… as the way Albus and Scorpius loved each other. So despite the fact they were cheating together, Scorpius sympathised with them in a weird way. He would do anything to be with Albus… and they were just doing the same.

Albus glanced over at Scorpius in concern, "Are you okay, Scor?"

Scorpius decided against telling Albus. He wouldn't understand unless he could feel the way George and Teddy felt for each other, how much it was like them, "Yeah, I'm fine."

In a split second, Scorpius was dragged under the water. He let out a yelp but when he felt warm lips against his and gave into another incredibly romantic kiss with Albus.

And if Scorpius' senses were so high from the kiss with Albus, he would feel the satisfaction of George and Teddy being able to finally kiss each other too only round the corner.

~X~

_A/N: I think something went wrong while trying to upload this yesterday so here's my second attempt! _

_So there you have it! A few of you guessed George and Teddy so well done! There's not much to say about them at the moment other than you won't actually see much interactions between the two for a few more chapters, unless you read Snapshots. Snapshots tells the story of how they got together but it very much rated M! Normally I would say, read the first part and miss out the end if you didn't want to read the M part etc but really most of it is mature stuff! If you can't read it, don't worry, because eventually George and Teddy will talk about how they got together! Basically, that Snapshots chapter isn't necessary like the rest of them xD_

_I'm posting the Teddy and George story on Snapshots now as well so check it out if you do want to read it!_

_I was really happy to write a bit more of Louis in this chapter! And it's nice that they know in my opinion, so Albus and Scorpius have someone to talk to :)_

_Thanks to **NekoAkitsuki, Japanese Sinister, truehpfan94, athenarox, Words of A Feather **and** lordsteinman **for reviewing the last chapter! Much appreciated as usual! Please keep reviewing everyone! _

_**Next chapter:: The holiday speeds through quicker than they could have thought.**_

_~X~_

_Martino Zabini  
><em>

_Son of Blaise Zabini and boyfriend to Louis Weasley. Blaise wasn't that accepting over his relationship with Louis at first, but soon gave in.  
><em>_Fell for Louis, first because of his looks and charm but eventually fell in love with him.  
><em>_Can be very cold to other people, typically Slytherin. Though Louis says that he always sees a side to Martino that nobody else does.  
><em>_Doesn't speak very much, but if Louis asks him to do something he will. Beyond loyal to Louis. But can get very jealous when Louis is with other boys or talks about them romantically.  
><em>_Comes to care for Scor and Al too, particularly Al as he gets on well with him._


	32. Beach Blues

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 32- Beach Blues~_

The next few days went by within a blink of an eye. It was wonderful. More than wonderful. Albus and Scorpius had never had a better holiday and couldn't imagine it getting any better than this really.

Etienne had left halfway through the holiday but not before spending a lot of time talking to Scorpius and answering all of Scorpius' questions. That had only made Scorpius' holiday better of course. And it turned out they got on really well together. Etienne had even given them backstage passes for when they go to the concert and had invited them to the sound checks beforehand. Scorpius was ecstatic; not only had he made friends with Etienne Allard, he was going to meet the rest of _Beyond Magic _too!

Scorpius had got glimpses of the relationship between George and Teddy, just while they were at the beach and he had to take his necklace off. Although he was still hesitant about what to think, he felt their feelings only growing and becoming stronger.

He didn't really know what to feel about the whole situation himself. He shouldn't even know, but their feelings were only obvious to him. He was scared to have this knowledge and not be able to tell anyone. But he wouldn't. Not even Albus. Al would flip. He's very family-orientated and it was something that could really damage relations amongst them. But if only they knew what Scorpius knew… that they were falling in love, absolutely entranced with each other. They had their whole futures, _together _in front of them and they were meant to be together. It was much more than just being selfish for desire and sex, it was being selfish so they found their root to happiness. And Scorpius could relate to that, as he would do anything to be with Albus as well.

Scorpius tried to ignore it as much as possible though. When the time was right, it would come up. Until then, he would keep his trap safely shut. He would ignore it as much as possible.

He would forget it.

"Oi lazy…"

Scorpius opened his eyes at the sound of Albus' voice, smiling as he blinked lazily. It was about ten o'clock in the evening and Albus and Scorpius had been lying together upstairs since dinner, kissing and rocking their hips together until they reached completion. Of course it meant a lot of mess in their pants but their magic always cleared that up. They loved the touching and being able to reach a physical bond together. It was like nothing they could have imagined. It felt so good and for now, it was more than satisfying. They didn't feel the need to go any further than they were at the moment.

The blonde was laying on his stomach, his cheek pressed against the pillow. Warm hands glided over Scorpius' shoulder bones while soft kisses were scattered down his spine and shoulders.

"Wake up lazy bones…" Albus breathed against Scorpius' skin, "Let's go to the beach…"

"What…? It's late Albus." Scorpius groaned, flipping onto his front so Scorpius was lying over him.

"But it's our last night here… and we won't be able to go to a beach for so long…" Albus pecked Scorpius' nose, then forehead, "And we can kiss and it will be romantic… we could go skinny-dipping!"

Scorpius laughed, kissing Albus' lips affectionately, "You wish honey."

"Come on Scor!"

Scorpius refused to move, pulling his legs to his chest. Albus frowned and pouted, wrapping his arms around Scorpius' form.

"Come on, little baby…" Albus teased, tugging on Scorpius' pyjama top, "Let's go my lovely…"

"Stop being so creepy!" Scorpius yelped as his boyfriend squeezed his sides, "Get off!"

Albus picked Scorpius up, holding him bridal style as Scorpius thrashed about. But Albus' grip on him was too strong and he carried him with ease.

The brunette crept down the stairs, slapping a hand over Scorpius' mouth to ensure he didn't make any noises which would wake his family up. They were out of the small cottage in a matter of seconds and onto the cold, dark street.

Albus dropped Scorpius to the floor, laughing hysterically as Scorpius threw a string of curses at the older boy.

"You're mad Al!" Scorpius hit his arm angrily, "It's cold!"

"Well, deal with it. You've been fine with it every other night, but suddenly you're not?"

"I'm tired tonight, Al… I just wanted to lie in bed with you…" Scorpius draped his arms around Albus' neck, rolling onto the balls of his feet to reach Al's lips, "We might not get to do that for a while, you know considering we might not get to see each other like this for a while…"

"At least when we get back to school we can lie together again… We won't get to lie on the beach together for a long, long time…"

"Hm, that's true…"

They kissed firmly for a second, smiling against each other's lips. Scorpius held the sides of Albus' neck, caressing his skin with his fingers. Albus clung onto the small of Scorpius' back, unwilling to let go.

Scorpius was the one to drag Albus down the street, his eyes glazed over with lust. Albus was chuckling, planting kisses at the back of Scorpius' exposed neck. As they approached the wall next to the beach, Scorpius turned them around, smashing his lips to Albus' as he pushed the taller boy.

He backed Albus up against the wall, their lips separated for a moment as they bumped together. But Scorpius was the one facing the beach and he gasped when he saw who was standing their, thankfully too occupied in each other to see Albus and Scorpius.

Scorpius instantaneously pulled Albus down to hide behind the wall. Albus inhaled quickly in shock and was about to protest but a hand was covering his mouth.

They crouched behind the wall, listening to nothing but the sound of the waves splashing over the shore. Slowly, the blonde peeped over the wall, keeping Albus in place. Albus tried to get up to look as well, but Scorpius made sure to stop him.

George and Teddy were standing on the sand, limbs entwined and lips locked passionately. Teddy's hands were gripping George's red hair, clinging onto him while George held the collar of Teddy's Muggle shirt so their chests were pressed together.

"What the hell Scor?" Albus whispered harshly, escaping Scorpius' grip and looking over the wall and at the couple.

Scorpius saw Albus' eyes widening dramatically, staring at his god-brother and uncle clamped together. Scorpius knew it could only lead to something bad, Albus finding out so pulled Albus back down immediately.

"What the fuck?" Albus hissed quietly, his face contorted with disgust.

"Sssh!" Scorpius warned, placing a hand on Albus' leg and using his power to calm the other boy.

"That's not right." Albus shook his head over and over.

"Look, that's what I thought at first too b-"

"Wait, you knew about them?" Albus frowned, "About… whatever _this _is?"

"I only found out the other day, the first day at the beach," Scorpius admitted, glancing around to make sure they hadn't got distracted which they definitely hadn't, "When I took my necklace off. I could feel them of course…"

"What the hell do they think they're doing? Teddy is like twenty years younger than George! And George is married! He's my uncle and he's doing _that _to my god-brother!"

Scorpius ignored Albus' small cries and did what he thought would be best to reassess the situation. He pulled his necklace off, holding it in his palm. He didn't pay attention to Scorpius' angry emotions but looked at George and Teddy's instead.

Love. Just like he had felt from them the past few days, they loved each other.

But this time there was something slightly different. Before it had been uncertain and confused. They didn't know how the other was feeling and they didn't know whether they should be feeling this way themselves.

But now it was different.

Scorpius guessed they must have admitted they loved each other. They were also uncontrollably happy. He didn't know what had happened between George and Teddy but it had changed what it was between them. They seemed comfortable and at peace with what was between them, maybe they had come to an agreement about what would happen in the future? Or maybe just telling each other their feelings had been enough.

Even though there was so much wrong with their relationship, so much that _should _be wrong, Scorpius couldn't help but accept and sympathise with them. George had been through so much and Teddy seemed to make him so much happier, made him complete. And he appreciated they made each other happy… it was like him and Albus at the end of the day. And that was why he understood so much.

"It's like us…" Scorpius breathed, holding his boyfriend's hands and lifting them to his lips.

"What…?"

"They're in love; just like us."

"Oh." Albus mumbled, resting his forehead on Scorpius'.

"Oh." Scorpius chuckled.

Albus peeked over the wall again, then leant his temple against the concrete, "It's just… it's so weird…"

"We can't tell anyone though, Al. We can't get involved. It's none of our business, unless they tell us themselves."

"They love each other…? But… what about Angelina…? What about Teddy's ex-girlfriend, Allie? I thought they loved them…" Albus muttered, completely confused.

"What about Chris? What about Danielle?" Scorpius shrugged, "All just distractions…" He stroked Albus' cheek, "We can't tell anyone Al."

Albus sighed loudly, earning another shush from Scorpius, "Another secret?"

Scorpius looked away, then lowered his head, "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Albus kissed Scorpius' cheek sweetly, though secretly he was incredibly frustrated.

~X~

They had discussed George and Teddy for a little longer that night when they returned to the cottage. They just said how much of a shock it was but also spoke of why they couldn't tell anyone.

The morning came and with that, so did time to go home. The couple were in their room, tidying any mess and packing their bags.

Scorpius was making the bed, flattening out the covers when two lean arms circled his upper body and a chin rested on his shoulder. He turned his chin to plant a kiss on the side of Albus' lips.

"I don't want to leave…" Albus pouted his lower lip, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Scorpius' neck, "It's so perfect here."

"So we'll come live somewhere like this when we're older." Scorpius smiled, rubbing his hands over Albus' arms, "Promise?"

"Promise… I've loved every second of being here with you," The Potter smothered the other's neck with kisses, trailing up his jaw, "Though it has been quite eventful… Louis and Martino finding out about us, us finding out about George and Teddy."

"Meeting Etienne Allard." Scorpius squealed, biting his lower lip.

Albus sniggered, "_And _we've got the concert soon."

"Oh, we're going to go backstage! And to the sound checks! And we get to meet the rest of the band! And go to lunch with them!"

Albus kissed Scorpius to shut him up, "And I can't wait."

Scorpius was staring at the expression on Albus' face. His heart clenched at the thought of not being around Albus all the time and loosely enfolded his arms around Albus' neck, "I don't want to go."

"I know…" Albus brushed their noses together, "We've got a lot of good memories in this room…"

Mostly, they had just slept and snogged in this room, but it was some of the first times, apart from on the beach, they had touched each other intimately, "But there will be more memories. More special memories."

"And I can't wait for them, as always."

Later, they sat in the car, cross legged, while Harry was getting ready to drive. Albus was frowning, watching George and Teddy who were hugging goodbye.

Everyone was getting into their cars, ready to go home. Albus wanted so much to jump out with Scorpius and just run down the beach, escape and stay here. He loved it here too much. It was paradise, it was home. He didn't want to go, he didn't want to go back to London. He wanted to stay here.

Then he thought about the future and living here with Scorpius. But… what about the shop that Scor and Teddy wanted to open? It's in London, in Diagon Alley… So, so far away… Would they have to end up living in London?

He couldn't worry about something like that now. It was too soon and they didn't know what would happen.

Harry got into the car, switching on the radio almost immediately, "Ready for a long drive?"

"Daaaad, can't we just apparate back? Or floo?" Lily complained, "Then we can spend the rest of the day here!"

"Muggle holiday Lily!" Ginny reminded her, "And that means the journey as well!"

"And how would we get the car back, Lily?" Harry chuckled.

"Dad, I wanna stay too," Albus sulked and then hugged Scorpius snug to his chest, "Because it means I have to let Scorpius go so soon too!"

"We'll come back! Come on, home's not that bad is it?"

The car journey _was _long and tiring. For the last quarter of the journey the couple slept but unlike the first journey, there was no initial excitement to speed up the time.

Soon enough, they were pulling up to Malfoy manor's gates which opened as they approached them. Driving straight through, Ginny placed a hand on Harry's lap, seeing him tense up.

"I've never been here before…" Lily looked out of the window, over the grounds of the Manor.

"I've only been here once… a very long time ago." Harry said solemnly.

Scorpius knew the time Mr Potter was referring to and it was something he had actually heard from Albus, not from his own father. It was when Harry, Ron and Hermione were captured by Snatchers in the war. Hermione was tortured badly by his great Aunt Bellatrix, an evil and utterly mad woman according to his father and anyone else who spoke of her. It was also the only moment in the war where his father did something honourable by covering for Harry, the only thing he was proud of his father for when it came to the war, "It's changed a lot since then, Mr Potter. Especially with my mother's touch."

Harry's still face broke into a comforted smile then, "I can only imagine it is."

They parked outside the big doors to the grand house and Scorpius groaned when he saw his father walking down the path from the garden, probably after having a stroll. He hated the way his father acted around Mr Potter and Albus, it was just embarrassing really and he was bound to say something rude.

Harry waved hesitantly at Draco as he pulled Scorpius' bag out of the boot and handed it to the blonde boy.

Draco walked straight towards his son and shook his hair, "You've got a tan. I'm jealous now."

"Well, maybe _we _could go back and bring Albus." Scorpius suggested playfully.

Draco rolled his eyes they offered a hand for Harry, "Thank you for taking my son. I trust you all had a good time and he was good."

"Oh Scorpius was perfect as always. And we had a great time." Harry shook Draco's hand with a smile.

Albus jumped out the car, slinging an arm over Scorpius' shoulders, "Thank you so much for letting Scorpius come, Mr Malfoy! We had an amazing time!"

"Well, you're welcome." Draco said, feeling awkward.

Ginny and Lily also got out of the car to say hello to Draco but also bid farewell to Scorpius. Once Harry, Ginny and Lily were seated back in the car and Draco was heading to the doors, Scorpius turned to Albus, smiling sadly.

Albus enveloped the smaller boy in his arms, Scorpius' palms pressed against his chest. They were extremely aware of the watching eyes.

"I love you." Albus whispered into Scorpius' ear.

Scorpius sighed peacefully, "I love you too."

"I'll see you for the concert, Scor."

As Albus climbed into the car, the Potters driving away, Scorpius stepped back into his house, looking back every so often. And unfortunately, their holiday together ended.

~X~

_A/N: Soo, there was a little George and Teddy action but not much really. We won't be seeing much of them as a couple really. **Pasdoll **mentioned in last chapter's review writing a chapter about how Louis and Martino met? I thought it would be a good idea and I'll try to get it done. I'll fill you in with any updates about that :)_

_The next chapter will be about the _Beyond Magic _concert. After that. we'll be returning to Hogwarts and more drama will happen of course ;)_

_Thank you **Pasdoll, Japanese Sinister, truehpfan94, lordsteinman, Words of A Feather **and **NekoAkitsuki **for reviewing the last chapter! Much appreciated as always!_

_**Next chapter:: Scorpius has been looking forward to this night since his birthday and now it finally comes, it seems it is better than he could ever have expected. **_

_~X~_

__Teddy Lupin

His parents died when he was a baby, but he does let them influence his personality quite a lot, his mother with his appearance and social side, father more with intellectual side. Metamorphmagus, never tries to control his feelings which reveal through his hair. Very quirky, likes muggle music, fashion and food. But loves wandlore, wants to open a shop with Scor.  
>Emotional person, doesn't control his emotions which show through his Metamorphmagus features and can sometimes get him into trouble.<br>Very close to Harry and Al, later Scor once they meet. George he grows closer to after sharing mutual interest and eventually falls for him when he leaves Hogwarts. Has a hard time realising his sexuality beforehand.  
>Dated Victoire for a short time, they hardly speak after this. She is rumoured to still like Teddy. Dated a girl named Ally who he travelled with and she was very like him but then she helped him to realise he was gay.<br>Loves to debate with Scorpius about Muggle vs Wizard music. Makes amazing chocolate cookies, though it's one of the only things he can bake. When they go to Cornwall, he develops a love for surfing.  
>While Scor is studying wandlore himself, Teddy opens the shop, waiting for Scor to join him.<p> 


	33. Our Passion

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 33- Our Passion~_

Scorpius pulled his _Beyond Magic _t-shirt over his head, admiring his appearance in front of the mirror. He shook his hair around, running his fingers through to get any knots out.

Suddenly, he looked at his t-shirt and decided he would look silly wearing it and would embarrass himself. He didn't want to look obsessive over _Beyond Magic! _Even though he was obsessive… but they didn't need to witness it.

He removed the shirt and rummaged through his drawers. At the bottom, he found a dark green cotton shirt which Teddy had gifted him, along with a navy cardigan which Teddy had told him to wear with it.

Scorpius quickly buttoned the shirt up, casting a _Tempus _charm. Five minutes to get to Al's! He sped up and threw the cardigan on uncaring. Running to his bed, Scorpius grabbed his shoulder bag, filled with a few of his CDs to be signed.

Sprinting down the stairs, Scorpius quickly made a detour to his father's office, knocking as he knew he had company. His father's voice came, telling him to come in and Scorpius quickly poked his head around the door.

His father, mother and Blaise Zabini sat around the desk, pausing their conversation to turn around and smile at Scorpius.

"I'm off." Scorpius grinned, his excitement radiating through the room.

"Oh have fun, Scorpius. I'm sure you will." Astoria said sweetly.

"Make sure Albus looks after you." Draco said sternly, a scowl gracing his face.

"He will, of course." Scorpius rolled his eyes, waving goodbye at Mr Zabini too.

They all wished him well and he was off, stepping into the fireplace and floo-ing to the Potter household in a heart beat. The fire was blazing around him and the dark Malfoy house disappeared, only to be greeted by the comforting colours of the living room in Grimmauld Place.

Albus was sitting on the sofa, though wasn't watching the TV which was playing in the background at all. He was the only one in the room and grinned immediately when he saw his boyfriend.

Scorpius ran towards him without hesitation as Albus kneeled up on the sofa. Scorpius threw his arms around the brunette, forcing Albus to fall smack into the sofa.

Albus laughed hoarsely, kissing Scorpius' cheek and neck while he had the chance. Scorpius forced his head up to look into Albus' eyes and leaned down to kiss Albus.

"_Beyond Magic! Beyond Magic, _Albus!" Scorpius yelled at the top of his voice, definitely alerting everyone in the house of his presence.

Albus chuckled, "Yes Scorpius, _Beyond Magic…_"

"I'm so excited! I mean, it's going to be brilliant! Just brilliant! It's _Beyond Magic _for Merlin's sake! And I'm so glad I'm going with you…"

"I'm glad too…" Albus smiled as they sat up, but still remained in each other's arms, "I'm happy that I'm the one to take you…"

The couple had a quick snack with Albus' parents, they bid goodbye and stepped into the floo together.

They arrived in the floo networks outside the Memorial Apollo, the biggest and most famous concert hall in the Wizarding World. The Apollo was built about a year after the war and was opened two years after exactly. On opening day, they had a huge concert dedicated to anyone who fell in the war, fighting for the ultimate good. A range of the most famous musicians of the time performed, including The Crucys, The Weird Sisters and one of Scorpius' favourite solo artists, Michaela Conworth. Ever since, on the date Voldermort was defeated, there is a memorial concert.

Every year Harry, Ron and Hermione would make an appearance and give a speech about all the people who gave their lives to save the Wizarding World. It meant Albus was also able to get tickets to each concert and he had invited Scorpius since they met. Unfortunately, up until fourth year, Draco had not let Scorpius go because he didn't want him to be going to a concert with only Albus until he was old enough. Last year had been the first time Scorpius went and it had been amazing. Though, it had been frustrating because the year before _Beyond Magic _had played, though Al didn't go to that one either because he didn't want to see _Beyond Magic _without Scor.

They handed the backstage passes which Etienne had sent to them and were sent straight through, into the empty arena. They had passed around one hundred fans, already lined up so they could get as close as possible to the stage. Albus and Scorpius had been planning on doing the same, but then they got backstage access and it was no longer necessary.

Scorpius bounced across the standing area of the Apollo, turning around in circles to admire the view. There were Wizards casting spells on the lighting, testing them. Some were discussing the show, others running around preparing things.

A Security Guard led them up onto the stage and Scorpius almost had a fit, seeing all the instruments set up with the _Beyond Magic _logo written across.

Before they went backstage, Albus grabbed Scorpius by the hand and turned the smaller boy around so he was facing the rest of the hall, looking from the band's point of view.

"Imagine performing for this arena filled with people… it would be… wow…" Albus breathed, shaking his head.

"Bloody scary though Al…" Scorpius chuckled.

"I play piano…" Albus admitted in a small voice, "No one's ever heard me before though… I don't play for anyone, it's like a private thing…"

Scorpius' eyes were wide. He never knew that about Albus and could never have guessed, "Really…? I didn't know at all…"

"I taught myself with the piano at home… I've never had the confidence to perform for anyone before. I don't know why," Albus stared off into the far, "I guess I'm more unsure of myself than I let on…"

"I know Al." Scorpius brokenly said but with a smile.

"I just think it would be amazing to share my music… I've written a few songs, you know?" Albus grinned, holding his lower lip between his teeth, "A-About you…"

"Really?" The blonde said brightly.

"Of course…" Albus enfolded Scorpius in his arms tightly, cradling Scorpius' head to his chest, "I'll play one day for you… when I'm ready."

"Thank you, Al… I love you."

"I want to kiss you so much right now…" Albus whispered.

"I know, so do I…"

They were escorted backstage and to one of the dressing rooms. Scorpius was itching with excitement; he couldn't believe he was going to see Etienne Allard again let alone the rest of _Beyond Magic. _But his heart was still thundering through his chest because of Albus' confession. It wasn't the fact that it was a shock, it was just the beauty of it all. He felt he could not know Albus any better now.

And it was like he had fallen in love with Albus all over again.

The security guard knocked and opened the door, revealing the four band members lounging about, acoustic guitars in their arms as they strummed and chatted.

Etienne spotted the two familiar faces and a wide grin stretched across his face. He stood up and stepped towards them with open arms.

"Albus, Scorpius!" Etienne hugged both of them together, "How are you both?"

"Fine thanks, you?" Albus spoke for Scorpius who was star struck.

"I'm great, great," Etienne turned to Scorpius, "Would you like me to introduce you to the band, Scorpius?"

But of course, Scorpius didn't really need any introductions.

Sitting on a stool on the left of Etienne, was Etienne's older brother by about three years, the bassist and the one who originally formed the band, Daniel Allard. He used to be the major heart throb of the band, not that he's not now. He has slightly darker hair than Etienne, but the same striking blue eyes. He was broader and taller than his brother who was skinny and lean.

When Etienne hit twenty he suddenly became the most beautiful man on the earth and outshone his brother in the looks department. However it was obvious from interviews and other public appearances, Daniel was pleased to share the spotlight, especially if it meant a few less screaming girls.

Sitting behind Etienne, with her feet rested on a table was Lydia Bell, the only female member of the group and the lead guitarist. She held her signature light blue guitar, covered with her favourite lyrics that they had written, as well as her favourite lyrics from other musicians. Lydia had flowing red hair, dyed of course, but it suited her to the bone. She often wore red lipstick and wore 1950s style Muggle clothes. Lydia was quirky, very quirky. She reminded Scorpius of Teddy, because they were quite alike and because Teddy used to love her, before he realised he was gay, Scorpius guessed.

Last but not least was Luke Rodge, the drummer and the mysterious type of from the band. His hair was long, dreadlocked but tied up and his face was striking in a strange way, especially his dark brown eyes, nearly black. He was loved by all his fans really, despite being quite hostile at times towards them. But it was his mystifying persona that captured everyone so greatly.

It was not a special, but a sweet story how the band got together. Daniel, Lydia and Luke were good friends in Hogwarts and didn't wander away from each other much. When they turned eighteen, they decided to start a band, all being interested in music. However, they didn't feel any of their voices were strong enough to hold the role of the lead singer and suit the type of music they were going for.

They started to audition fellow students in Hogwarts, girls and boys, older and younger, but they never seemed to find the right person. Something always seemed to be slightly wrong with their voice or ability to play and instrument.

Meanwhile, Daniel's younger brother, who was in his fourth year at the time, had been begging them to let him audition. Daniel knew Etienne was musically gifted; he played guitar, piano, violin and cello, but the idea of having his little brother in a band with his best friends, was embarrassing really. He would end up having to look after Etienne and it would just be humiliating in the end.

However eventually, Daniel let him audition after Lydia persuading him that it couldn't actually hurt. But when Etienne played the most stunning song, that he had written himself, and his fingers glided over the piano like it was what he was born to do. And his voice was perfect. Perfect for what they wanted.

So Daniel had to comply, and that was how Etienne became part of the band.

The next few years was filled with regular performances in Hogsmeade and during the holidays, all over London. Etienne had to finish school of course, so until he did, he couldn't dedicate everything to the band.

They wrote dozens of songs, together and separately and they always performed everyone's song, which was one of the things Scorpius admired them most for. They released four EPs before Etienne left Hogwarts; Etienne's Songs, Daniel's Songs, Lydia's Songs and of course, Luke's Songs.

They played a gig in Camden, London in the Easter holidays in Etienne's last year of school and that was when they found their big break.

Michaela Conworth, who was now slightly older and not quite as popular, was out looking for new talent to do some collaborations with and maybe help them to promote themselves. And she happened to be at that Camden show. She fell in love with _Beyond Magic _and bought all four EPs. She went home that night and listened to them all and only fell more in love with them.

It was a little before this time Scorpius discovered _Beyond Magic, _after his father received a free copy of 'Lydia's Songs' and gave it to Scorpius. He instantly hunted the other three EPs down and was addicted, at about nine years old.

Michaela contacted _Beyond Magic _and arranged to get them signed, starting when Etienne left school. She soon discovered she loved the people who made up _Beyond Magic _too.

From there, it only went uphill for _Beyond Magic. _Scorpius had been there since the beginning, yes. But never got the chance to meet them. But this, here now, it made up for it. For the seven, nearly eight years, he had loved them and not been able to see them, this made it all better.

And Scorpius hardly knew what to say.

"H-Hi…" Was the most that came out.

Etienne simply chuckled and draped an arm over Scorpius' shoulder, "This is Scorpius who I was telling you all about. He's a huge fan. And this is Albus, Harry's son."

"It's great to meet you both. Etienne told us a lot about you and the fun you had in Cornwall." Daniel stood up to shake both their hands.

Scorpius flushed bright red and lowered his head, "I-it's s-so great to meet y-you too."

"He's obsessed with all of you and will probably be unable to form a proper sentence for the first half an hour." Albus shrugged playfully, nudging Scorpius with his elbow.

Scorpius blushed a deeper red and Lydia spoke up, "Aw, he's a cutie this one."

"He is. Though he's as clever as Dumbledore." Etienne grinned dragging both Albus and Scorpius down to sit.

"N-no… definitely not…." Scorpius shook his head.

"What houses are you both in?" Daniel asked.

"Both Ravenclaw. Though, still don't know how I got in." Albus shrugged.

"Yeah, you seem more like a Gryffindor at first impression." Lydia mumbled while strumming a few notes which travelled down Scorpius' spine like a shiver.

"Did you enjoy your holiday in Cornwall then?" Daniel said directly to Scorpius.

"I-it was great… Cornwall is amazing. I-I really want to go back."

The conversation started a bit awkwardly, but they soon fell into a comfortable exchange while eating lunch, especially when they got onto the topic of music. Scorpius had similar interest in music to the band and when he started to relax, they had a brilliant conversations about musicians who they had met and seen.

Soon enough, they were back in the arena where _Beyond Magic _were getting ready to set up their instruments.

Scorpius and Albus were sitting down in the rows down the side, their legs crossed on the seat and discreetly holding hands which rested in Scorpius' lap.

"Are you happy?" Albus smiled, gazing at Scorpius' face.

Scorpius' eyes snapped up and he grinned, "Of course."

"Happy late birthday." Albus whispered into the blonde's ear.

Scorpius giggled, "Thanks, Al."

Time only flew by from there. They watched the band in rehearsals, Scorpius almost jumping out his chair as they played some of his favourite songs. He was in absolute heaven today. Seeing the people he admired, listening to the most out of the world music live and being with the person he loved more than anything. It was absolutely perfect.

And by the time it reached the start concert, Scorpius was already at an all time high. But the explosive atmosphere sent him into absolute bliss. They were right at the front, as they were let in first of course.

Excitement jittered through the crowd with mumbles of anticipation exchanged. Some of the crowd, that the couple had only watched build up, were already singing before there was actually any sound from the stage, imagining what it would be like live. Everyone around Scorpius and Albus were the same, they shared the same interest, the same belonging and were there for the same reason.

Screams throughout the hall echoed as the lights were dimmed down and the silhouettes of the four most admired people in the room appeared. Scorpius yelled himself, bouncing up and down as Albus clapped.

The music pumped through the room, and bodies blended together in a mutual passion. They started with one of their newest songs, one which Scorpius considered one of their best. A group of screaming girls were trying desperately to get Etienne's attention, but like Scorpius had heard, when _Beyond Magic _started performing, they were in their own world.

When one of Scorpius' all time favourite songs was played, called _Bliss,_ and the most romantic as well. He was curled up in Albus' arms as they swayed softly the whole time. Albus sang the words into his ear and Scorpius was absorbed by Albus and Albus alone. Even with the music overcoming him, he could hear only Albus' beautiful voice. He knew Albus was a naturally gifted singer, but since he had found out Albus' passion for music it just changed the dynamic.

The end of the concert came far too quickly and Scorpius felt almost lost afterwards. Albus led him backstage to say goodbye to the band.

_Beyond Magic _were hyped after a remarkable gig in one of the best venues ever. They had a thin coat of sweat lying over their skin. They were grinning and clapping each other on the back to congratulate one another.

Scorpius saw the band and ran towards them, throwing his arms around Etienne's neck.

"That was amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Scorpius yelled, muffled, his face buried in Etienne's shoulder.

Etienne chuckled, startled, "Thank you for what?"

"For putting on the best gig ever!"

Scorpius hugged the others, blushing after he did so and realised what he had done. Albus also thanked them all and thanked Etienne specifically for the tickets.

They walked back to the Floo Network, their ears ringing as an after effect. They held hands, their bodies pressed together to keep each other warm. Suddenly Scorpius stopped Albus and hugged him too, flush to his chest.

Albus gasped, but only smiled and embraced Scorpius back.

"Thank you so much, Al." Scorpius breathed, "This has been the best day ever… and there's no one I would have preferred to spend it with but you."

The brunette took his boyfriend's face in his hand and kissed him firmly, "I had a brilliant day too. And it was a pleasure," He said cheekily, "I would do anything for you, Scor. And I'm glad that I've given that to you."

~X~

_A/N: Aaaaw, that was a nice chapter to write :3_

_So I don't have much time to say anything other than next chapter we'll be doing another time skip, so the boys will be nearly at the end of their sixth year in the next chapter, just before their last term. Um, really there's just going to be problems with others, not so much with the couple themselves. I won't say much more!_

_Thank you to **Pasdoll, lordsteinman **and **Japanese Sinister **for reviewing the last chapter! More reviews pretty please everyone! _


	34. An Affair Can't Last Forever

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 34- An Affair Can't Last Forever~_

Scorpius and Albus lay by the lake, limbs entangled in a soft mess. Their books were scattered around them, after Scorpius attempted to make Albus study, but of course had failed and the boys got too absorbed with each other once again.

It was now nearly a year since Albus and Scorpius got together. They were looking forward to their Easter holidays which would start at the end of this week.

The transition from fifth to sixth year had gone quite smoothly. It had been easy enough, with the only choices they had to make being their subjects for NEWTs but they already knew exactly what they wanted to do so it was not a problem for them. Scorpius had chosen Defence Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Potions, History of Magic and Transfiguration like he said he would, still set on getting into a wandlore course. After having many discussions with his parents, teachers and Scorpius, of course, Albus had decided he wanted to be Healer. To be a Healer, the subjects he had to choose were Herbology, DADA, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration. He was disappointed because he wanted to take Care of Magical Creatures, but it would have been too much for him.

They still hadn't developed their physical side much more to a bit of touching through clothes. It wasn't much, but they found it more than satisfying. At the same time, they did want more. They imagined what it would be like to see each other completely undone and they wanted that. They weren't ready still though.

Scorpius was still nervous about completely giving himself to someone and trusting them like that. Even though he trusted Albus with his life, with his heart and soul, the last thing would be to trust Albus with his body.

Albus still wasn't ready, simply with the fact that he wasn't sure he was completely comfortable with it yet and comfortable with himself. Scorpius was the only boy he had ever been attracted to, although now he didn't look at anybody else at all, girl or boy. But that was still nerve-wracking. He never expressed his doubts about sexuality to Scorpius as he was worried he would scare Scor, but it wasn't a big issue. It was something small and he was sure that when they did have sex, all those doubts would be thrown out the window.

As for George and Teddy, well they weren't really sure what was happening there. They spoke of it from time to time and when they were around them, sometimes Scorpius would discreetly take his necklace off to see if they were still together but it was always the same. George and Teddy were still very much having and affair but they were also completely in love with each other. Scorpius and Albus just wondered: What would come of them? What would happen to them and their relationship? Would it change their lives?

And that day, their questions happened to be answered.

Louis came rushing down the hill leading to the lake, knowing it was a place Albus and Scorpius loved to go to. He and Martino were still very much together as well of course. He teased Albus and Scorpius endlessly about their relationship, Martino and himself still being the only two people who knew about their relationship.

"Albus! Scorpius!"

They heard the loud blonde and almost groaned at the sound. Exchanging one last soft kiss, they lifted their heads to watch Louis almost tumble down the hill.

"Oh Albus, something rather terrible has happened!" Louis said extravagantly, collapsing next to them, "Not terrible… well, I don't know whether it's terrible or not really! Just something strange and… something disruptive? I don't know the right words!"

"Okay, okay… Tell us slowly…" Albus chuckled.

"Uncle George and Aunt Angelina have split up…" Louis said between breaths, "Apparently Uncle George was caught having an affair wi- with Teddy…"

They pretended to act surprised but really they weren't… They knew something like this would happen soon enough. An affair can't last forever, especially a one which the adulterers are in love.

"Oh Merlin…" Albus mumbled, feigning shock, "Really… Teddy?"

"It's weird, no?" Louis exclaimed, "Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Twenty years younger than Uncle George, Teddy Lupin!"

"I know… but there must be something more to it?" Albus hinted, glancing at Scorpius to make sure he wasn't making it too obvious.

"Uncle George has moved out and run away with Teddy somewhere… Apparently they've bought an apartment together. Not many of the family know where it is… some are really angry at him…"

"Who's angry?" Scorpius questioned.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny for starters," Louis shrugged, stunning Albus, "Your dad's Teddy's godfather, remember Albie? He's being overly protective about Teddy and has taken Angelina's side. They're blaming George entirely. They said he's taken advantage of Teddy being young and foolish… Uncle Ron is very angry about it as expected because he's very strictly against cheating. Though, apparently Aunt Hermione hasn't reacted too badly and has even defended them… turns out she knew about them for a while. She says they're in love and all…"

"W-well… I don't know what to say." Albus nibbled his lip.

"Fred and Roxanne are really upset… everyone is in the Gryffindor common room. They told me it would be best to fetch you…"

They made their way up to the common room, Albus and Scorpius clutching onto each other's hands for as long as possible before they had to let go, not wanting to risk anyone seeing them. Louis didn't say much more, just jittered down the corridor in front, anxiously.

They entered the room and all the Weasleys seemed to be congregated in one of the corners, sitting on the sofas.

Roxanne was sitting on Lily's lap, her eyes obviously red from tears while the Potter girl stroked her cousin's hair soothingly. Fred was next to them, one hand gripping his sister's as the other supported his chin. For once in his life, Fred didn't have that cheeky grin painted across his face.

Albus approached them immediately, giving a warm hug to Roxanne who let out a blubber and slapping Fred's shoulder then taking a seat next to the younger boy and slinging a supportive arm over him.

"I'm so sorry about what's happened…" Albus muttered, no other words he could think to say.

"I-I just can't believe dad would do something like that to mum…" Roxanne cried lifting a shaky hand to her eye.

"And with Teddy of all people!" Lucy Weasley exclaimed.

"My dad said he took advantage of Teddy," Lily nodded, "He said it's not Teddy's fault."

"-B-but why would he do that?" Fred yelled, though they all shushed him immediately, "Our dad isn't a bad person! He wouldn't take advantage of Teddy! He just wouldn't! He loves Teddy! A-as a friend! He wouldn't do that! It can't be true-it just can't be!"

"They say he loves Teddy in not so much of a friendship way…" Hugo whispered to himself a little too loudly.

Fred jumped out of his seat, "Shut up! No! He loves my mum! Not Teddy! Not Teddy!"

"Fred stop it!" Roxanne protested, "He obviously didn't love mum otherwise he wouldn't have done this to her!"

"Then why would he marry her?"

"Fred! Stop…" Rose said softly, pulling her cousin into her arms, "This isn't helping…"

"It's all his fault!" Fred sobbed into her shoulder, "It's Teddy's fault! He's tearing our family apart!"

"You can't blame anyone until you know exactly what happened…" Scorpius said rationally, regretting saying it as soon as the words left his lips.

"You're only saying that because you're Teddy's cousin," Fred hissed, "And it's none of your business anyway! You're not part of this family!"

Albus spoke up to defend Scorpius, "Fred, he's just trying to help. And it does involve him too _because _Teddy's his cousin."

"I just think you can't blame anyone at this point until you know more…" Scorpius said quietly, "We don't know who's fault it is; it might not be anyone's at all…"

"I just can't believe it…" Roxanne repeated.

~X~

_A/N: This chapter ended up being a lot shorter than I expected, but I didn't really feel the need to add anymore to it. Think of it as a brief introduction to the upcoming chapters..._

_Sooo, are you Team George or Team Angelina? If I was just reading this story, up until now I would be Team Angelina, buuuut I'm the only one who knows what's going to happen so... we'll see soon..._

_So I'm going to have a lot of exams up until the end of June and I'm not sure how much of this story I'll be writing! Hopefully I'll get a bit done, I have written some of the next chapter already so I'm hoping that will be done soon!_

_There's a character development thingy at the bottom of this page by the way everyone, thought you were due one ;)_

_So thank you to **mynephewwalfonso, lordsteinman, Words of A Feather, Satary, Japanese Sinister, NekoAkitsuki **and **Aldastan **for reviewing the last chapter! Lots of reviews so I was a happy bunny :)_

_**Next chapter:: The Easter holidays have approached and it means Albus will have to face the family's scandal more head on.**_

~X~

_Christopher Daley  
><em>

_Scor's first boyfriend. Hufflepuff. Depicted as very friendly, kind and caring. Does particularly like Scor._  
><em>Doesn't get on well with Al, despite his initial effort to get on with Scor's best friend. End up almost fighting a few times but do argue. <em>  
><em>Accidentally gets a bit full on with Scor, more comfortable with his sexuality and for longer. Doesn't understand when to stop and doesn't always listen.<br>__Will make another appearance later on..._  
><em>Quote: "Christopher, Christopher Daley," A flirty smile and a sudden attraction toward Scorpius spilled through the air, "But you can call me Chris."<em>


	35. A Persuasive Orator

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 35- A Persuasive Orator~_

A few weeks passed after the unveiling of George and Teddy's relationship and things had not been going exactly smoothly, even among the Weasley offspring. Still at Hogwarts, they had been arguing as they took sides between George vs. Angelina. It was all rather ridiculous.

It was the people who tended to think more rationally who were 'team George'. They weren't condoning what he did at all, they just wished to think about it more before they acted out. This ended up being only Albus, Rose and Lucy, and Scorpius, though he wasn't actually part of the family. However with Rose being a keen orator, it meant she often spoke her mind and Lucy just liked arguing so got into the thick of it. Albus had only flipped once when Hugo made a comment about it being 'disgusting to be in love with someone you're not supposed to be in love with.' Of course, it reminded Albus of him and Scor, so lost it.

The rest of the family had taken Angelina's side, or were at least unsure. They had been snappy with the others because they thought they were agreeing with what George had done, when really they were just trying to be reasonable. Fred had very heavily protected his mother, whereas his sister was more unsure. Hugo had also been a heavy participant in the arguments, as well as Molly. Louis was just a bit confused and in the middle of it all, not knowing what to think really. Lily had just been trying to keep the peace as well and didn't express her own opinion.

Thank Merlin James wasn't there though, because there was no doubt that he would have a lot to say about it.

As for the rest of the family, they hadn't heard too much, other than letters for support for the twins. But from what they had heard, it seemed that the elders had also been quite divided too. Although most of them were more reasonable, the fair few had been quite hateful about it. Harry, Ginny and Ron to start with, Fleur because she was quite good friends with Angelina and Percy who was also very moralistic. They hadn't heard anything about Grandma Molly and Granddad Arthur reacting, but Albus could imagine they were quite partial in the matter.

Charlie and Bill had defended their brother throughout the matter. Albus and Scorpius wondered if they knew something beforehand. But Albus also knew that after Fred's death, Bill and Charlie had been the two to look after George the most, ignoring their own grief so they were just consumed with George's well-being. Out of the whole family, after all they had been through with George, they would have wanted for George to be happy. And apparently, _all _they wanted was for George to be happy, and if Teddy was the root to that happiness, then so be it.

Albus and Scorpius were curled up on their bed the night before they had to return home for Summer holidays. Since they were prefects, they had received a room to share with one other prefect. Of course, they shared it together and it had been wonderful. They got so much more privacy, not needing to worry about being caught and slept in the same bed without any worries of anyone walking into them. It was like living together. No parents, no worries. Time to be alone. It was what any couple dreamt of.

The brunette held the small of Scorpius' back, making sure there was no space between their chests. He ran his lips over the curve of Scorpius' neck, enjoying the small hums of pleasure vibrating through the other's throat.

"Bloody hell Scorpius, I'm going to miss you so much…" Albus gasped as their growing pleasure brushed.

"Me too…" Scorpius whispered, "Why don't we just stay here?"

"I have to go home…" Albus shifted his weight a bit to look into Scorpius' eyes. He stroked the younger boy's cheek, "With everything going on, the family needs to be there for each other."

Scorpius sighed and their foreheads rested together, "If you need me, you know where I am. And I'll be here for you anytime."

Albus just smiled and joined their lips together for a heated kiss. It led to hands wondering over clothed skin and as usual, a grinding of the hips. Soft and pleasurable, until they reached completion. They had only gotten more confident with their touching, though they still didn't progress any further in the physical side of their relationship.

Albus grabbed Scorpius' backside desperately so their hips were pressed even closer together. Scorpius gasped and moaned into Albus' neck, clutching Albus' school shirt.

They both moaned loudly as they reached completion, panting into each other's collar bones. Albus noticed his hand still rested firmly on Scorpius' arse and for a moment he was entranced. He had touched Scorpius there before, but only momentarily and not so much in the spur of the moment. He couldn't believe how much just touching Scorpius' butt turned a light on in him.

A new surge of lust washed over him and he snapped his hand away, leaving Scorpius with a disappointed moan escaping his lips.

"S-sorry…" Albus mumbled, moving away from Scorpius.

"For what?" Scorpius asked and rolled over Albus.

"For going too far…"

Scorpius sighed and rolled over next to his boyfriend so there was a noticeable gap between them, "Are you… getting tired of me?"

Albus hitched himself up onto his elbows, frowning, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Because I-I won't go all the way yet…" Scorpius said hesitantly, "I think I'm ready really… I trust you b-but only if you want me…"

Albus' heart quickened and he caught his lower lip between his teeth, "Really…? You want to…?"

"Y-yeah," Scorpius sat up and held Albus' face, "I'm ready."

"Well… I think we should set a date or something… make it special," Albus smiled, rubbing their noses together, "It's your birthday soon… why don't we say then?"

Scorpius felt a surge of excitement rush through him and suddenly couldn't wait for his birthday, "O-okay…"

~X~

Albus and Scorpius sat on the train, curled up together. Albus was asleep, his arms circling Scorpius in a protective stance, even unconsciously.

Scorpius admired Albus' features, brushing his fingertips over Albus' warm cheek.

As he watched his boyfriend, he still couldn't believe he was with Albus in this way. Nearly a year had gone by since they got together and it still hadn't sunk in. After convincing himself that Albus could never feel the same way as he did, to find out he did and still be with him was still unbelievable.

He and Al had clicked so well from the beginning; he was glad that if he had to be with anyone it was Al. He wanted to be with Albus more than anything of course, but he still felt he didn't deserve Albus. Albus was so good, so amazing. Scorpius was just a quiet, boring boy in his opinion.

One of the best things was the knowledge that their love was so real. Scorpius had gone through eleven years, before he received the _Baralime _necklace, of experiencing what real love or love that people convinced themselves was real.

Scorpius knew their love was real. What he felt for Albus, and what Albus felt for him was real. He was safe in that knowledge.

The blonde watched as Albus yawned in his sleep, fidgeting for a moment before settling down again, his mouth pressed against Scorpius' locks. Scorpius smiled, enjoying how peaceful Albus looked. He knew it would not be easy for Albus this holiday. Their family was on the point of crisis. Well, it was for the Weasley family anyway. First of all, they were all very melodramatic so the situation was bound to be exaggerated. Secondly, they had always been such a happy family, so this was different to them. Nothing so serious had ever happened and it had rocked them worse than it would have rocked any other family.

Albus would have to deal with not seeing many of his relatives maybe and a lot of arguing. It would be hard, yet not quite as hard as it would be for Fred and Roxanne.

Scorpius accidentally nudged Albus while shifting his position and the older boy broke awake, his eyes moving over Scorpius sleepily, "Are we there yet?"

"No, sorry… just go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when we are." Scorpius kissed his cheek.

"Nah…" Albus smirked, though still hazily, "I want to stay up awake with you. You're better than dreaming."

Scorpius snorted, shaking his head, "You're so cheesy, Albus Severus."

"And you're so beautiful Scorpius Hyperion." Albus trailed kisses down the Malfoy's neck.

"Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy."

The rest of the train ride consisted of the two boys teasing each other endlessly and sharing the gentlest of kisses. When they arrived at the platform, they were almost prepared to just stay on the train and get sent back to Hogwarts, in order to spend extra time with each other.

Stepping off the train, Scorpius instantly spotted his parents smiling at him, his mother waving. Giving Albus one last hug, he went to his parents side so they could take him home.

Albus crept up to his own parents, Lily already found them it would seem, almost with a sort of shame. He didn't know why he felt like this, maybe it was because he knew about George and Teddy way before everyone else and didn't tell his family, but it might also be because he had a different view on the situation to his parents. He believed that George and Teddy did deserve to be with each other and be happy, but his parents didn't, from what he had heard anyway.

"Albus dear," Ginny enclosed her son in a tight hug, "How are you honey?"

"I'm fine mum…" Albus shrugged, pressing his lips together.

"Are you really alright?" Harry clapped a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah, just a lot of stuff going on at the moment." Albus said nervously.

"Everyone's been arguing at school about… y'know, Uncle George and Teddy… so it's not actually been that great these past few weeks…" Lily added.

"Come on, we'll talk about it at home."

The drive home was filled with awkward silences in between exchanging pleasantries. Harry and Ginny already sussed out that their kids were feeling confused about the whole situation, or maybe even had a different opinion. Well, they would find out soon anyway.

When they arrived home, Lily rushed back out to visit one of her Muggle friends down the road. Albus sat down at the table in the dining room with a mug of hot coffee. After sorting out a few things, Harry and Ginny also settled down.

"So, it hasn't been good at school?" Ginny said, patting Albus' leg comfortingly.

"N-no… quite horrible really. I don't really feel like we're a family at the moment if I'm honest…" Albus let out a sigh.

"I know, honey, it's been the same here as well."

"We're just trying to understand why they would do such a thing really." Harry shook his head, shifting in his seat.

"You think George and Teddy are wrong to do what they have done… don't you?" Albus whispered, lowering his head.

"And you don't think they're wrong, do you?" Ginny asked with a small smile.

"No, I don't actually…"

"Albus, we don't think Teddy's wrong… Teddy is clever, but we don't know what's going through his mind right now," Harry ran his fingers through his dark, straggly hair, "He's probably just entranced with George… you know, _thinks _he's in love. But it's George we're really mad at… he should know better than to take advantage of Teddy! And he should definitely know better than to risk ripping his family apart for a worthless affair."

"Well how do you know he's not in love with Teddy? How do you know that _he's _not entranced with Teddy, as Teddy is with him?" Albus raised his voice a little, keeping his anger at bay though.

Ginny interrupted, "George said himself he could never fall in love after Fred died because he could never 'gather as much emotion' to fall in love with someone. We thought maybe he did with Angelina… but no."

"But that's not a good reason! That was after Uncle Fred died and he would have been upset and confused! How do you know he's not in love with Teddy?"

"Albus, how do you know he is?" Harry said with a half-chuckle.

Albus' face dropped, but he decided he couldn't convince his parents unless he actually did tell them how he knew, "I've known for months about them."

Their eyes widened, "What? What do you mean you knew? Did they tell you? Did you catch them?" Ginny fired the questions, one after another.

"No, nothing like that… At the beach in the Summer, Scorpius could feel it, you know? He could feel that they were in love and stuff… and one night we saw them." Albus admitted.

"And they don't know that you knew?"

"No…"

"Merlin Albus, why didn't you tell us?" Harry smacked a hand over his forehead.

"Because we knew you would all react like this and didn't want to be the ones that caused that…"

"And you say that Scorpius felt they were in love?" Ginny uncertainly questioned.

"Yeah… and Scorpius wouldn't make that up or anything. He said they were the happiest he had ever felt of them before, when they were together. He said that it wasn't just desire, but the desire to do anything to be with each other. He said they were beyond caring about others and wanted to be selfish, because they couldn't be without each other. I know… that if I felt that way about someone, I would do the same for them… if I really couldn't live without them, I would do anything to be with that person." Albus was careful not reveal anything about him and Scorpius though it could be almost obvious as he was rather convincing that he knew a lot about being in love with someone.

They stared at him in awe for a moment. How come everything he said made sense? How come their view of such a serious situation was suddenly changed by just the words of seventeen year old boy? Was it because he was so passionate? So driven? Or was it because deep down, they knew he was speaking from the heart and knew he was speaking from personal experience.

"Albus Severus Potter… since when did you become so mature and impassioned?"

~X~

_A/N: I'm sooo annoyed at myself because I've had this chapter ready for like a week but just forgot to post it! Gah, I'm so sorry! _

_The good news is though the next chapter is about half way done (woop woop) but also I have an extra chapter for Snapshots! Yay! Someone requested a chapter about how Louis and Martino got together (forgotten who, will have to look back on my reviews) and I managed to get writing it so tah-dah! It's not M rated like the others on Snapshots, sorry to disappoint anyone, but I'm quite happy with it as it really gives a deeper insight into their relationship and also into the characters themselves._

_Didn't get as many reviews last chapter :( But thank you to **Spaidel, lordsteinman (by the way, yes I'm in year 11 doing GCSEs! They're absolutely horrible! Good luck with yours too and happy birthday for when it comes up, even if there is an exam then!) **aaaand **Satary **for reviewing the last chapter!_

_**Next chapter:: Albus and Scorpius take a visit to the scandalous couple's new home.**  
><em>


	36. Couples Night

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 36- Couples Night~_

Albus knocked on the door to Malfoy manor, a grin on his face. He was much happier than he had been the past few weeks. One reason being he was seeing Scorpius of course. But also because there had been a development with his parents. Though they didn't want to admit it, Albus' argument in favour of George and Teddy had swayed them quite a bit. It had made everything much more peaceful and less awkward. Then again, it might have also been because they didn't speak of Teddy and George again for the past few days.

Scorpius was the one to open the door and joined Albus in grinning.

"Oi oi." Albus smirked before leaning forward to steal a quick kiss from his boyfriend.

"You're happy." Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus' neck, checking behind him to make sure no one was watching them.

"I am actually. It seems that I am actually a very persuasive orator when I want to be." Albus tilted his head up proudly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Al." Scorpius shook his head, chuckling.

"I'll explain on the way," Albus slung an arm over Scorpius' shoulder, "We'll go to the cinema later, but now, we're going to see George and Teddy."

"You know where they are?" Scorpius said loudly but with relief.

"They sent me a letter. They said they trusted me," Albus said sweetly, "Can we use your floo?"

"Of course."

They made their way inside the house, heading straight for the fireplace. Albus explained quickly about how he had almost convinced his parents that George and Teddy were innocent. However their conversation was brought to an abrupt stop because, unfortunately, they had to pass Mr Malfoy's office on the way there.

Draco was leant up against the doorframe of his office, watching the two boys carefully. Scorpius smiled hesitantly at his father, turning to Albus who was standing there awkwardly.

"Hello Mr Potter." Draco said dully.

"Hello Mr Malfoy." Albus replied with a sheepish smile.

"How are you?"

"I'm good thanks Mr Malfoy, how about you?"

Draco winced at the boy's cheeriness, "Fine. Where are you off to, Scorpius?"

"We're going to visit Teddy and George…" Scorpius said quietly, "But you can't tell anyone because it sounds like they don't want anyone to know where they were at the moment…"

"Okay… give Teddy my regards. What time will you be home?"

"Um, we're going to the cinema with Louis and Martino after, what time does it finish Al?"

"I think about 7:30?" Albus shrugged.

"Alright, well stay safe. I'll see you later."

Stepping into the fireplace, Albus pulled out the address. He read it out loudly and clearly, while clutching onto Scorpius' arm.

The fire blazed around them until they ended up in a small dining room, very obviously designed by Teddy. The walls were painted a stylish red and a canvas with a red mouth and a tongue coming out: the Rolling Stones logo Scorpius recognised, one of the Muggle cult bands Teddy was crazy about. In the middle of the room was a modern glass table with a strange shaped vase in the middle, a bunch of flowers glowing different neon colours.

Obviously not noticing Albus and Scorpius had arrived, Teddy and George were in the doorway, Teddy pressed up against the wall as they giggled against the other's lips. George kissed Teddy softly, whispering as he did so.

They looked absolutely over the moon. So so happy. Albus and Scorpius had never seen the couple so happy before. Especially George. Teddy had always been a bubbly, enthusiastic person, despite what he had been missing in life, but with George there had always been a certain sadness and loss in his life; his brother of course. But anyone could see that Teddy completed him again. Teddy made him happier than he had been in a long time and that was what made their relationship so beautiful. And Albus and Scorpius were able to appreciate the beauty in their relationship.

As Teddy kissed George back playfully, he finally noticed Albus and Scorpius standing there, watching the two of them. His arms shot out as he pushed George away, giving his boyfriend a weak smile and a nod towards the fireplace. He rubbed his neck as they both looked guiltily at the other couple.

"Didn't see you guys there." Teddy approached them, hugging them both at the same time.

"Way to welcome guests into your home." Albus said sarcastically with a cheeky grin.

"Neither of us have ever been great with the hospitality." George shook both the younger boys' hair.

"We didn't exactly have high expectations." Scorpius shrugged, smirking.

"Ouch, Scorpius," Teddy faked a wounded look, "Let's start again; would either of you like a drink?"

"Just water please." Scorpius said politely.

"Pumpkin juice, if you have it." Albus asked.

Teddy started preparing the drinks while Albus, Scorpius and George all sat down at the table. Teddy joined them, handing the drinks over, earning small thank yous, "So, how has it been?" Albus questioned, sipping on his drink.

"Well it's not been the easiest month, that's for sure." George nodded.

"Yeah, I mean some of the family has not reacted well, as you know, and it hurts a bit." Teddy said solemnly.

"We don't know how you both feel on the situation, to be honest. But we sent you the letter, Albus, because we thought out of everyone you would probably be one of the people most likely to be supportive and understanding," George told him, "We trust you. And wanted to see both you and Scorpius. It's been a bit lonely lately…"

Teddy threaded their fingers together and nudged their shoulders together, "At least we have each other." Teddy said comfortingly.

A bright smile crossed George's face, "Yeah…"

"We're absolutely fine with it, just so you know…" Albus smiled, "We want you to know, that if you really are in love and are happier together, than of course we support you. Ecstatic, actually. You deserve it."

"Well we do have a confession…" Scorpius bit his lip, "We knew about you two… before it came out and everything."

Confusion struck their faces and they frowned, "How?" George asked sharply.

"Well, you know about Scor's power…?" Albus said and realisation overcame Teddy and George. They had spoken very openly about the power to Teddy and George in the past and they never told a soul, similar to how Al and Scor didn't tell a soul about the other men being together.

"Oh Merlin, you felt that we were in love?" Teddy said with a hand over his forehead, "Since when did you know?"

"Since the trip to Cornwall…" Scorpius mumbled.

"Damn, you kept that quiet!" George laughed.

"Thank you though… thank you for keeping it quiet for us…" Teddy said breathlessly, with a true thankfulness in his eyes, "But we're sorry that you had to be keeping our secrets…"

"They were pretty good at it; they kept our secret, a secret from us." George rolled his eyes.

"What's going to happen now though?" Scorpius asked with true concern.

George sighed loudly, "We don't really know. I guess me and Angelina will get divorced… Well, yeah, we definitely will. The family will come round eventually… It's my kids I'm most worried about…" George ran his fingers through his hair and said with a broken voice, "I can't lose them. They're everything to me. B-but so is Teddy… which is why I have to do this."

"Georgie…" Teddy leant his head on George's shoulder, hugging onto the older man's shoulder, "It will all get better soon. And it will be worth it. You see," Teddy grinned at Albus and Scorpius, "It turns out when you fall in love with someone, you really would do anything for them."

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other, smiling bashfully. They had a silent conversation, before Scorpius nodded and blushed, "I kinda know what that's like." Albus smiled, hinting as he bit on the inside of his mouth.

Teddy caught the drift immediately and his mouth gaped wide. He exchanged looks between the sixth years, eyes wide but a general understanding washed over him. How did he not realise it before? The boys were always so close and so touchy feely… they had always complimented each other and it almost made sense that they were together, "Oh Merlin... really?"

George looked utterly confused and frowned, "What's going on?"

"They're together! Look, they're a couple too!"

George looked over at them and then saw it, saw the way Albus and Scorpius were looking at each other. He gasped and for a moment had a blank expression, before bursting into fits of laughter, holding his stomach, "How the hell did we not see that? It's so obvious when you point it out! Oh Merlin!"

Scorpius flushed even more but Albus joined in with George, "I can't believe more people haven't realised either!"

"B-but how long?" Teddy exclaimed.

"Nearly a year now actually…" Scorpius muttered, slipping his hand into Albus'.

"Wow, just wow… And you love each other…? You're in love and stuff?" Teddy asked, smiling in disbelief, "I mean… when you think about it, you're so perfect together! And… wow… who else knows?"

"Yeah, we're in love," Albus nodded, "And only Louis and Martino know, they found out."

"It seems like there's almost a little gay community among the Weasley family now." George chuckled.

"It's almost cringe worthy…" Teddy scoffed, kissing George on the cheek, "We're happy for you two… I can guess that you're a brilliant couple… but why are you keeping it quiet?"

"My father mainly…"

"Ah, yes. I can't imagine Uncle Draco would take it very well." Teddy commented with raised eyebrows.

"When we leave Hogwarts… that's when we will tell people…"

"Goodness, we will have to go on a double date soon." George joked.

~X~

They spent the whole afternoon at George and Teddy's, chatting and feeling completely comfortable with the other couple. They were able to hold hands and kiss in front of other people, almost flaunting their relationship, though George and Teddy didn't hesitate in flaunting their relationship either…

Even more than before, they were happy for George and Teddy. They knew it wouldn't be easy for the older couple and they were going to face a lot of hardships. But it would be all okay in the end, eventually. They were an absolutely brilliant couple, no doubt about it and they had a bright future. They saw that more than ever today.

They waited outside the cinema for Louis and Martino, not surprised that the other two were late. They didn't mind though; the film was not starting for another half hour and they would get some time without Louis' non-stop nattering in his ear.

"I wish I was still taking Muggle Studies," Albus said, pouting his lip out as he looked at the film guide. They sat on a bench in the lobby of the cinema, Scorpius leaning his head on Albus' shoulder, as he rested his eyes, "They had a whole unit about the film and music industry."

"Hm, that would have been productive. Sitting, watching films and listening to music." Scorpius opened his eyes with a mocking glint shining in them.

"And I would have been so good at it!" Albus squeezed Scorpius' sides, earning a small squeal from the younger boy, followed by a chain of giggles.

"A-Al stop!"

Scorpius was curled up into Albus' chest as he laughed from the tickles, Albus resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder, when he saw someone he wasn't expecting. His head shot up and he let go of Scorpius immediately, as he stared into the eyes of Christopher Daley.

Albus and Scorpius had encountered Chris a few times across the year in Hogwarts, exchanging a few words but normally they would avoid the older boy. It was still awkward between them of course, since what had happened between the three. They assumed Chris was over Scorpius, but he obviously still didn't feel comfortable around hid ex-boyfriend and new partner.

Stood with him was a slightly shorter, black haired boy with deep brown eyes. He was noticeably handsome and looked quite happy and bubbly.

"Oh… hi…" Chris mumbled, embarrassed as he hid behind his hair. Scorpius finally looked up and paled immediately, uncurling from Albus' side.

"H-hi…" Scorpius nervously said, gulping.

"Um, how are you?" Chris scratched the back of his neck.

"F-fine thank you, you?"

"Yeah I'm good…" He looked to the black haired boy, smiling softly, "This is Joe. And this is Albus and Scorpius."

The black haired boy, Joe, bounced forward, "It's nice to meet you!"

"You too." Both Albus and Scorpius muttered.

"Um… Me and Scorpius used to go out… so that's how we know each other." Chris said slowly.

Joe's eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably, "Oh right… well you've just made this awkward Chris."

"Sorry..."

"We're just friends now…" Scorpius tried to save the conversation.

"Oh okay… I'm going to go to the toilet, I'll see you in a minute." Joe kissed Chris' cheek, earning a small smile from the Hufflepuff before he scuttled off to the toilet.

"He seems really nice." Scorpius smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah he is…" Chris said as he watched Joe walk away, "He's a Muggle though so it hasn't been easy keeping secrets and everything from him…"

"How long have you been together then?"

"Since Christmas. We met over the holidays and I had to tell him I go to a boarding school in Scotland which is partly true. But… it's been hard. I even had to get a mobile phone thing to keep in contact the Muggle way!" Chris laughed, "But it's worth it."

"I'm really happy for you, Chris." Scorpius said honestly, nodding.

"Thanks… How have you two been?"

Scorpius looked at Albus, tangling their fingers, "Great. I mean we still have to keep it a secret and everything but we're really happy for you."

"I'm still sorry for everything that happened… you're a great couple though. You make sense. I'm happy for you both too."

"My fellow blondie! Where have you and my cousin been all day? Not in bed I hope!"

Albus and Scorpius cringed as they heard and saw Louis bounding towards them with his boyfriend dragging along behind him.

Chris chuckled and put a hand on Scorpius' shoulder, "I'll see you later."

As Chris watched off, a new sort of comfort washed over Scorpius. It was a type of relief, like he had resolved a situation, which he had. It didn't feel as awkward with his ex-boyfriend anymore and that was good. Now they could properly move on and maybe one day they would be friends.

~X~

_A/N: Sooo, I've had this chapter done for a few days, forgot to post it, you know the drift... Buuut I've finished the next one which I'll post either tomorrow or the day after, depending on when I have time and remember!_

_I really enjoy writing the interaction between Teddy and George so I might write an extra chapter about them, if I get time._

_Thank you to **lordsteinman, Japanese Sinister, saelysia0721, angleswillfall, Curly Wurly Me **and **BlackDawn Rose **for reviewing the last chapter and **AppalachianDaisy, Spaidel **and **angleswillfall **for reviewing Snapshots!_

_**Next chapter:: There is an unexpected visit to the Potter household by Teddy and... Victoire?**  
><em>

_****~X~_

_George Weasley_

_lost his twin brother in the war, affected his life greatly. Left him depressed etc for a long time. _  
><em>Most of similar character aspects to the canon character, though slightly more understated due to the loss of his brother. <em>  
><em>Grew close to Teddy throughout the boy's teenage years, eventually found an attraction there. <em>  
><em>Close to his children. Says them and Teddy are the most important people in his life. <em>  
><em>Not close to his wife, Angelina. Married out of obligation. She is unaware of his affair with Teddy.<br>_

_"They passed Weasley Wizard Wheezes on their way to the parlour and George Weasley was standing outside, greeting his customers as he often liked to do.  
><em>_Scorpius liked George Weasley. He was probably one of the most friendly out of the Weasleys, despite all he had been through during the war. Albus told him that his parents said that George hadn't been himself for years after his twin died. He and Fred had hardly left each other's sides for the first half of his life and without his brother, he didn't feel complete."_


	37. Special Innocence

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 37- Special Innocence~_

Albus lay on his bed, his legs swung over Scorpius' lap as he traced the curves on his boyfriend's hands. He watched Scorpius carefully; the blonde was focused on his Charms book, trying to ignore the tickling sensation on his palm.

The Potter was smiling as he watched his boyfriend, ragged hair in difference to his usually quite well groomed. They had just had a serious snogging session, starting out with Albus trying to distract Scorpius from their studying. In the end Scorpius pushed Albus away, insisting that they were there to revise.

But now, Albus couldn't focus. His boyfriend was far too beautiful for his attention to be anywhere else.

Scorpius flicked his eyes over Albus' face which was fixed on his. He groaned and collapsed over Albus' legs, "Why can I never concentrate when you're around?"

"Because I distract you with my shear sexual appeal." Albus grinned cheekily.

Scorpius blushed but rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, that's it."

"Come on Scor! We've been studying for ages!" Albus forced his upper body off the bed so he could enfold his arms around Scorpius' form, "Let's just relax together now!"

"You mean _I've _been studying."

"Well, you put so much hard work in that it counted for the two of us."

Albus turned a sulking Scorpius' face, smirking at the younger boy. He gazed into those youthful silver eyes and thought about how young Scorpius looked, even though he was turning seventeen soon. The boy had the face of an angel, so innocent. It almost made Albus feel guilty for what they were planning to do on Scorpius' birthday. How could he taint something so pure? No, taint wasn't the right word. Surely they would be just making a bond, so special, beyond anything before? Albus had to think of it that way. He loved Scorpius and Scorpius loved him. That's all that mattered.

Their lips lied within a breath of each other. They didn't hesitating in moving that tiny little bit so they feel into a deep kiss, one of a million, yet still felt just as special as the first.

When a loud shout came from outside Albus' room, the boys jumped away from each other in fright. They watched the door, waiting for someone to burst in but they never came. The screaming only continued coming. That was when they realised it was from downstairs.

The boys rushed downstairs, standing close together. It became obvious it was a female's voice and when they stepped into the kitchen, it wasn't surprising as there was only one person who could often yelled and shouted like that.

Victoire stood, a few metres from Teddy, screaming at the top of her lungs at the man. Harry and Ginny stood at guard, a few feet away from them. Albus and Scorpius didn't understand why either Victoire or Teddy were here, but that wasn't the concern at the moment.

"I can't believe you would break my heart like this, Teddy! You led me on!" Victoire screeched. Still, Victoire hadn't let go the short relationship between her and Teddy all those years ago. It was almost as if she thought she was still with Teddy in some weird way. She was extremely self-centred, so everything Teddy did seemed to result back to her, in her mind.

"I ended what we had ages ago." Teddy was looking at her sceptically. It was clear to anyone other than Victoire that he though she was completely pathetic.

"You still led me on Teddy! And then just dropped me for somebody else! And with all people, my _uncle? _A _man? _It would have been bad enough if it was with one of my _female _relatives! But when it's with a _man, _and my _Uncle! _And that's what makes it _disgusting, _Teddy!"

They all saw something in Teddy turn at that point. His sceptical look turned into one of shock, then one of pure hatred and anger. Something turned. And then Teddy lost it.

Scorpius had never seen his cousin like this before; so out of control, yet impassioned about something. His hair and eyes were a bright red with utter rage.

Harry had to grab Teddy's shoulders to keep him from leaping at Victoire. She stepped back, letting out a small shriek, just as shocked as the rest were at Teddy's outburst.

"I will not tolerate anyone who says mine and George's relationship is _disgusting_!" He yelled with furrowed eyesbrows," Because it is not! It isn't! There are people out there who are not in love with their partner, who don't even care about them! There are people who fall out of love every day! But I love George! I truly love him and he truly loves me!" He ripped his shoulders away from Harry's grip, "There is nothing disgusting about that! Nothing disgusting about wanting to be with someone you love so wholly! But being with someone you don't love and lying to yourself and your partner, _that's _disgusting!"

Everyone stared at the boy in complete awe. It only showed quite how much Teddy did really love George but not only that, his frustration with people being against them. Who could blame him? Albus knew if he and Scorpius had to tell everyone and someone said something like that and they said something like that about their relationship , he would lose it too…

Harry dragged Teddy back, placing a comforting hand on his god-son's shoulder, "Teddy, go upstairs with Albus and Scorpius. You need to calm down."

Teddy panted and looked over at Albus and Scorpius. He nodded slowly before stepping towards the other boys, not even bothering to look at Victoire. She stood stunned.

Albus and Scorpius followed Teddy who stormed straight upstairs and to Albus' room. He flung the door open and collapsed onto the bed, letting out a frustrated growl.

"Teddy… are you alright?" Albus asked hesitantly and sat down on the bed next to his god-brother.

"Yeah… Y-yeah… she just frustrates me so much, y'know?" Teddy mumbled into the covers of the bed, "I just came here to speak to Harry and Ginny and she must have heard I was coming. She just ran in here and started yelling at me about George! When she said we were disgusting… that- sorry, I just lost it…"

"It was out of order what she said," Albus agreed as Scorpius slipped into his arms beside him, "She doesn't know anything. None of them do."

"I need something to distract me. Just… just talk about something else before I lose it again."

"Um… Albus is rubbish at studying?" Scorpius suggested sheepishly.

"I'm actually very good at studying. Just not when you're here." Albus squeezed Scorpius' sides, earning a giggle.

"Al! Stop it!" Scorpius pushed the other boy away, "You're going to fail your NEWTs!"

Albus put a hand over his heart, "I'm hurt, Scorpius. It's nice to know you have so much faith in your boyfriend."

Teddy turned over at that point, smiling at couple, "You two are just adorable together."

Scorpius blushed though Albus grinned proudly, "Thank you!"

"I still can't believe I didn't realise you were together," Teddy shifted so his arms were crossed behind his head, "It makes so much sense… George has been describing you as a real life Romeo and Juliet."

Albus chuckled, "It's true in a way… I'm Romeo though." Albus winked at Scorpius.

Scorpius pouted playfully, "Why can't I be Romeo?"

"Because I'm the man in this relationship."

Scorpius scoffed, "I am a boy too, you know…"

"Which of you is the Romeo out of you and George, Teds?" Albus laughed.

"Oh, I'm the Juliet for sure. He's the Romeo," The Metamorphmagus laughed, "I like being Juliet. Means I get spoilt. And you get to have a strange hold over Romeo too… it's not all that bad being Juliet, Scorpius."

Scorpius wrinkled his forehead, "I am still a boy though!"

"Can I ask- only because you're so cute and I don't know whether you can really be that innocent or not- have you… done the deed yet?"

The blonde flushed immediately and pulled his legs up to his chest. Albus' eyes widened, then he scratched his neck nervously, "W-well no… We haven't…"

Teddy raised his eyebrows, "Oh come on… two handsome teenage boys, raging with hormones… I don't believe that you haven't had sex yet."

Scorpius' blush only deepened and again, Albus was the one to speak up, despite his embarrassment, "We've done _stuff _but just… not gone all the way."

"Wow. That was the first thing me and George did," Teddy snickered, shaking his head, "How far _have _you gone?"

Scorpius buried his face in his hands and this time Albus had to laugh at him, "Um… just touching."

"Clothes or no clothes?"

The younger let out an uncomfortable groan but Albus continued to mutter, "Clothes b-"

"Wow. And it's been nearly a year?"

"Stop it Teddy!" Scorpius squealed.

"Haven't you talked about it?"

Albus shrugged, "Yeah, obviously… but we haven't been ready… and anyway, we've… we've talked about going for it on Scorpius' birthday… you know, so it's special and stuff."

"You can't really just stamp a date on these things… they normally just kind of happen. In a way it makes it better." Teddy said softly.

Scorpius poked a gap through his hands and his eyes watched Teddy and Albus through them. Albus let out an exasperated sigh and bowed his head, "It's not the same. It's… it's our first time."

"The question is, are you ready? Because if you are, it will happen when it happens."

Scorpius nibbled his lip guiltily.

~X~

Teddy went home after having dinner with the family. Scorpius was still not due to go home for another two hours, so they headed upstairs.

Scorpius had been unusually quiet at dinner, even more so than normal. Albus had kept sending him worried glances but Scorpius was avoiding his gaze. He wondered if talking so openly to Teddy about their sex life, or lack of it, upset him. It probably did and Albus felt stupid for being so insensitive.

On the way upstairs, Albus enclosed Scorpius' hand in his. He looked to the smaller boy cautiously, "Are you okay?"

Scorpius quickly nodded, "Y-yeah."

Albus opened the door to his room, leading Scorpius inside. When the door was shut behind them, Albus was surprised to have Scorpius pressed up against him, kissing him with fervour.

The brunette let out a moan of surprise as he was pushed back against the door, Scorpius slamming his lips upon Albus' again while holding the front of Albus' shirt. Albus wanted to sink into the kiss so much. It was turning him on unbelievably, Scorpius had never acted with such drive before but he knew he had to stop it, to question it.

Albus pushed Scorpius off him, holding his boyfriend by the shoulder. They both panted lightly, a glint of distress in Scorpius' eye as he looked longingly at Albus.

"What on earth are you doing, Scor?" Albus asked with a breathless chuckle.

"I-I thought you wanted to…" Scorpius whispered ashamedly, "Y-you know… with what Teddy was saying earlier… I-I thought maybe I was keeping you waiting or something… and you wanted this… I don't know, Al…"

"Scorpius," Albus took the pale cheeks of his love in his hands, "Yes, I want you and I want you in that way but I want us both to be ready, both to be happy with it-"

"I _am _ready, Al," Scorpius insisted, "I _am. _I know I cringe when we talk about it and get nervous but I know that I love you and trust you. I am completely ready for this. And Teddy said that it should happen when we are ready, w-which is now!"

"Sh, sh," Albus pulled Scorpius into his chest, "Well I don't agree with Teddy. I think first times _should _be prepared for and well thought out, when you're young at least. I've rushed a first time once before and it didn't end well, though now I'm happy it didn't… But I don't want this to end badly of course… and if that means planning in advance then so be it," Albus brushed his thumbs over Scorpius' face, "I want it to be special… and yeah, we're ready now but it means that in a few weeks we'll be even more ready. And we'll be completely alone and it will be your birthday," Albus tipped his head to the side, smiling, "And then after that… it will happen 'in the moment' hopefully a lot of times."

Scorpius ducked his head in embarrassment, resting on Albus' chest, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you've got nothing be sorry about. I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

"You mean the world to me too."

~X~

_A/N: So that was a bit intense but tension is always a bit exciting..._

_There was a bit of sex talk in this chapter... And I'm sorry to say, and I'm WARNING you that next chapter is much worse! Of course it will only be talking about it but if you don't want to read, it's probably not necessary to but yeah :)_

_Thank you to **BlackDawnRose, Curly Wurly Me, lordsteinman **and **KraytonWilliams15 **for reviewing the last chapter!_

_**Next chapter:: Albus and Scorpius go to get advice. But did they go to the right people?**  
><em>


	38. A Little Advice

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 38- A Little Advice~_

It was a few days before they were to return to Hogwarts, which also meant just over a week until Scorpius' birthday. His birthday fell on a Monday this year, a school day because it was a leap year. They were upset that they couldn't have a whole day together in private, but their evening would sure make up for it.

Albus was visiting Teddy and George for the last time before he had to go back to school. He was going to go with Scorpius, but Scorpius decided to meet up with Louis today for some reason, maybe even for the same reason Albus was going to Teddy. He wanted… advice, from Teddy in particular and he was the only one he could go to.

He and Teddy sat on the sofas in the living room, sipping on some Muggle tea that Teddy was obsessed with at the moment. Teddy's legs were thrown over his lap as he sat crossed legged.

"If you get a tattoo, I will not speak to you ever again." Albus shook his head with a haughty look on his face.

"Why are you so against tattoos, Albus?" Teddy laughed.

"Because they look horrible! Especially when you grow old and wrinkly! And you can't remove magic ones! If you don't maintain them, they get all shrivelled and disgusting…"

"Well obviously I would maintain mine! And just think, when you're just a dead body, if you have a tattoo, it sets you apart and makes you different from all the other boring dead bodies." Teddy said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Albus gazed and him in shock, "What the hell? You're absolutely bonkers! Why would you think about something like that?"

"I don't know, I just do!"

Albus chuckled, absolutely flabbergasted at the obscurity of his god-brother. But it was one of the reasons he loved Teddy.

"Teds, I need some advice and stuff…" Albus said hesitantly, "But it's kinda private..."

Teddy lolled his head to the side when a smirk appeared on his face, "Is is about… the sex?"

Albus rolled his eyes and smacked Teddy's leg, "Yes! But please take it seriously! I really need some help, Teddy! I'm… I'm actually scared about it."

Teddy sat up and slung an arm over Albus' shoulder, "Don't be scared. It's exciting, new. You're sharing yourself with the person you love."

"I am excited, of course I am! I'm only scared because… I'm worried about Scorpius really, and worried that I'll hurt him…"

"Oh, I want to get in on the sex talk…" George slipped through the door and plopped down onto the sofa next to his boyfriend, "I can imagine that you're one of those couples who seem all sweet and innocent but actually do it like rabbits."

"No jokes! I really need some advice…"

"Just ignore him…" Teddy said sticking his tongue out at George, "What do you want to ask?"

"Well… is it different from doing it with a girl?"

"Of course, Albus. I mean, other than the obvious fact there's not the same parts as a girl, it's different in other ways too… I mean, you have to be extra careful and do twice as much preparation, because not only do you love Scorpius, it's not as natural as it is with a girl. It can hurt like a bitch if you don't prepare properly."

"That's not helping, Teddy…"

"Look, if it hurts Scorpius too much then you stop, and try another time. It's not a big deal. But it _will _hurt but he will have to get past that."

"It's endurable though," George added, "But in all seriousness… you need to find out if Scorpius has had anything up there before."

Albus gaped at his Uncle, surprised by his bluntness, "W-what?"

"Because if he has, you won't have to be as careful!"

"No, you be just as careful." Teddy said firmly.

"H-he's a virgin!"

"Doesn't mean he hasn't had anything up there before." George winked.

"Albus, you be just as gentle as you would ever have been. The best thing to do is get to know each other's bodies as well as possible but the only way to do that is experiment. If you're that worried about hurting Scorpius, then why don't you offer to bottom, for the first time at least?"

"No… we talked about it. He said he wouldn't be comfortable with topping and it felt more natural with me topping…"

"The only thing you can do is be prepared. Go slowly and be prepared. Once the first time is over, it will only get better. And anyway, your first time will still be amazing. They always are." George said honestly, peeping up at Teddy.

Albus shifted and smiled, "I am _really _excited."

"Of course you are! You're a boy who's gonna be getting some sex! Boys are always happy when we get sex."

"Which is why me and George are so happy all the time." Teddy said with a cheeky smirk.

"I love this man so much," George was grinning like an idiot, "Ah, wait!" George suddenly leapt off his seat and rushed out of the room. Teddy just shrugged while Albus looked startled. When George came back into the room, he planted a little bottle in Albus' hand, "It works better than spells most the time because it's guaranteed to work, but spells might not. We haven't used that bottle, I swear!"

"I can't believe I'm sitting here, discussing my sex life with my Uncle, as well as his sex life too," Albus cringed, "There is something wrong with me."

~X~

Unlike Albus, Scorpius went to Louis that day, though like Albus, it was for the same reason. He wanted advice too about having sex with Al. But, he was very much regretting coming to Louis. He wanted to go to Teddy however when he found out Albus was going that day, he knew that meant he couldn't. And Teddy was going to Germany to meet some friends for a few weeks, the day after tomorrow, but was spending his last day with George.

While Teddy was away, George was going to be trying to regain control of his shop which Ron had officially taken over throughout the whole situation. With George and Teddy escaping together, he couldn't run the shop without paparazzi snapping photos and crowding the shop, not to mention George's presence hadn't had a good effect on business with a lot of the public being against his in particular. Son Ron begrudgingly took on the shop until everything calmed down.

However for Scorpius, the main problem at the moment was being forced to talk to Louis of all people about his sex life.

He and Louis were sitting on the beach outside Shell Cottage, soaking up the sun. They sipped on fresh lemonade, letting the soft tide splash against their bare feet.

Louis had sunglasses covering his eyes as he giggled at Scorpius, "I knew you hadn't done it! _Still! _Ah, you're so innocent aren't you? Such a sweet, but weird relationship! Oh Merlin!"

"Louis please…" Scorpius begged, "Don't make this harder… I didn't want to come to you as it is but you're making it harder!"

"Charming, Scorpius. Thank you."

"I didn't mean it like that… I just knew you would tease me and I don't need that right now… I'm kinda nervous about it…"

"I understand, okay okay seriously, now," Louis put on a cool, calm persona with a serious look on his face, "Have you ever wanked up the arse before?"

Scorpius spat out his lemonade all over his t-shirt, coughing violently. Louis couldn't help but explode into laughter, holding his stomach, "L-Louis!"

"I'm sorry, your reaction was just too funny!" Louis giggled uncontrollably, "But the question was serious! _Have _you?"

"O-of course not!" Scorpius spluttered with a distraught expression painting his face.

"You have not lived…" Louis chuckled rather darkly, "And you are far too innocent for a teenage boy."

"And you're far too blunt." Scorpius grumbled to himself.

"Your main concern will be staying safe. I'm assuming your planning to bottom?" Scorpius nodded and Louis went on, "Well you just need to take it slow, make sure Albus is not rushing it or being too rough. I'm sure he'll be just as nervous as you so you need to try and stay calm and relaxed. It _does _hurt, Scorpius, I'm not going to pretend it doesn't, but as long as you're well-prepared the pain should be bearable. If it doesn't work out the first time, then it's not the end of the world. You stop and give it a go another time. Once you get past the first time, you won't have those worries."

"H-How much does it hurt? How do I know if we should stop?"

"The pain… it fades. When Albus prepares you, it will sting a little but after about a minute that should fade and become fine. When he actually enters you though…" Scorpius gulped and the prospect, "It will hurt badly. But you need to pause, leave it for a few minutes until the pain starts to go. If after a few minutes it doesn't, then that's when you stop. Albus might not have prepared you enough or you might not be as relaxed as you should be. Just stop and try again another time. At least your first time will not really be ruined then."

"What about… w-well, pleasing Al…?" Scorpius said hesitantly, "I mean like… giving back?"

Louis grinned, "Well… I am going to have to be blunt Scorpius-"

"-Oh Merlin!-"

"-The best way to give back would be to give him a blowjob." Louis said casually slurping his drink.

Scorpius slowly blinked; once, twice before finally muttering, "W-what?"

"Or a hand job can be just as good if done well. I think a blowjob might be pushing it for your first time, especially with how innocent _you _are. I don't doubt Albus has imagined you doing that to him before."

"Oh _Merlin," _Scorpius groaned,_ "Why _am I here?"

"Give as much as you get because Albus is guaranteed to be just as nervous as you are about the whole thing."

"Oh _Merlin!"_

"Seriously though Scorpius," Louis caught Scorpius' eye, "Be safe."

Scorpius nodded and whispered, "Thanks… even though that was extremely embarrassing."

"Oh! I forgot!" Louis started rummaging through his bag when he pulled out a little bottle, "Personally, I like it better than any spells. It makes it more… raw and sensual, I think anyway."

Scorpius stared at the bottle in shock, "Why are you even carrying that around with you…?"

Louis shrugged, "I always carry a bottle of lube around with me. You never know when you're going to need it."

"_Oh Merlin!"_

_~X~_

_****A/N: God that chapter was so much fun to write! Especially at the end with Scorpius and Louis! _

_I was worried I pushed it a bit far... Do you think this chapter is still appropriate to the rating? I personally think it is, but some people might not..._

_Next chapter... Scorpius' birthday! Obviously I can't put the big first time up in this story but of course, I will write the full chapter and post it in Snapshots for anyone who wants to read it. _

_Thank you for reviewing the last chapter: **lordsteinman **(I actually do appreciate some constructive criticism sometimes so thank you! I'll take it into consideration in the future!), **Satary, SpencerReidFan89, Curly Wurly Me **and **XxBandersnatchxX.****  
><strong>_

_**Next chapter:: Scorpius' birthday.**_

_****~X~_

_James Sirius Potter_  
><em>Al's older Gryffindor brother. First depicted to be very aggressive towards Scor, bullying him intensely for years. <em>  
><em>VERY close to family, especially Al and Lily. Admires his father. <em>  
><em>Took on an attitude (From his Uncle Ron it is assumed) that the Malfoys are bad, including Scor, so immediately takes a dislike to the boy, despite Al defending him. <em>  
><em>Deeper feelings revealed later. ( Was jealous that Scor was so close to Al and it wasn't him anymore. Thought Scor had replaced him). <em>  
><em>Later proves himself to be a good person. <em>  
><em>Enjoys Quidditch like the rest of the family. Plays Keeper though he fancies himself a Seeker. Loves Wizards Chess. Inherited his father's invisibility cloak, while Al got Harry's map. <em>  
><em>Goes on to study curse breaking after Hogwarts.<em>

_Quote- "How the hell did you get into Ravenclaw with your stupid little arse?" James said with raised eyebrows, twisting his mouth._  
><em>"Shut up! The sorting hat obviously had a different opinion." Albus huffed, crossing his arms and raising his chin.<em>  
><em>"And it was also a big surprise that Malfoy here didn't get into Slytherin."<em>  
><em>The sudden resentment from the older boy immediately shot through Scorpius making him shiver.<em>


	39. The First Time

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 39- The First Time~_

The 5th of May, Scorpius' birthday, came faster than they could have wished. The couple hardly spoke of the events to come on that day but when they did, their was a jitter of excitement. Even when they kissed or touched softly, their would be a certain anticipation, a glint in their eye.

But despite their enthusiasm, they still couldn't help but be scared and nervous. They were taking a big step, a step which some couples take much earlier in their relationship but it just made it all the more special now. They knew everything about each other and trusted each other completely, loved each other more than anything and now they were making a more physical commitment. In a way, it was better this way.

Scorpius woke up the morning of his birthday, curled up among the white sheets. It turned out to be a hot week, quite suddenly. The window was wide open and the fresh breeze tickled Scorpius' cheeks.

Lazily, the blonde lifted his head from the pillow, letting his eyes flutter open. He ran a hand over the cold space next to him and his thoughts immediately wondered to where on earth Albus was.

Scorpius stretched his arms behind his head and groaned. He only remembered it was his birthday when he saw the small present wrapped carefully at the end of his bed. He smiled, reaching over to take the note that was next to it.

_I'll be back soon but don't open the present without me!_

As if on queue, the door flung open and Albus stepped through with a huge grin as well as holding a tray of food.

"I half expected you to still be asleep." Albus teased, carefully placing the tray on Scorpius' lap.

"Only just woke up actually." Scorpius smiled as Albus placed a lazy kiss on the younger's lips.

"Happy Birthday, Scor." Albus smiled, gazing at his boyfriend.

Scorpius blushed under Albus' intense smile, "Thanks."

They kissed again but this time longer and more sensual. With nips of the lips and a mess of tongues, the two boys pulled back before they got too carried away. They smiled shyly as they caught each other's eyes.

"Later." Albus whispered with a quirk of the lips.

"Later." Scorpius repeated while biting his lower lip.

Albus pulled Scorpius' head towards him so he planted a warm kiss on the other boy's forehead. They slipped into a more comfortable position though there was still tension dwindling in the air.

Albus handed the small present to Scorpius, "Open it."

Scorpius' blush only deepened. He started to peel the wrapping paper off, glancing hesitantly at Albus every once in a while who was watching and hoping his boyfriend would like the gift.

When the wrapping paper was thrown to the side, a small box was left. Scorpius looked at Albus with raised eyebrows, "Are you giving me jewellery Albus?"

Albus chuckled, "Kind of."

Scorpius dropped his head onto Albus' shoulder and he finally opened the box. Lying on the little pillow in the box was a little pendant, a red ruby heart lined with gold sat there.

Scorpius gasped slightly, a huge smile painting across his face. He picked the pendant up, holding it to the light delicately, "Oh Albus… it's beautiful…"

"Let me put it on. It's for your necklace," Albus unclasped the chain holding Scorpius' stone, letting his fingers brush longingly over Scorpius' neck, "My mum gave it to me… When my dad was proposing, he gave three things to my mum, including the wedding ring and this. This was the second, James got the first, a bracelet. My mum told us that we had to pass it on, she told them they were special. She said that we had to give it to the person we loved the most, more than anyone on this earth. The person who makes your heart beat faster and stronger than anyone else, the person who makes you feel happier than ever in their presence. The person who you want to spend the rest of your life with…" The pendant fell down so it sat perfectly next to Scorpius' stone. Scorpius' breath quickened at the sincerity of Albus' words and explanation.

Albus started to fasten the latch on the necklace but couldn't resist touching Scorpius' neck so moved the blond hair out of the way so he could lay gentle but passionate kisses there. Scorpius gasped and allowed a small moan to leave his lips. The necklace finally stayed in place so Albus could start speaking again, whispering against Scorpius' skin, "That's you, Scor. I want to be with you forever and you make me so happy. I'm giving this to you because you're everything. You're the only one I could love forever."

Scorpius fiddled with the heart pendant, his heart thumping out of his chest. Out of all the sweet things Albus had said and done for him, this was by far the one that touched his heart the most. He felt himself fallen in love with Albus all over again in that moment.

"Al… There are no words to describe how much this means to me…" Scorpius rested his forehead against Albus' cheek, "Thank you, thank you so much."

They hugged each other close, not speaking but not finding the need to. They breathed softly, savouring the feeling of holding their lover.

~X~

The day went by fairly quickly. Scorpius received many birthday greetings and Albus even organised a cake for him at lunch. Rose, Lily, Hugo and the Scamander twins went to celebrate. Louis also sat with them, making obvious hints about their plans for that night when no one else was listening.

Lessons had dragged on, much to their annoyance. The lessons they shared, they had sat there tensely, anticipating the night ahead. The few lessons they didn't, they just waited and waited to see each other again. They were excited. And incredibly impatient.

They were sitting up in the common room with Louis and Martino who had come from the Gryffindor and Slytherin dorms. Scorpius was opening a package from Teddy and George, which was filled with sweets from Honeydukes most likely. He had also received some galleons from his parents, however after Albus' gift, by far the best was from Etienne; he received two tickets to a festival which _Beyond Magic _were headlining!

Albus watched Scorpius as he chatted to Louis. Finally, Scorpius looked up at Albus. Albus looked embarrassed but he flicked his eyes towards the stairs, hinting. Scorpius took a deep, nervous breath and nodded.

"We're going to go upstairs…" Albus said hesitantly, still watching Scorpius.

Louis raised his eyes suggestively, "Oooh, are you really? Have fun…"

Louis was laughing at them as they left the room, getting ready to leave with his own boyfriend. However Albus and Scorpius didn't even notice, they were gazing at each other too much. They only had eyes for each other.

They reached their room, finally being able to entwine their hands. Albus slowly pushed open the door and they stepped carefully inside. He closed and locked it immediately, not wanting to risk the chance of someone walking in on them. Their hearts were beating incredibly fast. They were nervous. Excited nerves. But nervous.

Albus led Scorpius towards the bed, their fingers hanging loosely. Scorpius' breath was coming out short and quick. He tried to regulate his breathing, so Albus didn't get worried but when he came closer to Al, he could hear he was the same.

They stood at the foot of the bed, staring at it for a moment. Albus tugged on Scorpius' hand and Scorpius understood immediately. He clambered onto the bed, seating himself in the middle. Albus joined him and as he crept closer, Scorpius slowly lowered himself down so he was lying flat on the sheets.

Albus climbed over Scorpius, straddling the younger boy's hips. They shifted until they were completely comfortable. Albus smiled down at Scorpius and Scorpius returned the smile with a blush.

"Are you sure you're ready, Scor?" Albus breathed, his lips approaching the blonde's.

"More ready than I'll ever be." Scorpius said softly.

No more words were exchanged, their lips touched and sparks flew. The kiss was different from the rest; it was soft, yet hot and full of so many promises. It brought more anticipation and started to erase the nerves.

They paused the kiss, though their lips were still faintly touching and a tingling sensation was left upon their skin.

"Still okay?" Albus chuckled against the other's lips.

"Merlin yes…" Scorpius gasped as Albus' hand wandered over his chest, "Make love to me, Al…"

~X~

Albus and Scorpius lay next to each other on the bed, completely nude, only covered by a thin layer of sweat. They were panting heavily, letting the recent happenings loll over in their heads and also revelling in the feeling of post-orgasm.

That had been beyond anything they could have imagined. They had been expecting it to be awkward and rushed but it wasn't at all. It was hot and passionate and it came so naturally to them. At the same time, the tenderness of the whole thing had been enough to make their hearts explode.

Scorpius turned his head to the side, admiring Albus' flushed face and parted lips. He smiled, not able to help himself, "Well…"

"Wow." Albus breathed, a smirk quirking the corner of his lips.

"Wow indeed." Scorpius pushed his head back into the pillow, trying to regulate his breathing.

Albus shifted so he could run a hand over Scorpius' cheek and down his neck, "A-are you feeling okay? It didn't hurt too much did it?"

"It did at first… but it was worth it. Definitely."

"Merlin, I've never felt like that before. Not just because it felt so good," Albus' fingers ghosted over Scorpius' chest, "But I've never felt so whole either."

Scorpius sighed, resting his forehead in the crook of Albus' neck. The brunette brushed Scorpius' sweat drenched locks out of his eyes, "The only thing we've got to do now is tell the family then we're set for the future."

"And get married of course." Albus teased.

Scorpius blushed in shock for a moment but quickly recovered and giggled, "Was that a proposal?"

"Still a bit too young, Scor. Still a bit too young."

~X~

_A/N: So I'm sure a lot of you have heard about fanfiction coming down hard on stories with 'sexual content' in them... Now I'm annoyed about it, as I'm sure some of you are. I honestly think they should just introduce an MA rating and only let people access it who have got an account with confirms you are the right age... makes sense, it's what other websites do._

_But I've had to delete a lot of my stories and I'm really annoyed about that, including Snapshots! I've written the whole of this chapter with their first time but can't post it now... I'm really upset about it :/ Hopefully one day I will be able to repost those stories but I don't know... I don't want to risk getting my account deleted really._

_On a lighter note, this is the end of what I'm classing as Part 2... The next part is very intense, I have to say. Can't wait to start writing!_

_Also, I'm going to be re-posting my story, 'Without The Flick Of The Wand'. I'm making improvements as well as changing the POV but it should be posted pretty quickly really._

_Thank you **drumline, BlackDawnRose, lordsteinman, Satary **and **AFLlover **for reviewing the last chapter!_

_**Next chapter:: Albus and Scorpius are staying at Malfoy Manor during the Summer and decide to go on a romantic date. But did they go to the right place for that date?**  
><em>


	40. Just Albus And Scorpius

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Part 3- Acceptance~_

_~Chapter 40- Just Albus And Scorpius~_

Albus and Scorpius sat on the sofa in Malfoy Manor, the chess board scattered on the table in front of them. Scorpius was spread over Albus' lap, one arm flung around Al's neck, hitching himself up to stay steady. Albus was sitting cross legged, with both arms wrapped tightly around Scorpius' waist. They were so comfortable with each other, so natural and they fell into this position easily.

It had been just over two months since Albus and Scorpius were together for the first time. It had been the first of many. In fact, they had found it hard to keep their hands off of each other since the first time. Sex had turned out to be something they truly loved and loved to share with each other. Every night, after doing their homework of course, the first thing they would rush back to their rooms to do was sleep together. They were always tender and passionate and like the way they acted together, it came naturally to them.

If anything, it had strengthened their relationship even further. They were able to trust each other with their bodies and it brought a whole new dynamic to their relationship. Trust was always an important thing. Not just that, it brought _fire. _As well as being able to share themselves in another way, they had no limits with what they did of spoke of. Whereas before they would be hesitant about a kiss getting too hot, now they didn't. Whereas before they were careful with what they spoke of, especially Scorpius, now they could talk about everything, including sexual things.

Albus had come to Malfoy Manor to stay for a week during the Summer, much to Mr Malfoy's reluctance. Scorpius had insisted Albus come for a while and forever the good father, Draco finally gave in. He had been there a few days now and Draco seemed to disappear a lot. Not that they cared, it meant they got to spend more time with each other not having to worry about Scorpius' dad walking in on them.

Nobody understood how the two boys could spend another week together in the holidays, after being together constantly throughout the whole year. Except for the few who knew about them, anyway. But despite people constantly asking them whether they were sure they wanted to stay with each other again, they always replied that they were always happy to spend time together. They almost didn't understand how more people didn't realise they were together.

As for the situation with George and Teddy, that had also got better. George was working part-time in the shop again, though Ron was still the one who was running it fulltime because the fuss with the media still hadn't died down, especially because Angelina still continued to give statements to the paparazzi and the story just carried on and on. George still couldn't run the shop by himself. The best thing was, more of the family were starting to accept them again. Ron had begrudgingly accepted them, really he had from the start, he was just far too stubborn to admit it. Many of the others had too, or were at least on better terms with George and Teddy.

Albus leaned over and moved his queen in line with Scorpius' king. They had decided not to play Wizard's Chess this time as the last time they did, they had got so competitive that the pieces had been destroying their opponents quite literally into dust! Some of the repaired with a quick charm, but others wouldn't either repair with magic. It had been funny at the time, but when they didn't have a chess set left, the amusement died down.

"Check." Albus said confidently, looking at Scorpius cockily and waiting for his next move.

Scorpius rolled his eyes and casually moved his bishop and whacking Albus' Queen over, "Not for long. And check mate."

Albus concentrated in the board, reluctant to admit Scorpius had won but it was clear, that yet again, he had, "Damn you, Scorpius…" Albus growled and grabbed Scorpius' sides, earning a small squeal from the other boy, "Why do you always win, Scor? It's so unfair!"

Scorpius giggled but replied, "I won fair and square, Al!"

"Fine; why are you so clever, Scor?" Albus laughed, tickling Scorpius even more. He loved tickling Scorpius.

"Why are you so annoying, Albus?"

"Oh no you didn't!"

After a bit more of wrestling around and arguing, the two finally settled back on the sofa, curled up together. They were still laughing to themselves slightly but overall it was peaceful. Albus kissed the top of Scorpius' head and closed his eyes.

"Do you want to go out this evening?" Albus suggested.

"Just us two?" Scorpius questioned while stroking Albus' palm affectionately.

"Just us two. We could go to Muggle London… that way nobody will know about us there and we could just be... Ourselves."

Scorpius nodded, "Sounds good…"

"I'm going to treat you, bring you out to dinner," Albus nuzzled his nose into Scorpius' hair, "Treat you like a lady."

"Al, I'm not a girl!" Scorpius growled and then with a slight smirk said, "You of all people know that."

Albus chuckled, "Yeah, guess I do."

"Where in Muggle London will we go?"

Albus paused a second and then grinned, "I know, we could go to Soho. It's really nice there, we've been a few times. And they really like gay people there!"

"What do you mean they really like gay people there?"

"It's a bit more liberal there… a bit more free."

Scorpius shifted and shrugged, "It's like that a lot of Muggle places now. Muggles are really accepting over gay people nowadays."

"I just mean you see gay people walking down there, holding hands, kissing, without any worries. It's nice," Albus pecked Scorpius' cheek, "I-I wish I could be like that with you all the time, everywhere."

Scorpius sighed quietly, "I know, Al…"

"But it's okay," Albus reassured Scorpius, tilting the blonde's chin upwards, "Because when we do get to be together like that, it will all be worth it. And we'll be happier than we ever have been. I can't wait."

Smiling softly, Scorpius joined their lips together.

~X~

After running it past Scorpius' parents, Albus and Scorpius got ready to go to Soho. Despite being Summer, the weather wasn't particularly nice at the moment so they wore smart Muggle shirts with jackets to keep them warm.

Albus was the one to floo first, straight to Diagon Alley. Scorpius followed closely behind. Once there, they made to the Leaky Cauldron so they could step straight into Muggle London together. Albus led Scorpius to the Muggle trains, the 'Underground', which he had used many times with his family.

They climbed down the busy stairs, Scorpius hanging onto Albus' sleeve as bustles of people bashed past them in a rush.

As they bought their tickets, Scorpius looked around, stunned at the people scooting past him to go on the trains. To him, it looked like they were pushing and shoving. He had never seen such disorganisation in a public place. It made him glad that magic kept things much more orderly. As much as he admired Muggles, there were still benefits to having magic.

They approached the ticket barrier and Scorpius looked at it with a frown. Before Albus could explain to him, he awkwardly tried to swipe it over the front of the gate. When it didn't open, Scorpius glanced around to Albus, who was laughing and some Muggles were staring at him as they walked past.

Scorpius flushed red and Albus stepped forward to help him. He took the card from Scorpius' hand and slipped it into a little slit at the side of the gate and it then popped up again.

"Take the card now and the door will open."

Still blushing, Scorpius took the card and ran through the gate before it closed. He was suddenly standing alone without Albus' guidance and he cringed as people barged past him.

Though it was actually quite quickly, Scorpius felt like he was standing there forever by himself until Albus joined him on the other side. As soon as Albus had past the gate too, he grabbed onto Albus, provoking another chuckle from the other boy.

Following more struggles through the crowd, the couple finally reached the train which happened to be extremely busy too. There were no seats free so Albus and Scorpius had to stand. They were pushed into one of the corners of the train as more and more people loaded onto the carriage.

Scorpius was clinging onto Albus for dear life, not wanting to lose his boyfriend in the unfamiliar crowd. He was pressed up against the wall, Albus standing in front of him, protecting him from others around them. Albus was finding the whole thing rather amusing and just slipped his arms around Scorpius' waist, holding him close. There were no worries here about what people thought or having to keep secrets. It was nice. They were slightly too aware of people looking at them but there was no disapproving looks like they thought there might be. And here, they were a Potter and Malfoy. They were Albus and Scorpius, just two boys in love.

"This is absolute madness…" Scorpius whispered, glancing around at the other people around them.

Albus chuckled and pulled Scorpius closer, "This is the underground."

"Do people really do this everyday? How can they stand it?"

"It's rush hour. Everybody's finishing work or starting work now. It's the busiest time of the day, we were just unlucky to be caught at this time."

"I don't like it at all." Scorpius shook his head and leant his head up against the wall.

"It was a good experience though, let's just say that." Albus smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to Scorpius' lips.

Scorpius' head shot back, surprised, "A-Al! W-"

"No one's looking… and no one here knows who we are anyway… they just don't care."

Scorpius' lips quirked to the side and this time he was the one to kiss Albus, "You're right."

"And anyway, they probably all think you're a girl anyway."

"Albus! I'm not a girl!"

The train journey was fairly short, only a few stops and Scorpius was relieved to get off the busy carriages and back up onto the surface of the earth.

When they stepped out into Soho, Scorpius instantly sensed, even without using his power, that this place was very free. The people who were walking around were quirky individuals, dressed in unusual clothes and random hairstyles. It looked like a place Teddy would come to hang out, for sure. He had already seen about twenty people who could be Teddy's best friend.

The most noticeable thing, for Albus and Scorpius anyway, was the different couples walking around liberally. There were a number of gay couples, men and women, walking hand in hand or sharing quick kisses. Some of the gay men where quite flamboyant, nothing like Albus or Scorpius, but they instantly had respect for them. They were so confident with who they are and obviously didn't care what others thought. Albus and Scorpius couldn't wait until they were that confident too.

Their fingers were already entwined so they walked down the road, still shyly, but no one looked at them. They were just two boys in love, just Albus and Scorpius.

Dinner was lovely. The couple went to an Italian market restaurant, where they would pick the food like they were in a market but the seating was quiet and romantic. They chatted without any worries and kissed when they felt the need to, not taking any thought to their surroundings.

They were eating desert when another couple, two men, sat down on a table next to them. They gave them small smiles, but the shorter of the other couple was very… camp and flashy. He reminded them of Louis.

The man grinned widely at the two of them and spoke, "Romantic date? Oh, you're such a cute, young couple! Aaron, do you remember when we were like that?"

The other man, Aaron smiled sheepishly, "Yes, Ed, sit down and leave the nice couple alone. Sorry."

Albus shook his head and smiled, "No problem."

They left the restaurant soon after, saying goodbye to Aaron and Ed who they probably would never see again, though they were really nice.

They decided to go for a walk around the shops in Soho and Scorpius noticed there were a lot of music shops. He was curious.

"Lots of music shops… can we go in one?" Scorpius said while peeking into a smaller piano shop.

"Sure, though I don't know why you would want to go into a music shop. You don't play anything." Albus shrugged and laughed.

"I'm curious."

Scorpius dragged Albus into the piano shop. It was completely surreal; there were pianos stacked upon other pianos, sheet music scattered around messily. All the pianos were also open, as if every single one had been tested. It was a strangely comforting environment, quite homely and happy.

The owner of the shop was no where in sight, probably in the back, not expecting any customers towards closing time, which left Albus and Scorpius completely alone.

"I honestly think pianos are so beautiful." Scorpius said, running his finger over a black key and making a sharp note chime through the air.

Unexpectedly, Albus sat down at one of the pianos and positioned his hands above the piano. Scorpius watched in disbelief, slowly stepping towards Al who was breathing hard and concentrating solely on the piano.

Before Scorpius could speak a word, Albus' fingers descended on the piano and a beautiful string of notes followed. Together, they created a peaceful melodic dream, which captured Scorpius, the way only few musicians could. He instantly found himself lost in Albus' sinfully short piece, fascinated by Albus' hands gliding over the piano and the way Albus himself also looked so taken by the music.

The piece was only about two minutes long and once Albus finished, Scorpius found himself desiring more.

They were silent for a moment, both letting the music revel and ring in their ears.

Albus was nervous for Scorpius' reaction but he turned to Scorpius with a hesitant smile, "It's called 'Scorpius' Lullaby'… Just because I wrote it, thinking about when I see you asleep and how peaceful and just… striking you look. You look beautiful when you sleep… not that you don't always… I just… I felt the need, the itch to write music which fitted that… something that maybe one day would send you to sleep so I can see you so peaceful and beautiful and I would know it's because of my work…" Albus sighed, swinging his head back around to face the piano, "I don't know, Scorpius… sometimes I just get the urge to write music. I can't force myself to write music… I just know, when sounds and melodies run through my head that it's time and that's what makes a good song…

"Honestly, most of the time the songs are about you," Scorpius blushed but let Albus continue, "You provoke so many emotions from me which I just have to capture in sound! The last year, I've written lots of songs… I have a few songs about other stuff… I actually wrote one about Teddy and George, and a few about my family. There was one I wrote about last Summer, when we were on the beach and we were all so relaxed and happy. I love writing music and playing music, Scor… but I've never had the courage to share it with anyone. Because I'm worried what they would think… I do over think everything… Maybe that's why I wasn't put in Gryffindor, because I'm not brave when it comes to telling people stuff which might end up in me getting hurt. Because my music means a lot to me… and it someone were to say something bad to me about it, I would be ups-"

"Albus, you have nothing to worry about!" Scorpius enfolded his arms around Albus' neck from behind, leaning his head against the brunette's, "That was one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard. Because I could _feel _it was from the heart and I could feel how much it meant to you."

Albus still looked nervous and he ducked his head, "You haven't heard me sing yet."

"If your singing is anywhere near as good as your piano skills and song-writing skills, then you must be brilliant," Scorpius turned Albus' cheek towards him, "Al, you're amazing. Thank you so much for sharing that with me. I really feel honoured. And… even more honoured that such a beautiful song was about me."

Albus' smile grew into a beam and he closed the gap between their lips for a peck, "You are my inspiration. Everything I love about you, the way you love me, it just spills out when I'm writing. It's like… my version of a diary. But I would have nothing to talk about, nothing to write or make music about, if it weren't for you. So thank _you _Scor, for being my inspiration.

Scorpius' eyes teared up slightly at Albus' touching words. They met again in the middle for a passionate, emotional kiss.

However engaging the kiss was, they had let their guard down for once and at the completely wrong time.

Standing outside the shop after following them around for most the evening was Annabel Skeeter, daughter of Rita Skeeter.

Annabel had taken after her mother with her career path and was just as nosy when it came to getting a good scoop. When she spotted the Potter and Malfoy together, she just has to follow them and found out much more than she ever would have expected.

She snapped a quick picture of the two kissing and smirked to herself. She couldn't have wished for anything better.

~X~

_A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter! I'm gonna keep this short because I need to go somewhere but next chapter is going to be even more fun... I've been looking forward to it, drama ensured! _

_Please read my re-posted Without The Flick Of The Wand! First chapter is up!_

_And just to make it clear, none of my stories have been deleted by fanfiction, I deleted them myself :)_

_Thank you for reviewing the last chapter, **Satary, Curly Wurly Me, XxBandersnatchxX, CandePFeatherSnitch95, HPnextgenfan, AFLlover, Lizzy0308 **and **Full-Empty-Spirit!**_

_**Next chapter:: Everyone finds out. Including the person they were dreading telling. **_


	41. Broken Boy

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 41- Broken Boy~_

Through a sleepy haze, Scorpius could hear loud bangs echoing through the room. He opened one eye, only to see Albus shifting uncomfortably, slowly drifting into consciousness himself.

Last night, when they returned home they had engaged in a night of love-making. They had only fallen asleep a few hours prior so they did not appreciate being woke up at this time in the morning. It had been amazing though. Completely worth it. The night prior had turned out to be very special and emotional.

The door suddenly rattled loudly and Albus fully woke up, his nose pressed into Scorpius' hair. Still a bit confused, he started sit up, his gaze alternating between Scorpius who was half-awake and the door.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Open this door right now!"

At that point, Scorpius shot up, leant against Albus' body. He blinked a few times but he recognised the voice as his father's.

More knocks and bangs followed. Scorpius and Albus scrambled out of bed together, wordlessly, only exchanging panicked looks.

"Scorpius! Open the door or I will blast my way inside!" Draco's voice was laced with anger and frustration. Scorpius honestly hadn't heard his father this angry, ever before, "I want that idiot of a boy out of my house! Now!"

Albus pulled his boxers on and threw his shirt on as Scorpius started to pull his jeans over his legs, "What on earth is happening?"

"I have no idea!" Albus breathed back, panting as he hurried with the buttons.

"What have you done to annoy him?"

"I haven't done anything!"

The door flung open with an easy spell and Draco stormed in without restraint. The boys were startled and naturally jumped together. Draco hardly looked at Scorpius but went straight for Albus, grabbing the Potter by his shirt.

Draco didn't hesitate in dragging Albus out of the room, "I want you out of my house right now! You will not even look at Scorpius again! No way! No way on earth!"

Albus was so in shock that he didn't struggle properly, he also didn't want to hurt Mr Malfoy and his slight resistance was nothing compared to Draco's strength. His small "Let go!" did nothing.

Scorpius however, grabbed onto his father's sleeve, tugging as hard as he could, "Father, let go! What the hell are you doing?"

"Scorpius! Stay in your room!" Draco shoved Scorpius off with just a shrug and hauled Albus down the corridor and towards the stairs.

"No way! Let go of Albus! What are you doing?" Scorpius launched himself at his father.

"I know about you two! I know you're together!"

Scorpius stopped for a moment, letting Draco get ahead of him for a moment. Albus was babbling on, "Mr Malfoy, please, can't we just talk about this? You don't understand-"

"Don't even speak, Potter! You're not to even _look _at my son ever again!"

"Father, you cannot dictate my relationship choices!" Scorpius yelled and desperately tried to reach out to Albus, tears starting to form in his eyes. Everything was going so quickly, in such a short space of time. So many thoughts were running through Scorpius' mind but what mainly consumed Scorpius was the feeling that he might be losing Albus; he could feel him slipping from his fingers.

For a moment their hands touched and they gasped, trying to grab onto each other, but again, Draco pushed Scorpius out of the way and continued to pull Albus along the corridor.

Albus continued to ramble on to Mr Malfoy, trying to reason with the man while Scorpius screamed at his father and tried repeatedly to stop him. Mr Malfoy just continued to scold the two of them.

Astoria stood at the end of the corridor, cowering in fear along with some of the house elves who didn't know what to do. She had seen the article with the picture of her son and the Potter, after her husband had stormed upstairs. She didn't do anything to stop him. She knew she couldn't. And at the moment, she had no idea what to think of it all, whether she approved or not. Draco obviously didn't… and she had to follow her husband.

When Scorpius spotted his mother he ran over to her and grasped onto her wrist, "Mother! Please help! Please! Stop him! What if he hurts Albus?" Scorpius cried.

Astoria stood there motionless when Draco interrupted and started to pull Albus down the stairs, "I won't hurt him, I just want him out of my house!"

"Mr Malfoy, please stop! Please listen!" Albus panted.

"Dr-Draco, maybe we should listen to them, talk to them about it!" Astoria tried to reason though it was no use.

"Shut up!"

Astoria was silenced in a second and looked down at the floor. When Scorpius realised it was no use he turned away and stumbled down the stairs after his father and boyfriend.

They entered the foyer of Malfoy Manor and Draco was soon flinging open the door and throwing the brunette out of the house, wearing only a half-open shirt and boxers. Albus dove back to try and enter the house again but Draco held a hand in front to block him and with the other held Scorpius back. It was then that Scorpius also noticed Albus crying, most likely from fear. Another wave of tears overwhelmed Scorpius and he saw his father observe him but the man maintained his harsh persona.

"You are not to see Scorpius again. You are no longer together. Go home, Potter." Draco spat and slammed the door in front of Albus and locking it with his wand, ignoring the cries of the boy. Draco looked to the house elves which were gathered around and ordered a harsh instruction, "Make sure all the doors and windows are locked. I do not want that boy to enter this house again."

Scorpius broke down. He launched for the door, thumping the wood with his fists over and over and screaming Albus' name. Albus responded on the other side, doing the same with Scorpius' name.

Tears were streaming down Scorpius' face. Would his father stop him from seeing Albus completely? _Could _his father do that? He knew for sure he could live without Albus by his side. It seemed like his father was actually prepared to do that to him. The adrenaline was pumping through his veins but there was an aching an longing in his heart. The possibility of being separate from his lover was approaching and it simply scared and upset him.

Draco easily pulled his son away from the door and stood in front of the entrance instead. He held Scorpius by the shoulders, an arms length away from him. Astoria was standing in the background, watching the events. Her own eyes were glazed over with tears. They stood like this for a few minutes until Scorpius started to calm down and his cries were at a minimum.

"How the hell did you find out?" Scorpius sobbed, not looking his father in the eye.

"Somebody got a picture of you last night. It was in the papers this morning." Draco said more calmly.

Scorpius realised that meant everyone would know, _everyone. _But he couldn't think too much about that right now, "D-dad… I want Al."

"I will not allow you to be with someone like that and a _Potter _on top of everything. It was bad enough you being friends b-"

Albus' punching on the door became louder and more excessive. Again, Scorpius attempted to open the door and shouted for Albus but Draco knew he had to be harsher with Scorpius.

With gritted teeth, Draco unexpectedly lifted Scorpius with great ease and threw him over his shoulder. Scorpius screeched and that only caused Albus to become more frantic outside.

More tears flowed down Scorpius' cheeks and he thrashed and kicked his father as he was carried up the stairs. Albus' cries became quieter and he felt him getting further apart from Albus, their bond being breeched. It only made him struggle even more.

Astoria stood there, motionless and silent.

When Draco reached Scorpius' room, he placed his son down on the floor. Scorpius' legs instantly gave way and he collapsed on the floor, his face in his hands as he wept.

Tiggy the house elf, who had followed Draco and Scorpius up the stairs, went forward to hug Albus. She tried to comfort him, but it was no use.

"Tiggy, bring their wands and Scorpius' owl." Draco instructed and the house elf shakily did what he was told, "Stay here with Scorpius. Scorpius, we'll talk later."

The door was closed and locked behind them. Tiggy rocked Scorpius in her small arms slowly, but the aching in the boy's heart did not cease.

~X~

Albus was no better. He was leaning up against the front door of Malfoy Manor, curled up in a ball to keep himself warm. His cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes empty.

It was now night-time. He had been outside all day, trying to find ways to get in and see Scorpius. He was worried about his lover. All the screaming, all the screeching. Even though when he thought rationally about it, of course Scorpius was probably safe, but he couldn't help but think the worse. When it came to Scorpius, he could never think rationally, he was far too driven by emotions. He never thought that when Mr Malfoy found out he would react quite that badly. He knew it would be hard, but never that bad.

He was absolutely freezing but he couldn't find the will to move. He was wandless and tired. He was devastated. He wanted Scorpius. He wanted to see his boyfriend, see his beautiful face. Feel him in his arms.

He rubbed his hands over his face, feeling tears threaten his eyes again. How did he know what was going to happen? Surely Draco couldn't keep them apart… He _would _see Scorpius again, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow. But he _would. _

Albus suddenly thought of his parents. He paled at that point. They would know, of course they would know by now. And they must be worried after not hearing anything from him. He wondered what they thought. There was no way they would have reacted as badly as Draco, but Albus was still scared. He had been putting off telling his parents since the start as he was worried they would treat him differently. It was silly, he knew.

He suddenly had new motivations. Moping around here all day was doing no good. Mr Malfoy had the house on lockdown and no matter how much he wanted to see Scorpius, it was wasn't going to happen tonight.

Plus, he needed to get back to his parents. Yet without a wand, there was no way he would be able to tonight. He was too far away and too tired. The only place he could go to that was nearby was Martino Zabini's house. He wasn't great friends with Martino, but they often spoke and when they did they got on very well together. He guessed they were friends then really. And despite Martino being a Slytherin, he would definitely help him.

He started walking towards Martino's house which was still quite far away. It took him at least half an hour from Malfoy Manor until he arrived at the Zabini residence and he was only getting more tired and distraught as he went on.

Knocking on the door of the Zabini's house, Albus rubbed his arms anxiously, trying to make his shivers die down. He just needed some place to rest for the night, with someone who would understand.

The door crept open and the light stung Albus' sore eyes. It wasn't Martino who stood in the doorway, but someone he had only seen at a distance before: Blaize Zabini.

The man had harsh features and looked strikingly like his son. But he looked upon Albus with soft, sympathetic eyes. He knew who he was and he knew why he was here.

"C-can I speak to Martino please?" Albus said with chattering teeth.

Blaize paused for a moment before nodding, "Come in."

Albus stood in the hall while Mr Zabini walked off, not looking back at Albus. He was alone again. But at least he was warm and was closer to home.

Martino rushed down the corridor with a concerned look on his face. He saw Albus standing there, broken and he could only imagine what had happened.

"Albus…" Martino sighed, approaching the Potter. Albus started to shake and more cries broke through his throat.

Martino did what he had never done to Albus before and not to many people at all. He took Albus in his arms and held the broken boy close, stroking his hair. He let Albus sob into his shoulder but didn't say anything. Words couldn't help right now, Albus needed to cry and he needed to let it all out.

"You can stay here tonight." Martino whispered carefully and felt Albus nod into his shoulder.

Martino tried his best to shush the broken boy that night, but it didn't work.

~X~

_A/N: As heart-breaking as that chapter was, I have to say it was a pleasure to write because of all the drama! I love writing dramatic chapters! It's so much fun! And the next few chapters, no not quite as dramatic but still very important! I've written most of the next chapter already so it should be up soon!_

_So what is everyone thinking at this point? I'm hoping no one says they're Team Draco because I will seriously be questioning why on earth you are reading this fanfiction then xD Joking, joking. But really, what does everyone think is going to happen? What did you think of Draco's and Astoria's reactions? And what do you think Harry and Ginny and the rest of Albus' family's reactions will be? Interested to hear your opinions!_

_There's a character development at the end of this chapter by the way!_

_Thank you for reviewing **Full-Empty-Spirit, dansclavicle, drumline,**** CanYouSeeUs14, AppalachianDaisy, Satary, Yellow Is Mine **and **esinger! **I've been getting loads of reviews lately and it's great! Thank you so much! Keep them coming!_

_**Next chapter:: Albus goes home.**  
><em>

**__**~X~

_Draco Malfoy_

_Most of the same character aspects as the canon, except it is very clear that he can be caring and there is more than meets the eye with him. _  
><em>Not very close to his wife, married out of obligation, but stays with her for Scorpius' sake and it would look bad on his name if they broke up.<em>  
><em>He is very close to Scorpius in their own strange way. He loves his son very much, but still has some of his father's mentality and standards stuck in his head, though he aims to be different to his own father. He doesn't like the Potters still and was slightly against Scorpius being gay.<em>  
><em>He's very protective over Scorpius. He hates Albus, because he thinks he's cocky and arrogant and reminds him of Harry. He would prefer him and Scorpius not to be friends. <em>  
><em>""Scorpius… I'm not going to say I wouldn't be happy if you told us one day that it was just a phase, just an experiment… but if this really is who you are, then I'll support you," Draco rested his chin in his son's head, closing his eyes, "I do… love you, you know that?"<em>  
><em>Scorpius didn't hear those words often from his father and they sounded like bells to his ears, "I love you too, father.""<em>


	42. To Be Strong

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 42- To Be Strong~_

Albus woke up groggily the next morning, his eyes aching and puffy from all the crying. For a short moment, he looked for Scorpius, wondering where his boyfriend was but when he saw the unfamiliar surrounding, the events of the previous day flooded back to his mind. He scrunched his eyes again and really wanted to just sink back into the bed to wallow in his sorrows. He wanted to stay there, wrapped up in the sheets, shielded from the rest of the world.

He felt the need to cry again, but all his tears were spent and knew he needed to be stronger now. He needed to find a way to get Scorpius back, to stop Mr Malfoy from keeping them apart. But he didn't think he could do it alone at the moment. He needed help and just as importantly, he needed to speak to his parents now. They must be worried sick. And he still didn't even know their opinion of it all.

What about James? Oh Merlin, what would James think? He hated Scorpius as it is, just when Albus and Scorpius were friends, but what would he think of them as a couple? Never mind James, what about other members of the family like Uncle Ron? They _hated _the Malfoys and he was dating one. Would others react badly too?

But at the end of the day, he had to go home now. He couldn't run any longer. They would already know so at least he didn't have to actually tell them. He needed to face his family now, because they were his family and were the only people who could really help him right now.

He forced himself out of bed, groaning as he did so. Albus ran his fingers through his messy mop of hair, glancing at a mirror at the other side of the room. He regarded his rugged appearance but didn't care enough to try and fix it. What did something like that matter at a time like this?

Albus stumbled down the stairs, towards where he could hear sounds coming from. He was wearing too large clothes, belonging to Martino, but again he couldn't care less.

After wandering down a corridor, Martino turned a corner to see Albus. He gave a supportive smile, but was still hesitant.

"How are you, Albus?" Martino said delicately.

"Not the best I've ever been…" Albus mumbled, casting his eyes downwards.

"I know… Do you want to get some breakfast?"

"I really need to get home… speak to my parents. I still haven't talked to them about… me and Scor."

"Come on, we'll go to the floo."

Silently, Martino led Albus to the fireplace. The boy picked up some floo powder and stood in the fireplace nervously.

"Thank you so much for tonight, Martino… I'll bring your clothes back as soon as possible." Albus said sadly.

"It was no problem… and don't worry about the clothes…" Martino sighed, "If you ever need me, I know we're not close, but I'm always here."

Albus forced a small smile, "Thank you…"

"Good luck."

Albus took a deep breath as the flames consumed him and he yelled the name of his home. When the flames fizzled out, he felt relieved to see familiar surroundings of the living room of his house. He was greeted by the sight of his mother folding clothes, some bewitched to fold themselves.

Ginny saw Albus in the fireplace and gasped. She instantly ran forward to enfold her arms around her son in a tight embrace, bursting into tears of relief and happiness. Albus couldn't restrain himself and also starting crying. He was happy to be in the comfort of his mother's arms, but when seeing someone you love and knowing that what to come was discussion about another you love but have lost, it was scary. Plus there was all the added pressure about his mother accepting that he liked boys and a Malfoy for that matter…

"Oh Merlin Albus, we've been so worried!" Ginny started yelling, holding Albus tighter and stroking his back, "Oh goodness, goodness, Harry! Harry!"

Thumping and banging down the stairs was heard almost immediately and with a scramble, Harry appeared in the doorway with a worried expression. When he saw his son he rushed towards him, taking Ginny and Albus in his arms.

"Where the hell have you been the last day, Albus? We were worried sick!" Harry choked in frustration, "I've been sending letters, flooing Malfoy manor, but there was no reply! Do you understand how worried we were?"

"I'm sorry dad, I'm really sorry," Albus sobbed, pulling away from his parents slightly, "I just didn't know what to do! It's been horrible!"

"Oh Albus…" Harry pulled his son into a hug again, squeezing him tight. He watched Ginny crying, squeezing her hand, "Albus, what happened at the Malfoys?"

"C-can we sit down and… can I have a drink a-and I need to stop crying… I c-can't cry anymore…"

After settling down in the kitchen with some hot Muggle chocolate which Teddy had bought for them. Yet again, Albus' eyes were red and cheeks were tear-stained. His parents sat on either side of him, his father's hand on his shoulder while his mother held his hand, rubbing circles into his palm with her thumb. Even that comforting touch reminded him of Scorpius holding his hand whenever he was sad and supporting him.

"Feeling any better?" Ginny muttered.

Albus shook his head, "No…"

"What happened dear?"

Albus explained with a shaky breath, "Mr Malfoy s-saw the picture of me and Scorpius in the papers… In the morning he barged into our room and… w-well he kicked me out of the house. I-"

"He did what?" Harry said in anger with wide eyes.

Ginny shushed her husband and urged Albus to continue, though Harry was still fuming, "I-I was just so scared… I heard Scorpius scream…" A cry choked through his throat, "S-so all day yesterday, I just tr-tried to find ways to get into the house…" Albus buried his face in his hands, "D-dad I'm so worried about Scorpius… What if something's happened to him, what if he's hurt?"

Albus was weeping into his hands when James and Lily came to stand at the doorway. They watched their brother with concern but when their parents saw them there, they signalled for them to leave for now.

"Albus, listen to me, Scorpius is going to be fine. Scorpius _is _fine. Nothing bad has happened…" Harry said firmly, "Where did you go after? Where did you stay the night?"

"I-I went to Martino's house…" Came the younger's voice.

"You silly boy, why on earth did you not come back here?"

Albus cringed and tightened his arms around his face, "I-I was scared…"

Ginny and Harry exchanged looks, a despairing look on their faces, "About what we would think?"

"Y-yeah…"

Their was a brief silence between them, the only sound ringing through the room was Albus' cries.

Ginny finally spoke softly, "Why did you hide it from us, Albus?"

Albus sniffed and lifted his head, "I-I thought you wouldn't approve… I thought you w-wouldn't approve because I was gay and b-because I had fallen in love with a Malfoy… And Scorpius was worried about his dad too… B-but his dad reacted exactly how we thought he would react… Probably worse than we thought… I-I didn't want you to find out this way at all… I wanted to tell you but… we got carried away and I… I just wasn't ready."

"Albus, we still love you just as much," Ginny said with a broken voice, "Just because you are- because you're gay it doesn't change anything at all. We love you all the same. And if it had to be boy you were with… I'm so glad it is Scorpius because he is wonderful."

Harry stared at his son. He didn't understand why Albus didn't tell them, but that couldn't matter right now, "Do you love him?"

Albus looked at his dad through his eyelashes and nodded, "So, so much… More than anything. I-I just can't describe how much I love him…"

"How long?"

"A year and two months…"

Harry chuckled slightly, scratching the back of his neck, "I thought maximum six months or something… you've really managed to keep that quiet," The smile remained on his face as he looked straight into Albus' identical eyes, "I am so proud of you. Not because you've managed to keep a secret from us… But because you have followed your heart. And following your heart is the most important thing. You're a brave boy, Albus, both you and Scorpius are so brave by sticking by each other, despite everything going against you. I'm so proud of you."

For the first time in the past two days, a genuine smile spread across Albus' face. Having his mother and father's acceptance meant that another hurdle was tackled. There was a lot more to go… but it was a start and a good start, "Thank you…"

Harry laughed again, "I still can't believe you two have been together this whole time… I mean, that meant even in Cornwall you were together? How did none of us notice?"

Albus also chuckled, "I don't know… I honestly think we make it obvious a lot of the time."

"I want to hear the details!" Ginny squealed, "How did you get together? I mean, going from best friends to _boy_friends can't be easy!"

"It's kind of a long story… But, last year I just got really jealous when he was seeing that Chris guy and I just didn't feel it with Danielle… I eventually realised my feelings, Scorpius having a right shout at me beforehand, and then we just… kissed," Albus smiled at the memory, "And it has just go on from there…"

There was another lapse of silence, before Harry braved the words, "What now?"

Albus scrunched his eyes up, "I don't know… Mr Malfoy said he wasn't going to let us be together… but I _love _Scorpius, and I _want _to be with him. And he wants to be with me…"

"He can't keep you apart." Ginny encouraged her son.

"I don't know why… but I just have this horrible feeling that he can."

The sound of the floo came from the next room and the Potters' heads shot around. Albus' eyes lit up in hope that somehow Scorpius had found a way to escape his father and that he was here now, back with Albus but when blue hair bobbed through the door, his heart sunk a little bit.

Teddy's lips parted when he saw Albus there. He dashed to his god-brother and threw his arms around the younger boy.

"I was so worried about you… Where the hell have you been?" Teddy half-laughed, half-growled.

Quickly explaining everything, Albus hugged Teddy back. He was glad Teddy was here. He had been one of the people who understood him completely and helped him through everything. When he thought about it, he needed Teddy at a time like this.

"So, what's going to happen then?" Teddy asked, sitting down.

"I don't know… I don't know what Mr Malfoy is going to do… He's going to try and keep us apart I know that but I c-can't deal with that-"

Albus was dragged into Teddy's arms again, "Shh… I know it's hard. I know, but you have to stay strong, for Scorpius. Tomorrow I'll go to Malfoy Manor and see Scorpius and try to reason with Draco, but it's going to be hard. You'll both get through it, I know how much you love each other."

Teddy was right. Albus couldn't lose faith. He _was _going to be with Scorpius, no matter who or what got in the way. He had always told himself that and that wasn't going to change. No more crying now, Teddy was right, he had to be strong for Scorpius. He couldn't ever let Scorpius see him like this.

He was going to fight. He was going to fight for him, for Scorpius.

~X~

_A/N: Quick update! What did you think of Ginny and Harry's reactions? Another fun chapter to write!_

_Thank you for reviewing the last chapter **Blue you, esinger, Satary, Curly Wurly Me, HPnextgenfan, Full-Empty-Spirt, DarkSnakeLordess **and **XxBandersnatchxX! **_

**_Next chapter:: Teddy takes a visit to Malfoy Manor, while James confronts his brother._**


	43. Hurdles

_~What Am I Feeling?_~

_~Chapter 43- Hurdles~_

Teddy stood in front of the door to Malfoy Manor, his fist hovering, ready to knock. Screwing his eyes up and gritting his teeth, he knocked quickly and suddenly.

He was nervous about seeing his Uncle, though relieved to see Scorpius. It had been two days since the picture was released in the newspapers and Albus had been in a state when he saw him. He could only imagine what Scorpius was like, with nobody close to him to support him; plus, being stuck in the house couldn't be easy. He was about to confront his Uncle about the situation and he didn't know what his reaction would be. He did like his Uncle and got on well with him, he just wasn't sure about putting his foot in it, getting involved, but it was necessary… Scorpius needed his support and he needed to know Scorpius was okay.

The papers hadn't stopped talking about Albus and Scorpius and their Romeo and Juliet romance. It was the hot topic at the moment. Somehow, it had got out that Albus had been kicked out of Malfoy Manor and that Scorpius was on lockdown. Everyone was wondering what would happen to the couple. Albus had tried to go out for a walk yesterday with Teddy and George, but they had been flooded by paparazzi and had to apparate home.

The door crept open and a house elf appeared at the door, peeking through the gap. He or she glared at Teddy, looking them up and down.

"Mr Malfoy is not letting guests. I'm sorry-" The elf tried to close the door abruptly but Teddy shot his hand out and stopped him or her.

"Can you please ask Mr Malfoy to come here? I would like to speak to him." Teddy said firmly.

The house elf looked frightened and scurried away as quick as possible. Teddy sighed and took a step into the foyer of the large house, shutting the door behind him.

Soon enough, Draco came charging into the room with the house elf rushing behind him to keep up. When Draco realised it was Teddy he calmed down a little bit. He thought it was going to be a Potter or Weasley trying to find Scorpius, but it was Teddy and he could at least trust Teddy…

"Oh… Teddy…" Draco said anxiously, "What are you doing here?"

Teddy nibbled on his lower lip, "I'm here to see Scorpius."

Draco's eyes narrowed, "I don't think I can allow that."

Teddy furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "Why on earth not?"

"Because I can't risk anything… I trust you, Teddy. But you're also friends with even consider yourself family with the Potters. I just can't risk anything."

"I don't know what you think I could do but I honestly haven't even seen Albus the past few days," Teddy lied, "I'm just here to see Scorpius. I'm worried about him."

Draco observed Teddy for a second but Teddy didn't give anything away. Eventually, Draco nodded and indicated for Teddy to follow him.

They walked down the long corridors of Malfoy Manor, just a few feet away from each other, "Scorpius is in the library. The house elves have been watching him."

Teddy looked at Draco who was concentrating on the path ahead of himself, "Don't you think you're being a bit harsh on them?" Teddy said hesitantly.

"No," Draco replied immediately, "I've never been completely happy or comfortable with Scorpius being gay but he cannot be with a _Potter. _A _male _Potter. And a _Potter _like Albus to top it all off."

"But why are you so against Potters? I understand, everything that happened in Hogwarts, blah-dy-blah-dy-da! But you've been holding a grudge so long? And Albus is not his father! It's unf-"

"It's not the grudge!" Draco growled in frustration, stopping in his path, "I hate everything the Potters and Weasleys stand for! And what I hate even more is their _attitude! _They think they're on top of the world! They think they're better than everyone else! Just because they were fortunate enough to not be sucked into the wrong side of the war! They're so arrogant about the whole thing! They haven't had to suffer with work and just making sure they have enough money to put food on the table for their wife and child!" Draco thumped the wall in anger, a sob ripping through his throat, "They haven't had their parents locked up for the past twenty years! And they say their lives have been so hard! They flaunt all they have while all I've had is this huge, empty house and a struggle!

"Everybody loves them and everybody hates me… I know I've done wrong in the past but I don't understand why we can't move on… All I want is my family. And for my family to be safe and for me to be able to provide for them. But even my family loves the Potters more than me…" Draco shook his head and shook off the tears, "Scorpius loves them and loves Albus. And that _kills _me because I know I haven't done enough for Scorpius… even my own son loves them more than me… And that's why I cannot let him be with Albus.

"I'll send him to another school… To Durmstrang for his last year… It's young love, he'll get over him. But I can't have him with an arrogant group of people like that! It'll ruin him… It-It's ruin us… I'm worried I'll lose him, to them. Like I've lost everything to them and he's the only thing I've got left and I'm going to lose Scorpius too…"

Teddy was shocked at Draco's sudden outburst but he strangely understood. It wasn't that the Potters and Weasleys did flaunt their riches and fortunes in life since the war, but they were happy, that was clear. Draco had misunderstood. He had lost everything in the war, except Malfoy Manor, even all the Malfoy's riches had been given to the Ministry as reparations, but it had hit Draco hard. He was left alone and it wasn't easy. But the Potters and Weasleys had gained everything from the war. Wealth, power and _happiness. _They had a lot of things on the surface, while Draco had nothing. Only when Scorpius came was there something good in Draco's life. And he worried that he would no longer have Scorpius either soon, he would lose his son to them.

But the truth is, the Potters and Weasleys didn't have everything, it only seemed that way to Draco. There was quite a lot of commotion behind the scenes.

Harry had suffered from post-war depression for a few years, though it was very well-hidden from the media. He had seen a lot of death and lost a lot of people during the war and before, not to mention growing up without a proper family. It had never been easy. Ginny helped him to get through it though.

Ron and Hermione had faced some hardship in their relationship a few years in. Hermione had a lot of trouble with her parents. After obliviating them, Healers had been trying to return their memories but it worked on and off. It really affected Hermione and really got her down. It caused a rift between Ron and Hermione for a while but they also managed to get through it eventually.

There was no doubt that George had suffered greatly after the war too. The loss of his brother hit him greatly, without doubt. He never fell into depression, but he never was quite the same. To lose someone so important to you was hard, there was no doubt about it. George had never quite gotten over it, though he did tell Teddy that Teddy was the first person to make him feel complete since Fred's death. That made Teddy feel like he was worth something, he was put on this earth for a reason.

"They have been through hard times, during the war and after. But none of that matters, what matters is your son," Teddy said softly, "He's not going to love you anymore if you separate him from Albus, in fact it will do the exact opposite. You can't send him to another school either, it will kill him. He loves Hogwarts."

"No, he'll get over Albus. It's young love, it would never last. I'm helping him. And he's more than capable of working in another school and doing well."

Teddy looked at the Malfoy sadly. He wouldn't be able to change Draco's mind. He was a Malfoy which meant he was stubborn and hell-bent on what he wants so there was no point of trying to stop him. In silence, he just let Draco lead him to the library.

They reached the grand library and weaved through the bookshelves. Teddy knew that this was Scorpius' sanctuary, where he loved to come when he wanted to be alone and for some quiet time, to think and learn. And to revel in sadness. He could only imagine Scorpius had spent as much time as possible here the past few days.

Eventually, they found Scorpius lying on a plush sofa, a book rested open over his head with a house elf, Tiggy, glancing between Scorpius and a book she was reading herself.

"Scorpius," Draco said kindly. Gradually, Scorpius rolled over and removed the book from his face. His features were incredibly descriptive. His eyes were red and empty. His cheeks were noticeably paler than usual and the most obvious feature was the resentment towards his father, "Teddy is here to see you…"

Scorpius forced a smile for his cousin, "I-it's good to see you Teddy…"

"It's good to see you too, Scorpius…"

After an awkward moment of silence, Draco shifted and spoke, "I have Potter's wand to return, Teddy," Pulling the wand out of the pocket, he handed it to Teddy, " I trust you'll give it back," Teddy nodded while Draco sighed, "I'll leave you to it."

Draco walked away, his head hung low. As soon as Draco was out of sight and earshot, Teddy instantly stepped forward and took Scorpius in his arms, giving the blonde a tight hug. Scorpius broke down on the spot, sobbing into Teddy's shoulder.

Teddy rocked the smaller boy in his arms, feeling his own tears prickle his eyes. He couldn't imagine what Scorpius and Albus were going through. Yes, he and George had gone through a hard time when they were revealed to be together but they were never physically forced to separate. He couldn't imagine it.

"T-Teddy… are you going to get me out of here? Pl-please!" Scorpius cried desperately, gripping onto Teddy's shirt for dear life.

"I can't, Scorpius, I can't…" Teddy shook his head, "But I've brought you something…" Teddy turned to eye the house elf suspiciously, worried that they might tell Draco.

"Tiggy won't say anything…" Scorpius reassured him.

"I've got a letter from Albus…" Teddy reached into his pocket and handed it to Scorpius who handled it as if it were the most precious and expensive thing on the earth, "Open it later and make sure your dad doesn't see it."

"Oh, thank you Teddy so much!" Scorpius squeezed Teddy tightly, "This means the world! How is Albus? What happened when he was kicked out? Is he okay?"

"He's fine… just… devastated…" Teddy breathed out, "He got home eventually… But he's been moping about a bit… He's desperate to get you back though, Scorpius."

"I miss him so much…" Scorpius collapsed back on the sofa, his face buried in his hands.

"I know you do…" Teddy sat on the sofa also, lifting Scorpius' head to rest on Teddy's lap, "But you'll get through it. You can't give up, Scorpius. Albus is not giving up on you, he loves you. And his family are behind you both too, they've reacted really well to the news of your relationship…" Teddy brushed his fingers through Scorpius' hair comfortingly.

"What should I do, Teddy?" Scorpius whispered despairingly, "I don't want to just sit here… doing nothing. I want to be with Al."

"For now, that's what you're going to have to do… neither me, nor Albus, nor anyone know what's going to happen… We're going to try our best to help you both, but we're not sure what's going to happen. Until we do know, you're going to have to stay strong. Both of you, for each other."

Scorpius agreed, nodding, "Thank you so much for coming here, Teddy."

~X~

Albus was sitting on the sofa with his legs crossed and a newspaper spread over his lap. The paper was filled with pictures of he and Scorpius throughout the time they had together. Even pictures of them when they were just friends, the reporters were trying to pick out all the signs of them being lovers or on the verge of becoming lovers and silly stuff like that. Yet Albus found comfort in looking at the photos of him and Scorpius. They never really took photos together but Albus vowed that when he was with Scorpius again they would capture more moments together.

When James walked into the room, Albus' head shot up, giving a weak smile. He closed the newspaper, watching James awkwardly. They hadn't spoken since Albus came home yesterday, except for a few mumbles and definitely not about Scorpius.

James leant up against the doorframe, eyeing Albus, "I can't believe you like a _Malfoy _of all people."

Albus' eyes narrowed and he threw the newspaper against the table in anger, "See, _this _is one of the reasons I didn't tell anyone. You've always been _awful _to Scor for no apparent reason and I thought everyone would hate Scorpius, and me for that matter, like you. I thought they would all react the way you would react. Well I can't believe I was such an idiot to think that. Because the rest of the family are not _idiots _like you!" Albus hissed while James stared at him in shock.

Slowly, James' facial expression became softer and more apologetic. He stepped hesitantly towards Albus and when his brother didn't react, he took a seat next to him, "You're right, Albie. I've been an idiot. I honestly don't know what I was doing and I don't know why I have been so horrible to Mal- Scorpius. I'm so ashamed of myself. I regret it so much," James rested his forehead on the palm of his hand, "And I don't know why I acted that way… I guess I just thought that was the way we were supposed to treat Malfoys and that was forever imprinted on the mind… by the end of it all, I couldn't even remember _why _I was doing it, just that I thought I was _supposed _to do it. I'm so sorry, Albie. I really am… and when I see Scorpius, when you get him back I'll apologise to him again, and I'll try to get to know him better instead of just judging him so quickly, and most importantly I'll support you one hundred percent…"

Albus was the one to have a shocked face this time. But a sense of relief overcame him too. It was another hurdle faced, getting acceptance from his brother. And if James could accept them… someone who had caused a lot of problems for them in the past… then it gave Albus hope that maybe one day, Draco would too.

"Thank you…" Albus gave a small smile, "It does mean a lot… though I don't know whether you'll ever get the opportunity to get to know Scor at this rate…"

"Don't talk like that… It sounds like you're giving up."

"Sometimes it's hard to be optimistic…"

Voices from down the corridor were heard and Albus recognised one of them. He stood up and rushed to the door where Teddy had arrived.

"Did you see Scor?" Albus panted, fidgeting anxiously.

"Yes and he's okay… His dad has him on lockdown though." Teddy placed a hand on Albus' shoulder.

"How is he?"

Teddy decided against telling Albus about Draco's plans to send Scorpius to another school. He didn't tell Scorpius either, it would just panic the both of them and upset them even more. He would leave it for a while… until they were feeling any better or it came up, "He's… sad. Well, heart-broken. But he's not going to give up either… He said he'll reply to your letter as soon as possible, I'm going to go back in a couple of days…"

"Thank you so much Teddy…"

~X~

Scorpius was lying in bed, watching the door suspiciously as he held the letter from Albus in his hands. He was desperate to read it and had been itching to open it all day, but always seemed to be at risk of someone seeing the letter.

It now seemed he was finally alone and had the chance to read the letter that had been burning a hole through his pocket all day. He ripped the envelope open and felt a wave of comfort overcome him with the sight of Albus' scrawny writing.

_Scor,_

_There are so many questions, so many things I want to say to you but I just don't know how… I guess I don't even know whether or not you'll even be able to you'll be able to reply to this but I'm going to write this anyway…_

_I guess the first place to start is are you okay? I've been so worried about you, so worried that something awful might have happened though my brain has been telling me that that's ridiculous, which it is. But the sounds of your screams when I was outside have been torturing my mind. I've just been so terrified something terrible happened. _

_I've been feeling horrible Scor… The past few days, I haven't known what to do. I think I've just been moaping around like an idiot but what else am I supposed to do? I don't know what's going to happen between us and that scares me so much… we've kind of had this future planned out, this one where we are together for always, living our lives happily, but it seems to be deteriorating every day that goes by…_

_But more importantly, I miss you like crazy. We were having such a great time together and it was ruined. It all happened so quickly… I don't even know what else to say to you Scorpius… except I'm not going to give up on you, not now not ever. You're absolutely amazing and you're everything to me. I don't care what your father says or does, I'm going to find a way to be with you. I love you. Just don't stop loving me._

_Love Albus_

It wasn't long, but it caused a clench in Scorpius' chest. Scorpius re-read the letter over and over and each time it made him happier. This was the happiest he felt over the past few days. Not even actually hearing Albus' voice, but just through words put him at ease.

He knew that when Albus put his mind to something, he would be determined to see it through. And Scorpius was also determined. Albus was right. They were going to be together… whether it was tomorrow or a month away or even in years, they would be together in the end. No matter who came between us.

Scorpius felt safe in the knowledge that he would eventually be with Al again.

~X~

_A/N: It feels like aaaages since I've updated this so sorry! I've had a really busy week but I've officially finished school for the Summer now! Yay! So hopefully I'll be updating much quicker! I'll get started on the next chapter tonight!_

_Some big reactions there from James and Draco... I think this chapters really important in getting an insight into what both James and Draco are thinking, especially Draco because it kind of justifies his reasons for trying to separate Albus and Scorpius..._

_Thank you to **Full-Empty-Spirit, DarkSnakeLordess, Blue you, ThugQueenBreezy, BlackDawnRose, esinger, R.A.B 1307, pancakes-are-not-for-throwing **(great name) and **Satary **for reviewing the last chapter! Keep reviewing guys! I'm loving getting so many reviews and hopefully will soon get to 200!_

_**Next chapter:: Scorpius is called to his father's office for a rather devastating conversation.**  
><em>


	44. Appreciating The Good

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 44- Appreciating The Good~_

Scorpius had been sent to his father's office. He didn't know why; Tiggy had come to the library telling him that his father wanted to see him.

For some reason, Scorpius had a bad feeling about it. Firstly, his father had hardly spoken two words to him since Albus left, just giving stern orders. He knew his father was actually ashamed about the way he had reacted but he also knew he was far too stubborn to turn back on actions. Secondly, his father never called him to his office. Never. Scorpius would sometimes go in there but his office was strictly for business and formal matters mostly, including doing work for the Ministry from there. That worried Scorpius…

Not much had happened the past few days other than Teddy visiting and passing on letters from Al and vice versa. It was definitely a relief to be able to speak to Albus and reassure each other.

George had also tried to visit with Teddy, but Draco wouldn't let him in. George had exploded. Apparently the whole thing had really upset George… Maybe it was because he knew how much Albus and Scorpius were in love and he had to go for years, until Teddy, without having someone to love him like that and now there was someone trying to stop love… maybe in his own strange way he related to them… Scorpius didn't know. He only knew that George was very passionate and caring about his family, though more importantly, he had given Draco a really hard time.

Tiggy looked up at Scorpius as they arrived at the door and tugged on the boy's trousers to get his attention. Scorpius glanced down at her curiously, "Master Malfoy must be strong. Tiggy thinks she knows what this is about and Master Malfoy cannot give in to Mr Malfoy."

Scorpius' face stilled and he panicked slightly, "Tiggy… what is this about? Please tell me…"

"Tiggy cannot! Tiggy promised Mr Malfoy Tiggy wouldn't say anything to Master Malfoy when Tiggy overheard Mr Malfoy and Mr Lupin talking about it yesterday!" She said in a hurry, "But Tiggy will say that Master Malfoy: this is the time to fight for Master Malfoy and Master Potter! Master Malfoy has to stand up for himself because if he doesn't… he might not see Master Potter again."

Scorpius' eyes were wide and he didn't know what to say. It was serious. Whatever it was, it was serious. Scorpius' heart was beating out of his chest. Was this make or break? Could he lose Al if he didn't do whatever he needed to do now…? His first thought was that his father had arranged a marriage. Well that wasn't going to happen. No way.

He made a vow to himself that no matter what his father tried to do, he would have to use an unforgivable curse on Scorpius before he makes Scorpius accept it.

Scorpius heard the sound of his father's voice asking him to enter the room. Tiggy gave him a supportive look and Scorpius took a deep breath and opened the door.

Draco was sitting at his desk, staring at his son as he entered the room. Immediately, he felt ashamed seeing the state his son was in. Scorpius was still horribly pale and the looks he was giving Draco made Draco want to cry. He didn't want Scorpius to look at him that way. He would have to bare it for now… Scorpius would get over it eventually, when he realised Draco had done the right thing for him.

"Please sit, Scorpius."

Slowly Scorpius walked to the seat with a determined look. He sat down, his chin tilted upwards proudly though inside he was a bundle of nerves.

Draco watched Scorpius for a moment before deciding to just come out and say it, "Scorpius, I've decided that it would be best for you to attend a different school next year. I've sent a letter to Durmstrang and they've said they would be more than happy to have you there."

All the blood drained from Scorpius' cheeks and he stilled. Shakes radiated through his body as his lips moved in stutters. He hadn't expected that. At least he wasn't trying to make him marry but it was still bad news… He couldn't go to another school… Hogwarts was everything to him, he loved it there and more importantly, it was his lifeline. It was where Albus would be… where they could be reunited. But Draco must have known this, "No… No." Scorpius said firmly, shaking his head repeatedly.

"Scorpius…" Draco couldn't even look at his son, he just continuing with some work, writing letters, "I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

"I bloody well do have a choice! This is my life!" Scorpius yelled leaning forward in his seat.

"But I am your father. And I don't think Hogwarts is the best place for you anymore. It's only a year."

Scorpius knew that any argument involving Albus would fail completely. He was going to have to be manipulative here… he was going to have to lie. Well, not lie, just not tell the complete truth, "I have to go to Hogwarts to finish my studies… I can't just suddenly drop all my hard work and start something completely new!"

"Scorpius, you're perfectly capable of continuing the courses in Durmstrang. It may be a little extra work, yes, but you'll be able to do it. It'll be a distraction anyway. You need to concentrate on your school work and Durmstrang is the best place to do that."

"No, you're wrong. Hogwarts is the best place for that, without a doubt. This is not the time to take risks! It's my last year and I need good grades and the right courses to get onto a wandlore course next year!" Scorpius said convincingly as he pleaded with his father.

Draco raised his eyebrows and finally looked up again, "I don't trust you, Scorpius. As much as I want to, I just can't."

Scorpius pressed his lips into a line and growled, "Why not?"

Draco looked at Scorpius sceptically, "Scorpius, you know why. Because Albus would be there and you would want to be with him and I can't allow that."

"Albus has nothing to do with it!" Scorpius lied, "I love Hogwarts and I love studying there! I want to finish my studies there and I think that's the only place I can do it to the best of my ability!"

"Scorpius, it's not going to happen."

"I'll stay away from Albus if that's what it takes!" Scorpius begged, even more lies spilling out of his mouth, "I promise you, father! I only want to go back to Hogwarts for my studies! I'll move rooms, I'll keep as far away from him as possible, I won't speak to him! I won't have anything to do with him! Please father, please! My studies have always been at priority and that's not going to change now!"

"I can't trust you, Scorpius." Draco breathed.

"Yes, you can! Please father, you can!"

"Would you break up with him? Officially?" Draco asked abruptly.

Scorpius knew it was a test and replied without hesitation, "Yes! Yes! Because I need to finish my studies! They're far more important!"

Draco was surprised at Scorpius. Maybe Scorpius and Albus weren't as serious as they made out to be… If Scorpius really loved Albus that much he wouldn't be so willing to give up on him so quickly. So maybe it was just Scorpius rebelling, maybe he had done the right thing by disciplining Scorpius. It would all probably return to normal now… He had done the right thing. He just needed to keep an eye on Scorpius over the Summer and when he returned to school…

"Okay… I'm going to trust you Scorpius. I want you to write a letter to Potter, right now, telling him you're not going to see him again this summer and you're breaking up with him. That will be it. But if I do hear of anything happening …" Draco looked at Scorpius gravely, "You will not be returning home from Hogwarts."

Scorpius' lips parted and wavered. His father was really willing to… disown him? Scorpius wasn't sure whether that was the most devastated he had been the past few days. Throughout the past few days, at least Scorpius knew that Albus still loved him and always would… he was safe in that knowledge. But his father would disown him? That broke Scorpius' heart. If his father loved him he wouldn't ever want to do that to him…

So all he had now was Albus. So he would put on a face, stick it out for Albus. He didn't even feel guilty for lying to his father anymore. It was all for Albus now.

"Fine." Scorpius said simply, holding his hand out for the quill.

~X~

_To Albus Potter, _

_I'm writing you to tell you that I can no longer see you romantically. In fact, I cannot see you at all anymore. I would appreciate that when we return to school we avoid each other. It's for the best and please don't question my decision too much._

_Your sincerely, _

_Scorpius Malfoy_

_~X~_

The letter to Albus had been horrible to write. He was extremely worried that Albus wouldn't realise it meant nothing but Albus was clever and at the end of the day, it didn't sound anything like Scorpius, or at least the way Scorpius spoke to Albus. Albus would realise. Definitely. He just hoped Teddy would come soon so he could talk to him and explain.

Scorpius trekked up the stairs with loud thumps of the feet. He felt awful. Not about the letter, but about what his father said about disowning him. He loved his father dearly, despite what he had done to him and that broke his heart to think his father would so freely refuse to accept him as his son.

As he was going up the stairs, his mother descended them. She also, had avoided speaking to Scorpius the past few days. She had another reason to be ashamed; she hadn't stood up for her son despite believing that Scorpius should be allowed to be with Albus and in fact thinking they would be great together. But she didn't do anything. She didn't even protest when Draco dragged Albus down the stairs or when he carried Scorpius to his room. She felt like she had wronged her son.

Smiling softly, Astoria caught Scorpius' wrist, "Scorpius… I'm so sorry…"

Scorpius furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously, "For what?"

"Don't look at me like that…" Astoria stepped back and hid behind her long hair.

"Like what…?"

"Like you don't trust me… like you hate me." She said with a broken voice.

"Mother… I don't hate you, I could never hate you," Scorpius went forward to embrace her, "I-I just don't understand why you didn't even try to stop him. You didn't help us… when he could have hurt him… or even me."

"I was scared Scorpius…" Astoria squeezed onto her son for support, "I just… I didn't know what to do…"

"I understand," Scorpius nodded, "Just… please be there for me from now on…"

"Oh Scorpius… I'm so sorry… Of course I will… of course I will…"

~X~

Teddy came to see Albus that same night, after visiting Scorpius. Scorpius had filled him in with everything that happened with his father and overall, it did sound like good news. Scorpius didn't have to move schools and he and Albus could be together, even though they would have to hide it again, from Draco at least.

Teddy came in while the Potters were having dinner and he was surprised to see them all laughing and quite happy. Even Albus looked like he was enjoying himself which was good to see, as opposed to his moping around.

Albus immediately shot up as soon as he saw Teddy, "Did you see Scor?" He scurried towards Teddy, clinging onto his god-brother's arm.

"Yeah, he's fine… Well, actually probably better then he was before…" Teddy grinned, "The good news is that although Draco didn't want him to go back to Hogwarts, Scorpius managed to persuade his dad to let him go back but with the promise that he would break up with you… that's why he sent you that letter, Albus. It's completely fake though. Scorpius wanted me to make sure you knew that he didn't mean any of it."

"I knew it," Albus said confidently with a beam, "Scor wouldn't write like that… that just wasn't him."

"The bad news is that you're not going to see him over the Summer… I spoke to Draco and he said he's keeping Scorpius under watchful eyes when he's with him… And you're going to hide it from Draco again when you go back to school…"

Albus shrugged and said, "Well if that's what it takes then fine… as long as I eventually get to be with Scorpius… though I just kinda thought we wouldn't have to hide it anymore…"

"Albus, we don't know what's going to happen really," Harry comforted him, "Maybe… Scorpius will decide he doesn't want to hide it from his dad and will stand up for himself again."

"Scorpius said that his dad threatened to disown him if he didn't split up with Albus so I think he will want to hide it Albus… sorry…" Teddy said guiltily, shifting awkwardly.

Audible gasps echoed through the room. The Potters were a tight-knit family and the idea of disowning a member of your family for any reason was absolutely shocking. It was something they couldn't imagine at all, "Well that's absolutely awful!" Ginny hissed to herself.

"That's what Scor has always been afraid of…" Albus plopped back down in his seat, his cheek rested on his hand, "It's so unfair… I just want to be happy and with Scor… why is it all so complicated?"

Teddy sat down on a chair next to Albus and wrapped his arm around Albus' shoulder, "Because sometimes we have to go through hard times, to appreciate the good."

~X~

_A/N: That felt like a looong chapter to write but the good news is... the next chapter is already to go to! Yay! Don't when I'll post it, probably the next few days... I like being organised :) _

_Have to go somewhere so I have to do this quick... Thank you to **BlackDawnRose, MiraclesHappen94, GreenGirl111, esinger, lordsteinman, Blue you, R.A.B 1307, ThugQueenBreezy **and **Guest (Anonymous) **for reviewing! So many reviews! I love it!_

_**Next chapter:: At last, the return to Hogwarts comes. **_

_~X~_

_Astoria Malfoy  
><em>

_Used to be very much in love with Draco when she was younger and married him, but soon realised he didn't love her. Stayed loyal to him in their marriage though and it's assumed she still loves him. In the future, will she stay loyal to Draco or her son?_  
><em>She loves her son very much and is very protective over him, especially concerning his power. Was very accepting when he came out as gay. Also accepts him and Albus when their relationship is revealed and actually thinks they are a good couple, though she is too scared to stick up for them.<em>  
><em>Has a passion for fashion, Scorpius often mentioning going shopping with her. Her favourite shop is Madam Malkin's, naturally. <em>  
><em>""Scorpius!" Astoria came storming in and pounced on Scorpius, straightening his hair and trying to make it neater. Scorpius struggled, he liked his hair the way it was and whenever his mother did it, he looked far too groomed.<em>  
><em>Draco chuckled but pulled Astoria back by the hand, "Oh leave him be, Astoria. It's his date." <em>  
><em>"He needs to look nice though." Astoria pouted as Scorpius started to scruff his hair back to normal.<em>  
><em>"I'm going to go." Scorpius said sceptically, tucking his wallet into his pocket. <em>  
><em>"Scorpius," Astoria wrapped him in a tight embrace and kissed his forehead, "Have fun. Be good.""<em>


	45. A Reunion

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 45- A Reunion~ _

Albus squirmed anxiously on platform nine and three quarters, looking over heads in order to see that one person he had being dying to set eyes on all Summer.

This Summer had not been easy for Albus nor Scorpius. Since they had first met six years ago, they had not spent nearly that much time apart from each other. It had been almost unbearable. As more time went on, the more they missed each other. The more they missed each other, the more they just wanted to run away, where they could finally be together.

Mr Malfoy's reign on Scorpius had slipped a little over the Summer. He let him go out, though only when he was with either him or his mother. They only went to Diagon Alley or around the town Malfoy Manor lay in. Unfortunately, he had never bumped into Albus. For the rest of the time Scorpius just sat in the library, reading or studying, trying to pass the time. He would think about Albus a lot; how much he wanted to see him and how he couldn't wait to be reunited with his lover. In good time it would happen, Scorpius knew he had to be patient for the time being. Teddy came to visit a lot, being the only one of his friends Draco would even allow near the Manor.

Albus hadn't done much either. He had spent a lot of time warding off the paparazzi when he went, though they had died down towards the end of August, but that meant he avoided going out if possible. He spent a lot of time with his family who cheered him up a lot and had been unbelievably supportive but at night he was lying in bed, despairing and crying into his pillow. It gradually became worse.

Harry and Ginny had sent numerous letters trying to plead with Draco, though none of them had been answered. The resentment towards Draco had only been growing and right now, when Harry clapped eyes on him across the platform, daggers were sent in Draco's way. Draco returned the glare, narrowing his eyes at Harry.

"Albus," Harry pulled his son, who had actually overtaken him in height now, into a hug so he could whisper into Albus' ear, "Get Scorpius back."

Albus instantly grinned and patted his father on the back in a manly manner, "Thanks dad."

"You must owl us when you talk to Scorpius and everything, we just want to know that you're both okay and that you're happy again and together." Ginny said quietly while stroking Scorpius' cheek affectionately.

"I will Mum…" Albus glanced over his shoulder, "I just want to get on the train now so I can see him at last…"

"Listen…" Harry said firmly, "You must tell Scorpius that if he… decides that he doesn't want to hide again and that means his father disowns him… he is welcome in our home. More than welcome. Just make sure he knows that is an option… because at this point, you deserve to be together and if Mr Malfoy doesn't accept that, then he doesn't deserve Scorpius."

Albus guessed that would be a good option if Scorpius agreed. He knew Scorpius didn't want to be disowned but he deserved to be with a family who loved him for who he is and who he loved too. It wasn't fair for him to be disowned for that and he should always have another choice, "Yeah, I'll definitely tell him that."

"Honey, we love you and we hope you have a great final year." Ginny smiled warmly, embracing the boy.

Across the platform, when Draco turned back to his son, he was glad Scorpius was considerably shorter and couldn't see the Potters over the crowd. His mother was keeping him occupied by fussing over him anyway.

"Scorpius," Scorpius' head shot up at the sound of his father's voice, "You must keep away from Albus."

"I know, father." Scorpius said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

Draco didn't know what else to say to his son, there really wasn't anything else to say, "Good luck in your last year, Scorpius… work hard."

Scorpius scurried onto the train as soon as possible, finding a compartment all to himself. He shut the doors and quickly pulled down the blind of the window overlooking the platform. After waiting for a while with a book in front of him, the train started moving and he breathed a sigh of relief. He was on his way to Hogwarts, on his way to home. He would finally be somewhere where he was accepted and free and more importantly, be with Albus again.

It only occurred to him there that he was on the very train Albus was. For the first time in over a month, he was in the same proximity as Albus and there was nothing stopping them from being together.

Just as he was about to get out to find Albus, a form rushed past his compartment, dark hair being the thing Scorpius noticed straight away. But the form backed up almost immediately and Scorpius realised, it was Albus... There in front of him, was Albus, looking right back at him with those emerald eyes which he so easily got lost in. He forgot everything his father had demanded of him, on the spot.

A beam widened over Scorpius' face and he rushed to open the door. Albus seemed to freeze for a second; seeing Scorpius' face was overwhelming. It felt like forever since he had seen his boyfriend and the happiness welling inside his head made him feel like he was about to burst.

Once the door flew open, Albus enveloped Scorpius in the tightest embrace, burying his face into the younger boy's neck. Scorpius giggled in happiness and threw his arms around Albus' shoulders.

Tears prickled their eyes, tears of pure joy and relief. Albus lifted Scorpius off the floor slightly, getting carried away, earning only a squeal and another chain of giggles from the blonde.

"I've missed you so bloody much Scorpius Malfoy!" Albus sobbed.

Scorpius couldn't stop himself from crying either and managed to choke out, "I've missed you too… I've missed you too…"

Frantically, Albus joined their lips together in a kiss of passion, holding Scorpius' cheek firmly with one hand. He ran his fingers over Scorpius' neck, still carrying Scorpius. He blissfully spun Scorpius round in his arms as they kissed, until they tumbled down onto the seat, their lips still not leaving the other's.

"Never ever leave me Scor… I couldn't stand it… no way…" Albus mumbled while scattering hot kisses down Scorpius' jaw line.

"No… not now, not ever Al…" Scorpius moaned, arching his body into Albus'.

A surge of lust took over the two boys next. Curtains were closed, silencing charms set and clothes torn off. They hadn't been together for a month so that added to it, but the desperate love-making on the seats was a reassurance of their infatuation and dedication to each other. They needed it, they needed each other. And the best way to give yourself to your partner was to give them your body and soul.

The sex had been so raw and fiery it had left them gasping for breath for around ten minutes after. Albus lay on top of Scorpius, their legs twisted together in a position that would be considered uncomfortable at any other time. They didn't speak, only listened to the sound of each other's panting.

Finally, Albus spoke, "Well… wow…"

"Wow." Scorpius repeated, chuckling slightly under his ragged breath.

"Bloody… bloody hell," Albus rolled off Scorpius, reaching to give Scorpius his shirt, "I actually had this whole speech planned out in my head… like to tell you how much I love you and everything but… I've kinda forgotten it all now."

Scorpius ran his fingers through Albus' sweaty hair, smirking, "I think what just happened spoke for itself."

Albus nodded proudly, "I guess it did."

They slowly dressed each other again, exchanging sweet kisses in between. Albus even reopened the curtains and took off the silencing charms. They didn't have to be careful about other people seeing them anymore. Of course they weren't going to let them see them having sex, but they could now be affectionate in public, with the exception of around Scorpius' father.

Scorpius curled up in Albus' arms, closing his eyes while his head was leant up against Albus' chest. Albus dragged his fingertips over Scorpius' hipbones, nuzzling his nose into the smaller boy's temple.

"You're more beautiful that I remember." Albus kissed Scorpius' forehead, smiling against the pale skin.

"Al… it's only about a month since we saw each other, I hope you didn't forget what I looked like in that time, because I'm just the same." Scorpius said sceptically, making a face at Albus.

"Merlin Scor," Albus groaned but with a chuckle, "That was supposed to be a romantic comment but you just had to be all technical with it, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry." Scorpius said bashfully, burying his face further into Albus' chest.

Two girls walked past the compartment, glancing in and noticing the two boys cuddled up on the seats. They smiled and started whispering among themselves, "It's really weird having people see us…" Albus mumbled as he watched the girls walk away.

"I actually rather like it." Scorpius said, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Same, I can finally show you off." Albus grinned.

"Al…" Scorpius sighed, lacing their fingers, "I don't think I can do this again."

Albus furrowed his eyebrows, "What on earth do you mean?"

"Hiding it… from my father. I've had enough of these secrets."

"But… if he finds out we're back together he'll either disown you or send you to a different school," Albus raked his fingers through Scorpius' blond locks, "I don't want that to happen to you…"

"Yeah… you're right," Scorpius wriggled closer, "I just… I thought about running away so many times this Summer… Running away with you so we could be together, no matter what anyone said or did to try and stop us… I nearly ran away so many times…"

Albus didn't know what to say to that. Should mention the offer from his parents…? No, it wasn't the right time. Both he and Scorpius were still overwhelmed about seeing each other and weren't thinking straight. So for now, Albus just held Scorpius in his arms.

~X~

Albus and Scorpius walked down the corridors, hand in hand. They noticed the people staring at them, but not with the disapproval that they were scared of, more just with curiosity and some with approval. It was strange being so open and having everyone watching them like this. But it was a unusually liberating feeling too.

There weren't many questions from others. Only Rose and Lily had approached them after dinner to ask them about their relationship and what was happening. They clearly told them that they weren't hiding it within school, just out of school where Scorpius' father could catch them.

Despite having to hide out of school and everything they had suffered over Summer, they were happier than they had been in a long time. They were together and until the holidays, they didn't need to worry about being apart again. They could finally tell people about them and talk about it with others openly. Albus' parents knew and were so supportive. All and all, for the time being they were good.

They arrived at their dorm and although Scorpius told Draco he would move out of his and Albus' room immediately, they made themselves comfortable and fell onto their bed, kissing without restraint.

Scorpius reached up to start to unbutton Albus' shirt when Albus sighed and stopped Scorpius' hands from moving again, pinning them to the side of the blonde head. Scorpius looked shocked but stayed still for Albus.

"I have to say this now… just to get it out in the open and make sure you know it's an option…" Albus gritted his teeth as he said, "My parents have said that if you want to come back to Grimmauld Place during holidays… then you're more than welcome. I know that means your dad will probably disown you but… it's a choice, if you want…"

Scorpius' mouth gaped for a moment before he closed his lips again. Staying with the Potters…? Why did the thought of that actually seem quite tempting? He would be with a kind, warm family… A family which would accept him for who he was and not separate him front the one he loved. A family who actually _talked _to him. It sounded… nice. But then again he couldn't just leave his own family… because that would mean his father would disown him… and he wanted to be a Malfoy, he wanted to be his father's child, "Um… I'll have to think about it really… but th-thanks… I know I can't be apart from you again s-so… I'll think about it."

Albus smiled and for the first time in months said, "I love you."

Scorpius returned the smile, "I love you too… and I'm never going to leave you."

"Well we're a good match then, because I'm never going to leave you either. You're stuck with me."

"I don't think I mind that."

~X~

_A/N: So I've finished the next few chapters and will be posting them in a few days too! I'm really on top of it at the moment! _

_I've been throwing the word 'deserve' around a lot in the last few chapters, in the context that Scorpius deserves more and Draco doesn't deserve Scorpius etc... But I do think it's an important point in the story and what a lot of people would think... I myself think that Scorpius does deserve more so that's why I've been saying it a lot. _

_I'm nearly at 200 reviews! Yay! I've never had that many reviews before so thank you so much everyone! Please help me to get to 200! And thanks to **esinger, Satary, Full-Empty-Spirit, XxBandesnatchxX, AppalachianDaisy **and **Blue you **for reviewing the last chapter! Much appreciated as always!_

_**Next chapter:: Albus and Scorpius feel nervous when they are called to Headmistress McGonagall's office. **  
><em>


	46. Uncaring

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 46- Uncaring~_

Albus and Scorpius were worried. It was only the day after they had arrived back in Hogwarts and already it seemed there was the possibility of someone splitting them up.

They had been called to Headmistress McGonagall's office after the first lesson on their first day of term, to go at break time. Called together. If it was separately, it could have been about anything but it wasn't. They had to go to the office together and the only thing it could be about was their relationship, they were good students and never did anything wrong otherwise.

In fact, Albus had never been to the Headmistress' office in the six years he had been in the school. There was a part of him that was intrigued to go but Scorpius had scolded him because he was so jittery and anxious. Scorpius had been there quite a few times, including his first day in Hogwarts, when talking about his power. Headmistress McGonagall had taken it upon herself to make sure Scorpius was okay when he was going through rough patches with his power and he would sometimes go to her room to have some quiet time and get away from everyone else.

They headed to the office, Albus' arm flung over Scorpius' shoulder, whispering supportive comments in his ear, though he was really just as nervous. He had already started to plan a way of escaping Hogwarts, though he knew it would be impossible. He was scared too, he could lose Scor again, but he wasn't willing to just let him go easily.

They used the password to make the door appear on the wall and quietly entered, entangling their bodies from the other's. Professor McGonagall sat in her seat at her grand table in front of her, her eyes focused on the papers scattered around her.

Albus admired the décor, with the paintings of deceased witches and wizards who watched him and the golden plated cupboards and furniture.

McGonagall looked up, smiling softly at the two boys who were looking rather uncomfortable, "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. Please take a seat," Slowly, the two boys stepped forward and took their seats. For a moment there was silence, spent with Scorpius ducking his head and twiddling his thumbs and Albus was taking deep breaths, "Mr Malfoy, I received a strange letter from your father over the Summer, telling me of the happenings of the past couple of months. He actually asked me to keep an eye on you, Mr Malfoy, and make sure you keep away from Mr Potter here," They both scrunched their eyes up together, knowing McGonagall would tell Draco about them, "He also asked me to tell him if I did see anything as you would then be removed from the school, Mr Malfoy."

Albus and Scorpius sat tensely. Was this it? Would Scorpius have to leave? They didn't think Draco would be able to find out if they were only together during school time but it seemed he was slier then they thought was finding other means by which to keep the boys apart. And if Professor McGonagall told Draco now, Scorpius would be sent off to Durmstrang and they wouldn't know when they would see each other again.

Scorpius was surprised the threat wasn't being disowned. It wasn't a bad thing, though getting sent to another school was just as bad as getting disowned in this case…

They were absolutely petrified. They thought everything was going to be okay during Hogwarts but it seemed that wasn't true. Their world could fall apart any second. Again.

"But-" With that one word, all their hope was restored, "-I never seem to notice relationships between students," Professor McGonagall smirked, "I'm always quite oblivious to these sort of things," She hinted mischievously, "So I would be just as oblivious to a relationship between the two of you, as I would to anyone else. Though I'm sure you're listening to your father and obeying him, Mr Malfoy."

Neither of the boys could suppress a grin. McGonagall was truly a brilliant person. If they had any other head teacher, Scorpius would already have been whisked off to Durmstrang probably, "Thank you." They both breathed.

The teacher raised her eyebrows innocently, "For what?"

~X~

Albus and Scorpius sat in the courtyard at lunch, Albus sitting on the table with Scorpius' head lolling on his lap, smiling up at his boyfriend. Albus let his fingers brush over Scorpius' cheek, making sure to ignore all the stares from around them.

Including the stares from his cousins, Hugo and Rose who were sitting below them on the ground, along with one of Rose's friends from Gryffindor, Grace Dowson, a nice girl but a bit of a gossip and obviously was curious about them. They didn't care, as long as it didn't get out to Draco Malfoy, she could gossip all she wanted. Hugo was sitting with them while his friend, Luke Finnigan flirted with a girl he liked across the green.

"It's so weird to see you like that together…" Rose observed while popping a grape into her mouth before passing them to her brother two, "Not in a bad way… it's just, you've always been friends…"

"Yeah, I mean it's like if I was like that with my best friend… with Luke," Hugo glanced over to his friend, crinkling his nose, "Ew, ew, ew…"

"Well it's not really the same is it… since me and Scor are in love and you are obviously not in love with Luke…" Albus raised his eyebrows, "Or are you?"

"Shut up! No way!" Hugo said with a look of disgust, "That's just disgusting…" Hugo suddenly closed his lips and stilled, "I don't mean I think your relationship is disgusting! I didn't mean it like that! I just mean the thought of me and Luke is disgusting! Cause we're friends… b-but you're together-"

"Merlin Hugo, just be quiet, we didn't even take it that way." Albus sniggered, shaking his head at his cousin.

"Hugo, you're adorable when you get all nervous." Grace giggled, blushing.

Hugo flushed. It was no secret that Hugo liked the older girl. She probably liked him too, but she was two years older than him so for the time being it probably wouldn't work. But she was definitely the one in control, she knew how to make Hugo blush and have him trailing behind her like a little puppy and she loved it.

"When did you get together again?" Rose asked, interrogating them.

"May last year…" Scorpius replied simply, while playing with the buttons of Albus' shirt.

"Shit, that long?" Hugo exclaimed.

"Yes, that long!" Albus rolled his eyes.

"And you're not tired of each other yet?"

"Of course not! We're in love, you never grow tired of someone you're in love with…" Albus smiled cheekily down at Scorpius, diving in for a kiss.

"I have a feeling you two are going to be unbearable." Rose frowned.

They looked at each other and silently agreed that they didn't care. They would be as hands on as they possibly could in public as they had missed each other and simply because they could.

~X~

_A/N: Very short chapter but just a filler I would say... the next chapter will make up for it... it's a looong one and quite hard one too... I'm actually quite proud of it, I really like the way it's turned out but I'll let you be the judge of it when it's published xD _

_I've reached and passed 200 reviews! Yaaay! Thank you to **BlackDawnRose, athenarox, DarkSnakeLordess, MiraclesHappen94, Full-Empty-Spirit, esinger, Satary, **(awesome name) and **PepSquee777 **for helping me reach 200 reviews! Virtual muffin baskets for all of you! xD _

_**Next chapter:: Albus' birthday has come but something is troubling Scorpius.**  
><em>


	47. Buried In Regret

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 47- Buried In Regret~_

Months went by like this. The boys' relationship continued just as it had been before that dreadful Summer, except for the important fact that everyone else knew about them now, other than Draco who still thought they had broken up.

It was better definitely. They didn't have to hide in their room and they could be honest with their family and friends. Albus loved being able to show Scorpius off because he thought Scorpius was the most beautiful being in the world and was proud to be with him. He also loved being able to talk to his parents and siblings about Scorpius and get advice from them.

What Scorpius loved most about the past few months was being able to show physical affection in public. He loved being able to have a quick kiss without having to watch their back at every moment. He liked being honest with everyone. And secretly… he also liked showing Albus off.

All their school mates had been very nice about their relationship. There had been no nasty comments at all about them. A few hostile glances from some boys in their year and the year below, but they probably hadn't acted on it because they were together and stronger together. Everyone else was supportive. They even had a few fan girls it would seem. If they were holding hands or sharing a kiss, some girls would always watch them and squeal. It hadn't stopped, but had gradually been lessening over the past month or so, much to Scorpius' relief as he was absolutely embarrassed by it.

Not only had their relationship improved, but their lives had just started to progress as well. It was their last year in Hogwarts and they were obviously starting to plan their futures. Teddy was starting to build up his and Scorpius' shop, as he had been doing for the past year or so. Collecting and trading wands and doing the paperwork behind them, working on the décor of the shop was his current project which George was happy to help him with; Weasley Wizard Wheezes did have one of the most legendary designs in the history of shops on Diagon Alley. He had even began in the delicate art of making wands, a few of which had gone wrong but he seemed to be getting the hang of it and his wands were turning out stronger and better each time.

Scorpius' studies were going more than well and he had started investigating courses abroad for wandlore. Albus, who was satisfied with his decision to be a Healer, it would provide for him and that was what was important, had also started looking for courses and they were lucky enough to find a few in the same locations. They had began talking about renting a flat together while they studied, but they would see how that went.

Currently, Scorpius was sitting in his room, quill and paper at the ready. He had been writing to his father since he returned to school, mostly about his studies and reassuring him that he and Albus were still separated. However, he had grown sick of it.

The Potters offer was still dwelling in his mind. The more and more he thought about it, the more and more appealing it became. And with every letter his father sent him, the more and more he came to resent him. By now, he decided that although he loved his mother and father and did want to be part of their family, he deserved more. He deserved happiness and acceptance. He and Albus should no longer have to live in the shadows outside Hogwarts. He knew how satisfying walking down the corridors of Hogwarts with Albus was, but what about the streets of Hogsmeade or even London? Their relationship wasn't just a silly schoolboy relationship, it was more and it was real.

If he told his father that he and Albus were back together, he would get disowned, as his father constantly reminded him in his letters. But Scorpius couldn't care any less anymore. Why should he care about a father who so obviously didn't care about him and his feelings?

If he accepted the Potters offer, he would become part of a family that did care for him, whether he was gay or straight, no matter who he dated and even despite not being blood related. He might finally be happy… and finally be able to take that final step in being with Albus properly and being who he was.

So he wrote a letter to his father, quickly and messily before he regretted it. It expressed how Scorpius was with Albus again; never mind Draco's attempts to break them apart, they had continued to see each other. It said how fed up Scorpius was and poured out all of Scorpius' rage and frustration with his father. He even spitefully mentioned how the Potters were accepting him as part of their family, even through all of his flaws.

And the last past was something that Scorpius knew he should regret writing and probably would one day, but in that moment, he couldn't seem to find the will to feel remorse.

_If you disown me, fine. It will probably be better that way. For both of us. Because at least then, I will be with people who actually love me and who I love too._

Even when the letter was stuffed into an envelope and sent off via owl, Scorpius still didn't regret it. He sat on his bed, his lower lip pouted out. It was done now. Soon, he would no longer be a Malfoy. He would be just Scorpius. Scorpius who was in Ravenclaw and wanted to study wandlore and was unconditionally in love with Albus Severus Potter, the greatest and most precious person in the world to him.

He tried to forget about any possible regrets for now. It was the evening of December 2nd, Al's birthday and he wanted to make it special for him. At the moment Albus was downstairs, enjoying a little birthday party that his family had put together for him. Albus always had his proper birthday party during the Christmas holidays.

He had already got presents for Albus, but he also thought Albus would be happy with his decision to come back to the Potters for Christmas. Apart from the fact it meant he and Albus would actually get to spend their first proper Christmas together, Albus had been hinting at it for ages. He thought it was better for Scorpius and the safest option for him too. He didn't want Scorpius sent to another school or locked up in Malfoy Manor again. Albus would be happy.

Speaking of the devil, Albus popped his head around the door, instantly grinning at his boyfriend sitting cross legged on their bed. Although the room did have two beds because the school thought they slept separately, though they probably didn't anymore, one bed had simply been unused for the past year and a half. It was the ghosts bed, they often joked.

"Well here's the birthday boy." Scorpius said sweetly, rocking his body back and forth.

"And isn't the birthday boy looking good today, if he does say so himself." Albus teased sarcastically, showing off his new, hideous knitted jumper, sent to him by his grandma.

"Arrogant idiot." Scorpius giggled.

Albus pouted and started walking over to the bed, "You can't talk to the birthday boy like that."

"Did you enjoy your birthday party?"

"I did as always… just a shame my boyfriend thought he had to study when really, he didn't…"

"I'm sorry Al… I just needed to be alone for a while… to think."

"Is everything okay?"

Scorpius nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips, "I need to talk to you…"

Albus' eyes narrowed as he realised it was a serious matter. He plopped himself down onto the bed and enfolded his arms tightly around Scorpius, "What's the matter?"

"Well…" Scorpius nervously shifted, "I sent a letter to my dad… basically saying that we are still together, we never broke up and that I'm going to stay with you over the holidays… I mean, if that's still okay with you and your parents…"

Albus was stilled with shock but there was an overwhelming happiness bubbling within him, "Well of course that's still okay! B-but how are you feeling…?"

"Okay for now I guess…" Scorpius shrugged, "But it will probably hit me soon… I just couldn't stand it anymore, you know? I mean… I didn't want to find from _anyone _anymore but more importantly… I just wanted to be accepted and loved…"

"Scor," Albus turned Scorpius' chin towards him with his palm, "I know this is hard for you but I want you to know that I will support you through everything and love you forever."

Scorpius gave a small smile, "Thanks…"

They shared a quick kiss and Scorpius felt more easy. He just needed to relax and enjoy the rest of Albus' birthday and make sure Albus did too.

"Now for your presents…" Scorpius said with a quirk of the lips.

Albus held Scorpius' hand, trying to drag him back onto the bed, "Scor… you didn't have to get me anything…"

"Oh shut up, Al, of course I did."

"I like this feisty side to you." Albus flirted, admiring Scorpius' backside as he bent down.

Scorpius smirked and hopped back onto the bed with two packages in his hands, "I'll be sure to remember that later…" Scorpius happily handed Albus the first, larger package, to Albus, "Your first present."

Albus took it gratefully, "Why thank you," Albus wasted no time in ripping the wrapping paper off the present, which was obviously a book. When the present was revealed, it instantly sent Albus into a fit of laughter, "'Healing For Dummies'? Really Scorpius?"

Scorpius grinned and nibbled his lower lip, "I thought it might be useful."

Albus brought his lower lip forward, "Fair enough. It probably will. Thank you." Albus dove in for a kiss but Scorpius stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"Sh, save it till the end," Scorpius offered the next one, "Here you go."

"Scorpius, you shouldn't have gotten me anything else…" Albus rolled his eyes but accepted the present.

"Shut it, yes I did!"

Albus did love Scorpius being snappy with him, it sent a fire through his core. He opened the next gift and smiled at the contents. It was a picture frame with one of the few pictures of them, one that had been snapped by Lily about a month ago. They were in front of the fire, their backs to the camera but in a way that they leant the heads towards each other the soft glow radiated on their cheeks. It was when they were in the Gryffindor common room, on the floor, curled up together. They whispered into each other's ears, until the scene moved onto Albus catching Scorpius' hand and planting a soft kiss on his palm. The scene ended with Scorpius' blushing, only the way Albus could make him blush, "Wow Scor… I love it."

"You do? I just thought we could put it up on our side table because… we can have stuff like that out now, because people can see it and it doesn't matter." Scorpius said innocently, not knowing how much it captured Albus' heart.

Albus reached over and placed the picture by their bed, the scene starting over again, "Perfect."

Scorpius let that blush overcome his cheeks as Albus kissed his passionately. Heat started to prickle their stomachs and they knew what they wanted. But it was Scorpius who was to stop Albus, "Wait… there's one more present."

"What…? Scor! Not another present!" Albus groaned, shaking his head.

"You'll love it though…" Scorpius insisted with a beam.

"Fine… where is it?"

Scorpius nodded to the corner of the room, next to their chest of drawers. Albus followed Scorpius' view and his eyes widened in surprise and happiness as he saw what was lying in the corner.

A guitar sat there, shining in the light with it's perfect strings, waiting for Albus to play it. Albus' eyes absolutely glittered in excitement. How did he not notice the guitar when he came into the room? Never mind that, how could Scorpius get him such an amazing gift? It was absolutely perfect.

Albus rushed over to the guitar, picking it up carefully and holding it as if it were the most precious thing he had ever seen, "W-woah Scor… How did you get the money to afford this?"

"I saved up." Scorpius said casually, filled with happiness by Albus' reaction.

"Scor, it's absolutely perfect… W-wow! I love it so much!" Still gripping the guitar, Albus ran over to Scorpius and hugged his lover tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're very welcome… now you can teach yourself to play and write more… charming songs."

"Yeah definitely… later though…" Albus placed the guitar on the floor gently and with predatory eyes, stalked back onto the bed, watching Scorpius intensely, "There's only one more thing I want for my birthday…"

The heat pooled in Scorpius' abdomen with those words as Albus hovered over him, purposely avoiding skin contact for the time being. Scorpius remembered the time Albus made him come without even touching him. Yeah, it was possible for Albus Potter, "What is it that you want?"

"Well, I have this amazingly stunning boyfriend and he looks absolutely ravishing tonight and I was hoping to do some very naughty things to him, and vice versa… just as a birthday treat."

Scorpius grabbed Albus' collar and grinned cockily, "He'd be more than happy too."

For now, Scorpius forgot about any possible regrets he may have in the near future.

~X~

Two days later and Scorpius' anxiety had been building up horribly. Although Albus was always there to comfort him, he was incredibly worried about his father's reaction to his letter. He tried to put on a strong façade, saying he didn't care what his father said and did now, but Albus knew better. If Draco did disown Scorpius, it would kill him. He would be absolutely devastated… even though Scorpius had convinced himself and others that becoming part of the Potters would be better for him, Albus could see that wasn't true.

So when Scorpius received the letter from his father finally, he stood up from where he was sitting in the great hall and sprinted out. Albus, momentarily shocked, said goodbye to some of the Ravenclaws they were sitting with and followed his boyfriend out of the hall, calling his name repeatedly.

Scorpius didn't stop and didn't look back, regardless of Albus' voice calling him. He ran up the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower until he finally arrived in the dorms and in his room.

Albus followed behind him, watching his boyfriend stand in the middle of the room, staring at something he couldn't get glimpse of.

Scorpius glanced over his shoulder, looking nervously at Albus, "It's from my father."

"Oh." Albus managed to mumble, walking over to Scorpius and draping a comforting arm over his shoulder.

"I don't know if I want to read it." Scorpius' breath was quick and Albus' could hear his heart thumping out his chest. Albus felt awful for Scorpius… he didn't deserve to go through this.

"It's better you just get it over and done with…" Albus nodded against Scorpius' head, running his thumb over Scorpius' arm.

"I need to sit down…"

They sat on the bed, Albus still trying his best to comfort Scorpius. Shakily, he opened the letter and read over it before he could regret it.

_I hope you are happy with your decision because it means you will no longer be part of this family. Well of course you are, this is what you want after all and like you said, you should be with someone you love._

_You were wrong about one thing though. We've never loved you any less._

_Yours faithfully, _

_Draco Malfoy_

That was when the regret finally bubbled within Scorpius to the maximum and exploded. The things he had written in that letter were so disgusting and unlike him and he didn't mean most of them. Yes, his father had done terrible things to him but even he didn't deserve such dreadful things written to him… He did love his parents and that letter suggested he didn't. he couldn't imagine how much that must have hurt his family.

Tears spilled from Scorpius' eyes and he dropped the letter. Scorpius, buried in his regrets, melted into Albus' soothing arms.

Albus read over the letter and sighed. Secretly, he was happy that Scorpius was free of that part of his life but on the other hand, it must be a shattering for Scorpius and he would never want that for someone he loved. For the time being, all he could do was hug Scorpius and hope that he and his family would be enough for him.

~X~

_A/N: Sad chapter for Scorpius... though I did love writing this chapter... it was about a week ago I finished it and I just found it so easy and interesting to write._

_Thank you to **Full-Empty-Spirit, Satary, , esinger, ThugQueenBreezy, , Blue you **and **Guest (Anonymous) **for reviewing the last chapter! _

_**Next chapter:: Scorpius returns home with the Potters for Christmas. **_


	48. A Second Christmas With The Potters

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 48- A Second Christmas At The Potters~_

Scorpius stepped off the train, with Albus on his arm for the first time. He didn't know why he looked around, expecting to see his father because deep down, he knew he wouldn't be there. His father probably didn't want to ever see him again. That didn't matter anymore though, Scorpius told himself; he didn't need his father anymore. Albus was more than enough for him.

Albus noticed Scorpius' discomfort and brushed blond locks out of Scorpius' face so he could see his eyes. Only Albus could sense so easily when Scorpius was down, "Are you okay?"

Scorpius forced a small smile, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Albus shook Scorpius' arm supportively and planted a kiss on the smaller boy's temple. Scorpius had been finding it hard the past few weeks and Albus knew this. He put on a brave face, but he was considerably more quiet and buried himself in studying more. He still acted more or less the same with Albus but he avoided the subject of his parents. All Albus could do was reassure him of his love and maybe provide him with a home. He hoped Scorpius would feel much better when he came back with him for Christmas.

Holding hands, they received a look they were all too familiar with, but from the parents and older relatives this time. They simply moved on as if it hadn't affected them though, which it didn't of course. It was just people being curious.

After weaving through what felt like thousands of people, Albus finally spotted his parents, along with Teddy who must have come to see them and Lily who had already found them. Albus pushed Scorpius through the crowd until they reached them.

Teddy instantly took Scorpius in his arms and hugged him tightly, his hair turning a warm red colour, "How are you Scorpius?"

"I'm okay… yeah." Scorpius said breathlessly as he separated from Teddy and glanced back at Albus.

Ginny was the next to capture Scorpius in a hug, squeezing him and making Scorpius squeal in surprise, "Oh I've been so worried about you! I'm so sorry for all you've been through but… I hope you're happy now, with Albus."

"I'm unbelievably happy with Albus." Scorpius said honestly, looking back again at his boyfriend who was grinning.

"Scorpius," Harry said with a strong voice and the young boy looked up at him nervously, "You're very welcome in our family… you're an amazing boy and you make our Albus happy. You should be happy too and we'll do everything we can to make you happy."

"Thank you… I don't mean to intrude though… I'll stay with George and Teddy, if they don't mind of course, if it gets too crowded…"

Harry clapped a hand on Scorpius' shoulder, "Of course not, we've got more than enough room. And we want you with us for Christmas, you're family."

Scorpius' eyes brightened as he looked between the Potters, "Really?"

"Yes!" Ginny chuckled, stroking a hand through Scorpius' hair, "We would be more than proud to have you as part of our family."

"Oh, I guess I have a new brother!" Lily said happily, "Though we should really call you brother in law because that would be weird if you and Albus were brothers and together…"

"Oh Merlin Lils, only you think of things like that." Albus frowned, enfolding his arms around Scorpius' waist and hugging him from behind.

Harry and Ginny watched their son and his boyfriend with fascination. Of course they weren't used to seeing them like that but it wasn't that. It was more how comfortable they were together, the way they fell into each other's arms with such ease. And the way they looked at each other. It was so interesting. It also made their hearts warm, being able to see their son so in love and obviously so happy.

~X~

They arrived back at Grimmauld Place and it suddenly felt different to Scorpius. The house which he stepped into didn't feel the same as it did when he visited before. Before it was just Albus' house with pictures of Albus' family and it was the place where Albus grew up. But suddenly… it felt like home. Scorpius felt safe under this roof, like the way he felt at Hogwarts. He used to feel that way in the Manor too, until this Summer. The house felt like it was closing in on him all Summer, getting smaller and smaller. Slowly the library and his bedroom didn't feel like the sanctuaries they were before.

But here… here it felt comfortable. He was home. Home with a family who actually loved him and wanted him there… Glancing back at Albus, his lover gave him a warm smile and another wave of comfort overcame him.

"James is coming back this evening," Harry told them, "We had to stop him from inviting his current girlfriend." Scorpius cringed slightly, Grimmauld Place feeling slightly less safe all of a sudden.

"Another Spanish one?" Lily questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Another Spanish one…" Harry confirmed as they walked down the hall, leaving the suitcases at the bottom of the stairs.

"The Spanish ones always seem to be the worst as well…" Albus rolled his eyes. He looked to Scorpius to see if he was okay and could see that Scorpius had tensed at the mention of James' name.

Scorpius felt Albus' worrying eyes on him and piped into the conversation, "Considering he lives in Spain at the moment is it such a surprise…? And it's not just the Spanish ones."

"That's true. Annabella Ebon was Scottish and she was one of the worst."

"I don't think it would be wise to insult James' girlfriends in front of him this evening." Ginny said, shaking her head and walking past her family so she was in front.

She led them into the kitchen and everyone sat down at the dining table. Teddy had gone home for a while, where he was going to meet George and then come for dinner later. The familiar Christmas decorations covered the dining room. The Christmas tree was sitting in the corner with sparkling ball-balls and colourful, glowing lights. Little Santas whizzed about the room and fake snow rained down from the ceiling. Scorpius' father would never have things like these up for any time of the year. Scorpius scolded himself; he needed to stop thinking about Malfoy Manor and his father.

"Scorpius, I've tidied one of the rooms for you. It's quite big and you can have it whenever you come to stay." Ginny said casually while starting to get pans and plates out to make dinner most likely.

Scorpius' eyes brightened. For whenever he stayed? That meant it was permanent. That he was welcome anytime…

"But mum! I thought me and Scor were going to stay in the same room… he always has whenever he's been before!" Albus protested, a whine in his voice.

"Albus, Scorpius is your boyfriend and we don't know what you could get up to if we let you sleep in the same room," Ginny said harshly while Scorpius flushed in embarrassment, "If you had a girlfriend coming to stay over, I would do exactly the same thing."

"But we share a room at school, just us two…" Albus loosely argued.

"You do?" Harry exclaimed.

Albus pressed his lips together when he realised what he had said and Scorpius hissed, "Will you be quiet, Al?"

"Sorry…"

"I think we'll just pretend we didn't hear that…"

"While you're under our roof and you're still teenagers, we'll decide where you sleep thank you." Ginny said snappily and Lily spent the whole time laughing to herself.

Later on, screams and giggles were echoing through the household. Ginny huffed to herself as she cooked, getting frustrated about all the work she was doing while her family were running around, messing around… including her husband.

Lily had insisted on playing a game and Harry suggested an old Muggle game he used to watch his cousin play. It was where there was a base and someone would guard it. The others would hide and have to get back to the base without getting caught by the guard, if they did, they would have to go to prison. Once they got back to the base, they were safe. Other team mates could also release each other from the prison.

They had been playing it for the past three hours and for the majority of the time Albus had been the guard. He was pretty good at guarding the base, maybe he had a Keeper mentality deep within him. Only Lily had got there so far in an incident where Albus caught Scorpius and ended up snogging him senseless. Lily rushed past them and reached base. At least it wasn't Harry who saw that though…

Right now, Albus was standing in front of base, James' bed which was now messed up, talking to Lily who was sitting on it the bed, waiting.

"Gobey is a way better Keeper than Bensen! There is a reason the Harpies have the best goals scores of the season." Lily tutted, tilting her nose to the sky.

"No way! The reason they have the best scores of this season is because they have brilliant Chasers. Gobey does nothing because all the Chasers keep the Quaffle down the opposite side of the pitch." Albus argued with a pout.

"What are you talking about? Did you see that save against the Bombers in September? Starfish and Stick _reversed. Reversed! _Who pulls that off?"

"That was by accident! He fe-"

Albus suddenly felt something tickling the back of his thighs and Albus looked down when he saw his dad crawling beneath him. Albus laughed and tapped his dad, telling him to go to the prison and sat on his dad's back. Still giggling, Albus was distracted when Scorpius rushed past, jumping on the bed next to Lily as she cheered.

"Oh fuck!" Albus screeched, throwing his head back.

"No swearing Albus…" Harry chuckled as he stood up and started making his way to the prison, Albus' room.

"That was so planned!" Albus growled as he followed his father to the prison so he could stop anyone rescuing him.

"Well yes, it was."

Harry sat in the prison, chatting to his son. Albus was on high alert though, glancing at James' door to see if Lily or Scorpius were coming to try and rescue Harry.

Suddenly, Scorpius came out of no where, jumping on Albus' back and putting his hands over the brunette's eyes. Albus was startled and momentarily stepped back, when Lily skidded into the prison and tapped Harry's release. It gave Albus time to rearrange himself again and he pulled Scorpius' hands from over his eyes.

Albus started to chase his dad down the stairs, Scorpius bouncing on his back, though Albus hooked his arms around Scorpius' legs so he didn't fall. Scorpius was laughing in Albus' ear and he hadn't thought of his parents since the beginning of the game… he was so happy.

Harry sprinted into the kitchen and dining room, Albus with Scorpius soon following and Lily also chasing behind to see what happened.

Ginny gasped as they bashed past her neatly laid table and threw a tablecloth onto the floor in anger, "Stop! Now!"

The bubbling teenagers and parent came to a halt and all groaned in annoyance.

"Honestly! You're mad all of you! I've been down here cooking all afternoon and you've all been messing around upstairs!" Ginny crossed her arms in a huff, "And you!" She glared at her husband who had to hide his smirk, "I honestly feel like I have an extra child! It's absolutely ridiculous."

"But mum, I just need to get dad and then it will all be over…" Albus said innocently, feigning puppy eyes.

Before Ginny could snap back, the floo sounded in the other room. Moments later, George and Teddy walked into the room with idiotic grins on their faces.

"Great, two more childish idiots." Ginny mumbled to herself, turning back to her cooking.

"I don't know what you've got stuck up your bum, Gins," George sniggered, heading towards Scorpius, "Hey kiddo."

Scorpius beamed and spread his arms out for Teddy who carried Scorpius off Albus' back into his large arms, "It's so good to see you George." Scorpius said as he hugged the redhead.

"Oh, you too… I've been so worried about you."

Everyone seemed to calm down a bit and sat at the table while Ginny started to serve the food. They made light conversation, mainly between George and the teens catching up.

"I don't know where James is, he said he'd be here for dinner." Ginny said, concerned.

"He can warm it up when he gets here…"

As if answering their thoughts, the sound of flames flaring rung in the air. Lily jumped out her seat and rushed into the other room to greet her brother.

Albus stayed, watching Scorpius who was noticeably anxious. All he could do was weave his fingers with Scorpius' and caress his hand to comfort him.

James appeared in the doorway and everyone stood to greet him with hugs and kisses. Ginny made a fuss over how he had grown his hair out and Lily yelled at him about his new girlfriend. George made a joke or two and Harry just told his son it was nice to see him and that he had missed him.

It came to Albus and Scorpius and James looked awkwardly at them. He hugged Albus, clapping his brother on the back, "Nearly finished Hogwarts now, eh? Still wondering how you got into Ravenclaw."

"Still wondering how you didn't get put in the Forbidden Forest." Albus stuck his tongue out.

"Oi. Good one," James turned to Scorpius and gave a small smile. Scorpius returned a nervous smile when James put a hand on his shoulder, "It's nice to see you, Scorpius."

"I-it's nice to see you too." Scorpius said quietly, trying to keep his eyes from casting away.

~X~

Scorpius and James didn't speak much through dinner or when the family stayed up and talked around the fire. Scorpius was still slightly scared if he was honest… James had hurt him and it was natural he would have his guard up. But the few words they had said to each other, although awkward, were at least friendly and polite which was something they had never shared before.

But the next morning, James invited Scorpius to play a game of chess after breakfast. Shocked, Scorpius accepted and scurried upstairs to get changed. When he returned, James was setting up the chess set, Albus sitting in the corner watching.

"Just a warning, you're going to get absolutely thrashed James… Scorpius is so amazing at chess, it's actually annoying. He always beats me…" Albus said, half grinning, half giving Scorpius teasing looks.

"Great… looking forward to getting beaten." James grunted, he liked to win but if he thought about it, of course Scorpius would beat him.

"I'll go easy on you." Scorpius said hesitantly but with a bit of banter in his voice.

"I think you'll have to go very easy on me! We should have you play Uncle Ron one day… He fancies himself as the champion of Wizard's chess and Muggle chess for that matter… You could probably give him a run for his money."

"Well, you can judge that when we start playing…"

James smirked, "All ready."

Albus forced himself off the sofa and stretched, "Well, I'll leave you two it." He pecked Scorpius' cheek on the way past and muttered a 'see you in a bit'.

The first few minutes were spent in a relative silent, with only them speaking to order their pieces around the board. Scorpius was nervous and when he was nervous he didn't know what to say. James was also nervous, but only because he couldn't forget about all the wrong he had done to Scorpius and he worried that Scorpius would never forgive him.

"U-um… So how are NEWTs going?" James asked hesitantly, looking at the blonde through his lashes.

"They're going fine so far, thank you…" Scorpius said, relieved that James had started a conversation, "They've been hard work but I hope I'll be fine…"

"You're clever… You'll do fine…" James nodded and then took a deep breath for the next question, "How about you and Albus? Have you had any trouble at school?"

"Uh…" Scorpius' eyes were wide, taken aback that James was asking about he and Albus, "N-no not really… Everyone's been really nice about it."

"Oh… that's good," James breathed and then finally spat out, "I'm really sorry about the way I treated you… I know it's unforgivable but I just want you to know I really regret what I did…" Scorpius opened his mouth to speak but James continued with his apology, "I guess I've just always thought that was the attitude I was supposed to have towards Malfoys and I just stuck with it… even if by the end I didn't even know why I was doing it… That was just part of it though…" James admitted with a sigh, "I guess there was a bit of jealousy there too… Me and Albus had always been so close and to see someone else just as close to him hurt me… I thought Albus had replaced me and I just naturally resented you for that."

There was a moment of quiet as Scorpius let it sink in. He didn't expect that at all. Though he thought he knew and understood James slightly more. He could never forget the things that James said and did to him but he could at least give James a chance to redeem himself, "Queen to D4," Scorpius said firmly and the Queen slid across the board, destroying James' Bishop in it's space, "I didn't know you felt that way…"

"Nor does Albus but… can you not tell him? I just… I just don't want him to know that…" James pleaded while running his fingers through his hair.

"I won't tell him…" Scorpius put on a smile for James, "Thank you. For apologising and explaining… I hope we can be friends now."

James also smiled, "Yeah… yeah me too."

~X~

Scorpius walked through the front door of 90 Diagon Alley, gazing around in fascination. The shop used to be a sweet shop which closed down shortly after the war in a period of economic struggle. Although fairly big, the shop had never been bought again, probably due to the price and the fact it was opposite one of the most extravagant shops on the street, Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and very overshadowed.

This was the shop which was to be Scorpius' future… The dream which had consumed his mind since the day he and Teddy met and started planning. As he walked through the shop, his dreams seemed to become more of a reality and a sense of security locked him in.

The place was unorganised and messy, but the potential was there and it was obvious Teddy had been doing a lot of work with it. There was a half-finished counter in the middle which looked like it needed to be varnished and decorated. A record player sat on top of it, a record already sitting in it: Bowie Scorpius noticed. Scorpius would have to remind Teddy that he would need to move that one day, as they couldn't have something like that out with young Wizards and Witches testing wands.

Teddy had marked out areas for sofas and there were different furnishing magazines scattered out across the dusty floor. Hanging up on the wall was a wooden board which was still in progress, with information pinned up about different wand wood, cores, lengths and rigidity. Scorpius didn't know whether it was for Teddy's own research, or would be for the wand-buyers themselves.

The most noticeable part of the room, and the thing which had Scorpius admiring it for ages was the decorations on the ceilings. There was a huge chandelier looking object attached from the ceiling with bits and bobs hanging from it. Pieces of mirrors, what Scorpius suspected was phoenix feathers, ribbons and jewels dangled down in a clump, yet it strangely looked rather spectacular. It was something Teddy created of course; Teddy was oddly artistic and for some reason, it just seemed to fit.

"You haven't even seen it with the lights…" Teddy turned the corners of his lips as he lifted his wand to the ceiling. With a simple 'Lumos', the whole ceiling started glittering like stars and the light reflecting off the pieces of mirrors, causing the whole room to glow.

"Wow…" Scorpius breathed in delight, glancing around, not knowing where to look exactly. Every inch of the room was sparkling, "It's magical…"

"That's the point," Teddy said, "I thought that so many young children are going to come in, especially from Hogwarts and everything, to start their magical experience. And what better place to start it…"

"Teddy… that's amazing," Scorpius couldn't stop beaming, "You did this all? All by yourself?"

"Well, George has helped a lot too…" Teddy admitted, jumping up on the counter and urging Scorpius to follow, "He's done all the measurements and bought the shelves and started making the desk… He gave me the idea of doing something artistic."

Scorpius looked up at the 'chandelier' again, "Phoenix feathers, right?"

"Yeah… George suggested I have other cores up there, but I thought it would be a bit weird to have dragon heartstrings on there and even unicorn hairs… Plus, they would really kick up a stink eventually… I was thinking about getting a phoenix though, one day… but they cost a lot and this place is already costing a lot to do up… It would be done quicker, but I have to work full-time at Wheezes now to pay for this and for food and bills at home with George… He always offers to pay for it all, but I don't want to take from him like that, y'know?"

Scorpius hitched himself up onto the desk next to Teddy and eyed the floor guiltily, "I'm sorry I haven't been around to help, Teddy…"

"Eh, it's no problem. I know one day you will and that's what's important, right?" Teddy nudged Scorpius' shoulder playfully, "You've been going through a lot and you're still at school! Plus, you can't make wands till you've got your wandlore degree… So there's not much for you to do at the moment. If I work on it now, it means it will be opened sooner…"

"I promise, when I leave Hogwarts and get a job, I'll send money to you to help and everything."

"Thanks… That would be great Scorpius. If you get onto a wandlore course, you can start to trade and deal with wands… Oh Merlin that's perfect!" Teddy exclaimed suddenly, startling Scorpius, "I'll make wands… while you trade and buy materials for constructing them… that will work!"

"Why can't we just make all the wands ourselves?"

"Because it takes practice and if we want to sell wands, we'll need very good quality ones from the start… It doesn't matter if we haven't made them ourselves, as long as we know each individual wand and find it the right witch or wizard, we'll be fine. It'll be a good few years after you finish the course that you'll be able to make proper wands, high-quality wands. I still can't now…"

"Do you think it'll work, Teddy?" Scorpius said doubtfully, "I mean… it seems like an awful lot of work over a long period of time until we'll get comfortable in the business…"

"George has helped me with this too… He's made a business plan for us, basically. He thinks that even though towards the beginning, we won't be making wands ourselves, people will still come to us because it's more practical to come to a wand shop in Diagon Alley then having to travel across England. As long as we have good wands, we should get a good reputation," Teddy hopped off the back of the counter, muttering 'Nox' with the flick of a wand and letting the ceiling return back to usual, "Come on, if you want to help, you can start by helping me sort out some of these wands… I keep getting them in such a mess. I think it'll be good to have you around eventually, because you'll keep the place neat."

Behind the counter was the back of the shop. Shelves stood in view, with long wand boxes stacked on them. There weren't many, about 70 Scorpius guessed. Teddy started taking them all off the shelves and stacking them on the floor, sitting cross legged.

"I'm putting them in groups of core, then from there sorting out the wood and when they're in groups of wood, the wand length. Rigidity I don't think is so important when picking out wands for people… unless you think differently?" Teddy instructed but in a friendly polite tone.

Scorpius took a seat on the floor, making himself comfortable, "No I agree. Though you're more an expert then me."

Teddy chuckled and started passing the boxes to Scorpius, "Cream label is Unicorn Hair, red is Phoenix Feather and green is Dragon Heartstring. The length and wood is written on the label. If they don't have labels, just pass them onto me and I'll tell you what they are… Labels are in the desk so you could write some out."

"I had a question actually… about the wandcore… Are you thinking of only selling, Unicorn, Dragon and Phoenix cores or others as well?"

"I was going to ask your opinion on that actually… I mean I think it's really important to have others as well, just as an option. I'd say the majority of them will be the three main cores, but we should have Veela and maybe a few Kelpie and Dittany wands too… Just in case. I have a two Veela wands in the back… and a Thestral Tail core too, though I don't think we should sell that one…"

"I agree… I mean what if a Witch or Wizard is destined for a Kelpie or Veela wand? Even if they are not the best of wands, they should have the opportunity to acquire one…" Louis had told Scorpius of his troubles with finding a wand. Louis' wand was a Veela core and it was a struggle to find. His sisters both possessed Dragon cores and it was assumed Louis wouldn't need a Veela core. Though when no wand would work for Louis, they finally brought Louis to France to try Veela wands and he found it.

Teddy tilted his head at Scorpius, "Do you believe it's down to destiny, wands? You believe the works of Dalgane? Wand-maker who was convinced there was only one wand for each Wizard which would help them reach their full potential…"

"I think to a certain degree, yes… though I don't think it's just one wand. I think there's more than one, but you're destined to find one of that certain type…"

Their discussion about the destiny of wands and their owners continued for a couple of minutes as they continued to sort the wands.

When they had finished with most of them, Teddy jumped up and held a hand out for Scorpius, "Do you wanna see the back of the shop?"

Scorpius used Teddy's hand to pull him up, "Yeah…"

As they started to walk down the corridor to the back of the shop, Scorpius looked up at Teddy curiously, "What type of wand do you have again?"

"Unicorn Hair, 14 ½ inches, Ebony. Just so happens, George wand is it's brother…" Teddy shrugged.

"No way?" Scorpius' lips gaped.

"Yeah… Apparently that happens with people you destined to be close to…"

"So it must be down to destiny then in some ways?"

Mimicking Scorpius' words, Teddy said, "To a certain degree," Scorpius pouted and Teddy laughed, "No, I do agree that wands containing the same core have owners which end up having a connection… what about you and Albus? Have you ever checked your wands? I swear you have the same core…"

"Yeah, they're both Phoenix Feather… but I doubt they're made from the same feather…" Scorpius said sceptically.

"They might be… I can check next time you're together. How does that sound?"

"Yeah… yeah, that would be good."

They entered a room which was even messier than the front of the shop. Crates with materials were stacked up high and a desk in the corner, with wood and tools sitting on it. On the other side of the room, there was a small table with papers piled across the surface. There was only a few candles around to light up the room so it was quite dark and eerie.

"This is my office type room… I've been sorting out paperwork and making wands here…" Teddy cast a spell to light all the candles up, "Do you want to see the wands I've made?"

Scorpius hummed with excitement and Teddy showed him his desk. Careless of the materials lain over the top, Teddy lifted the wooden surface up and revealing a secret compartment inside the table. There were six boxes there and Teddy slowly lifted them all out.

"This was the first one I made…" Teddy informed him, "It doesn't work at all and looks like shit but I'm keeping it for memories…"

"It's absolutely awful, Teddy." Scorpius chuckled.

"Yeah… I know. But these have been my fairly successful ones… They're not very good, but at least they work."

Scorpius admired Teddy's work," They're not too shabby.. I can't wait to be able to make things like these myself… I just think it's amazing and fascinating… I want to be this skilled too…"

"And you will one day… It will be slow, but you will. And then we'll be the best wand

makers in the whole of the Wizarding world!"

Scorpius felt so much more secure with everything… with his family and relationship and even with his future… All thanks to Christmas with the Potters.

~X~

_A/N: So it's been a while since I uploaded the last chapter and I'm sorry for that! A few reasons why, the main being I wrote a chapter to one of my other stories which I haven't updated in forever, 'Double Cherries', go check it out everyone! And as you probably realised, this chapter is very long, as well as the next one being long too and I always like to be ahead by one chapter... I do hope the length has made up for the lack of updating though xD _

_Nothing else really to say about this chapter except I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Oh, and I hope you all liked the improvement in James' behaviour... I certainly did, it was nice to see another side to him. _

_Thank you for reviewing **Full-Empty-Spirit, esinger, , dietcocacola101 (for reviewing loads and for all the nice things you said!), , Satary, PasDeBadAnkles, Guest (Anonymous), Blue You, MiraclesHappen94 **and **Albatross (Anonymous)**! _

_**Next chapter:: Christmas Day.**  
><em>


	49. Christmas Dinner With The Potters

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 49- Christmas Dinner With The Potters~_

Scorpius woke up to a soft breath tickling his cheeks. His silver eyes fluttered open and he was greeted by the sight of Albus, still dressed in his pyjamas, grinning at him. Scorpius wasn't used to waking up next to Albus… the past five days he had been in his own room and woken up alone. It was strange and lonely… But now he couldn't be happier to see Albus' face.

"Wake up sleepy head…" Albus pecked Scorpius' lips, "Happy Christmas."

Scorpius let a tired smile spread across his face, "Merry Christmas, Al…"

"My parents have already gone to my grandparents… So I thought we could have a little private time while we're alone." Albus smirked, dipping his head to plant kisses over Scorpius' neck.

Scorpius stretched his body out and groaned, "It's too early…"

"It's ten-thirty, Scor!"

"Well, can I at least give you your present first?"

Albus instantly beamed and bounced like a small child, "Yes, yes you can!"

Pushing Albus off him, Scorpius reached under his bed and pulled out a wrapped package, handing it to Albus, "I hope you like it…"

Albus ripped the wrapping paper off the present and raised an eyebrow, "Clothes?"

"It's a nice shirt, I thought it would suit you, you always looked nice in red. It's Muggle style and I know you like Muggle style… You could wear it today." Scorpius suggested, flinging his legs over Albus' thighs.

Albus lifted the checked shirt up, not that Albus would know since he had no interest in fashion whatsoever, "Will I look dashing?"

"You always look dashing," Scorpius flirted, leaning forward to kiss Albus' cheek, "I hope you have some nice jeans… I couldn't afford them…"

Realisation overcame Albus and he stilled, "Wait… how did you get the money for this in the first place…? Your father normally gives you money…"

"I didn't have much, but I used my savings which I keep at school to buy presents for you and a few others…"

"Scor, you shouldn't have done that," Albus said, concerned, "You don't have much money for yourself and you should have kept it for something important."

"This _is _important," Scorpius frowned, watching Albus through his lashes, "I wanted to get something for you and for my friends for Christmas… I wanted to get something for your parents too for having me…"

"You got something for my mum and dad?"

"Just some vouchers for 'Enchanted Hands', that spa place… I remember them talking about wanting to go there." Scorpius said innocently, twiddling his thumbs like he had done something wrong.

"You are just too nice…" Albus let his fingers glide through the blonde's hair, Scorpius' eyes closing as he enjoyed Albus' hands massaging his scalp, "When we move… wherever we go, you've got to let me pay for the flat and stuff-"

"What? No, Al! We'll pay to-"

"Just until we can both get jobs and everything… my parents will help u-"

"No, Al! I have to help as well!" Scorpius insisted when Albus grabbed his hands, kissing his knuckles.

"Please Scor… just consider it part of my present," Scorpius sighed into Albus' shoulder and nodded reluctantly, "Thank you for the gift… I love it. Now for _your_ present…"

Albus pulled out of a bag, a flat sleeve with a record inside it which Scorpius recognised immediately and it didn't surprise him, "_Beyond Magic's _new vinyl! Thanks Al…" Scorpius laughed and pecked Albus' cheek again.

"Aren't you surprised?"

"Al, you told me not to buy it myself, I think I knew you were getting it for me." Scorpius chuckled with a shake of the head and leant back to lie on the bed again.

Albus pouted with a smirk on the face, "Sorry, Scor…"

Scorpius shook his head and pulled back up. Albus could be sensitive sometimes, especially when it came down to potentially hurting Scorpius or displeasing him and Scorpius knew this. He was just being silly so Scorpius draped his arms round his boyfriend's neck, "It doesn't matter, Al. I love it. Thank you."

"I've got something else for you…"

Scorpius almost groaned. Albus always spoilt him too much and then he would feel bad for not getting Albus as much… It frustrated him but at the same time, he loved receiving gifts from his lover.

From the bag, Albus handed Scorpius a diary type book which had a ribbon wrapped around, binding it shut. Scorpius pulled the ribbon and the overflowing book fell open, pictures of he and Albus over the past few months and notes they had passed each other in class spilling out. Scorpius flicked through the diary and looked at the words written down, recognising them as some of Albus' songs. It was messy and there were scribbles around the lyrics as well as some words being scratched out.

"It's my first lyric book… I finished it last month… Most of the songs are about you so I thought you might like to keep it." Albus said with a soft pink brushing over his cheeks.

Scorpius stared in awe, then looked up at Albus, trying to hand the book back to Albus "Albus, I can't accept this! It's something precious to you…"

"Yeah, it's about someone precious to me though," Albus smiled and pushed the book back towards Scorpius, "Please, I want you to have it."

Scorpius' heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to explode. His lower lip quivered, glancing between Albus and the book, "Th-thank you so much…"

Scorpius took Albus' face in his hands and kissed him strongly. Momentarily surprised, Albus returned the kiss eagerly and for the first time since they came back to Grimmauld Place, they allowed their hands to roam.

~X~

Albus and Scorpius arrived at the Burrow with Lily at around one. Albus and Scorpius had taken the opportunity to have some quality time together which had been rather… explosive. They were used to being together everyday, whether they had sex or not, they were pretty much addicted to each other's bodies and the way they made each other feel.

Lily had just been plain lazy and hadn't bothered to get out of bed when her parents called her. It hadn't been good when she knocked on their door in the middle of their _alone time. _Thankfully they had locked the door and she didn't burst in on them.

Albus dressed in his new shirt and skinny jeans that Scorpius had persuaded him to buy on their last Hogsmeade trip. He buttoned the shirt right to the top and folded the sleeves. Scorpius wore a white shirt, also buttoned up, with a blue jumper over, one which Albus loved on him because it suited his eyes. For them, it was quite smart because they would either wear only pyjamas or just casual jeans and t-shirt when they went out, though Scorpius always was in with the latest fashion, thanks to his mother… though he guessed he wouldn't be so much anymore.

When Scorpius appeared in the fireplace after Albus, he stepped out to a bustling living room full of red heads. Although most of the emotions were probably positive, Scorpius was very glad in that moment that he had the necklace and the _Baralime _stone because it would have been far too overwhelming having the rush of feelings from such emotive beings. It reminded him of when he first visited Grimmauld Place, then unaware that it would one day be his home, and he was nervous meeting the family he was now encouraged to call his own and who he was about to share his Christmas with.

Most of the family were here, in the living room or in the kitchen. Scorpius had seen a lot of them a few days ago at Albus' official birthday party. It had been friends and family, though it was all the younger family members, Teddy had been the oldest there actually. There was a bit of boozing and dancing, Scorpius had actually had his first drink and got a little tipsy… Albus found that he did like tipsy Scorpius.

The only not there were Louis and Martino, who Scorpius knew were spending the first half of the day with the Zabinis before coming here, and Teddy, who was also coming later and bringing his frail Grandma Andromeda. Victoire wasn't here, not that Scorpius would miss her, she was spending the holiday with her boyfriend and his family in France. Scorpius did spot Charlie Weasley though, who he had in fact never met, despite hearing wonderful things about him.

Scorpius was happy to see George here with his twins. Last Christmas George had been rather miserable as Fred and Roxanne went to their mother's side of the family for the day. It was the first Christmas since they were born that George had been apart from them and Albus had said he hadn't taken it well. However now, George looked happier than ever as Fred jumped on his back and his daughter looked at them playfully, giggling.

Everyone greeted the couple warmly, wishing them a happy Christmas as well as saying how relieved they were to see Scorpius well. Hermione had given him a big hug, saying how worried she had been for Scorpius. Some of the other women had fussed over him too, Audrey and Fleur, and he was expecting much worse when he saw Molly.

Just as Scorpius was catching up with Dominique, Albus close by to make sure his boyfriend was alright, Charlie approached Scorpius, a beaming smile across his face.

"Uncle Charlie!" Albus exclaimed, surging forward and throwing his arms around the older man.

Charlie let out a gruff laugh as he returned the hug, patting Albus on the back, "Albus, you've grown far too much… can't be throwing yourself at old men like that anymore, you'll injure someone!"

"It's been too long, Uncle Charlie!" Albus said with frustration, "You need to visit more."

"Well, you're old enough to visit me now too, kiddo."

"If I'm old enough, then why do you still call me kiddo?"

"Always a smart arse," Charlie rolled his eyes, shoving his shoulder into Albus. He then turned to Scorpius, smiling and holding out his hand for the boy, "You must be Scorpius. It's nice to finally meet you."

Scorpius accepted the older man's hand, "It's nice to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure you have… and I've heard a lot about you."

"That does worry me for some reason."

Albus and Scorpius soon walked into the kitchen to see the rest of the family. Molly was rushing around, trying to get the cooking done with the help of Ginny, Dominique and Hugo, who unusually had a passion for cooking. Bill and Ron were casually leaning up against one of the counters with a fire whisky in hand, laughing and talking.

When Ginny spotted them, she nodded in acknowledgement, "You finally woke up, I see."

"It was Scorpius who slept in." Albus said playfully, receiving daggers from his boyfriend.

Ginny reached forward and gave a hug to Scorpius, planting a kiss on his forehead, "Happy Christmas, Scorpius."

Scorpius was surprised but grinned back, "Thank you… you too."

"Scorpius!" Molly threw her spoon back into the pan and rushed towards the Ravenclaw, scooping him up her arms practically and squeezing him tight, "Oh you poor boy! You've been through so much and you haven't deserved any of it! Oh, I almost feel proud of you for being so strong!"

Scorpius choked slightly but allowed a laugh to escape his lips, "Th-thanks Mrs Weasley…"

"I am completely behind you and your boyfriend, one hundred percent! You have all my support!"

"Yeah, hi Grandma." Albus said sarcastically, shaking his head at his relative.

Molly shook out of it and smiled warmly at her grandson, hugging him, "Oh hello Albus… how are you darling?"

"I'm good, Gran," Albus looked to Scorpius who was watching, "I'm great actually…"

Albus and Scorpius talked to Molly and the others in the kitchen. Soon enough, the couple had fallen into a comfortable embrace' Albus' arm slung over Scorpius' shoulder, the other holding Scorpius' hand across his body.

Ron observed them intensely the whole time until with an awkward cough asked, "So… what are you planning to do next year, Scorpius?"

Scorpius knew Ron had always had a certain resentment towards him and his parents, even since the war. Like James, though not quite as bad. He appreciated Ron trying to converse with him and maybe build a relationship with him. It just showed that he was putting the war behind them and accepted he and Albus, "I want to find a wandlore course somewhere abroad so I can learn to make wands…"

"Oh, for you and Teddy's shop idea?" Ron nodded thoughtfully, "It's a good idea, actually… It was a nightmare having to travel to wand shops out of London, especially ones which weren't so good anyway."

"I might save up to buy a new wand from you guys, mine's absolute crap." Hugo said harshly but with a sigh.

"Hugo Weasley! No bad language under my roof, thank you!" Molly exclaimed, glaring at one of her grandsons.

"I only said crap! That wasn't a swear word!"

"Excuse me! Don't repeat it!"

"Mum, he only said crap, it's not a big deal." Ron said casually, pouring himself some more fire-whisky.

"Merlin, you just had to say it didn't you Ron-" Bill started, before an explosion.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly yelled, pointing her spoon angrily at Ron, "I hope you're not teaching your children that using foul language is okay! I always knew you were a bad influence! What would Hermione think if she knew you were condoning such things?"

Ron shrugged, "Probably string me up."

"Exactly… she would string you up! And you're lucky I don't either!"

Albus and Scorpius couldn't help but giggle at the argument.

~X~

Just before dinner was being served, Teddy finally turned up with his Grandma and only a few minutes later, so did Louis and Martino. Scorpius had seen Louis the other day for the first time for nearly six months. He wasn't going to pretend he didn't miss Louis but the older boy had hugged him so much, even more than Molly and Hermione or any of the others, he thought that he would either explode, or never want to experience human contact ever again.

Scorpius found it more than interesting to watch the way the twins behaved around Teddy. Roxanne flung herself at her father's boyfriend, happily hugging the man. Fred clapped hands with Teddy and laughed as he and Teddy chatted briefly. They even seemed completely unaffected when George and Teddy shared a long, passionate kiss and words of affection.

They actually looked like a family.

Meeting Andromeda was an interesting affair. She was able to come out in sympathy with them, due to the hardships she had faced because of blood lines and disowning… like them. She had been disowned too and knew what it was like. Scorpius found himself connecting with the older woman immediately.

Teddy had studied his and Albus' wands, like he said he would. It didn't come as a surprise when Teddy deemed them to be brothers. It only confirmed Scorpius' theory that there was a certain destiny to wandlore... He and Albus were always destined to cross paths and share a bond it seemed.

They were now all sat down at the long table, the large dinner set in front of them, looking like a hard mission to overcome.

Scorpius sat in between Albus and Louis at the table. Louis was still grabbing onto Scorpius,squeezing his cheeks and telling him how much he missed his fellow blondie. Both Martino and Albus were starting to get annoyed by it, Martino pulling Louis away and Albus protecting Scorpius in his arms.

"Uncle Ron, Scorpius reckons he can beat you at chess." James said with a surge of challenge to his voice.

Ron raised his eyebrows, looking at Scorpius, taunting him with his eyes, "Oh yeah, Scorpius? No one's ever beaten me before…"

The whole table listened into the conversation intently, but Scorpius just smirked confidently, "No one's ever beaten me before either."

"Well I have many more years to vouch for me."

"That's true, but I have much more brains to vouch for me." Scorpius said cockily.

The whole table made wooping noises, anticipating who it would be to win the argument, as well as the inevitable upcoming chess game.

"Malfoy, me, you, after dinner. Chess. We'll see who's the better player." Ron said with a trace of a smile.

"Challenge accepted." The blonde tilted his chin up.

"Oh Merlin, there's going to be a bloodbath…" Albus groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"But it will be a nice show…" Percy added from across the table, "It will be nice to see Ron sweat."

Ron tutted, "He will be no competition."

Everyone looked sceptically at Ron before George yelled, "Any bets? Any bets? Ron Weasley vs. Scorpius Malfoy, Wizards Chess? The unbeaten ginger chess God, or the young genius with the unpredictable moves! Place your bets!"

The family started shouting their choices across the table and offering their money to George until Molly hit the roof, "No betting at the table! Honestly! Have I taught you no manners?"

Many of the Weasleys shook their heads and jokingly answered no.

~X~

Later on, the whole family sat around in silence, surveying the passionate game of Wizards Chess between Ron and Scorpius. Over two hours had gone by and the game continued, though it was reaching it's peak now.

Scorpius was still as confident as ever and he was clearly at advantage. Ron was nervous. His face was as red as glazed tomato, matching his hair horribly. He could see Scorpius was winning and he needed to be on the ball now. He couldn't let Scorpius win… he had never lost! And definitely not to someone so much younger than him…

Ron wiped the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand and rapped his finger nails along the table. Just as he was about to order his next move, Scorpius suddenly said, "I have literally anticipated every move you can do… and I know exactly how to overcome every single one."

The crowd giggled and chattered while Ron felt a whole new wave of pressure. Biting his lip he said, "Bishop to B2..."

Scorpius grinned widely, "How can you leave your King unprotected? Knight to G8. Check."

Ron's eyes widened and then it hit him. He couldn't destroy Scorpius' knight. There was no way. It was over. He had lost. Scorpius had won. Wow… Scorpius was good. But Ron was ashamed he had lost to someone so young.

In defeat, Ron moved his lone bishop to knock down one of Scorpius' last pawns without anymore words.

Scorpius instantly smirked, triumphantly saying, "Checkmate!"

Gasps and cheers echoed in the room as people started to congratulate Scorpius and tease Ron. Charlie was enjoying belittling Ron as Ron grumpily plopped over to the sofa, Charlie following him.

George started collecting money as well as giving some of it back but overall he looked extremely happy, "Thanks Scorpius for all the money you made me."

"You mean people betted that I wouldn't win?"

"Yes, but you definitely proved them wrong."

Albus circled his arms round Scorpius' neck from behind, pecking his lover's cheek, "I'm so glad that's over… that was so painful watching Uncle Ron… He looked like he was about to faint. Though, I'm very proud of you."

"I'm officially the champion of chess." Scorpius couldn't grin any wider.

"My little champion." Albus said in a teasing voice, shutting Scorpius up before he could protest with his lips. They kissed sweetly and chastely for a few seconds, feeling comfortable enough where they were to do things like this.

"Are you having a good time?" Albus whispered.

Scorpius genuinely smiled back, "The best."

Albus let his thumb swipe over Scorpius' lips "I'm glad."

"Everyone! Everyone! Look at this!" Roxanne jumped up, switching on the radio and singing loud and clear for everyone, "_The name on everybody's lips is gonna be… Roxie! The lady raking in the chips is gonna be… Roxie!" _Roxanne danced across the room, humming with actually a quite good voice, "_I'm gonna be a celebrity, that means somebody everyone knows. They're gonna recognise my eyes, my hair, my teeth, my boobs(!), my nose!"_

Everyone continued to enjoy Roxanne's musical performance. Everyone sat down for the rest of the evening, chatting and listening to music, singing together. Some of the more confident family members also got up and performed. Scorpius suggested to Albus he perform a song but Albus was still scared. Scorpius found that endearing about him though.

As Scorpius sat snug on one of the sofas, his legs slung over Albus' lap, snuggled into his boyfriend's side, he chatting to Dominique and Lucy on his other side, he knew he couldn't be happier. He also didn't understand how a family could be so accepting of someone from another. Yet, he was so at home here. With the blazing fire and everyone sitting around, doing nothing more than talking. It was more than he had ever had before and Scorpius was grateful for it.

~X~

_A/N: I don't know what happened with the reviews last chapter... Apparently they weren't working properly! I'm sorry you if you were going to review and didn't get to, thank you anyway! _

_A few things to say, I'm thinking about doing a few extra chapters, ones that would be in Snapshots but here... I was thinking about posting Louis and Martino getting together here, I posted it in Snapshots before but someone asked for it a while ago and I think that's going to be the 50th chapter! So yay. Thinking about doing the same with George and Teddy, though I'll have to cut a lot out of that because most of it is sex xD Also, thinking about doing Albus' birthday party that I mentioned earlier in the chapter... I would definitely like to write Scorpius tipsy... What do you think of that idea? _

_So, someone said in a review that 'Scorpius has the same power as Jasper'... Honestly, at first I didn't even know who this Jasper was, I had to look around for a bit and found out it was someone from Twilight... I have never read, nor watched Twilight so I didn't know that their powers were similar or anything.. I'm sorry if I have offended any Twilight fans, but any similarities to 'Jasper' are purely coincidence..._

_The next chapter, excluding the repost of Louis and Martino getting together, will be a filler chapter but it's got some important information! After that... things are gonna get heated! Drama, drama, drama! Which I'm already really enjoying by the way... Anyone can guess what's going to happen? A clue... It involves_ Malfoys...

_Thank you for reviewing **Satary, two Guests (Anonymous), drumline** and ** !**_**_  
><em>**

_**Next chapter:: Albus and Scorpius are planning for their future.**  
><em>


	50. Snapshots Louis and Martino

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 50- Snapshot Louis and Martino~_

Louis Weasley sat in Potions class, completely unaware of what was going around him. He was concentrating solely on the blank parchment in front of him and what he was supposed to write on it.

He couldn't think. How was he supposed to tell his parents he was gay? What could he say without being too graphic, but at the same time too brief? He groaned, resting his forehead on the table.

_Hey mum and dad, just wanted to tell you, I'm gay._

No way he could say that. He just couldn't tell them like that. It was far too hard.

Deep down, Louis had always known he was gay. He had grown up in a very female oriented household with two sisters, the eldest who would almost force him to take part in dressing up and having tea parties though really he didn't mind that much. He was also part Veela and having in built in to your system where you naturally attract guys probably didn't help. He was well aware that men desired him from a young age. He was so beautiful that he had straight men doubting their sexuality and wondering what it was about the blonde boy that lit a fire of desire deep inside them.

He was a Veela.

And he was a proud Veela.

He always took pride in his heritage and loved to flaunt it. There were not many Veela boys in the world today. Veelas were originally always girls as there purpose was to draw in male prey. But more recently, as Veela heritage was mixed it seemed it was possible for Veela men to be born too. And they officially became some of the best looking men on the earth. Louis was positively stunning and he knew it.

His mother would always buy him lovely clothes of the latest fashion and at the age of eight, he was already styling his hair and taking care of his skin, though at that point it wasn't to gain male attention.

But as he grew older, his hunger for attention grew and grew into something where he ached to be looked at, to be flirted with.

By the time he got to Hogwarts, he knew he was not like other boys because he didn't see anything remotely attractive about a girl, other than friendship. But it wasn't until about a year ago, that he put a label on it.

He was gay. And he came out to the school, flirting with boys who were straight, with the exception of liking Louis, and the few gay boys in the school. He didn't deny being gay and soon rumours flooded around and Louis was officially out and proud.

It was his first 'relationship', if you could even call it that, which made him decide to tell his parents. Simply because he was worried they would hear soon without him telling them first but also because he feared that if something like that happened again, he would _need _his mum and dad.

His name was Sam and he was a seventh year Slytherin. He was also literally as gorgeous as a person could get without being a Veela. They had always been on friendly terms but there was something mysteriously hot about the elder brunette that meant Louis said yes when Sam asked him out.

Their first date wasn't really even a proper date honestly. They had sat in the Room of Requirement, kissing the whole time. It was Louis' first kiss and he had loved it very much. But coming out of the date, he really didn't feel like he knew anything about Sam. Well, how could he when their mouths had been occupied the whole time? So he made a few more attempts to find out about his 'boyfriend' but they always just ended up snogging.

When he was asked to meet Sam down by the lake, he had been hesitant but went. Sam had greeted him with a fierce kiss, a kiss which actually scared him. And it didn't stop. He kept kissing him, kept reaching out and touching him. Sam just wouldn't stop no matter how much Louis protested and pushed away. No matter how much he screamed and thrashed.

Louis couldn't remember a lot of it. He just remembered feeling so young and vulnerable… he was fifteen and terrified of what was happening to him.

He had just been lucky that his cousin, James Potter, had happened to be walking with his current girlfriend around the lake. With one croaky yell of his cousin's name it was all over. And he was in the hospital wing, not to mention that Sam was seriously beat up.

Not that he cared.

The experience had traumatized Louis. He hadn't had a boyfriend since the incident and after having help, had been told he had trust issues.

It was only now that he was telling his parents about it all. He hadn't suffered any bad physical injury and there was a rule of student-teacher confidentiality, if the student wished it and especially on an issue such as sexual orientation because it was up to the student to tell his or her parent; when they were ready. So his parents were told nothing.

Not to mention, Sam was expelled for attempted rape.

His older sister, Dominique, had really been the biggest help during this time. She was about the only one who knew about what happened, other than James, and kept it quiet. She was his shoulder to cry on, his spur of comfort.

However now, she had left Hogwarts. And when he boarded the train to go back without her, she left him with that parting word of: 'You need to tell mum and dad'.

So here he was, in his fifth year, about a month after and had only decided to write the letter now.

Tapping his quill against the table repeatedly, he found himself distracted momentarily when he started beating the tune an old Weird Sisters song.

He nodded his head to the tune and also started humming, when a hand slapped down on his wrist, making him drop the quill.

His head shot up, only to be met with the sight of a cold glare from Mr Martino Zabini, his Potions partner. Zabini was an intolerable git, who loved to make smarmy remarks about Louis' 'glamour' or 'femininity'. They were paired together for a whole year which in some ways was good as Zabini happened to be very good at Potions and could get Louis through easily with at least an Exceeds Expectations, if Louis put minimum effort in as well. But the only problem was that most the time, Louis wanted to punch the boy in the face.

"If you're not going to concentrate, that's your own problem. But you can at least have the courtesy to not disrupt my studies too." Zabini spat, his glare working back to the front of the classroom.

"Gosh!" Louis threw his face on the table, "It was only tapping. And it was a good song! I love that song!"

"I didn't say it wasn't good song."

"So you like the Weird Sisters?"

Zabini shrugged, shifting at the sudden change in mood, "I guess. Sometimes."

"I like some of their stuff, not all of it though!"

"Just be quiet."

"Why are you so moody all the time?" Louis hissed then pouted, "I was only trying to make polite conversation."

Zabini snorted, "No, you're trying to distract me."

"Not everything's about you!"

"You mean everything's about you then?" Zabini said sarcastically but with a strangely charming smirk.

Louis blushed under Zabini's gaze. He didn't know why, but it might have something to do with the fact that the dark boy was of a _satisfactory _appearance, if not, more than satisfactory, and had a certain bad boy attitude that Louis seemed to like. But of course he didn't think about Zabini in that way. He was far too much of an arse for Louis, and even his devilish handsome eyes couldn't turn him… could they?

"You're an arse, Zabini." Louis grumbled, setting his head on the table.

"An arse who can't stop looking at your arse," Zabini whispered, "An arse that _you _can't seem to keep your eyes off either."

Louis' eyes widened, but he snapped his gaze away from Zabini's face, "Are you _flirting _with _me_, Zabini?"

"So what if I am?"

"Why?"

"Because you're gorgeous and even though most of the time I find you insufferable, there's something strangely alluring about you," Zabini was smiling quite genuinely but then it turned to something slightly more sly, "And I'm going to woo you."

The bell suddenly rang, signalling the end class. Professor Slughorn dismissed the class but Louis remained still in his seat, frozen with shock and also embarrassment.

Zabini was preparing to leave, a wicked grin still painted his face, when Louis launched forward and grabbed Zabini's wrist.

"Wait!" Louis yelled rather too loudly, "What the hell do you mean you're going to _woo _me? Are you some kind of madman? You're not going to _woo _me?"

Louis hand was suddenly drawn by Zabini's and held up in front of the Slytherin's face. Quite a soft smile covered Zabini's face, as opposed to the cheeky or evil one beforehand.

"We'll see about that." Zabini said confidently, pressing a warm kiss to the back of Louis' hand before swivelling around and strolling out of the classroom, leaving Louis there dumbfounded.

~X~

Louis' first thought was that it was all some kind of cruel practical joke, devised by the Slytherins to make him look a fool. Martino Zabini would never like him in that way. He thought Louis was an idiot, he had expressed that quite clearly. Why would he like him? Why would he like him in _any _way, let alone with the intention of making him his boyfriend.

It bugged him for the rest of the day and that night too. Okay, he will admit that he had taken the liberty of admiring Zabini's lean form before, which was only getting more attractive the more he thought of it, but that didn't mean he wanted Zabini himself.

Plus, he was almost _scared _of getting any closer to Zabini. Sam had been so similar with the way he treated and flirted with Louis… what if the same thing happened again? He couldn't trust Zabini. No, not ever.

So there he sat at the beginning of Potions, anxiously tapping his foot as he awaited Zabini's arrival. He huffed; he didn't know why he was so worried. He would just brush Zabini off and it would be done with it all… right?

Zabini walked into the class, hardly acknowledging Louis and just sat down next to the blonde. He got out his books and equipment, Louis watching him carefully with angry eyes.

Just as the class was starting, Louis finally broke the silence, "And you have nothing to say to me about yesterday?"

Zabini pouted his lower lip out and shook his head, "I told you exactly how I feel yesterday. I don't see the need to repeat myself."

"You are _infuriating," _Louis said through his teeth, "Just stop with all these _stupid _games! I don't know what you're trying to achieve but I'm sure as hell not going to let you play me like this!"

"You think I was kidding you," Zabini still didn't look at Louis but his hand sled over the other boy's. Louis tried to snatch it back, but Zabini's grip was too tight, "Well I'm not. I want you to be mine and I'm determined for that to happen."

"You're mad!" Louis laughed, trying to pull his hand away, "Absolutely bonkers!"

"Come on a date with me," Zabini demanded, however in a sort of soft and captivating way, "I'll show you I'm not kidding."

Louis paused for a moment before questioning, "Why should I go on a date with you?"

"So you're considering it?"

"Just answer the question Zabini!"

"Martino."

"What?"

"My name is Martino and I would like it if you would call me that."

"M-Martino…" Louis corrected himself, "Can you please answer my question?"

Zabini loosened his clasp on Louis' hand but delicately stroked the younger's skin with a thumb, "Because I like you and want to be with you. Because even though you're a boy and a Gryffindor and we're nothing alike I've never felt like this for anyone before."

Louis gaped with a certain longing, "Y-you don't even know me though…"

"I want to get to know you. And from what I know, I really like."

"No," Louis said firmly but brokenly, "This is just some big practical joke and you can't string me along like this! It's not fair! You can't play with my feelings like this…"

Zabini smiled, a genuine smile that made Louis' heart flutter, "What feelings?"

"I-I don't even know!" The Gryffindor gasped, "Yesterday you were just Zabini, my Potions partner and a bit of an arse… but now I want to… I want to go on a date with you… it's just madness…"

"Then come. Come and get to know me better."

"I swear Z-Martino… if this is all some joke I will have you strung up faster than you could ever imagine!"

Zabini turned back to the front of class, "I don't doubt you will. I promise you, you won't regret it."

~X~

Louis was anxious to say the least. He was standing in the courtyard, awaiting Zabini's arrival so they could get going to Hogsmeade. He didn't know what this date would ensure but he sure was scared about it. He didn't trust Zabini whatsoever, but there was something that was drawing him into the Slytherin.

But the problem was it felt far too similar to Sam. And that only added to his nerves. What if something similar happened? At the same time though, Louis couldn't resist going on this date. Just to be sure though, he told James about it and James said that he would stay in Hogsmeade in case Louis needed him.

Somehow, it still didn't quite reassure him.

A warm, gentle hand rested on his shoulder, making Louis jump. His head shot around and he saw Zabini standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hello Louis." Louis was not prepared when Zabini leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

Louis blushed immediately and pulled away, lowering his head, "H-hi."

"You're nervous." Zabini stated with a concerned look.

"W-well yeah…" Louis stared at the ground.

"If you don't want to go on this date… please just say before you hurt me too." Martino said with obvious upset to his voice.

"N-no it's not that!" Louis exclaimed, "I just… I am always nervous before dates…"

"Well I hope you feel a bit more relaxed soon."

On the carriage on the way to Hogsmeade, the boys made awkward small talk. Louis didn't know what else to say really. He didn't know anything about Zabini and was worried he would say something silly or stupid. He kept stopping and thinking about what he was saying before he did, though it only meant he ended up sounding even more ridiculous.

When they got out of the carriage, Zabini helped Louis down by the hand, succeeding in making Louis blush.

They went to sit in the Three Broomsticks, placed conveniently in a more secluded corner of the pub.

The conversation started off timidly again when Zabini suddenly asked, "Do you like Quidditch?"

Louis panicked a bit on the spot, knowing he couldn't hold a conversation about the subject, "N-not really."

Zabini smiled, "Me neither."

Louis' eyes enlarged and mouth gaped, "Really? I thought you would like that sort of rough and tumble sort of stuff…"

Zabini shrugged, "It's not so much the game… I don't mind watching it from time to time; I would avoid playing it, though it gets boring after a while. It's the Quidditch players I don't like…"

"Oh? Why not?"

"They earn far too much for what they do. There are Healers and Aurors out there who save people's lives, do truly important things and don't earn nearly as much as Quidditch players. It's absolutely ridiculous."

Louis leaned over the table, with a playful grin, "I wouldn't have guessed you would be so moralistic."

Zabini smirked and shook his head, "Just because I'm a Slytherin, doesn't mean I don't have standards."

"Hm, depends whether those standards are good or bad."

"You are a hopeless flirt, Louis Weasley."

"But you love it."

Their playful conversation continued and they fell into a comfortable atmosphere. Louis didn't want to think too much about where this was going, but at the moment all he knew was he was getting on spectacularly with Zabini and didn't want to leave.

"Martino, I honestly haven't had such a good time in a while now." Louis laughed, moving his hand to slip his fingers between Martino's.

Martino twitched his lips and tightened his fingers around Louis', "I've noticed you've been down lately. I guess that might be one of the reasons I realised I like you… I didn't like to see you like that."

Louis blushed and hid behind his locks, "Y-yeah…"

"Why?"

"Why what…?"

"Why are you down…?"

Louis pulled his hand away, twiddling his thumbs on his lap instead, "I-I just… I can't tell you."

Martino nodded, "I understand. You can tell me when you're ready."

Staring into Martino's eyes, Louis wanted nothing more than for Martino to kiss him. He wanted Martino to kiss him senseless. He was so drawn to the Slytherin at that point and he was always one of those people that lived in the moment anyway.

So when Martino cupped his face in a soft hold, Louis' heart fluttered uncontrollably. A thumb brushed over his pink lips, swiping over the slit.

Louis' eyes flickered shut and the thumb moved back to his cheek. A warm breath tickled his lips and he gasped. But when Martino's lips finally descended on his it felt nothing he ever felt before. It was so much better than it had been with Sam, even a simple kiss. Nothing more than a brush of the lips.

It was short and sweet however left a lingering on their lips and each boy breathless. Their eyes opened after a moment and met. They gazed at each other for a second, before smiling and connecting their lips again.

~X~

However after about three weeks of dating, Louis still hadn't told Martino about what bothered him so much.

They had been having a brilliant time, spending every moment possible with each other. They hadn't exchanged anything more than a few innocent kisses as Louis had been very careful. He was worried they would get carried away and something would happen like with Sam… He was proud of being a Veela of course, but he knew it made others… desire him. And he didn't want anything to happen like it happened with Sam, especially with Martino. Because he liked Martino much more than Sam. With Sam it was all based on looks and first impressions. He had actually got to know Martino and he really did like him.

Martino had invited Louis to have a walk by the lake. Louis had been hesitant; he had avoided the lake since what happened with Sam out of fear that it would provoke bad memories. But he didn't want to let Martino down so agreed anyway.

"I don't understand what's wrong with a boy taking care of himself," Louis said extravagantly, gripping onto Martino's hand, "Albus always teases me about it but I don't think there's anything wrong with it!"

"There isn't…" Martino mumbled, "Except when you take longer in the bathroom than a girl."

"Dominique doesn't spend that long! That's why it seems like I take longer!" Louis insisted.

"Okay, Louis," Martino took Louis' face in his hands but held one long finger over his lips, "Just be quiet now."

Martino pressed his lips to Louis' passionately and full of love. Louis squeaked quietly before enfolding his arms around Martino's neck and moving closer to his boyfriend.

Their lips moved together in sync and a well-mastered dance. Louis smiled into his boyfriend's mouth, running his hands through Martino's short hair.

When Martino used his tongue to pry Louis' lips open, he was uncertain. Martino thought it was just because they hadn't done this before and it was entering into new territory but it was more than that. They were stepping into new seas and it scared Louis. It wasn't that it was too quick or anything, but even a kiss nerved Louis. So when it was in danger of becoming more… _lustful, _it only frightened him even more.

Louis kissed Martino back with equal passion, swirling their tongues together as they met in a playful dance.

As they snogged, Martino's hand started to wander down Louis' back. The blonde boy was far too aware of it and slowed down the kissing. But when Martino's hand rested on the small of his back, just above his arse, he tensed, panicked and pushed away.

Louis breathed heavily, shaking in his skin. He couldn't let anything like that happen to him again! Everything was the same… the place, the touching! Where this was leading to… it was all too familiar and far too dangerous and scary for Louis. Too painful, too traumatizing! He deserved to be treated better than this! Just because he was a Veela, didn't mean he could be taken advantage of like this! It wasn't fair!

Martino stepped forward in complete confusion and grabbed Louis' wrist, "What's the matter? What happened?"

Louis ripped his wrist away as tears started to pour over his eyes, "No! No! Please don't touch me!" Louis started to back away from Martino with stumbling steps, "Please no!"

"Louis, Lou!" Martino said, flustered and confused, "I won't touch you if you don't want me to! J-just tell me what's happening!"

Louis buried his face in his hands, sobbing and shaking his head, "Not again… not again…"

"Louis… Louis, please talk to me…"

"Y-you just can't take advantage of me like that! Just because I'm a Veela and like the attention sometimes and I'm pretty and I flirt a lot but it doesn't mean you can do that to me! Not again! Not again!" Louis screamed, tears streaming down his pale face.

More calmly, Martino stepped forward, draping his arms around Louis' shoulders, ignoring the younger boy as he thrashed about, "Louis… it's me, Martino… _your _Martino… the guy who yeah, you think is an absolute prick but actually really likes you," Louis visibly calmed down, sinking into Martino's arms and his cries quietened, "I would never do that to you… ever. Please trust me. I know we haven't been going out that long or anything but I like you, Louis. And I don't like seeing you like this. I have no idea why you're like this or what brought this on, but just talk to me, please. And trust me. Trust me."

Louis' blubbers became louder but not so much as a bad thing. He threw his arms around Martino's neck and hugged the other boy tightly, wetting the Slytherin's shirt with tears. Martino held the vulnerable boy in his arms protectively, shushing his cries. Martino was still clueless as to what was going on with Louis, but he felt his heart break a little while watching his boyfriend like this.

After that, they sat down by the lake, at least a foot between them as Louis told him openly about what had happened between he and Sam. He didn't hesitate to tell Martino every little detail. And it was a step. A step in Louis being able to talk to someone new about what had happened and more importantly, a step in learning how to trust people again.

"So, apparently I have major trust issues now…" Louis whispered, fiddling with the grass beneath his fingers, "I-I don't really let other boys near me anymore and I get scared really easily by any… touching. But only _because _I can't trust them. I'm not scared about kissing and touching it's just when…" Louis sighed loudly, "I don't even know anymore…"

"Louis…" Martino loosely laced their fingers together, "Thank you so much for telling me this. What you've been through is… pretty awful. And if I ever see that guy, I will hex him into oblivion."

Louis finally chuckled through a croaky throat, "That's the Zabini I know. You've been very soppy of late…"

"I do have my soppy side, only with you though," Martino smirked, "Louis, I want you to be able to trust me. I know it will take time and patience, but I'm willing to give it a go. But I want you to know that I'm here for you whenever you need me. I would do anything for you."

"Th-thank you for listening to me…" Louis gave a small smile, "And thank you for making me feel better. Just so you know, even though you are a prat sometimes, I haven't ever felt this way about anyone before either. And I know that I will be able to trust you completely one day… because it's certainly leading to that…"

Martino pulled Louis' hand up and placed a sweet kiss on his knuckle, "I'm glad."

"And I'm sorry I freaked out on you…"

"No, it's fine. It's better it happened now, rather than later. Now we can move on…"

Louis slowly leaned forward, with a smile on his face to kiss Martino. It was short lived, but the almost promise they had made just meant the butterflies in their stomachs fluttered more than ever.

"I really like you, Martino…" Louis grinned.

"I like you too, Lou…"

They knew at that point, even though they had started off on a rocky ride and it hadn't exactly had a perfect time, from then on it would be amazing and it could only get better from there.

~X~

_A/N: As promised, Louis and Martino getting together! Some of you might have already read this but for anyone who hasn't, I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry if you were expecting the next part of the story, it will come soon! _

_Thank you for reviewing the last chapter **Satary, drumline, esinger, Awesomazing11, AFLlover, , ruby-may x (Anonymous) **and **gaia-x-goddess! **  
><em>

_**Next chapter:: The story continues! **_


	51. Bright

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 51- Bright~_

Albus and Scorpius returned to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays and Scorpius was happy to admit he was feeling considerably better. Spending Christmas with the Potters and Weasleys had been a strange but blissful experience. Scorpius really did feel at home with the family. They had been so welcoming, not to mention entertaining. Despite being disowned and feeling lonely and isolated because of it, it was now different.

He was now part of a family again. A family which accepted and loved him no matter what. And Scorpius had realised this holiday that although he was no longer deemed a Malfoy, that really didn't matter to him anymore. He had Albus and he thought that he could actually do anything as long as he had Albus with him.

The couple were sitting inside a café in Hogsmeade on sofas, Scorpius' legs slung over Albus' as Albus flicked through a phone book.

They were at that point where they had to start seriously thinking about next year. The café was directly designed to help seventh year students from Hogwarts with applications for courses and applying for jobs. A lot left it until last minute, but Albus and Scorpius had decided to come as soon as possible and get their applications in first. They were some of the only students there, along with a few other efficient Ravenclaws.

They knew that wherever they went to for their courses, they would be going together. They had only been applying for courses in the same place and around Europe, they didn't want to go too far.

"Oh, here's another Wandlore one in… Luxembourg. Lovely." Albus nodded, handing over the details to Scorpius.

"I think I saw a Healing one in Luxembourg earlier…" Scorpius started flicking through his pile of 'Healing maybes'.

"Of course there's a Healing one there… there's a Healing one everywhere," Albus groaned, "There are so many more Healing courses than wandlore…"

"You know why, Al. Healing is a much more common job…" Scorpius said casually when he came across something that made his eyes widen and a grin paint across his face, "Wandlore course in Rome… Italy."

Albus and Scorpius had agreed on a few places they would put at priority to any others if there were courses there. Some of those places were France, Spain, Portugal, Turkey, Greece and Italy. Italy, being one of their top. Albus had been on holiday to Italy a couple of times and absolutely adored it, stating he wanted to live there when he was older. Scorpius, although he had never been, had a particular interest in seeing the country as it seemed like a simply beautiful place.

Scorpius looked at Albus who beamed immediately, "I saw a Healing course in Rome too! You have to apply! That would be amazing if we get into the courses in Italy!"

"It would, definitely…" Scorpius trailed off, picking up his quill to start filling the form out. He looked up at Albus, studying his boyfriend's face, "Do you really want to be a Healer, Albus?"

Albus stared at Scorpius in confusion before nodding repeatedly, "Of course. What else would I be?"

Scorpius laughed, "You could be anything you wanted to be."

"But I want to be a Healer. I swear."

~X~

Albus and Scorpius sat with Lily for breakfast over a month later, Scorpius listening to an argument between the siblings, over something he was not listening to and probably wouldn't care about. He had his nose buried in a History of Magic book, revising as he spent a lot of his time doing at the moment.

"Scor, you need to stop revising _all _the time. It's really not good for you…" Albus snuggled into Scorpius' side.

"Al!" Scorpius protested, pushing him away gently, "NEWTs only come once in a lifetime at we have to work as hard as possible on them while we have the chance! And you're not working hard enough!"

"I work better under pressure…" Albus groaned, grabbing onto Scorpius' arm, "I will study… just nearer the exams… but in the meantime, I want alone time with boyfriend which I'm not getting at the moment."

Scorpius glared at the brunette, shaking his head disapproving, "Studies are more important."

"Can we not talk about this while I'm here please?" Lily hissed.

Suddenly, a flood of owls swooped into the Great Hall carrying impatiently anticipated mail. Owl after owl dropped envelopes in front of Scorpius and Albus, both of them recognising them immediately as letters from different schools. Letters which would tell them whether they were accepted or declined from their courses.

Scorpius had been accepted from all but one course so far. Albus hadn't been accepted for a few, but the majority he had been. A few had been in the same place so they were the ones that they had accepted for the time being. It looked like there was more to come now. The one that had been important was the Healing course in Rome which Albus had a place in. Scorpius had not yet heard from the Wandlore course in Rome. That was the one they hoped to go to.

The first few they opened were more acceptances, on conditional terms of course. But Scorpius came across one which he recognised the return to immediately. Rome.

He nudged Albus, getting the older boy's attention, "It's from Rome."

Albus watched tensely as Scorpius ripped the envelope open impatiently. He quickly skimmed through the letter, a wide smile spreading across his face immediately.

Albus raised his eyebrows, "So?"

The blonde threw his arms around Albus' neck, pecking his lover's cheek and neck over and over, "I'm in! I got into the Rome course!"

A smile slid across Albus' face as well and he squeezed the smaller form, "Oh Merlin! Congratulations!"

"We're going to Rome, Al! We're going to Rome!"

"Just need the grades now and we'll be in Rome!"

"Which means, you're going to need to get revising." Scorpius said sternly, thumping a stack of books in front of Albus.

~X~

The couple were back in the café, but this time they weren't looking for schools or courses, they were looking for flats and apartments in Rome.

Albus had sent a letter to his parents telling them the good news and in return they sent him a list of potential homes and information about them. It felt like they had been there forever looking through them even looking at a Wizard computer that the shop owner had let them borrow.

They were tired and fed up but when Scorpius came across one apartment in particular, it felt like a blessing from Merlin himself. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Albus… I've found it."

Albus opened his sleepy eyes and gaped at Scorpius, "Really?"

"Yeah, come look!"

Albus moved over next to Scorpius, circling an arm around Scorpius' waist and pulling him as close as possible, "Spacey, two bedroom apartment, overlooking the stunning Trevi Fountain in the centre of Rome. Specifically for students… Rent is five galleons a week… Look at it! It's lovely! It has a balcony and everything!"

They looked through different pictures of the flat and it was perfect. It was everything they could have dreamt for. The beautiful apartment in the centre of Rome, together, alone. It was all piecing together, all going their way. Their futures were bright now.

~X~

_A/N: Short, but hopefully sweet chapter! Wasn't a filler chapter really, it was neccessary because we needed to know what Albus and Scorpius are doing in the future! Fun little chapter to write, but the drama starts next chapter... oh yes._

_Thank you to **GreenGirl111, , DarkSnakeLordess, drumline, Romeine, esinger, Satary, lilexe **and **Stereotypical Emo **for reviewing the last chapter! Much appreciated as always! _

_**Next chapter:: Shopping in Diagon Alley, they could never have imagined it to be so chaotic when Albus and Scorpius bump into some very unexpected people.**  
><em>

_^^ Can anyone guess who? You might be able to guess one of them... not sure if you'll guess the others..._


	52. Broken Glass

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 52- Broken Glass~_

Time seemed to speed faster than before and it was already the Easter holidays. Albus and Scorpius were pretty much sorted in terms of knowing what they were doing after they left Hogwarts. They had been accepted on the courses they wanted, where they wanted and even had a home to go to. All they needed now was the grades.

Scorpius had been revising non-stop since Christmas, unlike Albus who was literally leaving it till last minute. He had done some, when Scorpius made him but would do everything to avoid it really. Rose had done quite a lot too and her and Scorpius had been revising together.

Scorpius had gone back to Grimmauld Place with Albus for the holidays and had actually been looking forward to it a lot. As well as promising himself that he wouldn't be revising as much, he was really forward to seeing Mr and Mrs Potter again as well as the others Weasleys. He had really bonded with them over Christmas and loved spending time with them. He hoped to get to know them all better too.

He had even been looking forward to seeing James again because they had got on really well at Christmas. He really did want to be friends with James and he was so pleased they had got past their childish problems and were now civil with each other.

He had been excited about seeing Teddy and Louis because he had missed them, and George of course. So when he arrived at Grimmauld Place and eventually got to see them again, he had one of those unstoppable smiles. Albus loved to watch him like this. He only ever saw Scorpius' genuine smiles around certain people and he loved it. After seeing Scorpius so heartbroken after the situation with his father, seeing him like this was overwhelming.

Right now, they were in Diagon Alley, shopping for the upcoming term. Albus and Scorpius hadn't been allowed to go out much last Christmas because of the paparazzi but the press had died down now and weren't so interested in them. There was always the odd picture in the newspaper, but they were never swarmed with journalists thankfully.

They had come to Diagon Alley with James but James didn't want to go to Flourish and Blotts so went to get some ice-cream, while the couple needed to get some books for school. He said that he didn't ever want to see a book again now he had past his exams and officially become a Curse-breaker. His course was only a year and a half long and he had secured a job now which he would start in a few weeks.

Scorpius dragged a finger across the spines of the books, looking for the Defence Against the Dark Arts revision guide someone recommended him to buy. He was also going to look for a few more Wandlore books soon, for him to read over the Summer.

Abruptly, someone grabbed Scorpius' shoulders, making a loud sound to surprise him. Scorpius quietly shrieked, turning around to a giggling Albus.

"You idiot! You gave me a heart attack!" Scorpius harshly whispered, whacking Albus' arm.

"I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist!" Albus leant in for a kiss, Scorpius teasingly pulling away for a moment before accepting his lips.

They kissed sweetly and playfully for a moment before Scorpius heard footsteps from down the aisle. He opened his eyes and they widened and narrowed as he saw who was standing there.

Automatically, Scorpius pushed Albus away and stared at his father, who was also gaping at his son. Scorpius thought he saw a little bit of guilt there in Draco's eyes.

Albus followed Scorpius' gaze and when he saw Draco there, he immediately stepped in front of Scorpius in a protective stance.

"F-Father-" Scorpius started but another voice interrupted him.

"Draco," The voice was full of haughtiness and arrogance. It was a man's voice and he was stern and superior with the way he said Scorpius' father's name, "Let's just leave this awful shop and-"

When the source of the voice turned the corner and came into view, Scorpius gasped slightly. He knew who this was. Although he had never met him and not even heard a lot about him, mostly negative things, Scorpius knew. He knew from the few photos he had seen of this person and the little amount of comments about him.

It was his grandfather. Lucius Malfoy.

Confusion was the first emotion to hit Scorpius and he revelled in it for a moment before another face, another who he recognised also stepped out.

His grandmother, Narcissa Malfoy.

Everything seemed to creep extremely slow in those seconds. So many things coursed through Scorpius' mind, including thoughts of fear and panic, not because of his grandmother however definitely because of Lucius, but mostly bewilderment. What were they doing here? They were supposed to be locked up in Azkaban for life…

Scorpius could only assume they had been released for good behaviour or other reasons he could not understand. And it must have been with very little public knowledge because Scorpius would have heard from someone. It happened sometimes.

And then another thought hit Scorpius. Was this the reason his father was so harsh on him? Because he knew his parents were returning? Because he knew his own father would absolutely hate it so he disowned his son rather than having to face Lucius' wrath? It was likely…

"Well I know who this is…" Lucius said in a cruel, slithery way, "Looks so much like a Malfoy… but has nothing inside him resembling Malfoy persona I hear…" Lucius stalked closer to the couple, Albus only strengthening his hold on his lover, "And I also know who this is," The tall, old man glared at Albus, "Also, looks so much like his forefathers, however I hear that you do resemble the disgusting Potter persona…"

Neither Scorpius nor Albus knew how to answer so remained silent and on guard. Draco and Narcissa weren't brave another to stand against him so he continued.

"You're an absolute disgrace to our family," Lucius spat, looking down his nose at Scorpius, "Being with a _Potter _and a boy for that matter. You're a disgusting little brat who should be grateful he was ever possessed the name of Malfoy in the first place."

The words spiralled into Scorpius like daggers. Scorpius knew he shouldn't listen, he knew he shouldn't care about anything his grandfather said to him but he couldn't help it. He was sensitive and it hurt. And what hurt even more was that all his father could do was stand there and hang his head low. Despite all the things his father had done and put him through, Scorpius had never seen him quite as pathetic as he looked now.

But someone did try to defend Scorpius, well not defend but give him some compassion. Narcissa waddled closer, obviously frail and smiled softly at her grandson, "Scorpius… You've grown into such a handsome boy," Scorpius could see tears clouding her eyes, tears of happiness. Scorpius decided then and there that he liked his grandmother, he liked her a lot and wanted to know her, "I've waited so long to see you; I've been so desperate to see my grandson-"

"And what a disappointment he must have been." Hissed Lucius, Scorpius' hatred for Lucius only bubbling up more violently within him, for interrupting Narcissa.

Silence swept over the Malfoys and Potter. Albus tried dreadfully to defend Scorpius but his head just came up with more and more dreadful words to describe the eldest Malfoy.

But Scorpius thought of a better way to get under his grandfather's skin. He simply turned to his father, ignoring Lucius completely and politely asked, "How are you and mum?"

They were all shocked at Scorpius' actions, especially Draco. After the way he had treated Scorpius, how could Scorpius still speak to him with such kindness in his tone, "W-we're fine. Yes… we're fine. You?"

Lucius interrupted, smacking his cane onto Draco's chest, lightly but enough for there to be a thump. The anger welled up in Scorpius' eyes and he felt like he was about to burst at any second, "You shouldn't exchange pleasantries, Draco, with a blood traitor."

It was Albus who snapped first and he pressed his lips together in a thin line, "Come on, Scor. Let's get away from this _vile _old man."

Lucius laughed, no not laughed, cackled in response, "Oh that's just like a Potter to be so up on their horse, better than everyone. I'm not the vile one when _you _come from a family of misfit, repulsive-"

"What the hell is going on here?"

James stood behind Albus and Scorpius, his face puzzled as he glanced between the couple who looked scared out their wits and the three Malfoys. Draco and Narcissa had given up entirely and were cowering in the corner.

"And who are you?" Lucius raised his eyebrows then furrowed them.

"Well, I guess I come from the family of repulsive misfits." James said with gritted teeth.

"Another Potter? Oh the joy." Lucius said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think I know who you are," James marched towards Lucius, his hand hovering above his wand in his pocket if needed, "I would rather be repulsive misfits instead of vermin like you."

"I'm surprised you even know what a word like that means."

"Oh well I'm full of surprises," James didn't hesitate when he let his face get extremely close to the wrinkled man, "Keep away from my brother and Scorpius."

The Malfoy grinned in James' face, "Or what?"

"Or Azkaban will seem like heaven," The eldest Potter child turned on the balls of his feet and stomped the other way, his chin tilted up proudly. He didn't turn back when he placed his hands on the side of Albus' and Scorpius' back and gently nudged them in the opposite direction, "Come on, let's get out of here."

James escorted the couple out of the shop and down the road as quickly as possible. Albus calmed down and focussed on Scorpius. But the small blonde boy was still shaken up.

They didn't say a word, even when they individually stepped into the floo and requested to go back to Grimmauld Place. Scorpius was the last one to arrive back and that was when the commotion started.

Lily was sitting on a sofa near the fireplace, watching Muggle TV. She turned and beamed at her family siblings and Scorpius when they appeared through the flames.

"Did you have a good time?" She asked innocently.

Scorpius couldn't contain himself any longer and he erupted into angry tears. With those angry tears, came a spike of frustration through the air, echoing throughout the whole house so even Mr and Mrs Potter upstairs could feel it.

The waves of rage continued to pulse around Scorpius. Lily and James were utterly confused and rather frightened while Albus just panicked.

Enveloping Scorpius in his arms, he tried to shush and calm Scorpius down, "Scor, Scor, listen to me… Stop… this isn't good for you!"

Scorpius ripped away from Albus' grip and a stronger throb of energy rocked everyone, causing the mirror above the fireplace to shatter loudly. Lily screamed, James diving towards her to protect her, while Albus didn't know what else to do but gawp in shock.

The _Emovere _collapsed on the floor, exhausted, still sobbing into his hands. By then, Ginny and Harry had rushed down the stairs and were standing in the doorway, watching.

A moment went by and Scorpius' emotions stopped pounding and went duller, until it disappeared. But Scorpius' cries did not cease.

Albus bent down next to his boyfriend, being careful of the broken glass. He wrapped Scorpius in an embrace which Scorpius sank into gratefully.

"James… take Lily out for a while. For a walk or something." Harry suggested in a whisper.

James led Lily out of the room, brother and sister still viewing Scorpius in concern. Scorpius still blubbered into Albus' shirt while Albus rubbed soothing circles into Scorpius' back and kissed the side of his head.

"Scor… Scor, shush… Tell me… what are you feeling?" Albus muttered, tangling his fingers in Scorpius' locks to keep his head pressed against his chest.

Harry and Ginny backed out of the room, knowing that only Albus could help Scorpius now.

"So angry!" Scorpius' muffled voice said in frustration, "So, so angry!"

"Why? Why are you angry?" Albus questioned.

"B-because, he thinks he knows me and can say all those horrible things to me when he doesn't! He doesn't know me at all! If someone I knew said all those things; if my father had said those things, I would have been _hurt _but _no_! He just made me so angry!" Scorpius yelled in Albus' chest, his crying becoming louder, "And then… did you see the way my father just stood there?" Scorpius' expression became quieter and more despairing, "He didn't say anything… he didn't defend me at all… he couldn't even look at me most of the time! And that made me angry too… but that also hurt me so, so much…"

"Scorpius, you listen to me now; Your grandfather, no actually, he doesn't even deserve to be called your grandfather because a granddad doesn't treat his grandson that way… _Lucius _is a horrible, horrible man and you're right, he doesn't know you at all! All those things he said are complete and utter rubbish… don't listen to a word of them. And I promise you now… you will never have to see that man again. I promise, I promise… I will never let him near you ever again…" Albus knew he had to tread carefully at this part and took a deep breath, "As for your dad… he's just a coward. And you need to forget about him not protecting you. He's not strong enough. Forget about it…"

Scorpius' blubbers softened and Albus just held Scorpius until they stopped. Scorpius finally lifted his head from Albus' chest and looked up at those green eyes with his own bloodshot ones.

"Am I a fool, Albus?" Scorpius asked weakly, "What is it I'm not doing right? I'm being myself and being with the person I love and I get called disgusting for it… Am I a fool to start thinking everything was going to be alright?"

"You're not a fool, Scor. You're not a fool at all because everything _is _alright," Albus held Scorpius' face in his hands, never breaking eye contact, "We're fine and we're happy and we're going to be together forever… A few people don't accept us… so what? We're stronger than that, yeah?" Scorpius nodded and Albus just grinned, "We're Albus and Scorpius, we're untouchable."

Scorpius chuckled through his croaky throat and let his forehead fall onto Albus' collar bone, "Your parents are going to hate me for wrecking their mirror…"

"Actually, that's an old mirror Kreacher won't let us get rid of so you've actually done them a favour… I have not seen that side to your power before though."

"Neither have I… I'm sorry, I lost control and it was… kinda scary."

"I admit, it was, but only because I was worried about you," Albus pressed a light kiss to Scorpius' lips, "You're gonna have to tell James and Lily about your power though… after they witnessed _that _I don't think there's many excuses we could use…"

Scorpius nodded in agreement and started pushing himself off the floor, "Yeah, I guess I'm going to have to… just after I apologise for your parents for making a mess…"

"You're living in a family of Potters, my love… there's always mess here."

~X~

_A/N: One of the most intense chapters I've written so far I think... Wasn't an easy chapter to write, but I'm not going to lie and say it wasn't fun..._

_A lot of people guessed Draco and/or Astoria! Draco was right but I don't think any of you were expecting the elder Malfoys to come back from Azkaban! Dun dun dun! _

_To answer a question asked in a review, yes, this is going to be taken beyond Hogwarts! Far and beyond Hogwarts! We've still got a lot of this story to go! _

_Thank you to **Full-Empty-Spirit, wheresthewolf, Satary, esinger, drumline, lordsteinman, GreenGirl111, DarkSnakeLordess, Awsoamazing11 **and **Stereotypical Emo **for reviewing the last chapter! Please keep reviewing! _

_**Next chapter:: Scorpius doesn't like having to go out in the dark alone.**  
><em>


	53. Drifting

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 53- Drifting~_

The end of the two weeks came and not much more had happened other than Scorpius having to tell James and Lily about his power. They had been shocked, to say the least. And Scorpius was unhappy that James had slightly raised his guard around him. He knew James realised that time he had fallen to floor in sudden pain was because of Scorpius and Scorpius had specifically wished it on him. Scorpius didn't blame him for not trusting him quite as much… he would be just as wary. But he hoped it would get better again.

Scorpius had been upset since the confrontation with his relatives. There was still some anger there, but he was mostly he was just upset. He was upset with his father really, his father who didn't stick up for him when he was being ripped apart by his grandfather's words. It made him feel horrible that his father didn't even care enough to stop such cruelty.

Albus had tried his best to distract Scorpius as much as possible and he did believe it had been working fairly well. Scorpius seemed brighter and more himself everyday. Albus was an expert at comforting Scorpius since his father disowned him and he took pride in being able to cheer Scorpius up.

Scorpius crept down the stairs in the middle of the night, his throat dry as he looked for water. Thankfully Kreacher must have gone to sleep so he wasn't there to send him back.

As he opened the door to the kitchen, he was surprised to see the light was already on and Mr Potter was sitting at the table, papers scattered around him while he concentrated on whatever he was writing.

Their eyes met and they smiled softly at each other.

"Scorpius, what are you doing up so late?" Harry questioned, concern ridden in his voice.

"Oh, I just needed a drink…" Scorpius said quietly, shuffling over to the sink and grabbing a clean glass, "Why are you up?"

"Just sorting through some papers for this case… My boss flooed me late saying they needed to be done by tomorrow… and I hadn't even started."

"Your boss sounds like a joy."

"Oh, he is…"

Scorpius chuckled as he twisted the tap and let the water pour into his glass, "Do you need any help?"

"Oh no, it's okay. But thank you…" Harry yawned, eyeing Scorpius and his actions, "Are you alright Scorpius? I know you've had a hard time… again these past few days."

Scorpius sighed, "No… but Albus has been helping me through it. He's great."

"I can't imagine all you've been through…" Harry muttered as Scorpius slipped into the seat opposite him, "To be rejected by your parents… Horrible. And you don't deserve any of it, Scorpius."

"It's funny… because even though my parents have done a lot to hurt me… I can't bring myself to hate them. I resent them, yes… but I could never hate them."

"You can never really hate your parents, I don't think… if you have a good heart." Harry nodded in agreement..

"I just wish… I wish I had told my dad I love him. And miss him… and I wish my mum had been there, just so I could see her." Scorpius said brokenly, trying not to cry again.

"You're so strong… Despite a lot happening to me when I was younger… I don't think I could do what you do and still go by with a smile on my face…"

"Your son has a lot to do with that…" Scorpius nodded, with a small upturn of his lips, "And I'm sure you went through a lot more than me… Battling the dark lord couldn't have been easy."

Harry looked at Scorpius with a haughty look, "It did offer some challenge, yes."

~X~

Scorpius was watching Albus sitting at his desk, in a panic for an essay he hadn't done. It was the night before they went back to Hogwarts and Albus had been delaying his Defence Against the Dark Arts essay since he got it which he was regretting whole-heartedly. Scorpius had completed it just after it was set and was stubbornly offering no help to Albus, nor showing him his own essay. He had told Albus so many times to do the essay and get it over with, but he hadn't listened.

"Scor… Please… just this bit, I don't even understand it." Albus banged his head against the table, over and over again.

Scorpius shook his head as he continued to fold his clothes and load them into his trunk, "Albus, you need to do it yourself…"

"Please! Scorpius! I can't do this without you!"

"I'm already packing your trunk up for you! I can't do everything!" Albus groaned loudly in response, fidgeting in his chair like a spoilt child, "You're only wasting your time…"

"Can you at least tell me one more way to cast a non-verbal in a life-threatening situation?"

"Fine!" Scorpius snapped, "Being calm, concentration, steady wand…"

"Steady wand! Thank you Scor!" Albus said cockily but sweetly at the same time.

"You drive me mad." Scorpius shook his head, throwing books into his trunk in frustration.

Albus couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend, watching him intently. He admired the pink tinge on Scorpius' cheeks as his boyfriend continued to pack. Even though him and Scorpius bickered more than they had before, no it was banter really, he loved Scorpius even more. Every day he was with him, he loved him more and more. Everything about Scorpius.

Scorpius could tell Albus was eyeing him and he could only smile. Despite feeling quite self-conscious, Scorpius couldn't help but love it when Albus watched him. Only when he was around Albus did he feel completely safe. And when Albus looked at him in the way that said he would always be there, it made his heart beat out of his chest but a certain comfort overcome him too.

"I love you." Albus said openly.

Butterflies crept through Scorpius' stomach and he beamed to himself, "I know."

"You love me too, right?"

Scorpius raised his eyebrows at Albus, "Of course, always."

Albus smiled cheekily at Scorpius, biting onto the inside of his lip, "Come over here…"

The blonde chuckled in disbelief, "Al! You have to do your essay!"

"Mum, Dad and Lily are not home… come on!"

"Al, do your essay."

"I'll do it on the train tomorrow… Pretty please…"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, stalking over to Albus, who was convinced he had won. Scorpius draped his arms around Albus' neck from behind, leaning down to drag his lips over Albus' ear.

"The sooner you finish that essay, the sooner I get to treat you…" Scorpius whispered seductively, making sure his breath ghosted on Albus' skin.

Albus' eyes widened and he immediately picked his quill up and started to scribble away. Scorpius sniggered at him, moving away and leaving him to it.

Scorpius continued to pack their trunks, when he got onto his new books. He flicked through them when he realised he was missing one.

"Oh Merlin, Al, I've forgotten to buy one of my books…" Scorpius slapped his hand over his forehead, glancing around worriedly.

"Oh… do you really need it?"

"Yeah… My History of Magic teacher told us to get it…" He flitted around in annoyance and anxiety.

"You could always go now… the shops would still be open…" Albus suggested.

"Hm, yeah… okay." Scorpius agreed and grabbed his coat that he had dumped on Albus' bed.

"Got money?"

"Yup."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's okay, keep going with your essay. You might actually get some of it done without me around." Scorpius winked, letting a giggle escape.

Albus reached our for Scorpius and pulled him down for a kiss when he got hold of him, "See you later. Be safe…"

Scorpius flooed to Diagon Alley as soon as possible, only tucked up tight in his coat and with the money tucked safely in his pocket. Scorpius glanced around the quiet street, looking at the few people who were still out. His eyes took a fleeting look over the sky, noticing that it was getting dark now.

Scorpius slowly walked down Diagon Alley, taking a nosy at some of the shops which were closing. When he heard footsteps behind him, his head swivelled around automatically. No one was there. Scorpius told himself that he was probably just imagining it.

The Ravenclaw entered Florish and Blotts, making his way through the aisles expertly until he reached the counter. Scorpius knew the son to the original owner of the shop fairly well, who had taken over the family's business. Scorpius had spoken to him for years, every time he came into the shop in the holidays, which was quite a lot for Scorpius. He was very intelligent, so Scorpius liked his conversations with the older man whose name he didn't even know.

They chatted for a while, Scorpius explaining how he forgot to get the book and the shop owner fetching it for him. They spoke about Teddy and the wand shop and even briefly about he and Albus.

By the time Scorpius had paid and left, it was dark. Scorpius shivered at the slightly chilly as he left the shop, turning his head side to side, only to realise there was no one else there. Scorpius continued to look around suspiciously. He thought his eyesight was failing him. He couldn't see anyone, but he really felt like he was being watched.

In a hesitant but quick manner, Scorpius walked towards the Floo. He pulled his coat further over his body, nestling in large jacket with a nibble of his lip.

The sound of footsteps echoed from behind Scorpius and he knew for certain he wasn't imagining it this time. Without turning around, Scorpius sped up his steps, turning the corner down the side street where the floo lay. His breath was quick and his logic was trying to tell him that it was nothing, but his instinct was saying the exact opposite.

Scorpius' fingers curled around his wand in his pocket when he heard a sharp noise from behind. This time, he couldn't help but swivel around, his wand held out ready for combat.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins and his breath escaped more hurried than ever. But his eyes were deceiving him and the dark was too thick. He was relying on his remaining senses but they weren't good enough.

Just as Scorpius was about to cast a _Lumos _charm, a hand shot out from behind him and Scorpius tried to point his wand at the mysterious figure but the figure was faster, and smothered Scorpius' mouth with a cloth. The blonde gasped and struggled but the person was also stronger, grabbing both of Scorpius' arms roughly and his wand was knocked out of his hand.

Scorpius realised at once that the cloth wasn't just any old cloth but had been soaked into some sort of potion. Scorpius couldn't help inhaling into it, despite knowing he shouldn't and it was dangerous.

Within mere seconds, Scorpius felt himself getting dizzy and light-headed. The energy he had been channelling into fighting back was pushed to try stop himself from falling unconscious. But it wasn't working. His panic was only rising and making him more weak.

The last thing Scorpius remembered was the hands gripping him far too forcefully and finding himself drift further and further away from reality.

~X~

_A/N: I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated this! About two weeks! I've been on a short (but sweet) holiday and although I had my laptop with me, just never got round to writing! I like to be a few chapters ahead as well xD _

_Soo, I know it's kind of an abrupt ending to this chapter, but it's going to lead into drama in the next few... I did like writing some drama ;) _

_Thank you to **Full-Empty-Spirit, MiraclesHappen94, esinger, Hobbity321, Stereotypical Emo, athenarox, drumline, AlbusPercivalWulfricDumbledo re, Satary, lordsteinman, Awesomazing11 **and **Blue you **for reviewing the last chapter!_

_**Next chapter:: Albus finds out that Scorpius has gone missing. **  
><em>


	54. Destiny and Promises

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 54- Destiny and Promises~_

Albus had been rushing his essay for the past two hours, trying to get it done before Scorpius came home. It was still left unfinished, but when it had been about an hour and a half since Scorpius left, Albus started to get worried. How long did it take to get one book? Not this long, that's for sure.

There were lots of logical explanations to it. Scorpius could have seen someone he knew and started talking to them. He could have stopped at some of the other shops, he might have even popped into Weasley Wizard Wheezes to see George again before they returned to Hogwarts. But Albus just automatically assumed the worse of course.

When Albus heard noise downstairs, he abandoned his essay and rushed down the stairs. However, it was only his parents and sister who had come back from their dinner.

Albus stood at the bottom of the stairs, swinging off the banister to glance around, "Have you seen Scorpius?"

The other three Potters shook their head before Harry said, "Have you checked upstairs?"

"Yeah, he's not back… he went to Diagon Alley to get a book…" Albus said nervously.

"Do you want us to go to Diagon Alley to look for him?" Ginny asked as she hung her coat up, her voice ridden with concern.

"It's okay, I'll go. Just gonna get my coat."

Albus ran back up the stairs and straight to his room to find his coat, knocking past Kreacher in the process, who cursed at him. The brunette charged into his room, momentarily still thinking about his coat and getting to Diagon Alley until he saw his window wide open, the curtains blowing uncontrollably. He didn't have the window open before.

Slowly, Albus stepped towards the window, poking his head out and squinting through the darkness for anything suspicious. When he deemed everything good and under control, he sharply shut his window again but noticed something in the reflection of the closed glass.

A letter lay on Albus' bed, one that wasn't there before. He stilled for a second, then lunged forward and ripped the envelope open which was addressed to him.

_Young Potter,_

_We thought you might like to know the whereabouts of your lover, young Malfoy. You'll have to come to Anfield Park if you want to find out. Do not tell anyone, we will know and that will be the end of Malfoy. We won't hesitate to kill him. If you want to see him again, come immediately._

Albus panicked internally. He was right to be worried. Scorpius was in danger. His Scorpius… not in a million years would Albus let Scorpius be hurt. What if he had already been hurt? What if he was already… dead?

No, Scorpius couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. Scorpius was full of life as always, he had so much to give to the world. He couldn't be dead. Scorpius was alive and well and would live a long and happy life. Albus just knew it. Because he couldn't live without Scorpius... Scorpius was his everything, he would always be there with him.

His rational mind was being completely overridden and only a protective stance for his boyfriend overwhelmed him. He scrambled to get his coat on then grabbed his wand and didn't hesitate in apparating to Anfield Park with a crack.

The park was pitch black. Albus' senses rose and he felt his body start to prepare for danger. He cast a _Lumos _charm, breathing heavily.

The snap of a twig came behind him and with a gasp, he span around, his wand held out. A few seconds went by and Albus realised there was no danger coming at that moment. He lowered his wand cautiously.

However, Albus then felt a thin, harsh point sticking into his back. Albus' breath hitched and he raised his hands into the air in surrender.

"If you want to see your boyfriend alive, drop your wand and come with us."

~X~

Scorpius woke up with a flutter of his eyes and a horrible pounding in his head. His fingers instinctively curled, skin brushing against a cold hard surface.

Scorpius turned his head with a groan and allowed his eyes to wander. Dirty stone walls were the first thing he noticed, and the only thing, because there was nothing else to it. It was an empty, freezing room and Scorpius was alone there. There was only the door as a way out, a big wooden door with a closed metal slit.

Dark, footsteps, hands, gripping, cloth, drifting. The memories all flooded back. Scorpius' heart sped up as he realised something bad was happening. He was in danger… he had been captured and thrown into a disgusting room. His adrenaline was rushing through his veins and nerves hammered his brain.

So many questions raced through his head, the main one being what the hell he was doing here. But there was others his clever mind asked too. Who were the people who had captured him? What did they want? Why _him? _Who else was involved? His loved ones? …Albus…?

A certain fear swallowed him whole and he curled up. What if something happened to him? What if they hurt him? What if… they hurt Albus? Everything was so perfect! Albus was good, he was good, they were happy. It couldn't go wrong now! And more importantly, they couldn't hurt Albus. Scorpius would be devastated if something happened to Albus… He didn't know if it was an irrational fear to think Albus could be potentially involved as well, but then again he had thought that someone following him was an irrational fear but that had turned out to be real! What if his first instincts were right and Albus was at risk too?

Scorpius' eyes widened and he threw himself up off the floor. He hit the door, thumping the wood over and over. Yells ripped through his throat; screams of desperation and pleading. He beat the door over and over with his fist, sobbing.

"Please! Help me! Let me out of here! Please!" Scorpius screeched, clinging onto the door for dear life.

A few minutes went by, Scorpius' terrified screams echoing through the room. Scorpius couldn't stop crying, he couldn't help it. He was far too scared for his own life as well as Albus' to feel any dignity of that sort.

Suddenly, the slit in the door slid sharply to the side and a beam of light travelled through. A pair of dark brown, scary and cruel eyes stared at Scorpius' small form, looking him up and down.

"What's all this banging about?!" The man shouted in a rough voice.

"Please! Please! Let me out! Where am I?! Why are you doing this to me?!" Scorpius begged, tears streaming down his face with no restraint.

"We're not letting you out yet, blondie, no way. You're needed. To get to someone else. To get revenge." The man said with a malicious tone to his voice.

The slit shut with a bang and Scorpius fell to his knees.

"Who do you need to get to…?"

~X~

Albus was dragged quite calmly through the corridors of a mansion by two men, deeper and further into the heart of the building. It was a cold, eerie place, one which he could imagine Malfoy Manor to have been like before Astoria refurbished it. He didn't know who these people were, he had never seen them before in his life but they were large and intimidating. He knew he couldn't fight them off physically and they had his wand.

Although Albus tried to maintain his cool composure but it was hard when inside he was panicking. He didn't know where he was, where he was being taken, who these people were and what they wanted. Most importantly, he didn't know whether Scorpius was safe or not.

They finally reached the end of the long corridor and a great wooden door stood in the way with a shelf on the wall.

One of the men opened the door with a small Muggle key, which Albus eyed intently, trying to think of some way to steal it from him. However his mind was still too boggled and he wasn't as clever as Scorpius. He watched with even more purpose when he saw them placing his wand on the shelf and abandoning it there.

The door flung open and the first thing Albus saw was Scorpius curled on the floor, facing away from him. Albus actually ripped his way out of the men's grip and rushed forward for his boyfriend.

Scorpius snapped up as soon as he heard noise and when he saw Albus his heart broke a little bit. He had been right, Albus was in danger too and he was even more terrified than before. Nevertheless, he accepted Albus' strong embrace.

Albus held Scorpius tightly to his chest, cradling his head as his lover cried, "I was so worried about you… you have no idea how happy I am to see you… safe."

"A-Al, what are you doing here though?"

Before Scorpius' question could be answered, the door slammed behind Albus and he gasped. Pulling Scorpius off the floor with him, he slammed his hand over the door in anger.

"You said you'd let him go! You said you'd let him go you bastards!"

The slit in the door opened and those harsh eyes that Scorpius recognised from before looked evilly at them.

"You better keep it down." The man spat.

"You said you'd let him go!" Albus held his ground with pressed lips, "You said if I came, you'd let him go!"

"Just tell us why we're here, what's going on please, that's all we want. To know what's happening." Scorpius said quietly but in a firm tone.

"Revenge," The man said simply, "Revenge on Harry Potter for the destruction of our leader. We will kill one of his children right before his eyes, just so happened the middle child was the most convenient," A choke broke in Scorpius' throat and he couldn't stop the tears from pouring out. Fear overwhelmed Albus but he knew he had to be strong, for Scorpius. If he broke down, Scorpius would too. And he couldn't let them see him weak. He was going to get out of this, both he and Scorpius, no matter what it took, "Mr Malfoy here was only taken in because it was the last opportunity before your return to Hogwarts. We seemed to lose all the other opportunities. But Lucius will be happy… it means his grandson won't be led astray by his boyfriend."

Another wave of emotion hit Scorpius as he realised his grandfather was in on the whole thing. Of course he was involved, it wasn't just conveniently timed when he got out of Azkaban. Even though Scorpius didn't like his grandfather after their first and only encounter, he still couldn't help but be upset. That was his family… ordering his capture in order to kill the person he loved the most. It was evil. He was evil.

Scorpius' thoughts also drifted to whether his dad knew about the scheme. Surely not… Despite everything, he knew his father did still love him and he was a good person at heart… he would have put a stop to this. Scorpius would give him the benefit of the doubt.

The slit in the door shut and Albus and Scorpius were left alone. For a minute, they didn't know what to do or say. They just stood there, Scorpius crying with Albus' arm wrapped around him, the brunette trying to contain his own tears.

Albus looked up to the ceiling, lost. He didn't understand what he and Scorpius had done wrong. He didn't know what they had done to deserve this. They were good people, they lived good lives. They tried their best not to hurt others. And all they wanted was the freedom to love each other and live their lives out peacefully together.

But everything seemed to go wrong. It always seemed like there was this force dragging them apart. Whether it was gender, sexuality, other partners, people's opinions, family, disowning or _death_; there always seemed to be something wrong.

Albus suddenly remembered something Teddy had said.

"_I will not tolerate anyone who says mine and George's relationship is disgusting! Because it is not! It isn't! There are people out there who are not in love with their partner, who don't even care about them! There are people who fall out of love every day! But I love George! I truly love him and he truly loves me! _

"_There is nothing disgusting about that! Nothing disgusting about wanting to be with someone you love so wholly! But being with someone you don't love and lying to yourself and your partner, that's disgusting!"_

Teddy was right. There were people out there who didn't love each other, didn't even care about each other, and were together for whatever reason. Yet bad things didn't happen to them. Nobody stopped them from being together even though their relationships were sour.

But like George and Teddy, Albus and Scorpius loved each other wholly. They loved each other more than anyone could possibly imagine, unless they had felt love that strong. However they were the ones that seemed to fall into situations which could separate them. Why was destiny keeping them apart? It wasn't because they didn't love each other, because no matter what destiny said, Albus knew that wasn't true. Was it because they would come out stronger at the end? Because love would overcome it?

Why should love be tested like that?

Albus switched back into reality when Scorpius started to slide down to the floor. He dismissed all thoughts about destiny and such, and focussed on comforting Scorpius. If it was the last thing he did, he would keep Scorpius safe and happy.

"Sh, don't cry. Don't cry because of me." Albus whispered as he stroked Scorpius' locks.

Scorpius sobbed into Albus' chest, "How can I not, Al? What if you die? What if they really kill you? I couldn't live if you were gone-"

"Don't you dare talk like that Scor…" Albus said with a croak, "We have to think positive… they said they would kill me right before my father's eyes… well there's no way my father would let that happen. He will have already realised something is wrong and he will have all of the Aurors out and looking for us both. We'll be fine. We will," A single tear let loose, but Albus wiped it away immediately, "And anyway, as long as you're safe I'll be happy. That's all I wanted."

"Al, that's not enough!" Scorpius said in frustration, thumping his fist lightly on Albus' shoulder, "We both have to be safe. I cannot live without you. We will leave here together, or stay here together!"

"No," Albus took Scorpius' face in his hands, "I have to protect you. If I die here, I want to die knowing you will live your life even without me and you'll be happy. You have to promise me that if something ever happened to me, you would eventually move on and find someone else to look after you," Scorpius looked reluctant for a moment but Albus made him look deeper into his eyes, "You have to set up the shop with Teddy and make it really successful. You have to do all the things you want to do, never have any regrets. You have to make up with your dad. Because you couldn't waste anymore time with him."

"It just wouldn't be the same without you... Nothing would, Al…"

"I know, but you have to promise me. Please, for me."

Scorpius stared longingly into Albus' eyes before nodding slightly, "I promise. I'll love you forever though."

Albus finally let the tears run freely down his cheeks, "I'll love you forever as well."

They leaned forward, faces close but their lips hardly touched. Eyes closed, breaths mingling, it was all they needed. And it was the perfect, peaceful moment Scorpius needed to get his sharp brain kicking into gear.

"I have an idea."

~X~

_A/N: Sooo I'm back to my usual routine, posting quickly! Hard chapter to write, a lot of sad bits as well as built up tension etc... Next chapter I found even harder to write because it's mostly just describing actions! Not as much emotions and dialogue which I enjoy! You'll see what I mean when I post the next one!_

_Thank you to **AlbusPercivalWulfricDumbledo re, Full-Empty-Spirit, , esinger, Satary, Curly Wurly Me, myrddin767, Awsomazing11 **and **Stereotypical Emo **for reviewing the last chapter!_

_**Next chapter:: Scorpius' plan goes under action. But will it work or will something go wrong? **  
><em>


	55. Blood

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 55- Blood~_

"I have an idea."

Albus grinned in response, grabbing Scorpius' face and kissing him forcefully, "I was waiting for you to say that!"

Scorpius allowed a small chuckle before he jumped up nervously. Albus watched as Scorpius pressed himself against the door and slowly slid his necklace off with the Baralime stone hanging on the end. The blonde's palms and ear were pressed against the wood in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Albus asked hurriedly, standing up and stepping behind Scorpius.

"Trying to feel if there's anyone around…" Scorpius pressed his lips together attentively, trying to block out Albus' rush of adrenaline floating around, "What did they do with your wand?"

"They put it on a shelf outside… they may have moved it though…"

"Let's hope not."

"Will you explain to me what you're planning please?"

Scorpius tiptoed to whisper into Albus' ear, quickly explaining their escape. Albus listened carefully, his grin growing and growing as he heard more. He again kissed Scorpius, in an almost congratulating way.

"Do you think it will work?"

"Yes… I don't want to do it… but we need to at least get a wand or something… to get help, make sure they know where we are…" Scorpius sank back into focus for a few moments, Albus just holding him in his arms. He didn't know why, but Albus felt immensely proud of his boyfriend right now. Maybe it was because of Scorpius' brains, or his sheer determination to get them out. Maybe it was even how calm he had turned out to be after being so panicked, so calm that he was able to think out a whole escape plan.

Scorpius' eyes widened slightly and he looked up at Albus, "Hide behind the door."

Albus hid on opposite side of the door to the hinges and waited. Scorpius stood a good few feet away from the door, his heart thumping in his chest. Nerves wracked him; he didn't want to do this. But he wasn't going to let Albus die, for anything. Not in a million years. If this was necessary, he would do it for Al.

Scorpius heard thumping footsteps coming from down the corridor. As the door swung open, Scorpius stared for a moment at the harsh, big man, the one with the scary eyes he recognised. He felt guilty. But he was quick to push those thoughts aside and wished pain on the man.

The man immediately dropped down to the floor, doubled over in pain. He gasped and writhed, groaned and cried. The man looked so fragile then, lying down, clutching his head, stomach, chest. Scorpius couldn't stop a blubber escape his own lips, knowing he was doing this. He was hurting someone. But he had to do it. For he and Albus.

Albus breathed heavily himself, watching the man suffering. He looked between the man and Scorpius. He couldn't believe someone so innocent could cause that… His Scorpius; so precious and good, but had a power that could cause such evil. But Albus would always know Scorpius' heart was pure. No matter what had been forced upon Scorpius, he was still good.

Scorpius stood there, stunned for a moment, not knowing what to do now. The man was recovering, still coughing and groaning. Tears ran down Scorpius' face and he shook, already regretful for what he had done. But Albus was the one to take the initiative this time. He grabbed Scorpius by the arm, whispering a few encouraging comments before pulling him out of the room and to safety.

Albus slammed the door, locking the man inside as quickly as possible. It was then he turned to Scorpius to comfort his boyfriend. The blonde was still sobbing helplessly, his face buried in his hands.

The older boy held Scorpius' wrists, trying to drag Scorpius' hands out of his face without being too rough, "Scorpius, come on… it's okay. It's okay…" Albus enveloped Scorpius into a hug and let his boyfriend blubber into his chest, "I know it's hard, I know you didn't want to do that but we need to go now, you need to think straight. We're going to get out here together…"

Scorpius nodded against Albus with tear stained cheeks, "Y-Yeah… I-I know…"

"You're so brave, Scor… So, so brave… I'll make sure you never have to do that again…" Albus kissed the top of Scorpius' head, then released Scorpius from his arms, "Okay, come on… let's go," Albus took his wand off the shelf while holding Scorpius' hand warmly. He attempted to apparate. But it wouldn't work, "I can't apparate… We're going to have to find our way out of here… I need you to tell me when you feel someone around…"

Scorpius wiped his eyes with his dirty sleeve and again nodded, "Y-yeah…"

The Potter kissed Scorpius' forehead gently to reassure him, "Okay?"

Scorpius tightened his grasp on Albus' hand, "Okay…"

Albus and Scorpius walked quickly but carefully down the long, winding halls of their captor, all while holding hands tightly. Adrenaline pumped through their veins, coming out in short, heavy pants of their breaths.

"There's someone down the left corridor…" Scorpius whispered as they crouched against the wall.

Albus peeked round the wall, spotting the man who had his back to them, "Do you think you can… maybe feel the way out of here?"

"Al, I feel people's emotions… not the building's." Scorpius hissed.

Albus wanted to laugh but couldn't bring himself at this moment in time. Without hesitation, he drew his wand, yelling "_Stupify_!", knocking out the man at the end of the corridor.

Scorpius stared, shocked for a moment. He looked at Albus who was fully concentrated on getting them out. He guessed Albus had always been rather good at Defence Against the Dark Arts… It had always been one of his favourite classes. Plus, his father was Harry Potter who had faced the Dark Lord on numerous occasions and eventually defeated him; Harry must have taught his children a few things.

Albus lunged forward and stole the man's wand from him, handing in to Scorpius so they were both armed and ready.

They ventured further down the corridors, hand in hand, keeping as close as possible. When Scorpius turned a corner he suddenly felt that wherever they were, was very familiar.

"It's like my house. It's like Malfoy Manor." Scorpius thought out loud.

"What…? You think we're in Malfoy Manor?"

"No. This isn't my house… my mother has decorated the whole house. If we turn here and open these doors…" Scorpius threw open two large doors, revealing an eerie large space with shelves knocked down and books scattered around, "We get to the library."

"It's the same layout as your house?"

"Which means it must be in the area of Malfoy Manor… or at least this place belongs to someone close to my forefathers that they would have a house built with the same layout… "

"It's not lived in though…"

"No… But this means I can find our way out."

"Let's do it!"

Scorpius led Albus round the corridors expertly. Albus had to _Stupify _a few more people on the way and they were starting to see how big this whole thing was. There were a lot of people involved… a lot of people who wanted Albus dead. Which meant they were in a lot of danger.

"They've escaped! Find them!"

Albus and Scorpius exchanged panicked looks when they heard the shouts and Scorpius could feel the auras of different people heading straight towards them, "Run!" He ordered Albus.

They sprinted towards the exit but when Scorpius felt the different emotions enveloping in on them, he knew they were trapped. The only thing they could do now was duel.

"We have to fight, don't we?" Albus said with a shaky breath, holding up his wand to prepare himself.

Scorpius followed Albus' movements tensely, "Yeah… Yeah, someone will be here for us soon… we just need to fight until then…"

Albus looked at Scorpius longingly, "I love you, Scor."

Tears escaping his eyes, Scorpius dropped his wand to his side and wound an arm around Albus' neck. He lovingly pressed his lips to Albus'. Albus could feel the emotion in Scorpius' lips and he poured all he had into the kiss, his whole heart. If something was going to happen to them, then this could be their last kiss. He would cherish it.

Both of them thought of that first kiss; they had been so scared of their feelings, so hesitant but driven by this mutual desire to be with their best friend in a way they didn't think they would ever understand.

How far had they come since then. They had been through far more than any eighteen year old boys should. So many more kisses, so much more. They had grown closer and closer, as well as building stronger relationships with others, Teddy, George, Louis, Martino… All of it had come from that first kiss.

That first kiss had been so explosive… such a wake up call. And this felt… just as good. After all the kisses they had shared, it still felt so special.

Their lips hovered against each other, ever so slightly touching. Hot breaths mingling, they didn't even need to speak to express their love for each other. They knew this could be it and that petrified them. However at the same time, they were satisfied with their lives and their love for each other.

The next few minutes were a blur. Within seconds, Wizards were coming from all directions, with the intention of killing, or at least maiming. Albus and Scorpius fought with all they could, working together to throw spells and counter-curses, tackling their opponents.

Five minutes in, they had defeated about ten Wizards who were all knocked out. A lot of them were older, ex-Death Eaters the boys presumed, and weren't as fit as they probably once were. Albus battled them all with ease and proved able to protect Scorpius as well. Scorpius, although found it harder, adrenaline pulled him through it.

Albus faced an opponent who was strong and young. He could feel himself being overpowered by him second by second and inside he was losing his nerve. Inside, he was already preparing to say goodbye to the love of his life.

And when his wand was knocked out of his hand by a spell, all hope was lost. The man he was duelling glared at him with malice and viciousness. He wouldn't hesitate to kill him, Albus knew that.

Thankfully, Scorpius had a moment's pause and noticed what was happening between Albus and the other Wizard. His eyes widened and he cast a curse at the man in anger, knocking him back and away from Albus.

Albus couldn't stop himself from beaming in happiness, pride and relief, but then another horror hit. While Scorpius was distracted with helping Albus, another Wizard approached him from behind and threw a dark curse at Scorpius.

Scorpius fell to the floor, clutching his stomach where it felt like there was a sword twisting in his gut. Blood seeped through his shirt, pouring out of the slash marks across Scorpius' belly rapidly… dangerously.

Everything seemed to slow down, the only thing Albus could hear was a thumping heart beat in his brain. He couldn't move for a few seconds, only stared in despair as he watched his boyfriend cry out in pain.

Anger bubbled up inside him and he harshly waved his wand to create small explosions, knocking all the few Wizards left who were still trying to capture them.

Albus threw himself down onto the floor next to Scorpius, holding the younger boy's head in his hands and resting him on his lap. Blood was pooling around Scorpius, leaking from him. Tears flowed out of his green eyes as he tried to cover the cuts on Scorpius' stomach and stop the blood.

"Scor… Scorpius…" Albus whimpered, brushing his fingers through Scorpius' hair, staining his blonde hair with blood. Scorpius' eyes were fluttering closed and Albus could seem him floating into unconsciousness, "Scorpius, please don't leave me… please, stay awake… open your eyes…" The Malfoy couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and let them droop. Another wave of panic hit Albus and a gut-wrenching sob broke through his throat, "No! Scorpius! Wake up… don't leave me! You can't leave me! You have to stay with me…"

Albus dropped his forehead onto Scorpius', his tears running down onto Scorpius' face, "Please Scor, no! I c-can't live without you… Please!"

The last thing Scorpius remembered before falling into the darkness was Albus telling him over and over he loved him and the tender kisses scattered all over his face.

~X~

_A/N: ... I KNOW I'M SO CRUEL! _

_Cliff haaaaanger... I will update this in a few days! Promise you! I don't want to leave you all hanging for too long! _

_****Thank you to **Full-Empty-Spirit, Curly Wurly Me, esinger, XxBandersnatchxX, AlbusPercivalWulfricDumbledo re, lordsteinman (my results were fine, thank you! Very relieved and happy with them! you?), DarkSnakeLordess, Awesomazing11, Stereotypical Emo, miracleshappen94 **and **guest (anonymous) **for reviewing the last chapter! Kinda scared what your reactions are going to be to this chapter as a lot of you were quite upset with the previous events..._

_**Next chapter:: The after effects of Albus and Scorpius' capture.**  
><em>


	56. Stained

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 56- Stained~_

Scorpius' eyes slowly blinked open and he saw white. White ceilings, white walls. His first thought was that he was maybe in some type of afterlife… some sort of heaven or limbo or something.

Before this, all he remembered was blood and pain and Albus telling him he loved him and kissing him. It was a strange sensation… the contrast between the unbearable hurt his body was enduring and the soft comfort from Albus. Maybe that was all a dream too…

Maybe the whole thing was a dream. Maybe being taken and locked away was a dream. But if that was a dream, maybe Scorpius' whole life was a dream. Albus and his love for him. His parents, his friends. Were they all a dream? Hogwarts, wand lore, Beyond Magic… Scorpius himself… all of it… was it all a dream?

There was a scary moment when Scorpius actually believed those doubts. It wasn't until he shifted faintly and felt the ache in his body he realised he was still very much alive and his whole life had happened. Moving his head slightly, he caught a glimpse of a Muggle TV and a side table. As his eyes scanned over the room some more, he knew he was in a hospital.

Stretching his fingers, he felt soft fabric beneath his skin. Scorpius had to hitch himself up onto his elbows carefully and then saw Albus, sitting on a chair, his head rested on the end of the bed, snoring quietly as he slept.

He fell back onto the bed, losing strength but allowed a sigh of relief. Albus was okay, that's all he wanted. Though he did look pale and sickly, he was alive and that's what was important.

"Albus…" He forced out croakily, "Al…" He managed to call out a bit louder.

Albus was on full guard and he heard the mumble of his name, even through sleep. He almost jumped up, noticing Scorpius was awake. His heart filled with joy and relief. Four days had gone by with Scorpius unconscious and Albus had been worrying to no end. Everyone kept reassuring him but how could he always believe them? This was his heart and soul that was on the line.

He could still taste the blood on his lips. The blood from when he held Scorpius in his arms helplessly, watching the life leave him. He kissed Scorpius over and over, hoping somehow it would revive him, maybe like in a fairytale. But it didn't work. And Scorpius' blood only stained his lips and stained his memory. His nightmares consisted of him seeing Scorpius like that, night after night. Again and again, he would get that feeling that Scorpius was never coming back. No matter what anyone told him, he couldn't get those images out of his head.

Seeing those silver eyes again were the best reassurance Albus could get.

"Scorpius…" Albus moved his chair rapidly, taking Scorpius cheeks in his hands. Tears dribbled down his cheeks, tears of delight, "Oh Merlin… I-I'm so relieved… I was so worried…"

"W-what happened?" Scorpius whispered, reaching out for his boyfriend.

"You got a nasty curse struck at you… and you lost a lot of blood… you're going to be sore for a while, but you're recovering fine."

"How… how did we get out?"

"Luck… Aurors arrived straight after… it turns out Martino and his dad were told about the plan, just as we were caught. They went straight to the Ministry."

Albus hugged Scorpius tight to his chest, stroking Scorpius' hair comfortingly. Little did they know, Draco was standing at the door, watching them with fascination. His eyes glistened with tears as he watched his son, the son he had so cruelly disowned because of the man who loved him so wholly, the man who saved him. Draco hated himself for it.

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes before Scorpius plucked up the courage to ask a heart-wrenching question.

"Who was it that was trying to kill you…? Was it really my grand-dad?"

Albus sighed, kissing Scorpius' temple, "Y-yeah… it was… he's been organising it since his release from Azkaban… Your parents and grandma didn't know anything about it though…" Draco closed his eyes tight as Albus continued, "And ex-Death Eaters… Some who were released from Azkaban, some who escaped… Where we were, it was Goyle Mansion… abandoned years ago when the Goyles escaped after the war… Some of the Wizards there were actually under the Imperius curse… some of the younger ones were children of Death Eaters and have kinda been brought up to think us Potters are evil and all of that… I think that's why Martino was invited, because he's the son of someone who was on the wrong side of the way… except Mr Zabini didn't support it all… thank Merlin for them…"

"We're going to have to really thank them aren't we?" Scorpius joked weakly, "We're going to have to… cook dinner for them or something."

Albus chuckled, dropping his forehead onto Scorpius', "We'll bake them a cake."

"I only met my grandfather once and he couldn't have liked me much, huh?"

Albus shook his head solemnly, "He didn't like my dad. We just got stuck in the middle. Needless to say, they've all been locked up in Azkaban so we're safe now… Scor?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

"For what?"

"For saving me…"

Albus and Scorpius snuggled up together, their small breaths coming together softly. Draco watched them with a smile.

"I love you so much… I was so bloody scared, Scor…" Albus cried, grasping onto Scorpius even tighter.

"I-I'm okay now… and it's all over… we're both going to be okay…" Scorpius dragged his fingers along Albus' lower back in an attempt to comfort him, "How long was I out?"

"Four days… And even though the Healers and my family kept telling me you were going to be okay… I just couldn't help but think the worse… even though my logic was telling me to think straight, to realise you were fine I just c-"

"I know Al, I know the feeling… I've felt it for you before too… Love erases all rational thought in a time of crisis…"

"I don't know what I would have done without you…"

"A wise man once told me not to think that way," Scorpius laughed throatily, "That lovers only want the best for each other and if one of them… went… then they would want the other to be happy and keep going…"

Albus grinned haughtily, "That was a wise man indeed…"

Scorpius nudged Albus with his elbow and shook his head in mock disapproval, "Shut up you arrogant idiot…" Albus laughed as Scorpius dropped his head on Albus' shoulder with a pout, "Well, there is a positive that came out of this situation…"

"What?"

"At least you got out of doing that essay…"

"That's true. I had nearly finished it though, damn. Scorpius, you should have been kidnapped earlier in the day."

Scorpius giggled, kissing Albus' cheek warmly, "Sorry, my timing was a bit off… Who else is here?"

"Your parents. Your grandma was here… And Teddy and George were here before, I don't know if they have left."

"My parents?"

Draco chose that moment to make himself known to his son and Albus. He coughed lightly, getting the two men's attention. Scorpius stared at his father in almost confusion, maybe wondering why he was here, what this meant. Draco was happy to see there was no resentment in those eyes. Scorpius looked like he wanted his father back, he looked like he wanted his dad's reassurance.

Albus glanced awkwardly between Draco and Scorpius. Over the past few days, Albus and Draco had exchanged few words, though more than they ever had before. Draco asked how Albus was feeling and things like that which was nice, because it made Albus think, to a certain degree, that maybe Draco was trying to accept him. What was clear to Albus was that Draco definitely wanted to make emends with Scorpius and despite the way Draco had treated them both, Albus wanted that for Scorpius. He wanted Scorpius to be completely happy and he wanted Scorpius to have his parents back.

"Could I speak with Scorpius alone?" Draco requested politely, still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Albus nodded nervously, pulling away from Scorpius despite the younger man hanging onto him desperately, "I'll be back soon, I love you."

With all the strength Scorpius had, he dragged Albus down for a quick kiss, "I love you too."

Albus left Scorpius and his father in silence.

Draco slowly moved towards the chair next to Scorpius' bed. He took a seat, not once taking his eyes off the vulnerable look in Scorpius' pale face.

"Scorpius- I-" Draco stopped then started, trying to arrange the words which were to pour from his mouth, "Um, I don't know what to say really…" Scorpius just continued to stare at his father. He didn't know what to say himself. Though, he knew he didn't really have to say anything. It was his father's responsibility to make it up to him now, "I guess I'll start by reassuring you that I didn't know a thing about my father's plot… I'm sorry that he did that to you and Albus… If I had known, I would have put a stop to it immediately…"

Scorpius graced his dad with a small smile, "I know… and it wasn't your fault. Thank you."

A moment's awkward pause before Draco just decided to admit something important, "Over the last few days I've seen how much Albus loves and cares for you… I was just watching you both now and I've never seen you so comfortable and happy with anyone… It's made me think…" Draco shifted guiltily, "Honestly, I never had the heart to sign those paper to disown you…" Scorpius' eyes widened, but not with shock or distaste… with a strong heart beat and tears of joy threatening to leak, "They've been sitting on my desk for Merlin knows how long but I never did anything about it…

"What I did… throwing Albus out of the house, trying to separate you both… I know you will never understand it but I was convinced of my reasons… I really did think that the Potters were horrible, awful people! Though, that's been proved wrong with my father's actions… Shows the Malfoys have been much worse… I was worried about what my father's reaction would be… I knew he and my mother were going to be released from Azkaban; I was going to tell you, but with everything that happened I just didn't get around to it…

Draco sighed, threading his long fingers through his white blond hair, "And mostly… for some odd reason, that you won't understand, and I'm not sure I even understand it, I was convinced that the Potters were going to take you away from me… because I thought they had already taken everything away from me. And you were one of the only things I had left and I wasn't going to let them take you as well.

"I know it's completely irrational and just plain stupid but that's what I had convinced myself of… And I guess I was just too stubborn to listen to anyone or try and accept Albus… it takes you nearly dying to make be realise what an idiot I've been…

Draco took Scorpius' hand in his, finally looking Scorpius in the eye instead of bowing his head like he had been doing through his whole speech, "I understand if you never want to see me again after this, let alone call me your father. I've caused you and Albus so much pain… But I do want you to consider your father again… I want us to go back to the way we were before this whole thing because I want my son back and I love you."

Scorpius squeezed his father's hand, seeking only one thing now, "Does that mean you accept me and Albus?"

"Although he's not my favourite person in the world… he makes you happy. And he loves you. And I couldn't want anything more for my son."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes… I will try to accept you and Albus."

It seemed that was enough of a resolution for Scorpius and he broke into a beam, launching himself forward and hugging his father closely. Draco found a sob trying to itch itself up his throat but he stopped himself and remained strong for his son. Secretly, he had never been happier than in that moment, getting Scorpius back.

"I've missed you dad…" Scorpius blubbered.

"I've missed you too, Scorpius… I've missed you so much… I'm sorry."

"I forgive you… you're my dad and I just want us things to go back to normal too… it's okay…"

"Will you move back in with us this Summer? Before you go to Rome…"

"Will you let me go to Rome with Al?"

Draco nodded, letting his excitement for his son show, "It's such a great opportunity, Scorpius… Of course I'll let you go… and you'll have an incredible time."

Scorpius thought again this might very well still be a dream. The only thing convincing himself that it was real was that he could never be this happy in just a dream.

~X~

_A/N: Sorry to have kept you all hanging for so long... I feel even more evil... I'm sure you're all happy with this chapter! Trust me, we're still in for a very, very long story and I could never have the heart to kill off Albie or Scorpie! _

_Thank you for your (angry) reviews **Satary, Curly Wurly Me, Full-Empty-Spirit, AlbusPercivalWulfricDumbledo re, esinger, xXBandersnatchxX, Blue you, Stereotypical Emo **and **two anonymous guests! **I'm nearly at 300 reviews so please push me over the mark!_

_**Next chapter:: Scorpius and Albus get back to reality.**  
><em>


	57. Sacrifices

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 57- Sacrifices~_

Scorpius spent the next few days in the hospital, giving him time to strengthen up and think over the events over the last year or so.

Albus had been down to St Mungos everyday, all day to spend time with Scorpius. They just lay there, talking and kissing, revelling in the feeling of just being alive together. Albus was always very sad when he had to leave Scorpius in the evenings. Mr and Mrs Potter visited everyday too, Lily once before having to go back to Hogwarts. Term had now started and fortunately Scorpius and Albus were given a week off.

Some of the other Weasleys came too. Louis had bounded into the hospital, dragging Martino with him who he had forced to fly over from Switzerland to see Scorpius. Albus and Scorpius had thanked Martino for telling the Ministry about the 'invitation' and their whereabouts.

Dominique had also been to visit, bringing with her some new books she thought Scorpius would like. Hermione and Ron also came, with their regards from Rose and Hugo. Mr and Mrs Weasley sat by Scorpius' bedside for a total of five and a half hours one day; Molly looked after Scorpius as well as thanking him over and over for saving her grandson, Arthur told Scorpius lots of interesting stories about his younger years. George and Teddy had been down everyday too to entertain Scorpius and Albus. Teddy brought his record player for Scorpius so Scorpius could listen to some music when he was alone at night.

His mother and father had been visiting regularly, giving them chance to bond closer and make it up to Scorpius for all they had put him through. They were generally back to normal, except for Draco who was still blurting out apologies every once in a while. Astoria fussed over her poor baby, bringing him presents, mostly new clothes, as well as other treats.

Scorpius was achy and had horrible scars across his stomach and he was still slightly scared from his experiences, but overall he was happy. He had all his friends and people he considered his family around him, making him feel extremely uplifted. Albus was alive and well which was the main thing he wanted to come out of their capture. They were to going to be together, going to Rome and starting their life.

But most of all, he was over the moon to have his parents back. For a while he had literally lost hope about ever having his parents accept him again. He didn't even think he was a Malfoy anymore, he thought he was disowned. He didn't care that it took him nearly dying for his dad to see he was just the same Scorpius he had always been, that Albus loved him and their relationship was pure and good. He was just happy that it had happened.

Today, Scorpius was finally getting out of the hospital and was going back to the Potters with Albus for a few days for rest, before they returned to school. Scorpius was desperate to get out of the dull place where they mostly forced him to stay in bed, just with a few walks each day. His Healer was a rather worrisome person and was constantly trying to look after Scorpius, even when not necessary. She even said she would come everyday while Scorpius was at the Potters, to check Scorpius' scars, despite Scorpius insisting it was not necessary.

Teddy and George came to pick Albus and Scorpius up since Mr and Mrs Potter were working. Albus had been apparating there everyday, on his own and finally, Scorpius was leaving with him. Teddy and George were going to bring them to a Muggle café in London first, as a treat, then home to Grimmauld Place.

Albus helped Scorpius dress because Scorpius' scars were still sensitive and fresh and could open up again if the blonde put too much strain on his belly, which included just bending down. He was also very weak still and although putting clothes on wasn't a hard task, Scorpius found things such as just walking a long time tiresome. He had lost a lot of blood. But Scorpius was actually happy to be pampered by Albus for now, secretly. He knew he would soon get fed up of not being able to do things on his own.

Albus led Scorpius down to the entrance of the hospital, Scorpius using one crutch to support him as well as his boyfriend's arm. Teddy and George were waiting there, standing next to their vintage car that George had bought, mainly for Teddy, however he also used it when he needed it too.

"Ah, so Albus has already fallen into the trap of becoming Scorpius' slave for the next few weeks." George commented, eyeing Scorpius' heavy bags grasped in Albus' hands.

"Well, he's my little prince and you can't expect me to just leave him, dragging himself across the floor." Albus rolled his eyes.

"Because you're the perfect gentleman, Albus," Teddy glared at George playfully, "If it were me in Scorpius' position, he would leave me sprawled out on the floor."

George allowed a mischievous grin to spread across his face and he brushed a few of Teddy's blue locks out of his eyes, "Well you know how much I love to have you sprawled out on the floor."

"Gross…" Scorpius muttered when Teddy opened the car door for him.

The older couple laughed and started to help Scorpius climb into the car.

They had a lovely time in Muggle London in the café. They ate lunch, chatted and listened to the live music from a talented acoustic performer. Albus and Scorpius finally felt like they were returning to normal.

Albus and Scorpius were brought back to Grimmauld Place. Scorpius settled himself on the sofa while Albus made some coffee and Teddy and George made sure everything was in order for the two.

"Are you going to be okay if we leave you now?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah… I'll make Scorpius dinner later." Albus called from the kitchen.

"We'll come back tomorrow." Teddy shook Scorpius' hair then poked his head around the door to say goodbye to Albus.

George also said goodbye and they were soon gone. Scorpius relaxed on the sofa, watching the ceiling into Albus came into the room, a mug in his hands.

"They've probably rushed home to have sex." Albus joked, passing the coffee to Scorpius.

"Oh Merlin, I don't even want to think about that." Scorpius groaned as Albus lay down next to him.

"Well… what about thinking about us having sex…?" Albus dragged his lips over Scorpius' cheekbone.

"Al… the Healers said no 'strenuous activity' or the wounds would open up again…" Scorpius smirked, playfully pushing Albus away.

"Well you sit back and relax then and I'll do all the hard work…"

Scorpius chuckled as Albus ducked his head into his neck, planting hot kisses along his throat. It felt like a while since they had been intimate and Scorpius felt comforted by the soft feeling of his lover's lips dancing over him.

Both their hands wandered for a few minutes, gently and affectionately as their lips moved languidly together. It was moments like these when they realised how lucky they were… Even though had been through a lot of unnecessary crap, they were still alive and here together… they were still enjoying life and still had their whole futures ahead of them. They had faced death… now they could tackle anything together.

Albus' fingers crept under Scorpius shirt but he stopped when he felt the still fresh scars on the surface of the younger man's skin. He backed up slightly, lowering his head in shame as he stared at the wounds.

"Al… they feel fine," Scorpius said innocently, "I feel fine."

"I'm so sorry…" Albus cried, trying to blink away the tears.

"What for Al?" Scorpius said, concerned, threading his fingers in and out of Albus' brown hair.

"I'm sorry that I didn't protect you… I'm sorry that I let you get hurt…"

"It's not your fault Al…"

Albus kissed the scars gently, "Yes it is… it should have been me who got hurt… not you… you were there because of me and my family. You weren't supposed to be there at all."

"Al… we can't think 'should have' and 'would have'… I _was _there and I _did _get hurt and we can't change that… we couldn't do anything to change that then as well… It's happened. And it wasn't either of our faults. It was my grandfather's. He's the one who hurt me…"

"I could've done something to stop him though…"

"No… Al, you couldn't have…" Scorpius shifted towards Albus who tried to stop Scorpius from moving, "What matters is we're fine now…"

Albus nodded into Scorpius' hipbone, planting more kisses over the scars, "I love you so much…"

Scorpius smiled in bliss, allowing Albus to venture further with his caresses.

~X~

The next day, Albus and Scorpius were cuddled up on the sofa, where they had spent most of the last twenty-four hours. They were watching a Muggle film, _Forrest Gump, _which Albus loved and had been meaning to show Scorpius for ages.

"Scorpius! Do you want coffee? Tea?" Ginny asked from the doorway.

"No thank you, Mrs Weasley…" Scorpius smiled at her.

"Scorpius, I've told you to call me Ginny now. You've been staying with us for the past two holidays."

"Mum, I'll have some coffee." Albus smiled sweetly.

"Stop being lazy, Albus! Get it yourself!" Albus scoffed in shock while Scorpius was giggling, "Should I get you some popcorn, Scorpius?"

"Popcorn would be nice."

Ginny grinned and turned on her heel to rush out the room. Scorpius laughed again at Albus' pout, "I don't feel like I have a mum anymore. You've stolen my mum from me!"

"She loves me more." Scorpius teased, sticking out his tongue.

"I feel so unloved!"

Scorpius loosely draped his arms around Albus' neck, kissing Albus' freckly nose lovingly, "_I _love you."

Albus grinned, satisfied and closed the gap between their lips. They kissed for a few seconds before they heard an awkward coughing coming from across the room.

They snapped away instantly, heads shooting around to see Draco standing there tensely, Astoria a few steps behind her husband.

"Uh… sorry to interrupt. We just flooed here." Draco said, scratching the back of his neck, looking between Albus and Scorpius.

"Oh, Draco, don't be so awkward. Your son is just kissing the person he loves. There's nothing wrong with it." Astoria said snappily, pushing past Draco to see her son.

Since Scorpius had reunited with his mother, he noticed a certain resentment she had for his father. Scorpius realised that from the start, his mother had accepted he and Al really, but couldn't do anything to stop Draco's actions so said nothing. It was obvious she regretted that now. Scorpius didn't know what had happened between them during his absence, but it can't have been good.

"I know, Astoria." Draco growled in embarrassment, obviously not wanting to be shown up in front of Scorpius.

Astoria kissed both Scorpius and Albus' foreheads fondly while Draco glared at her.

"How are you dear?" Astoria sat on the sofa next to Scorpius, taking his hand in hers.

"I'm fine mum… I just want to get back to school now." Scorpius admitted, ensuring he looked at his dad to include him.

"You should both still have a few days break." Draco sat on the arm of the sofa, hesitantly.

"I'm not as entertaining as books it would seem." Albus said in mock sadness.

Scorpius nudged into his side, dropping his temple onto Albus' shoulder, "You know that's not true. I just want to get back to reality. I don't want to dwell on it."

"Hm… I understand… I was like that after… after the war." Draco stuttered, his eyes glazing over as soon as he mentioned the war.

"Did it help?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Yes… Because at least then I wasn't thinking about it too much. I distracted myself."

"I wasn't like that…"

Harry had just walked in. It seemed everyone was walking in at the most inappropriate times. Draco gaped at Harry for a moment, before closing his mouth. Harry joined them on the sofas with a friendly but uncertain smile.

"What were you like, dad?" Albus questioned, trying to shatter the awkward atmosphere.

"I thought about it far too much I guess. I was a bit of wreck. I got better… Ginny helped."

Although it was a strange thing to be talking about with your former arch-nemesis, plus the man who had been trying to separate your son from his son, Harry knew that he needed to put all of that behind them now, finally. Draco was sincerely sorry for what he had done and Harry had to forgive and forget, for the sakes of the Albus and Scorpius. It also made him feel like he knew Draco that little better.

Ginny strolled into the room with a tray, tea on one side and a bowl of popcorn on the other, "I thought I heard some visitors so I've made some tea… and some popcorn for Scorpius."

~X~

_A/N: HALLELUJAH! I'VE UPDATED! YAAAY! _

_My laptop's not fixed still, but I've found a way to update so yay! I'm REALLY sorry it has taken so long and I promise to update loads over the next week, including one MEGA LONG CHAPTER which I will tell you all more about a little later. _

_I hope you are still with me, though I don't blame you if you're not! Please send a review to tell me how you are and how annoyed you are at me for taking so long! xD Thanks for everyone who reviewed since the last chapter was posted! _

_I will update soon! Hopefully tomorrow! Aaaand if you can't wait until then, I'm about to post a new Merlin fanfic that I've written recently. Enjoy and sorry again! _


	58. Destiny and Hardships

~_What Am I Feeling?~_

~_Chapter 58- Destiny and Hardships~_

Albus and Scorpius sat closely as Harry's flying car almost crash landed in the Hogwarts grounds. The car rattled along with their trunks and bags, holding onto their owls in their cages to keep them steady. Harry helped the boys to carry their bags up to the castle where Professor Longbottom greeted them.

It was dinnertime so the men had time to settle back in their room. Mr Potter said goodbye to them and went to have a catch up with Professor Longbottom. When Albus stepped inside, his first thought was that it was smaller. Had he grown? Everything was the same; the beds, the covers, the curtains… everything was the same. Yet he felt like a man now; he felt like this was his childhood, his memories with Scorpius. He felt like they were finally at a point where they weren't just children anymore… they weren't just two kids in love and enjoying and exploring what it was like to be with someone. They were now two people who were ready to live their lives out with each other.

Scorpius flopped down on the bed they shared, his arms and legs spread out blissfully, "It's nice to be able to share a bed again… you're parents are really strict about sleeping together…"

"Yeah, but let's face it… we wouldn't have just been sleeping, would we?" Albus grinned while he crept over Scorpius, his knees at either side of the smaller man's slender hips.

Scorpius giggled, tilting his chin upwards, giving a sweet smile which Albus recognised as a request for a kiss. Albus inched closer, slowly and teasingly until their lips were only a breath apart.

"It's weird to think that we've come back but we'll be going in a couple of months… not even that." Albus whispered.

"I know…" Scorpius glanced around the room, a few recollections of his time with Albus sprinting to the front of his mind, "It's been good, hasn't it?"

"Yeah… it's been brilliant." Albus finally gave in and pressed a warm kiss to Scorpius.

"I don't want to leave in a way…"

"Why not?"

"Well… I wish we could have always enjoyed ourselves the way we are now… I wish everyone could have known about us, so we could have always walked around together openly… held hands, kissed in the corridors, what every other young couple does… I wish we didn't get bloody kidnapped- but then again, it wouldn't have happened to anyone else."

"I know… just our luck… we'll probably have more stuff happen to us… but we'll get through it, we always do…" Albus stroked Scorpius' cheek, a small smile gracing his lips, "And as for the hand holding and kissing, we'll have to make the most of it… We'll make a list of all the couple-ly stuff we want to do… what else do you want to do?"

Scorpius quirked his lips to the side, "Hm… I want to go skinny-dipping in the lake."

"Really? Well I'm up for that." The brunette grinned in delight.

"Al… we're not actually going to go skinny-dipping in the lake… in the Prefects Bathroom maybe… if you're lucky…"

"Oh, that's even better!"

~X~

The morning before they started their lessons again, Scorpius and Albus found themselves in the Headmistress' office, after she sent a message saying she would like to check up on them before they settled back in. That's how Albus and Scorpius found themselves sitting, waiting for Professor McGonagall to arrive.

"Do you think this will drag out into our first lesson? I really don't want to go back to Potions…" Albus complained.

"Al, you're so lazy!" Scorpius said, his voice breaking into a laugh.

"I just can't be bothered anymore…" Albus groaned, resting his cheek on his palm.

Just as Scorpius was about to reply, a deep, familiar voice interrupted him; a voice they only usually heard once a year at the most.

"Not very like a Ravenclaw, eh, Mr Potter?"

Both their heads shot up to a large cabinet, where the Sorting Hat sat, grinning down at the two men.

They laughed at the hat, Albus nodding his agreement, "Still don't know why you put in in Ravenclaw, Mr Sorting Hat sir."

"Well, I'll admit, Mr Potter, you're one of the ones I didn't completely base my decision on personality alone." The hat said with a wide grin.

Albus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I could see you two were going to have an interesting future together… I wanted to see how it panned out." The Sorting Hat admitted.

Albus and Scorpius stared at each other momentarily before Scorpius blurted out, "But how? You don't see into the future…"

"No, but sometimes I just get a feeling about these things… yours was one of those occasions I went by that feeling."

Scorpius felt like laughing out loud. To think, if the Sorting Hat hadn't put Albus in Ravenclaw with him, they might not be here today. They might not have stayed friends, they could have drifted away and made friends within their own houses. They might have said hello sometimes when they passed each other in the corridor, or occasionally spoke to each other in class. Maybe Scorpius would have fallen in love with Chris… though it could never have been the way he was with Albus. Albus might have dated Danielle for a while longer… he might have dated some other girls too. And they might not even be going to Rome, certainly not together.

However maybe they would have accidentally bumped into each other in a few years time… maybe ten or twenty years time. Maybe they could be married and then fall in love. They might have fallen in love regardless. Scorpius always did think they were destined to be together… But he was more than satisfied by the way it had turned out. He wouldn't give anything for the time he and Albus had shared. It was more precious than anything. He couldn't imagine a life without Albus… he thinks they might have always ended up together, whether it was sooner or later would be the issue.

"Um thanks…?" Albus said uncertainly.

"Thank you… really…" Scorpius said with a slight laugh.

The Sorting Hat grinned again, understanding how grateful Scorpius was, "You're welcome. I wish you both all the best in life."

McGonagall walked in at that moment, eyeing the boys and the Sorting Hat suspiciously. They stayed silent but all maintained the innocent smiles.

The Headmistress sat down, smirking at the couple in a way they didn't understand, "So, here we are again," Albus and Scorpius chuckled while McGonagall continued, "Will be fine continuing with your studies? I understand you have been through a lot of emotional trauma and I can make an exception by offering you another year here, so you can complete your exams properly."

Albus and Scorpius didn't even need to discuss the decision, they just glanced at each other before Albus answered, "I think we're ready to leave now… I'll do alright in NEWTs and Scorpius will do brilliantly… I don't think an extra year is necessary. But thank you."

"Yeah… we're really excited about going to Rome." Scorpius said sweetly.

"Your enthusiasm will never fail to escape me," McGonagall gave a grin, "It will be sad to see you both go. If there is anything we can do for you in your time left at Hogwarts, do not hesitate to ask. I wish you all the best."

~X~

Scorpius lay on a bed in the Hospital Wing, his upper half bare, hissing in pain as Madam Pomfrey dabbed his wounds with a cloth. Rose sat next to him, her face painted with concern.

Scorpius' healing wounds had been irritating him all day and he touched it one too many times while he was in the library with Rose and the scar opened up again. Rose brought him to the Hospital Wing, but he asked her not to tell Albus because Albus would make too much of a fuss and would probably start blaming himself again for Scorpius' injuries. He didn't need Albus blaming himself again, it was the last thing he needed now actually. If Albus wasn't feeling good, then he wouldn't either.

Although Scorpius was trying to block everything that happened from his mind, he was still scared. He was scared of the pain and the way he had been taken and the danger of him and Albus dying…

But he had to be brave for Albus. Because if Albus knew he was feeling like this, it wouldn't keep him motivated through his NEWTs and Scorpius needed Albus to work hard. For Albus. For their future. He knew Albus, he knew Albus would be too concerned with him. It would probably be an excuse for him not to work hard. It would be no good if that happened. He couldn't be the one to distract Albus.

Not only that, for himself to. He had been working towards his NEWTs practically ever since he came to Hogwarts. He wanted the best from them and couldn't let the past effect him. He would do his best in the NEWTs and then move onto his and Albus' new life, just as they had planned. He couldn't let his fears stop him.

"Mr Malfoy, you must not strain yourself so much. These wounds are still far too delicate." Madam Pomfrey said with a sigh, applying the cloth softly.

Scorpius gasped as the cloth pressed against a sensitive point, "But I-I have NEWTs and I need to finish them-"

"Mr Malfoy, you could stay an extra year and finish them. It would guarantee you better results and release some of the pressure."

"No, people keep saying I should do this but I don't want to! I want to finish Hogwarts…" Scorpius said stubbornly.

"Scorpius, maybe Madam Pomfrey's right… Maybe you should give yourself a break." Rose said gently, trying not to cause any offence.

"No, I'm completing NEWTs this year. I'm not waiting any longer."

"Well, you're staying here tonight Mr Malfoy. And all of tomorrow, I want to keep an eye on these cuts and make sure they start healing properly again before you go running off. And then you're going to come at least once a day for me to check them up." Madam Pomfrey said strictly.

Scorpius groaned, lolling his head to the side, "Which means Albus is going to know I'm here…"

Rose stood up, shaking her head, "Albus will be fine, you can't be worrying about everything."

"But he's going to worry about me…"

"Stop being silly boy and just relax!"

Rose had gone in a matter of minutes to go and fetch Albus. Scorpius lay back on the bed, trying to follow Madam Pomfrey's instructions and relax but he couldn't. He felt like crying. He couldn't wait for Summer and for exams and the pressure to be over. As much as he loved Hogwarts, returning recently had been horribly hard. Since he and Albus had been to see McGonagall a few days ago, more teachers had been suggesting he do his NEWTs next year. The pressure was on and Scorpius was battling with that stress.

Soon enough, Albus rushed in with a concerned look. His eyes cast over Scorpius and he shook his head.

"You stupid idiot, Scor," Albus scolded but with affection. He sat down next to Scorpius, holding the blonde's hand in his, "Why didn't you tell me your cuts were hurting?" Scorpius turned his head to side as the tears rolled down his face. Albus stroked Scorpius' face and tried to lure him back, "Scorpius, what's wrong? Please tell me."

"I just can't do it, Al… people keep telling me that I should do my NEWTs next year… do them next year when you have less pressure…" Scorpius cried, wiping his eyes on his sleeve, "But I want to do them… I want to get them finished… but I'm not sure whether I can do it anymore… no one else seems to think I can…"

"_I _think you can. I know you can Scorpius…" Albus pressed a soft kiss to Scorpius' cheek, "You're the cleverest person I've ever met, most determined too. Whatever you put your mind to, you can do anything. NEWTs are a few weeks away and for you, that's more than enough time to prepare. I believe in you," Scorpius gave a small smile and Albus squeezed his hand, "And you don't always have to be the strong one, Scor. You can have a moan and a cry sometimes and I'll be your shoulder to cry on…"

"B-But I don't want you to worry about me. You have NEWTs to worry about too…"

"Scor, I'm more worried about you when you hold everything in. I would rather you just tell me."

"I'm sorry." Scorpius mumbled, face pressed to Albus' side.

Albus laughed, "It's okay. Just talk to me. It's what I'm here for."

~X~

_A/N: Hehe thought I'd give you another chapter! Now, I want to explain here because it relates to this chapter. The 60th chapter is going to be another one off random chapter basically based on what would happen to the boys if they didn't end up in the same house ^^ hence the sorting hat! I'm looking forward to posting it, it should be fun ;D _

_Thank you to **sotroublesome33, athenarox, esinger, Lizzy0308, GreenGirl111, Curly Wurly Me **and **MiraclesHappen94, **for reviewing the last chapter and for still being with me! Much appreciated! _

_**Next chapter:: Exams come and go. **  
><em>


	59. Drunken Antics

_~What Am I Feeling?~_

_~Chapter 59- Drunken Antics~_

NEWTs came far too quickly for the whole of the seventh year's liking. A week before, the panicking started. The note exchanging, the frantic essay practice and testing each other. They were on a study period; there were no lessons anymore, but they were expected to revise instead. Scorpius had been thoroughly enjoying the lie ins.

Albus finally regretted not studying all those times Scorpius offered. He was rushing around the last week, catching up with all the revision he had put off. Scorpius watched him, fairly relaxed compared to everyone else in the year, give and take a few other Ravenclaws.

Scorpius had fallen back into his studying routine and was now feeling quite confident with his upcoming exams. He had prepared thoroughly and in advance, unlike a lot of his classmates who had left it all to last minute. Scorpius was doing a fair four or five hours revision; more when he felt like he didn't know something as well. Others were waking up at the brink of dawn and working all day until the sun went down, including Albus.

He helped Albus as much as he could, but with an odd 'I told you so' here and there. When Scorpius got fed up of his constant panicking, Albus would rush to Rose next. Albus would do fine in the end, it was just a case of unnecessary stress he had brought upon himself.

Scorpius breathed a nervous sigh as he stared at himself in the mirror. He thought of how he had grown since the first year, yet his ambitions were still the same. To do well in his NEWTs and stay with Albus.

He had achieved one, it was now time to achieve the second. He had been working towards his NEWTs since his first day at Hogwarts and he was going to try his hardest, he was going to do the best he could.

"What are you doing up so early?" Albus said tiredly, yawning as he hitched himself up in bed.

"My first exam, Al. History of Magic." Scorpius stated simply, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Albus.

"Oh yeah… I forgot…" Albus shifted closer to Scorpius, drawing the blonde's hand into his, "How are you feeling?"

Scorpius smiled anxiously, "A bit nervous but confident. Not so bad…"

"You'll do brilliantly, Scorpius. I have all my faith put on you," Albus tapped Scorpius' nose playfully, earning a giggle, "Seriously, Scor. You deserve to do well. You're the cleverest, most hardworking person. If you can't do it, none of us have hope…"

Scorpius bent over Albus, placing a gentle kiss on his lover's lips, "Thank you. It means a lot when you say that… what are you revising today?"

"Defence, tomorrow."

"Argh, yeah… I think I'm ready for Defence…" Scorpius said with a nod.

"Will you go through it all again with me later?" Albus said sweetly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes quickly and planted another kiss, "Sure. After I sleep."

"Good luck, Scor."

Scorpius sat in the Great Hall on his single table, the closed test paper in front of him. He tapped his fresh quill over and over, listening anxiously to one of the Professors going through the rules of the exam.

The voice coming from the front of the hall was dull and sounded muffled inside his head. His heart pounded inside his head.

_Pull yourself together, _Scorpius thought to himself. He knew he had been through so much. Being disowned, being _kidnapped. _He got through that and it wasn't easy… So surely he could past a measly exam?

Scorpius faintly heard the words _you may begin_ but he really snapped into action when his classmates starts fidgeting and opening their papers. With a quick glance, Scorpius saw some disappointed looks as their eyes set upon the questions, some surprised and more than a few panicked. Finally, Scorpius opened his own paper, cringing.

Scorpius' only reaction was to grin.

~X~

"Scor! Get up!" Albus jumped on Scorpius' hips excitedly.

Scorpius groaned, pulling the pillow over his head and ears particularly, "Argh… Ger-off!"

"Scor, it's our last exam!" Albus reached forward, trying to pull the covers from Scorpius, "We're going home tomorrow… Party tonight…"

"We've still got a while till the exam starts… can you let me sleep please?" Scorpius tugged the covers back but Albus was winning the battle, "Al! It's still dark outside! You're being such an idiot…"

"Why thank you…" Albus pouted, "I just wanted to talk to you about something…"

"I'm listening…" Scorpius' sleepy voice came in a frustrated growl.

"Well I just found out that I got tickets to Tutshill Festival-"

"Beyond Magic are performing there this year." Scorpius shot up in bed, suddenly very awake.

"Yes, that is why I got the tickets dear…" Albus bumped his nose into Scorpius', laughing, "I thought it would be great for us to go, we'll be camping and we'll get to see some great music, meet new people. And I know you've always wanted to go… It will be great!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Scorpius exclaimed, throwing his arms around Albus' neck.

Albus nuzzled his nose into Scorpius' temple, "You're welcome… this Summer is going to be extremely eventful. In a good way, I think."

"Yes… well the part I'm looking forward to is you coming for dinner at Malfoy Manor…" Scorpius teased.

"Oh Merlin… me too…" Albus said sarcastically.

"Come back to bed…"

Scorpius tossed the covers open, allowing Albus to creep under with him. He wrapped his arms around Scorpius from behind, both of them curling up together. Scorpius lent his head back so it was tucked between Albus' chin and chest.

"Sleep now…" Scorpius ordered, softly but firmly.

"I just want to say… I'm really excited about the future. Our future. I can't wait to go to Rome with you."

Scorpius smiled, "Me too Al… Now go to sleep."

"Okay, okay… bossy."

~X~

Scorpius sat in the corner of the Slytherin common room, watching the bodies dancing to the pounding music and flashing lights. He sipped on his pumpkin juice carefully.

Every year, on the last day of exams, one of the houses would hold a party for the whole of their year. The rest of that house would have to relocate for the night, either stay in their dorm rooms or find another common room to hang out. It was slightly chaotic, but the teachers allowed it as a leaving gift.

It had fallen to the turn of the Slytherins this year and they were complete party animals. It was completely mad in the common room. Lights, fire whisky, the loudest music Scorpius thought he had ever heard. Everybody was loving it.

Scorpius, not so much. Parties weren't particularly Scorpius' thing… he would much prefer going to a concert any day, whether he knew the act or not. On the other hand, Albus loved to party. He loved concerts too, anything which involved socialising and having a bit of fun. If alcohol was involved, Albus loved it even more.

Rose approached Scorpius with a grin on her face. She took a seat next to him, crossing her legs and resting her bottle of fire whisky on her lap.

"Why are you sulking in the corner, Scorpius?" She nudged the Ravenclaw in the side with a sharp elbow, shouted above the music.

"I'm not sulking!" Scorpius yelled back, "This just isn't my thing sort of thing…"

"Come on, loosen up. Have a drink." Rose offered him her fire-whisky.

"No… no thanks…" Scorpius said nervously, pushing the bottle away.

"Scorpius! I didn't think this would be my sort of thing either, but I went to a party in the Summer, with Karl, and I had a blast. I was such a prude at first, much like you're being at the moment… but when I decided to try something new I actually enjoyed it myself. We don't always enjoy new things… but we might as well try. Then it can be an experience…"

Scorpius gave a reluctant look but he knew Rose was right. She was quite similar to Scorpius in many aspects really. They were both clever and loved learning, they were serious when needed to be. But the main similarity was their open minds. They both liked to listen to others and try new things. And although the idea of getting involved in the party was not his ideal way to spend his last night at Hogwarts, he would try it.

Rose led him over to the drinks table, weaving in and out of dancing bodies. She poured him a fire whisky which looked suddenly extremely scary. Scorpius picked it up the glass and immediately took a sip. It's not that he had never had a drink before, he just never had some on a social occasion. Nor had he ever drank excessively.

"Is that… Danielle?" Rose muttered, nodding her head in the direction of the opposite side of the room.

Scorpius rolled up onto the balls of his feet to glare over the heads of his classmates. There, he saw Albus attempting to chat to one of his friends, obviously slightly drunk, while trying to shake off the girl who was clinging onto his arm.

Scorpius pressed his lips together in annoyed fashion, almost wanting to growl at the girl. Albus and Scorpius had hardly seen Danielle since her and Albus' break up, they definitely hadn't spoken to her anyway. As far as their interaction got was passing each other in the halls. Basically, they had mutually avoided each other. Danielle often had new boyfriends, none of them long term.

Why on their last day of school had she decided to reappear?

"Should I go over there?" Scorpius asked Rose.

Rose nodded, "Maybe. They're obviously a bit drunk."

Scorpius picked up his drink and crept through the crowd, alone this time. So far, he still wasn't having a good time.

He reached Albus and the older man beamed as soon as he saw Scorpius. He stopped his conversation with his friend and finally shook Danielle off, pulling Scorpius by the back of his neck into a kiss.

Scorpius could taste the alcohol on Albus' breath and at first he wanted to push away, but he was already slightly buzzed himself and found he gave into the kiss.

Danielle stood there gaping, her mouth open dramatically while Albus' friend just walked away, laughing. Danielle stomped her foot and scurried away, probably onto another one of her ex-boyfriends.

When Albus finished, he left Scorpius flushed and slightly embarrassed. He didn't recognise this though and simply grinned again.

"Scor, I don't think I've _ever _seen you with a drink," Albus bumped his nose into Scorpius' clumsily, "I think I would like to see drunk Scorpius."

"I've only had one drink, Al…" Scorpius said, swaying to the music as Albus started.

"Well, I better get you another then."

"Are you _trying _to get me drunk?"

"I did say I wanted to see drunk Scorpius," Albus winked mischievously, "Come on…"

~X~

An hour later, it seemed that Scorpius was a little bit of a light-weight. He was already far drunker than Albus and probably most of the people there. But Albus was right to be curious about drunk Scorpius. Drunk Scorpius was great. Drunk Scorpius was practically the polar opposite to sober Scorpius. And although he loved sober Scorpius more than anything, drunk Scorpius was going to be fun once in a while… it was very refreshing.

Albus and Scorpius sat on the floor in a circle with about five other people, a few they had hardly ever talked to before. Scorpius was practically sitting on Albus' lap as they were in absolute stitches as one of the group did forward rolls across the circle.

"Okay, another round! Another round!" Scorpius yelled, a bottle of some drink in his hand. Everyone offered him their small cups and he poured the liquid into them, spilling a lot along the way.

"Scorpius, Scorpius! I daaaare you to pour some salt onto Albus' stomach and lick it off, then dooown the shot! Down it!" One of the girls said excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

"Easy!" Scorpius raised his eyebrows, one of the boys scrambled for the salt they had already been using.

Albus, who had sobered up slightly and was trying to keep an eye on his boyfriend, tried to be the voice of reason, "Scor, I'm not sure…"

Scorpius had already crawled between Albus legs with a playful look on his face, "Sssssh…"

Albus was too entranced with Scorpius looking so seductive. Scorpius slowly pulled up Albus' t-shirt, revealing his stomach. Albus' eyes were wide as Scorpius poured the salt just above his bellybutton.

Everyone watched with anticipation when Scorpius picked up the shot, downed it in one. With a quick glance upwards, Scorpius lowered his head and ran his tongue over Albus' skin.

Albus smothered a moan. Scorpius was never this confident in bed. He was always slightly hesitant, it was just his personality. But Scorpius being so bold… really turned him on.

Scorpius had licked up all the salt and wasn't even cringing at the bitterness. But his mouth lingered a bit longer upon Albus, his eyes finally catching his boyfriend's. Albus' lips were parted in pleasure as Scorpius rolled his tongue over his bellybutton.

There were cheers of encouragement from the background and laughter which brought Albus crashing back to reality. He lifted Scorpius' chin away from him hastily, only to have Scorpius push his lips against Albus' hungrily.

As much as Albus wanted to continue, he pushed Scorpius away, giving the blonde a disapproving look. Scorpius still grinned and leaned forward so his lips brushed up against Albus' ear, "Do you want to move this somewhere else…?"

The heat rushed to Albus' groin and he groaned loudly, finding himself nodding. Scorpius pulled him up and off the floor. There were a few wolf whistles as Scorpius dragged Albus out of the Slytherin common room in a haze. Albus followed like a little puppy, admiring Scorpius from behind.

They wordlessly and aimlessly made their way around the corridors deep in Hogwarts. Suddenly, Scorpius pushed Albus against a wall, crushing their lips together.

Albus kissed back with fervour and groped Scorpius' buttocks then firmly picked Scorpius off the floor and switched their places, roughly pressing Scorpius' back against the wall, causing them both to gasp loudly.

The hormones, the alcohol was just heightening everything. Any resistance Albus thought he should be putting up, was not strong enough to ignore Scorpius' wandering hands and eager behaviour. The only thing driving the two boys was lust.

Sober Scorpius would say that it was definitely something new.

~X~

"Uuuuuh…" Scorpius made a sound which sounded like a cross between a groan and a gargle.

"Hangovers are a bitch." Albus agreed, adjusting the sunglasses covering his eyes.

Albus and Scorpius were sitting on the Hogwarts Express, on the way back to London. That morning they woke up in their room, in their bed for the last time, with pounding headaches and the urge to throw up. Scorpius had rushed to the toilet, Albus in tow to make sure he was okay. He held Scorpius' hair back as he vomited. Overall, it wasn't a very nice parting from Hogwarts.

They were leaving the room they had lived in and they had developed as young adults. It was where they first made love. But on a grander scale, they were leaving Hogwarts, the place where they met and fell in love, where they shared their first kiss. Where they were safe and happy.

They had their best years, their best memories at Hogwarts and they regretted already that it wasn't the best way to say goodbye to their beloved school.

"I can't believe you let me get _that _drunk." Scorpius dropped his head on Albus', pouting his lower lip.

"I said I wanted to see drunk Scorpius. And drunk Scorpius was rather fun." Albus teased, his arm sliding around Scorpius to pull him closer.

"Well, sober Scorpius kinda hates drunk Scorpius right now."

The whole journey was spent drifting in and out of sleep, muttering few words to each other. When they stepped off the train, for the last time, they dragged their bags behind them. Their hands were linked tightly, sunglasses still protecting their eyes.

Scorpius spotted his parents first, wincing when he thought what they would say when they found out he was hungover. Albus almost read his mind, not knowing whether to laugh or share in his boyfriend's worries.

"Oh Scorpius!" Astoria wrapped her arms Scorpius' frame, "Why have you got those sunglasses on? Don't cover your lovely eyes…"

Astoria tried to take the glasses off her son who moved away, a panicked look on his face, "Mum! Stop…"

"Albus! You have them too! Why are you both covering your eyes…?"

Draco clocked on immediately and pulled Astoria back by the wrist, "Astoria, leave them… I'm sure it's just the latest Muggle fashion."

Scorpius smiled up at his father, who smiled back. He hugged Draco, who happily took his son in his arms, "Hi dad…"

"Hi, Scorpius… good term?"

"It actually wasn't too bad at all."

When they separated, Draco clapped a hand onto Albus' shoulder, trying to be friendly and accepting towards Albus, "How did exams go?"

"Well, they certainly weren't fun, that's all I'll say," Albus noticed his parents approaching and he grinned, charging towards them. He hugged his dad first, a manly, rough hug before embracing his mum warmly.

"Hangover, Albus?" Harry laughed casually, quickly picking the glasses from Albus' head.

"Dad!" Albus hissed, trying to snatch the glasses back.

Harry still chuckled, handing the glasses back to Albus. Albus avoided his mum's disapproving look. Greetings and pleasantries were exchanged between the Potters and Malfoys, still an element of awkwardness there, but considerably more relaxed than before.

"We should go to dinner," Draco proposed, holding out a hand for Harry, "Before the boys go off to Rome. How about it?"

Harry looked at Draco's hand for a moment of playfulness, then grabbed Draco's hand and shook it, "Sounds great. Should we get going, Albus?"

"Yeah sure," Albus drew Scorpius into his arms, ignoring his parents (who had seen it all before really) and Scorpius' (who were still probably getting used to it). He placed a long lingering kiss onto Scorpius' lips. He felt Scorpius' smile against his lips and couldn't help but do the same, "I love you. See you soon."

"Love you too. See you soon."

Whenever they parted for holidays before, the two men had been devastated and couldn't wait to see each other again. However now, even though they were close than ever, they weren't devastated at all. They knew they would see each other in a few days for the festival then they had Rome. Their whole lives were ahead of them and there was no point of being sad.

~X~

_A/N: So, it's been a long time again! These chapters have been done, just getting around to posting them have been done seeing as my laptop is still broken (I'm lazy and keep forgetting to get it fixed!). Wanted to post one before Christmas though! _

_The next chapter (when I get around to posting it) is an extra, just for fun chapter! Remember so you don't read it feeling thoroughly confused!_

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and have a great christmas! _


End file.
